The Tale of Tyven Durlakken Part two: Warrior
by Limmy2Lammy
Summary: Sequel to part one. Follow Tyven Durlakken as his story continues, watch as he begins to change and grow from his previously hellish past. However, events will soon come to shatter his much sought-after peace. But, if there is one thing he can be sure about, that is: His new-found friends will stand beside him, no matter what.
1. A brave, bold, new world

Here it is! The Sequel to Once a Monster...Always a Monster. A brave, bold, new world.

I could barely wait to post this, then disaster struck. My whole plan I had written out for the whole story was corrupted. I had to delete it. Luckily, I managed to recover most of it. But I guess that can onyl give me a chance to further evolve the story.

Music: Part one/two: Afternoon in Konoha, Fooling mode, Kakashi's theme, Gamabunta's theme (Take your pick)

Part three: Byakuya - Naruto Shippuden OST.

Naruto, and surrounding character and legal properties, do not belong to me.

Tyven Durlakken, Atricha Durlakken, and related characters belong to me.

oOo

A brave, bold, new world.

She strolled, a goofy, thousand watt, grin adorning her features. Her long legs took her in equally large strides, leaving her team straddling behind somewhat. Her arms folded behind her head despite the fact she was walking.  
Hizashi Hyuga, the son of Neji and Ten Ten Hyuga, looked at the woman with a puzzled expression.  
She was one of the very few people he couldn't figure out, a title which very few ever gained the honor of. He didn't mind so much, she was also counted as one of the most fun people to be around. But still, he couldn't figure her out.  
This woman, his sensei more correctly, wasn't even human. Although, one could rarely tell just by looking at her. At least, those who didn't already know who she was. After being assigned to her team, it became quickly apparent there was few more famous then her.  
There was also few more skilled then her.  
He couldn't even count the amount of time his life had been put on the line by some assassin sent to kill her, only to have her stroll along carrying said assassins unconscious form a few moments later. As if nothing had happened. In fact, most time, nothing did happen. Even to his all seeing eyes. She would simply disappear for the slightest moment, almost to fast to notice, and then re-appear within the same stride, now lugging the opponent over her shoulder.  
Although, she wasn't one to kill her opponents, something which was often disputed between their team. He believed they should be dealt with, she always scolded him saying that it was that sort of attitude that led to innocent lives been taken. He would always grunt, muttering something along the lines of 'hmph...Innocent shinobi, there's something I would like to see'.  
Of course, his parents would reinforce her teachings like god's praise. Especially his mother, who seemed to agree with his Sensei far to much for his liking.

"Atricha Sensei!" He winced at the high pitched voice, painful enough to make his ears bleed on contact.  
Speaking off his Sensei, she had changed her outfit again. A minor change, but one that still caught his interest. She liked to dress simple. Despite her already complex looks. A standard jounin vest, with rolled up ninja shirt sleeves. Her left arm was tattooed heavily, a large amount of symbols covering what would be her pale skin. She also wasn't a fan of covering up to much skin. So she wore, rather form-fitting, spandex shorts. With her forehead protector tied around her left thigh, angled slightly to show the hidden leaf symbol outwards. The only really complex thing about her was the gloves and boots she wore. The boots themselves were rather in-complex, pure white and covering their essentially. However, they never seemed to be dirtied. Even after long fights with her brother, they were still crisp clean. Her hair always caught his eye though. Almost seven foot in length, only managing to be a few inches shorter than the already giant woman. The hair was a mane of blue spikes, wild and uncontrolled, curling slightly at their very ends. Her hair was, always, a mess, yet, in the end, she wouldn't be Atricha if it was more organized. Because, as she often reminded him, she never styled her hair. It had been like that for three-hundred years, supposedly.  
He refused to believe that she was three-hundred years old. Even if she was a Samadorian. She was just to...young. Childish, even. Finding her amusement in scaring the wits out of him with her super speed, or playing pranks on her Brother with the soon-to-be Hokage. Even if, in her brother's furious rage, they ended up causing more damage to the village than they already had.  
He winced at a particularly bad memory from his own childhood. Naruto and Atricha had decided it would be a brilliant idea to cover Atricha's infamous brother's hair in melted chocolate, which happened to be his favorite food. Another wince. The infamous brother had nearly tore down the Hokage's monument while chasing the pair with a glare that could kill. "Atricha Sensei!" He grunted, glaring at the girl across from him.  
It seemed Atricha Sensei was lost in her little dream world again.  
It didn't make this insufferable girl's voice any less painful. She was the one and only Kerrah Sarutobi. Dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, with rich coal eyes. She was almost as infamous of their Sensei among the hidden leaf. Because she was the perfect make-up of her parent's traits. Or rather, the worst. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Sarutobi. She had inherited her mother's deadly intelligence and her father's outstanding confidence. Meaning, not only was she a ticking time bomb, she was was also one to always speak her mouth. Always. Even when under the intense glare of her sensei's legendary brother.  
The man that could bring down an army with his glare. She had called him obnoxious, and she stuck with it. He could give her credit, at least, because he would of ran away screaming his lungs dry if he came under such an angered glare. Especially from HIM of all people.

"Hm?" Finally, it seemed, their sensei had noticed her 'star-pupil's' infuriating voice. Atricha Sensei even had the most sensitive hearing, how did she not keel over in pain from that voice?  
However, the mere sight of his Sensei's face brought a small smile to his features. If there was anybody he could call innocent, it would be her. Even if she had done all those horrible things in her past.  
To say he had been surprised when she completely went against the Hokage's orders and told them about just who, or rather what, she had been was an understatement.  
But, she was a natural-born leader that way, because a month later there had been nobody else they would of rather had for their sensei.

"Where are we going? We already completed our missions for today!" The girl next to him practically screeched, once again making the Hyuga, who looked like an almost twin of his father, wince painfully.  
Although, once again, Kerrah had been honest. They had finished their missions, almost an hour ago. He hoped this wasn't another one of her 'Sensei-special' missions. Mission which often evoked them in carrying her shopping, cleaning her house, or worst of all. Cleaning HIS house.  
If he was honest, he was positive that was the only way she could ever punish them. She was to kindhearted to do it herself, so she lumped it on to her brother.  
Who was always happy to make their day a misery.

"We're going to see Konoha's number one Hard-ass!" Atricha chirped happily in reply, holding her index finger up to indicate 'one'.  
He also noted how she had, rather conveniently, changed the title to fit her own description of the man. In place of 'Konoha's number one Bad-ass', he had become 'Konoha's number one Hard-ass'.  
Sometimes, even she could be surprisingly witty. It never did her any good though, it just ended up causing more damage to the village. Because, the one thing she wasn't particularly smart about was: who she used her wit on. It was always her brother. Most likely insulting him, or teasing him, or calling him a silly name.  
None of which ever did her any good.

Soon, team three found themselves in-front of the home of 'Konoha's number one Bad-ass'.  
It was small, barely noticeable from the attached houses around it. It was just another small house right on the main road of the village, just barely inside it's walls. In fact, it was surprising how either Atricha sensei or the conjoint owner of this house could even fit inside it properly.  
Atricha seemed almost hesitant to knock on the door, as if she feared what stood behind it. Maybe all those pranks were finally coming back to her? Maybe she had caught her senses? Finally?

* * *

She knocked on the door loudly, hard enough to make the door shake and wobble in it's frame. Once again, she seemed to forget that not everyone was as loud and obnoxious as herself. The shaking door came to a halt, somebody, it seemed, was gripping the other side of said door.  
An audible intake of breath from the whole team. They just hoped it wasn't HIM. Because HE was scary. Even to a proud, and equally powerful, Hyuga legacy like himself. The lock clicked. The door swung open inwards. A loud crash sounded out. He noted a picture of his father and Konoha's number one bad-ass fell from its place on the shelf.  
They didn't look to best pleased to be in the same picture together, a pair of almost identical frowns with equally identical glares. They didn't even gasp when the light entered the house, revealing an all to common scene before them.  
At least, he didn't gasp. Kerrah near screamed. Atricha's arms twitched, slowly moving upwards towards her face. She grabbed at the fist there, groaning all the while. With a few tugs, she moved the gloved hand from her face. An, almost, playful smirk on her features. One she tried desperately to turn into a frown, but failed pitifully to do so.  
But...HE was there. Standing as tall as the door frame, two yellow eyes glaring out. Yellow eyes that, they were told, didn't even carry an ounce of hatred anymore. Just anger. Lots and lots of anger, if they had any say in it. His hair was in a mane of blue spikes, trailing down to his lower back. They seemed uncontrolled, flaying out around him in a varying assortment of lengths and shapes. It looked...wild, predatory. That, combined with his half smirk, was something he knew, from personal experience, could send most of the women in the hidden leaf on a nosebleed epidemic. Even if that smirk was never aimed towards them.  
The man had many titles to his name, far more than anybody could pinpoint. Although, there was always one that sprung to Hizashi's mind. Tyven Hyuga Durlakken, the chunin of a thousand jutsu. A ninja of legendary status, like Kakashi Hatake himself, known for his sheer amount of jutsu, as well as his overwhelming strength. The man with the yellow glare, his blue brows forever lowered in a deadly glare. A pure black forehead protector tied around his forehead, a shining silver hidden leaf symbol adorning it. He wore the standard Chunin vest, left open to show the all white clan symbol on his short sleeved ninja shirt. A dragon, made of several white shapes and symbols, adorning it in a two dimensional eternal roar. The warrior wore standard ninja pants, grey in color, bandages tied around his thigh, a kunai holster attached to his left leg. Crisp white boots, going up to the man's shin, adorned his feet, similarly styled gloves still covering his hands.  
It was a sign. A sign to show his Samadorian heritage.  
It was only now, when they were so close, could one really see the similarities in the brother and sister. Especially now that Tyven no longer wore his hair in a fluffy ponytail. His brows fell slightly, intense yellow glare filling his eyes. She only grinned her thousand watt grin right back at him.

"You're late." Tyven stated bluntly, his deep voice only serving to remind Hizashi of thunder. Booming and deadly. Atricha laughed loudly, and nervously, scratching at the back of her head with a sheepish grin. Like she did almost every time something like this happened.

"Oh, It's not by that much...loosen up a little bit, big bro!" She chirped happily, still accompanying her sheepish grin. Hizashi had to wander, what was she trying to achieve? Tyven only seemed to get more angry, the frown deepening slightly. It was apparent that their sensei actually had no idea of how long she was late by.

"I wouldn't call being late by four hours 'not that much'" Tyven stated, once again, rather bluntly. He even added air quotes around his halfhearted interpretation of her, as well as raising the pitch of his voice ever so much as to mimic his sister.  
Her voice was, for a woman, strangely deep, yet it still managed to sound feminine. It was only another mystery that enveloped his sensei. Atricha could only look sheepish, apologetic even. Most likely hoping to avoid her brother's wrath.  
Luckily, her salvation came just in time.

* * *

"Mommy!" A small girl, grinning feverishly, came running into the hall.  
She looked a splitting image of the two siblings who towered above her. Her hair, set into a large mane of blue spikes, almost identical to that of her mother, trailed behind her, like a bag caught in the wind. The only real difference between her and the two siblings was a pair of red markings on her cheeks. Markings that looked like fangs.  
Almost instantly, the goofiness left Atricha's face. Replace by an almost gentle smile. Crouching down, she accepted the tiny child in a hug. Embracing the child fully, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
Even Tyven seemed to loose her previous facade of anger in an instant, half smirking down at the pair as he returned to his relaxed stance. His hands shoved in his pockets and a casual lean in his stance.  
Eight years. It had been eight years, and he hadn't regretted a moment of it. Neither had his Sister. She had been so happy when this child, her child, had been born. No longer did she hide behind her false grins, instead she came out into the open with a soft smile. Her child was away from the Samadorian empire, in a world where she could live peacefully, in a world where she didn't have to worry if her family was going to be there the next day, or if her father would bring his wrath down upon them.  
It was days like this that he cherished though, because he could spend time with his ever growing family. His niece. She was a beautiful sight, so full of life and energy. So taken away from the horrors of the word both him and his sister knew all to well.

She had broken a cycle of hate and revenge, growing like any child should. Like any child deserved to.

* * *

"Aveen" Atricha whispered back, happy as can be to be in the presence of her daughter once more. At first, he had been wary of that name. It was a name he didn't like to talk about, a name he would rather never be spoken. A name he deemed to precious. But now, now he had changed his mind. Because it made his sister happy. It made her smile, it made her laugh. Aveen Inuzuka Durlakken. The most precious person in the world to Kiba Inuzuka and Atricha Durlakken. Only two years old, and already fully capable of walking and talking properly. She was a genius child, offering so much potential. The perfect little companion to a Mother and father who were already so skilled. But, he would be lying to say he didn't enjoy days like these. Days where he had no missions, and thus could take care of Aveen for the day. Even if Kiba insisted he spent far to much money on the girl. Heck, half of the toys the little girl owned were bought by him. But, she did own a lot of toys. It was her favorite little hobby. A hobby he found was suiting for somebody like her. Even if she always tried to force him into playing with said toys with her. She had even managed to do it a few times, learning that he had a serious weakness for her puppy-dog eyes. Tyven sighed, this little girl all but controlled his life at times. But, the funny thing was. He didn't seem to mind. She had made it onto his list of precious people the very instant he had seen how happy she made his sister.

"So, do you think you're ready for it?" Atricha asked for the second time during her, and her team's, brief visit to his household. If he did it right, it would be the perfect little surprise for when Hinata came back from her week-long family meeting. It would be something nice for her to come home to. A slight change in her little world that revolved around her family. He glanced to his sister, Aveen bouncing happily on her knee. A half smirk almost instantly appeared on his features.

"'Course it is, Sister." He replied nonchalantly, a confident nod of his head. If he could pull it off at just the right time, Hinata might even be there to see. It had been something he had been debating over for a while.

"They'll treat you differently, you know." Atricha added, a more serious tone filling her voice. She had no reason for concern, he knew that much. "The jounin exams are different than the Chunin exams, the rules are more flexible. Especially in your case, they will need to bring somebody on to test your ability." Atricha explained, analyzing his position rather well.  
The jounin exams. It was never that he hadn't wanted to become a jounin. There were certain..restrictions placed upon him. By he elders of the village. One of them, he couldn't become a jounin until six years of active service under the leaf village. He, supposedly, had to prove his dedication to the leaf.  
Tsunade had been outraged. Screaming about how he had lived, and died, to defend the hidden leaf. That without him, they would all be but a mere spec of dust.  
Because she knew, of all people, how much he wanted to help the leaf village and his ever growing family. He wanted to become a jounin, go on higher rank missions. Bring in more money to support his family, help keep the leaf village thriving. In fact, Tsunade doubted there was anybody who inherited the will of fire as strongly as Tyven. The villagers were still hesitant around him, even after all these years. The sight of his cracked headband most likely fresh in their minds every time they saw him. He could of refused the sanctions put upon him by the Elders, getting his own home was hard enough, but, if he was honest, he just wanted to live peacefully now.  
He just wanted to move on with his life. Move on and forget all the horrid things he had done. He sighed, expelling the feelings with a single fell swoop. Something which didn't go unnoticed by the Team three.

"I know, Sister, I know" He explained steadily.

Tsunade had been fighting for years to steadily peel away the heavy sanctions placed on him by the elders. To this extent, he couldn't even find words grateful enough to express himself. She hadn't only been a friend to him, but somebody who he could trust. Somebody who could lead him to a better future.

She, undoubtedly, was one of his precious people.

oOo

So...how did you like it? Tyven will be competing in the Jounin exams! *Dragonball Z announcer voice* After six years, as well. What will happen? Who will he face? What challenges lay ahead for him? Find out on the next installment of Dragonbal- erm A brave, bold, new world!

Want to see Atricha Durlakken? Head over to Made-On-Impulse on DeviantART. There, in his galleries, you will find A full sized commissioned drawing of her payed for by yours truly. Well worth it, I would highly recommend him if you ever want to get a character drawn.

Don't forget to review! It helps, i swear!


	2. Jounin exams: A stranger appears!

Here it is, the second chapter! A little bit shorter than average, however I feel it sets up for this first story arc pretty well. I hope you enjoy!

oOo

The jounin exams. Even he felt nervous about it.  
Tyyne, who stood beside him, seemed to be under the exact same pressure. For whatever reason, Tyyne had decided to remain a chunin for many years now. Even before he had returned to the village. But, it was moment's like these that he found himself slightly stunned by the girl now turned woman.  
She had grown a lot, as well of letting her sandy brown hair grow a bit. Coal black eyes, looking out to the world around her with a new-found maturity.  
However, unless in situations like these, that maturity soon vanished around the blue haired warrior.  
Her outfit, surprisingly, was similar to his own. Standard chunin, spare from her vest and undershirt. Her vest had a zipper, in place of several clasps. So she only wore it half done up, revealing a slightly off-purple shirt underneath. Her leaf headband hanging delicately from her neck.  
Uza, who would have been here, had moved on much earlier than his wife. He had moved on, going for the jounin exams a mere few months after he had returned to the village. As much as the blue haired warrior hated to admit it, him and Uza had never quite rekindled their friendship. He had watched from the sidelines during the exam, passing a nod to the man whenever he caught his gaze. Nothing more though, his yellow eyes didn't quite hold the same light in them for the man. Nor did he return any form of message, neither of friendship or dislike.  
Now though, Uza was off with his team on a mission, and, subsequently, out of his hair. he didn't have to worry about the fool anymore.  
Hinata, much to his annoyance, was away on her family meeting, which he conveniently found he hadn't been invited to. Perhaps the Hyuga didn't trust him, or, most likely, the village elders had got their two cents involved in the Hyuga's affairs again. He had no ill will with any of the Hyuga, in fact, he got along rather well with most of them.  
But, for now, It was just them, the blue haired warrior, and the brown haired kunoichi. The pair so delicately violent, one could mistake them for Naruto and Sakura. They were the dynamic duo, back into action like nothing had ever happened. Well, at least that's what Tyyne liked to think. He was content with being that one infamous ninja who made all the others run in fear, who just so happened to have a sidekick lurking around somewhere. At least, on the outside.

Tyyne was sure he was probably chanting about the 'Dynamic duo' on the inside. Either that, or waiting for Ero-sennin to release his next pervy book. She had to hold back a snicker, because she was privy to information that even his mate nor his sister knew of. Tyven Durlakken, a goodhearted pervert. He claimed to read those books for the story and plot, but she had seen his blushes. Besides, it was the perfect blackmailing device. Not to mention, the job fell to her to keep him in line. His eyes never strayed far, but, she had seen his passing glances into shop windows, letting it suffice with a good wallop over the head.

"Look at you! Getting cold feet because of us 'pitiful humans'?" Tyyne mocked, using air quotes and mimicking his deep voice when referring to his title for most of the people around him. He found himself, once more, momentarily was, surprisingly, good at mimicking his voice, which was a worrying fact within itself. Tyven grunted in reply, growling threateningly at the much smaller woman at his side.

"Coming from you, you look like you're about ready to run off screaming" Tyven hissed, glaring down at the brown haired Kunoichi. Her mocking laughter died down to a chuckle, rubbing her left arm with her right hand, avoiding looking at the doors in front of her, as if, by doing so, she could ease the tension in her chest. It was a stark difference to her usual glaringly loud, and obnoxious, shouts and declarations of violence.

"I guess...but hey, we're in it together, right?" She was quiet, only a few decibels above a whisper.  
A smirk made its way to his face, hidden under the shadows of his bangs. So, she was nervous then? He couldn't blame her, mind you. Because behind these doors was the waiting room for all the chunin. From many different villages, all coming to Konoha to compete.  
Still, at least he didn't have to travel across the vast desert, which had reformed over the years, to Suna where the jounin exams usually took place. Although, Gaara was supposedly here in Konoha to watch the jounin exams. The blue-haired warrior's smirk widened, his fangs peeking over his lips, leaning his elbow on her head, taking advantage of their massive difference in height.  
It was an act she absolutely hated, something she despised beyond all other things. It was an act that signified their almost two foot height difference, the fact that: she barely even came above his waist, let alone that she felt dwarfed by the man at all times! Heck, even his hair was almost as long as her! And if there was one thing above all other that Tyyne hated, it was being considered short. It brought up a flame in her that could even surprise the blue-haired warrior himself. If only evident by her crossed arms and frown so deep you could, easily, mistake her for a grumpy Uchiha.

"Sure, half-pint, just watch out for me in the finals. I'm taking no prisoners" Tyven teased, in a rare moment only shared between friends, his smirk wide, fangs peeking over his lips. If he had said those words to anybody else outside of his close-knit circle of friends, they would of most likely ran off screaming for their beloved mother. His reputation wasn't exactly the cleanest, and that was an understatement.  
Although, Tyyne only scowled deeper. Almost growling at the man. With confidence reinforced in both friends, they soon braved the double doors.

* * *

Her red eyes gazed out of the window of the bridge, an act she found herself doing all to much lately. There wasn't even anything out there for her to look at. Just a bunch of pitiful planets, albeit planets she'd sworn to protect so long as her Empire remained. She was leaned slightly on a railing, situated high above the bridge of the ship she was currently on. She wasn't particularly as fond as being in the open as her mate was. Although, she could never really tell with him anyways. Maybe he preferred it here in the darkness as well, in the peace, the solitude. But he knew better than to test her patience now, especially at a time like this. A time of rebuilding, a time of reforming, and everything that came between. Laws were being changed, the whole empire being shifted. Shifted from the hellish title of evil, to the title of guardians. Just as the ancient's themselves had told them, her self and Larven, to. Those who called for revenge were isolated, slowly worked at until they to could see the universe not as titanic gods, but as powerful guardians. It was their duty. It was their will of fire.

The will of peace.

No longer was there slaughter and bloodshed, no longer did planets fear their wrath. Now, they used their power to protect. Just like the ancients had a million years before. Just like Jayden Dedorian had, before the destruction of Planet Torvon. She looked to her right shoulder, knowing the seal that was placed on her arm. She hadn't even been summoned to earth once in six years. She wished...she could be.  
Maybe she could tell Tyven. Her hand reached to clutch at her chest. No...that was stupid.  
She couldn't just turn up out of the blue and tell him he was, at least, half Athene. As much as she wanted to.  
She sighed. Standing straight, she came, once again, face to face with the six holograms that stood behind her. The universal council, the only people that rivaled herself in political power. Also, her closest allies.

"So...you wish for me to send a squad of Samadorians to help in re-building the ruins of Tykar?" Alyrella asked, red eyes glowing in the darkness of the upper balcony.  
Tykar, a world decimated by Samadorian hands. Once a mega-city that covered a whole planet, now? Little more than a pile of ruins left behind by the very empire she now ran.  
That in itself was a rare feat, most planets were left as nothing but space dust. It was a...delicate situation, to say the very least. "And you honestly believe they will simply accept help from the people who slaughtered almost their entire race?" Alyrella added, leaning back on the railing.  
It was a tactic she knew all to well. Always look calm, always appear professional. It worked with these politics people. Because, in the end, who dared defy a warrior as powerful as her?

"They asked specifically for our help" One of the holograms told her, a deep voice echoing throughout her enclosed balcony.  
Said hologram waved his hand lightly to the other five members "Which also means yourself, Queen Alyrella, as a member of the universal council" The hologram went on to further explain. They couldn't see her direct expression, but she was sure they could hear her growl. She didn't like them enough as it was. These were the very people who had tried to secure false peace with the Samadorian empire, with plans to back stab the very same way their greatest ancestors had.  
She didn't care, they had planned to back-stab them, a complete betrayal of the very thin fabric of trust that was already established. She would never let issues slide so easily, they had betrayed her own trust, after all.

"What's to say that my people won't come under discrimination while there, hm?" She asked, red eyes narrowing dangerously.  
There was a deadly, ominous silence. They seemed baffled, shocked to the core by her words. As if...as if she considered Samadorians as people?! God forbid that they actually were. Her eyes darted down to Larven once more, talking to Teegan Durlakken, most likely concerning his next mission.  
He would be better at this. He would put it bluntly, flat out refuse anything he didn't agree with. There was no getting around him, no meeting half way with the legendary Dedorian. The only people exempt from this was herself, and their two children. If only she could see the faces of the universal council when they spoke to him, she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Your people hardly have a right to complain about discrimination!" Another member of the council near screamed, anger rising like a deadly fury in his voice. There it was. The one thing that made her want to tear down his home-world, remind him of just why it was that they were even in this situation to begin with. They were treating them like slaves. It was something she would never stand for.  
They were blind, all of them. Could they not see just why Samadorians had slaughtered so many innocence? Could they not see that their reasons were the same as those who they called people? It was in their blood. From day one, they had been taught hatred, taught anger. Taught revenge. Who's fault was it that they had been directed in such a way? Why, that would have to be the fault of the universal council. The very same people who had ordered the destruction of planet Torvon.  
Nothing had changed in their order, not a single letter in their code of conduct. The Samadorian empire had changed greatly. That, in itself, was a dire understatement. Her red brows lowered in a fiendish glare, anger rising in the pit of her gut.

"Well then, I guess Tykar will go without Samadorian aid.." Once again they looked shocked, stunned into silence by her words. . Idiots. Traitorous dogs, nothing more.  
They were looking for their chance to rid the universe of her people, and she knew it. Her eyes saw everything. "I hope you re-consider your actions upon our next meeting." With that said, she ended the call on her line, a deep, ominous growl escaping her chest. With a sigh, her eyes returned to a certain planet. A planet where her beloved son was soon to begin his jounin exam.

* * *

The door slammed open.  
Every head turned to the door. Almost every eye widened in disbelief. It was him. The infamous ninja had finally showed his face. Most were to intimidated to even approach him, nor his companion. He was just so..looming. Towering above everything around him There was also _that _glare.  
A glare so infamous, it's reputation surpassed the boundaries of the hidden leaf. He was known for it. A glare so deadly it could kill, without the use of special eyes. Because very few men, in their right mind, would stand up to him. One of very few even able to match him in combat, for a decent length of time, was none other than the Raikage himself. Even then, it seemed to be little of a match. His speed was only able to keep up with the Samadorian for a decent length of time, and he was severely outmatched in strength. At least, up to the most recent fight of two years ago. A spar, in the name of putting on a show.  
With a grunt, Tyven passed by the boundaries into the large room, soon followed by the Tyyne.  
She was already smirking victoriously, a deadly gleam in her own coal eyes.

"THIS?! This is the infamous Tyven Durlakken of the hidden leaf?!" A loud, angry voice raged towards their left.  
Instantly pulling the attention of the others in the room, including Tyven. A hidden stone ninja.  
Blond hair covered his left eye, his purple left eye glaring right back at the Samadorian. On his back was a blade, white-gold in color. Easy to grab, and curved slightly for an effective slice. Once again, the question sprung to Tyyne's mind. Who would dare challenge Tyven under unregulated circumstances?  
They would be crushed in an instant. The man wore a standard hidden stone garb, and could be considered somewhat short.  
Considering his rather tall words. "He's just some oversized brute!" The man continued, stomping towards the pair.  
He seemed almost disappointed. Was he crazy? Did he have some kind of death wish? Because Tyven didn't have a great deal of patience. His two partners seemed to think so, they looked more frightened than if you told Naruto that the Ramen had suddenly run out.  
Tyven didn't look best pleased either, his blue brows lowering even further into his deadly glare. His fangs were grinding together, barely able to contain the anger building up in the tall alien. The man didn't seem to want to stop. Poking at Tyven's chest, as if the giant man was some worthless animal.  
It wasn't just rude, it was just plain outright wrong. Tyven seemed to agree. Several times now she had watched his right hand tense and un-tense, his own way of dealing with the stress. It really didn't seem to be working, as his glare only intensified further. Was this man trying to get some rise out of Tyven? Did he not know that one blow from the infamous blue haired warrior could crush almost all the bones in his body? Did he somehow know that Tyven would hesitate? That Tyven wouldn't actively try to harm him? But, Tyven was coming dangerously close to his limit. " He's pathetic!" More insults spewed from the man's mouth like acid, while his team further tried to dis-encourage him from provoking the blue haired warrior. Tyven reached his limit. The incessant poking at his chest stopped as his the wrist of said hand found itself caught in the vice-like grip of Tyven Durlakken.  
The whole room went deadly silent.  
The only sound came from the chest of Tyven, unleashing a deadly low growl. One that made the other members of the team abandon their teammate to his fate, taking several large, panicked, steps away from the scene.  
Although, the man didn't even flinch. His mouth forming into a wicked smirk. Even when Tyven's left fist came up high. It was aimed at the side of the man's head, intended to come down in a low arc. It was an attack she had seen him use before. The results weren't pretty. The force of the back of his fist hitting somebody in the side of the head like that...it often left little behind. Especially when Tyven was also gripping the arm of his opponent. It was said to even out-match the Raikage's Liger bomb in damage. It wasn't just designed to kill his opponent, it was designed to send a message.  
He wasn't seriously thinking of doing that was he?! He couldn't be! Tyyne found herself stunned into a silence.  
Yet the man just smirked all the same. Did he have some form of suicide wish? It seemed others recognized the position of the giant man. Wide, bloodshot eyes looked at the man. Transfixed, looking panicked and frightened. Maybe some had even seen the devastating effects of the attack. Although, as much as she knew, the attack had only ever been used once. When Orochimaru had attacked the hidden waterfall, for unknown reasons. Tyven had come to the aid of the village. It had been used on one of Orochimaru's generals, and had easily countered the entire attack. The previous soldiers had ran in fear, screaming all the way. It was, by no stretch of the imagination, a pretty sight.  
No. She refused to believe it. He wouldn't use it on some random hidden stone ninja, right? The fist came down. Even the hidden stone ninja hadn't expected it. His eyes suddenly wide and panicked. Was he really going to do it?

The fist stopped, mere millimeters away from collision

The man was shoved back easily, stumbling and falling until he was caught by his team. Even then, he glared at the retreating figure of the blue haired warrior. Did he have some form of personal grudge? Why? Why did he not fear Tyven and his overwhelming power? Another grunt was released from Tyven's throat, signifying the man's frustration.

"Watch your words, brat. They might come back and bite you one day" Tyven strode to the other side, leaving his words hanging in the air like a thick fog. His giant steps covering the ground easily as he found a corner, slightly hidden off from all the other ninja. Tyyne soon joined him. She looked disheveled, and panicked, her eyes wide, looking to the man as if he had betrayed some form of trust to her.

"Tyven..." She began after a short moment of silence, although Tyven already knew her question. She was doubting him. Believing that he was intending to strike the ninja down in front of the others. Make an example out of him. Doubting everything he had, supposedly, learned over the years.

"I was never intending to hit him, Tyyne" Tyven grunted from his more relaxed position leaning against the wall, almost instantly Tyyne seemed relieved. He was glad. She was a smart woman, she knew not to trust anybody so passionately. Even him. he sighed, moving his head slightly to make it more comfortable while accompanying his mane of spikes. He really just wanted to get on with the exam, and have it over and done with. If he was honest. His eyes wandered to the blond haired hidden stone ninja.  
He found himself perplexed. No mere human should be able to cope efficiently under that form of emotional pressure. It was obvious by his momentary reaction that he knew what would of happened if he had actually attacked. So then, why did he persist?  
Something was off abut him, he didn't seem right.  
He would certainly be keeping an eye on him.

oOo

OOoooOO, a mysterious new ninja arrives. *Dragonball Z presenter voice* Why is he so calm? Who could this mysterious new ninja be? And what is his quarrel with our hero? Find out, on the next installment of A brave, bold, new world!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	3. Jounin exams: Tyyne!

Chapter three! Firstly, I want to apologize for having this a day late. Re-writing chapter five of Once a Monster was a nightmare, for no apparent reason. I would of done this chapter and posted it the same day, but, for once, sports let me down. Mainly due to me height and weight (6'2) falling over is usually an issue. Especially when it's in basketball. In my case, during a moment where I was jumping up towards the hoop, the fall is only greater. Meaning that I sustained a fall of seven feet, right onto my left leg. Hardly something that should keep me from writing. But, me being the stubborn idiot I am, decided to get back up and play on. Suffice to say, I also walked home as well. When I finally sat down, the pain finally hit me. So much so that I couldn't write properly, I kept missing keys and completely misspelling words. In the end, I had to go to hospital for it. But, I'm all better a day later. Speedy recovery, I guess. So, I'm back in action with the heavy hitting fiction writing! Hope you enjoy!

oOo

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Anko screamed, the whole room and it's occupants seemingly jumping out of their skin.  
Except for Tyven, of course.  
Said Samadorian was currently unleashing a deadly glare to the snake-ninja. He didn't like that title. "And-uh Tyven.." Anko added, removing his status of a 'maggot'.  
A sheepish grin and a collective breath later, she was back to being the boss of the room.  
Her eyes held a mischievous glint, like always, and her stance was powerful and dominating, like always. She was Anko alright, self proclaimed bitter rival of Tyven Durlakken.  
Suffice to say, the fact a simple glare from the blue haired man could bring her down so many notched only served to fuel his deadly reputation. "Since most of you already conducted your theory exams back in your own village, we will be moving straight onto the survival and teamwork!" Obnoxious as she was, Anko got the job done.  
So, with that said and done, she prominently stomped outwards. The only indication of what they were to do came in the form of a slight wave of her hand.  
Not only did most of the chunin keep a good distance between themselves and Anko, they also kept a good distance between themselves and Tyven. Well, only two people didn't seem to keep a miles distance between them and the blue haired warrior. One of those being Tyyne, of course.  
The other though, much to his bitter annoyance, was the very same stone ninja from before.  
He didn't even seem to offer Tyven, nor his very own team, a passing glance as he begrudgingly followed Anko. Tyven's glare only intensified when the man strode past him, surprisingly able to outpace his giant strides. It was something, even after all these years, that only Tyyne had managed to do. Sometimes, even Hinata struggled to keep up.  
Tyven grunted, noticing the long-sword on his back.  
His hand subconsciously went to cover his left eye for a brief moment, it looked strikingly similar to_ that_ blade.  
Just who was he? Something wasn't right about him. That blade didn't help much either. Albeit, it was sheathed.  
But, in more ways than one, the design looked all to similar to the blade his father had once used.  
He decided to keep quiet for now, crossing his arms over his chest and taking slightly larger steps.  
The change didn't go unnoticed by Tyyne, who also caught his particularly intense glare towards the long-sword.

* * *

Tyyne charged from the gate, easily bypassing the half-opened entrance. She was, after all, racing against the clock now. Well, at least, metaphorically.  
She had two goals. Firstly, to beat Tyven Durlakken in the first stage of the jounin exams, by getting two Heaven and two Earth scrolls as well as making it to the finish post before Tyven did.  
Secondly, and most importantly, she was aiming to beat the record of another blue haired ninja.  
They were given forty-eight hours, Atricha had done it in six.  
Five hours of that time had been spent trying to convince others to give her scrolls.  
There were...certain rules applying to both her target and her competitor. One, for example, was that they could not use Ki beyond any basic form. That meant no super-speed, no flight, and especially no Ki attacks.  
A smirk graced her features, this was certainly going to be fun. She looked down into her vest pocket, an earth scroll hidden among her inactivated jutsu seals. Well, she might as well get an early start.  
Pulling one seal free, she placed it on the tree as she passed by it at an almost in-human speed.  
She was no mere ninja, that was for sure.  
Bringing her hands into a 'Tiger' symbol, she activated her tag.  
She was probably approaching this way less seriously than she should, but, Tyven was out there somewhere, and that only made the prospect of toying with the other ninjas more fun. Because he was sure to be doing the same.  
The dynamic duo at it again, kicking the door down with a devilish smirk.

"I would suggest you hand over the Heaven scroll..." A stone ninja, blonde hair coming down his face in wavy spikes. His right eye was covered, with just the one purple pupil looking outwards to the world. Subsequently, gazing calmly at the leaf ninja opposing him.  
They were both ignorant of the sharingan-enabled ANBU watching on from afar.  
Something wasn't right about this stone ninja.  
So much so it had piqued the interest of none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the ever faithful servant of the Hokage.  
This, technically, wasn't legal, and was a breach of the various peace treaties established between the great nations. But. Tyven Durlakken had been very suspicious of the man since their first meeting, something which spoke volumes to them. Tyven had never been wrong, far from it.  
Sasuke glanced sideways, meeting contact with another ANBU. A woman by the name of Omoni, from the village hidden in the clouds. The Raikage shared their opinion, it seemed. She seemed to be on edge as well, watching out from behind her mask with dedication. Copper brown eyes viewing the world, backed with a dark purple ponytail.  
This hidden stone ninja had been acting off since the very beginning, let alone picking a fight with Tyven. That, in it of itself, was very suspicious.  
He had acted so openly, in front of a whole room full of, supposedly, capable ninja. Tyven would have been on top of a very long list of worries for the stone ninja.  
Tyven's strange reaction to the man's sword was also staggeringly different. Because, nothing ever induced such a reaction from the blue haired warrior, nothing.  
The whole exams were being monitored to deadly accuracy. This was the first time in years that the Jounin exams had been held in Konoha, the exams themselves were ill-tested and, somewhat, unprepared and had to be pulled together in rapid succession, and the Chunin exam stages re-used.  
The hidden cloud was much more suited, but recent changes to the regulation of the village made it near impossible to host a jounin exam. So, begrudgingly, the duty fell to the Hidden leaf.  
With such short notice, they had little time to prepare. But, this also meant the risks were much higher. The village was consistently on high alert. However, as proven by the Anbu beside him, the hidden village in the clouds and the village hidden in the sands helped greatly in this regard, sending their own ninja to help reinforce the village.  
A sign of trust, and showing a willingness towards the peace not only the current Hokage, Tsunade, but also the up and coming Hokage, Naruto, strived for.

* * *

Tyyne jumped from the branch, keen coal eyes set onto her target.  
Like a hawk to it's prey.  
The fool had walked right into her mass illusion jutsu. Maybe it was the blistering heat that was getting to him, making him miss her easily labeled traps.  
Darting behind the bushes, she finally caught sight of her target. She had already wasted far to much time. Just barely peeking over the bush line, she found a most unexpected sight.  
Another stone ninja, one of the supposed partners to the mysterious stone ninja from before.  
He was tall, and well built. With, somewhat, pale skin. Not as pale as Tyven's or Atricha's, but still oddly pale. He looked panicked, his muscles quaking and shivering as he looked around in a daze.  
What the heck?! What is this? The jounin exams or the damned genin academy? The man looked petrified, long, spiked, brown hair quaking as he did.  
It was almost comedic.  
But. He was also the perfect candidate for an interrogation. Bringing her hands together in a tiger seal once more, she activated the second stage of her capture technique. The various exploding tags faded, just in time for her foot to land heavily as she dived over the bushes.  
Once again, she was already mid way through a new jutsu.

"Earth Style: Stone prison!" The earth shifted, rocks coming up and around the man in an instant. The rocks bent and shifted, spiraling around the man and they squeezed tighter and tighter shut. Her own variation on the classic stone prison jutsu. An improvement of such, making it significantly harder to escape from.  
Although, it also dealt less damage. But, in her line of work, it was a far superior technique.  
The man trembled even further when Tyyne stepped forward, into his line of sight.  
Her reputation proceeded her. The master of capturing and containing enemies.  
And he was just the latest in her long list. He became subject to that rich, coal glare once more. It was enough to make him shudder. "So, stone ninja, I'm going to need two things from you. Once I receive these two things, you can go on your way." Tyyne explained, crossing her arms over her chest casually.  
In fact, her whole body gave off an air of casualness.  
Calm as can be, with a lethal intent.  
After all, this stone ninja had lost the game before it had even begun. She had all due right to remain so calm.  
Another deadly smirk. "Tell me, stone ninja, who is this buddy of yours? The one with the long-sword and girly blond hair." Tyyne asked, only a shrouded order. The man understood his position well, it seemed. They weren't simple questions, they were demands.  
Demands that no sane being would easily disobey.

"I-I don't k-know anything a-about him!" the man insisted, stuttering and slurring his words in a panicked fray. The poor guy was scared out of his wits. It only raised a chuckle from her chest, one which confused the stone ninja greatly.

"Wrong answer, hon'" she spoke calmly, edging each word as if it were a delicate piece of ancient pottery. Her fingers came up, snapping once with an audible click. The stone began to twist further around the man, tightening further and further.  
He released a scared yelp, shuffling his body wildly as if he were trying to escape the rock. It had little effect.  
The rocks tightened further. The man yelped again, the crushing force of the rocks finally beginning to have an effect on his body. She smirked, he had broken her record. Two minuets, the longest any Human has ever lasted without feeling the effects of her stone prison.  
She said human because of a certain pair of blue haired warriors. Her stone couldn't even break their skin, shattering before they even felt the force of it's crushing power.

"H-His name is Tasi! I-I k-know nothing else!" the man all but screamed, still trying to desperately find some way to ease off the ever-increasing pressure on his body. Her confident gaze fell, replaced by an irritated glare. Surely he had to know more than that.  
The rocks stopped their twisting movement. He looked thankful to the gods, to say the least.

"What else do you know? You dogged him around for most of the day, after all." She noted, watching his silent praise turn to a dreaded look of horror.  
She chose to lean her back against his stone prison, another sign of her overwhelming confidence, her arms crossed casually once more.  
It was mind games. Nothing more, nothing less. A valuable lesson she had learned from Tyven. Always value your intelligence over your prowess, there is always a way around any attack. Regardless or strength or speed.  
Another chuckle, what would she do without her big blue oaf?

"Nothing, actually. Myself, my brother, and Tasi were the only ones chosen for the jounin exams!" He had a point, it was very rare for a large group of ninja to be selected for the jounin exams.  
There were only two other hidden leaf ninja's participating. Even they were just two nameless ninjas, never leading particularly interesting lives, at least, she believed so, either way, whoever they were, they bored her. "We'd never even heard of Tasi beforehand, he had just shown up there on the day of the choosing!"  
Now that was something interesting, so they had never even heard of him before? Was he possibly just some underling who didn't understand just who Tyven is? Or rather, just what he is? It was certainly a possibility.  
But then, there was that sword of his.  
Tyven had certainly been less than happy about seeing it. As if it had brought up some form of bad memory.  
But, even she noted it's strange level of quality. The metals of the handles seemed perfectly folded, and the hilt even more so. On top of that, it also had it's fair deal of ware and tear. Scratches marking up and down the near-white hilt, along with a chip in the lower end of the handle.  
Something had hit the sword very hard, or had been gripped under an extreme level of pressure.

"What about his powers? And that sword of his? Do you no anything about them?" Tyyne asked.  
The man paused for a moment, gathering all his mental information on Tasi.  
He sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly, it seemed he had pulled up a blank.  
Although, to be honest, if he had never heard of his name before, then she doubted he knew of his powers.

"My apologies, but no. I don't know anything of his powers! Although, his blade does seem extremely well made..." the man explained, bringing up the same strangeness that she had noted.  
Why did everything about this mysterious Tasi character seem to relate back to his damned blade?  
Tyyne grunted, maybe he was just some underling.  
Only time could tell.  
One of the panels of the stone prison reverted back, allowing some access for the mans arm. Holding her hand up halfheartedly, she demanded of him the second half of their 'agreement'. He, of course, provided it without a second thought.  
A heaven scroll.  
Well, she was one fourth of the way there already.

"Thanks, hon', you're a real star." Tyyne called over her shoulder, letting the jutsu fade.  
Reaching into hr vest pocket, she pulled out a few jutsu tagged kunai. "By the way, you might want to take these. They'll come in handy if you have the misfortune of running across Tyven." She threw the kunai back over her shoulder, giving the man a thumbs up before she jumped off.  
He had played fair, and told her what she wanted. It was the least she could do...

* * *

His yellow glare burned dangerously close to its limit. His brow was lowered significantly, it was this damned fool again.  
His fangs were gritted together, scraping along each other with deadly premonition. His right fist clenched, chakra already building up around his body. The fist unclenched, working towards reliving him of some of the pent-up anger.  
It wasn't doing much good.  
This man's mere presence seemed to infuriate him. That was never a good sign. For anybody.

"I would suggest you hand over the Heaven scroll..."  
He even had the gall to threaten him, was this man stupid? "...for your own sake"  
his pupils narrowed to little more than deadly dots. The man had been following him for some time, keeping his distance. He didn't even need his Ki senses to pinpoint exactly where this man was.  
He seemed clumsy, reckless. Having no regard for stealth or even conserving his energy, considering the wild and sporadic chakra bursts he had given himself at seemingly random points. His only achieved goal during this time was to jump a few meters ahead of his already lazed pace. The ground around him began to degrade, minerals converter into sand underneath the ground.  
Once again, this man seemed almost completely ignorant of the incoming threat.

"I would suggest you hand over your scrolls, before I decide to harm you" Tyven warned, this was the jounin exams. He would be missing the point if he went easy.  
Sure he didn't even have access to his Ki senses, but, even then, he didn't need them.  
He was just as powerful without his Ki, after all. At least compared to these fools.  
The only thing he could even do with his primary life-force was to covert it into Chakra, and a small dosage of that gave him more than enough to last him for the whole exam.  
Let alone if he went full power.  
Tyven was quiet, collected. He was far from calm though, his glare was burning at full force. He didn't have time for this fool and his antics. He had to beat Tyyne to the finish line, at least.  
This other man seemed delighted by the possibility of a fight, his eyes wide and his grin as large as that of Naruto.  
But it wasn't a grin Naruto would know.  
It wasn't kindhearted, nor was it sweet. It was murderous, deadly. Filled with a gripping insanity like, almost, no other. It was the very same grin he had worn all those years ago, when destroying countless lives was a daily task for him. The resemblance was striking, worryingly so. A frown formed on the warrior's features. "You're going have to fight me for my scrolls, ya' blue haired freak!" He screamed the worlds harshly, as if he had suddenly lost his sanity at one point or another.  
He sounded feral, dangerous. Someone who shouldn't be approached. Let alone somebody who should be a ninja.  
So he wanted a fight did he?  
Tyven glanced to the trees, easily spotting the two ANBU who were dead set on keeping an eye on him. Light blue chakra exploded around in him in an aura. The stone ninja's eyes went wide. Most likely his first time at seeing visible chakra to such a degree.

"Very well...you will have your fight..."

oOo

*Dragonball Z announcer voice* Tyven versus the mysterious Tasi? And what about his sword? Why does it look almost identical to the sword used by Tyven's father? Why is it so well made? how did it get damaged? Find out on the next installment of A brave, bold, new world!

Seriously though, I'm loving how Tyyne is turning out! The bad-ass Kunoichi who's going to kick your butt into next week! I had originally planned for her to be weaker, but, with a high focus on her character, I decided far against that decision. the next jutsu she unvails is one to even match Tyven's legendary jutsu! I say no more!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	4. Destruction of the Samadorian Empire?

Mild warning here: there are scenes of slaughter and violence in the later parts of this chapter, I would advise that if you are unsettled by this that you avoid reading it.

On with the story!

oOo

"Very well...you will have your fight..." Tasi only seemed to grin more wildly, his one visible pupil thinned with the lust of battle. Even he had to admit, Tyven was an imposing figure. The aura of pure chakra tore at the ground around him, creating a small crater where the blue haired warrior stood. Even then, those violent yellow eyes of his threatened him, telling him to back down for the sake of his life.

"I think I'm going to need this...especially if I'm going to be fighting you, Tyven Durlakken." Tasi reached behind him, his hand grasping the hilt of the all to familiar sword firmly. Veins bulged in his arms as he pulled the sword, as if the metal weighed a great deal more than it looked. This, of course, only served to add to Tyven's suspicious. With a swift yank, the blade came free. Yellow eyes went wide once more, pupils thinning to mere dots. There was no mistaking it now. It...it just couldn't be.

It was his father's sword...it had to be!

The metal near white in color, with markings going down the middle of each side of the blade. The hilt curved around his hand, adding further protection. It...it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. The blade, perfectly straight and pointed with a deadly precision. Tasi only grinned more devilishly. As if he held all the cards to victory.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Tyven Durlakken of the Hidden leaf!" Tasi shouted, whipping his head back in mocking laughter. It sounded just like...his very own laugh. The laugh he would begin with the ending of a world...and finish in the company of space dust. Tyven's aura of chakra faded, his muscular arm falling limp by his sides. His mouth was left hung open, revealing to the world his mouth of fangs. Yellow eyes were wide, bloodshot even. It was THAT sword. The sword that had taken away his eye, the sword that had given him all his scars. The sword that symbolized everything he stood against. But...it was supposed to be locked away, sealed for years in the vaults of the Samadorian Empire. How? How did it even end up in this half of the universe? Let alone with his enemy.

"W-Where...d-did you get that s-sword?" Tyven barely managed, tripping over his words at the sight of the near-white metal. He should have destroyed it. Tasi seemed momentarily stunned by the question. As if it was the stupidest question he could of asked. But, he relented. Smirking that all to familiar smirk once more.

"Hmph" he grunted, his smirk forming back into his grin. "My...'employer' gave it to me as an initial payment." Tasi explained, moving the sword into an offensive position in front of him. His movements were slow, calculated. Yet, at the same time, filled with an eagerness to fulfill his duty. He didn't seem content to say anymore on this issue, however. Because he charged, flitting at a speed equivalent to an ANBU. His sword was raised high, aiming for a high arc. For Tyven, it was a mere matter of instincts. The words were still processing in his mind. His father's sword...was here, on Earth. Being used against him, by somebody who seemingly didn't even realize the power he held in his hand. The blade sliced down, easily dodged by the blue haired warrior. Although, he didn't retaliate. Still lost in his thoughts. A piercing, metallic hiss sounded out. Similar to the time he had broken the Atmosphere momentarily with his apocalypse no jutsu. The giant tree, which blocked Tyven's retreat..if he ever needed it, felt the brunt of the blow. Wood chips ripped from the tree, although it was in that moment Tasi gained a perspective of just how powerful his new-found blade was. The trunk of the tree was sliced, almost perfectly, in half. A complete through and through, leaving a momentary gap. He hadn't even hit the tree, yet it was sliced like paper. The sound seemingly brought the blue haired warrior from his stupor. Such a shame, he was hoping for a swift, clean kill. Instantly, Tyven launched himself upwards. Pulling out a kunai knife as he did. Filling it with his own wind style chakra, he launched it towards his opponent. Tasi was learning quickly. It also seemed he was also a skilled swordsman as it was. He brought his blade up, intending to parry and deflect the oncoming kunai knife. He got a far better show than he hoped for. The blade easily sliced through the knife, cutting the almighty chakra to ribbons in the process. That only confirmed what he already knew. This sword...it had to be his father's legendary blade. So precise, it could even cut through Ki. And, much to Tyven's annoyance, chakra as well. Grabbing onto a branch, Tyven flipped himself upwards. Landing with a practiced precision on a branch on level higher up. He didn't stay long, as he soon found himself jumping to avoid the collision with the floor. Didn't want to get his vest dirty now, did he? This was going to be a nuisance, fighting a ninja, who happened to have his father's legendary sword, without using any Ki. Still, at least it was a challenge.

Her muscles quaked, burning as if they were on fire. She couldn't stop now. The branch beneath her shattered as she jumped, Chakra discharging into the air temporarily. Her vest pockets were full. Two heaven scrolls, and two earth scrolls. Annoyingly, but thankfully, she hadn't even run into Tyven yet. Although, she did take account of the absolute MASSIVE chakra signature coming from a few miles to the west. It could be nobody else but her blue haired warrior-friend. Unless Naruto or Gaara were on some rampage. But, somehow, she doubted that. Considering the tailed beasts didn't dare act up when a Samadorian was nearby. Pushing her muscles further, she pressed on. She wasn't going to let Atricha Durlakken the tigress beat her. Not by a long shot.

"Wind style: cutting winds!" The damned blade sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. He growled, this wasn't going to well. Trying to get close to this guy was a chore. A chore he couldn't be bothered to do. "lightening style: Twelve gates of thunder!" Once again, that damned sword cut through his twelve gates like nothing. The very same twelve gates that had stopped countless barracuda blasts. Maybe he needed to take it up a notch? A deadly smirk, if this didn't work then he was going to have to go in the old fashioned way. Sasuke looked on, Sharingan eyes perceiving the various jutsu with ease. Although, to this day, he was still baffled by this Samadorian's power. He didn't even have enough chakra to cast the twelve gates once, not even once. Yet, Tyven had just used it four times in the space of fifty seconds. Then there was that sword. Tyven had been right to be suspicious. Because it had cut through his attacks with ease, even the all powerful twelve gates "Sand Burial!" The sand exploded from the floor around him, instantly rushing towards the blond haired sword wielder. Either, that sword would return his chakra-enchanced sand back to mere sand, or he would walk away with a new-found scroll. Another devilish smirk from the blond haired man. Once again, he raised his blade high. Of course he could return the sand to it's normal form. This was his father's blade he was dealing with here. The sand fell, only to be replaced by a fist. A gloved fist, belonging to the blue haired warrior-ninja. The fist slammed into his chin, he sent the man upwards easily. The ground cracked and crumbled with the force of the blow, small chunks of land being forced upwards and away from their earthly hollow. He couldn't allow somebody like this to have possession of his father's sword. He didn't care how they had got it, or why it was even here on Earth. It needed to be destroyed. _Damn..for a man so big, this Tyven Durlakken is surely a master of hand to hand combat _this time, a boot landed in his gut. Only serving to push them both further from the ground. It was a move he would of expected from a Tai-jutsu master, not somebody built so brutally. Another kick, hitting his right shoulder hard enough to dislocate it in one hit. Tyven noted how he seemed to be getting some strange sense of pleasure from this mid-air beating. The man flew sideways from his hit, sending him crashing though a, somewhat, smaller tree. Tyven chased after immediately.

"Explosion Style: Big buster!" A kekkei genkai? The infamous explosion style? Shielding his eyes from the blast, he felt himself thrown backwards with the force. Damn, this lack of Ki was infuriating. He couldn't even steady himself like this. Flipping, he landed on the side of another tree. His eyes narrowed. So, this man had the same Chakra nature as Deidara then? Lowering his arms, the man had already pulled himself from the wreckage of the tree. How? No mere human should even be able to move after taking such attacks. Maybe he was greatly under-estimating this man's power. No, he couldn't be. He was missing something then. There was some key, some reason as to why this guy was still able to even move his muscles. But, he even looked satisfied. A deadly sharp smirk making up his features. "been a while since I had to use the explosion style, you really do live up to you status..." the man commented, smirk only growing in size. As if, even despite their massive natural differences, that he, somehow, would still win. Tyven's brow fell. Just what was he planning? Yellow eyes met purple. A war of wits, one member exposed to the public knowledge, while the other a mysterious nobody wielding a sword powerful enough to end the life of a Samadorian. One, an intelligent warrior from the stars. The other, an earth-bound ninja with a secret or two up his sleeve. Tyven smirked, a light chuckle escaping his lips. Confidence, it seemed, ebbed from the blue haired warrior by the gallons. With the same smirk, he pulled open a vest pocket.

"Tell me, can you read those markings on that sword of yours?" He opened a scroll, after receiving a slight shake of the head from the blond haired ninja. "Such a shame, I guess you wont be able to read my jutsu formulas either." Biting his thumb with enough force to draw blood, he slammed his hand down on the open scroll. "Empowerment: Speed!" A poof of smoke suddenly enveloped the blue haired warrior. An empowerment? What? He had never heard of such jutsu! "Using this jutsu.." The sound came from just behind him, yet whipping around he saw nothing. "I can almost increase my movement speed to the level of my normal self, when my muscles are filled with Ki, not chakra." From in-front of him. But he saw nothing?! But, then he caught. The slightest flicker of blue. Jumping backwards immediately, he just barely dodged the punch. It was a lucky guess, he needed more than that now. He glanced over the opposing branch. The cloud of smoke was still present. His brows fell, what in the heck is going on? His rib-cage suddenly broke, on instinct he lunged his sword forward. A small, almost insignificant cut formed on the shoulder of his opponent. Yet, the man was sent flying back. A cloud of smoke enveloped Tyven once more. Tyven looked up from his position crouching over the scroll. What an idiot. "The fool actually thought I had increased my speed, not just summoned a shadow-clone. Hmph, if I was that slow with my Ki I'd be ashamed" Tyven assessed his own handy-work. There was just something about tricking his enemy in such a way that made it seem all the more funnier to him. A quiet laugh escaped his lips, finished off with a sigh. He could laugh about it later, he had a Jounin exam to pass. Looking down in his hand, he noted the earth scroll. The last and final scroll he needed. Taken from the man before he had been sent flying back. There was still his father's sword to be worried about. Jumping off once more, he went to encounter his opponent once more. Yet, he found nothing. The damn fool had escaped. Another slight chuckle. He couldn't do much after that attack anyways, he had even felt his ribcage break with the force. He had fallen way behind on schedule, Tyyne was most likely ahead of him now.

The tap of boots on a cold, metal floor. They were fast paced, almost at a running speed. But they were also heavy. Accompanied by a low, threatening growl. A cloak was slung over her shoulders, the sleeves flaying out behind her as she paced. Anger, rage, fury bellowed from her like a raging inferno. Two more swords had been added to her collection. Taken from the corpse of a member of the legendary weapon-masters. Taken from the corpse of a traitor. If only she knew the extent of the damage, maybe she could of saved it all. But, even now as Alyrella Athene marched towards the universal council's meeting room, it was already far to late. Backing her were the royal guards. Samadorians powerful enough to even be considered able to protect their queen. Cloaked fully, hoods pulled up to cover their faces in the shadows. Six of them in total, most standing at a smaller height than their queen. Cold, deadly, Tenkarran eyes glared out from underneath the blood red spikes. Seemingly glowing in the dimly lit hallways. Her crisp white gloves were stained red with blood. The walls behind her were stained with blood. She would not allow this. They had gone to far! Two more guards met her at the end of the hall.

"You may not enter, Queen Alyrella, the univers-" A blade through each of their chests, ripping through the wall behind them with the same deadly power. The door vanished into little more than red petals. Stepping through the boundary, she grabbed at the two blades piercing the wall. Pulling them through both the wall and the remainders of the guards, she grabbed at their handles once more. The room was dark, almost pitch black. Her eyes only glowed stronger, as did that of her royal guard. Furious tenkarran eyes seemingly hanging in the darkness of the room. They were bloodshot, veins bulging around the crisp white stars. Her anger was almost paramount to that of her mate's.

"Alyrella Athene...has the faithful lap-dog come to bow to her master?" her furious growl didn't seem to effect the man. One of the members of the universal council. How dare he?! She was the queen of the Samadorian Empire!

"WHY?!" her angered scream seemed to put the shadowed figure off-balance for a moment. Before, of course, he chuckled harshly. The ringing of age echoing in his voice. It only made her grip her swords more tightly.

"Why what? Why disband the Samadorian Empire?Why remove your status as Queen?" The mas asked, seemingly finding pleasure in mocking her. Teegan watched, watched as his queen shook violently with rage. Her fangs gritting together dangerously. It was the type of anger that made galaxies disappear, it was the type of anger that would be spoken off in tales a million years from now.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed, her blade finding the nearest guard in the dim light. She was beyond angry, beyond furious even. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY INNOCENCE WILL DIE?!" Another chuckle. Dark, filled with a cold sting that hadn't been heard for almost ten years. What had happened to the peace? The peace Larven had lost his new-found parent for? The peace Tyven Durlakken, her very own son, had fought so hard for? It had seemingly vanished.

"Take your pick, Alyrella Athene, strike me down now and Vysus will be let free. With him will come a civil war like no other. Trillions will die, countless innocence will be slaughtered. And it will all be your fault. Or...disband the Samadorian Empire, let your precious citizens free to the universe." another dark chuckle. How the mighty had fallen. How the mighty could be controlled! The infamous Samadorian empire, controlled by a mere mortal. Her body quaked and trembled. Not with anger...but with pressure, with fear.

"Y-You're asking me to pick between two of the same options. S-Samadorians aren't ready...they'll cause havoc, rain down fire at the slightest inconvenience" She sounded almost broken, her mighty form hunched over and trembling. WHY? Why could there be no peace?All she had ever worked for, all she had ever done. As a queen, she had worked towards peace. Only to have it torn so brutally from her grasp.

"Royal Guards, please, if you wish, do the honor of ridding the universe of this woman" red eyes went wider, five blades suddenly being drawn. Her won royal guard had turned against her? But...they were her friends. Friends from her childhood, people who had looked after her when she had nobody to turn to. Only five blades. As if on instinct, her Tenkarran re-activated, the grip on her katana became tighter, the Ki inside of her exploded in a violent rampage.

There was so much of it. Everywhere. Staining the walls, staining the floors, even the ceilings found their fair share of it. Her gloves were covered in it, as were her swords. The once clean armor was stained. It was blood. Five of six royal guards lay slaughtered. The entire universal council lay slaughtered. Her hands shook violently, swords finally falling from her grip. She, in turn, fell to her knees. Staining her spandex further the the red liquid.

"W-What have I done?" she looked around with wide eyes, looking at all the the slaughter around her. A lone man stood in the doorway, his thick black cloak stained with blood, as was his weapon. He had fought by her side, stayed loyal to his queen. But...all this for one man?

"The right thing.." Red eyes, filled with tears, looked up. Shocked that he could even bare to look at her after what she'd done. Vysus would be released, a Samadorian civil war would start. Yet...it was the right thing? The lone man pulled his hood and mask down. Short, cropped blue hair. Calm, half lidded yellow eyes. Teegan Durlakken. "You and Larven alone brought peace to the entire universe for ten years, my queen. It was you who taught us that genocide wasn't the answer. Those who truly honor and respect you will stay loyal, those who don't will fall under the power of those who fight for peace..."

oOo

*Dragonball Z announcer voice* Does Tasi really has Tyven's father's legendary sword? But, what of Alyrella and Teegan? Who is Tysus? How can he cause a civil war between the Samadorians? Find out on the next installment on A brave, bold, new world!

I'm already feeling sorry for Alyrella, geez. Hope you guys didn't mind the, somewhat, graphic detail of the last two parts.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	5. Larven Dedorian: Ten paths to power

bakayarou! konoyarou! (Fool! Ya fool!)

The next chapter of Brave new world! A little bit shorter than the previous chapters, but it serves to show a contrast between the two events that are going on right now. (The jounin exams and the Tysus incident.) Featuring Tragg Draxus!

Moving into a more serious note, I've given out a lot of info concerning Larven in this chapter. Finally, his personal story-line is one of my favorites of this whole fictional world. Seriously.

I'll give some suggestions of music: Part 1/2/3/4/5 I would suggest something like Ninja war soundtrack - 8 min version. Or Naruto Shippuden OST - Gerei (Peins theme)

Part 6/7 - Kakashi's theme or Naruto OST - fooling mode.

oOo

Orange eyes glared to nothing in particular. Looming over those around him, like a king. He didn't like this planet, not to mention its incessant rain. Although, he did nothing to step out of the torrential downpour. Large arms crossed over his, equally, muscular chest. A deep frown, adorned with half lidded eyes. The giant sword on his back indicating to those who could witness just who he was. Larven Dedorian of the Susaaro and ten paths. Although, he didn't feel much like it. He was supposedly the most legendary Samadorian to ever come into existence, a title he denied, to seemingly dwarf almost all others. But, with the awakening of Tysus, he felt like little more than a bystander. Forced to the sidelines as he watched the events unfold. It was a purposeful move, though. He, and Alyrella, chose to move themselves away from the unfolding events. Taking the empire with them. They were drawing back, getting out of the public spotlight. The universe still didn't know the fate of their supposed leaders. He scoffed slightly. They were hardly leaders. They were scum, hellbent on profit and making more than the others. His mind vaguely turned to Princess Tyganami. She had once been his friend. But, she had been the first to turn on him. His mind still questioned as to why. Had they done naught but good for the universe? Brought peace to it for ten years. More rain fell, pattering on his nose irritatingly. Although, once again, he made no move to escape the downpour. At least it could take his mind off the troublesome task of figuring out just what he would do if he ever came into contact with Tysus. Crush him, throw him to the wind. It wasn't as easy as that anymore, was it? He even doubted if he could pull of this feat. Tysus was supposedly his ultimate match, the one opponent his almighty power couldn't defeat. Either way, the universe couldn't know. So, here he was. On a routine peace meeting. They were already suspicious enough when he showed up with half a squad worth of high royal class warriors. He sighed, the hood covering his features shifting as he did so. A large, dark brown cloak was worn over is usual get-up, stopping him from getting soak from this planet's almost around the clock rain storms. It was a strange world, with Forrest for as far as the eye could see. A few large settlements, as well as a few smaller villages, dotted the planet's surface. Nothing more, nothing less. An incredibly well sustained world, thriving with life of all kinds. Although, beyond this the mighty Samadorian ran out of words. He was never god with words.

His orange eyes suddenly narrowed, anger rising in the pits of his gut. His hand flew out immediately, catching the edge of a katana in his grasp. A Samadorian katana, heavy and sharpened to a deadly edge. So it seemed the legendary king wasn't immune to traitors after all. Or, at least, a traitor. The others hadn't made a move yet. His grip closed around the metal of the blade. Drawn from the core of a planet, no less. The metal soon began to bend, a series of 'crunches' and snaps being heard in the deadly thick silence. The front of the blade dropped, losing it's connection to the rest of the blade. A clang rang out. Golden-silver dust from from the grip of his white glove. Still, he looked almost bored. His eyes still half lidded, looking dully out to the vast forest ahead of him. He noted another one of his high-royal guard had disappeared with the clang of the metal. The strongest of the group, he also noted. Glancing upwards just in time to spot the gloved fist.

The ceiling shattered, soon followed by the long, metallic table, and then the equally metallic flooring. Screams from some of the various politicians and royalty ensued shortly after. The room was thick with dust, seemingly hanging in the air like fog. Looking upwards, one would see a huge, gaping hole. Piercing floor after floor, ripping them to shreds like they were nothing. Yet, when the dust cleared, an almost silent round of gasps occurred. All the various forms of royalty or governmental officials stunned into a momentary silence. The legendary Larven Dedorian, knelt in the very epicenter of the destruction. Looking, once again, almost bored with everything around him. He had attended the dinner previously, making his presence known. Only to escape upstairs with only a moments notice.

"I Would suggest you leave this area..." The cloaked man offered his opinion. It was all it took for the room to soon begin emptying, panicked screams filling his ears. Nobody dared defy a man like him, who was still taller than most even when knelt down. He sighed. So Tysus' influence really did spread far. Even to his own personal guard. He couldn't find it in his heart to care. More fighting, like it had always been. Ten years had passed by in a dull tone. Even with the various events that had gone by. Standing straight, he assessed his surroundings with a keen eye. Although, he barely took heed to anything around him. Merely passing time. Six simultaneous clicks alerted his attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he confirmed the presence of his six guards. Large, swaying black cloaks covering them from the light. Their hoods pulled up to cover their faces in shadows. There was nobody there he cared about in particular. Although, Alyrella would care if he simply ended them without a fair warning. It was troublesome. "I wouldn't suggest fighting me...you haven't even witnessed the depths of my power..." Once again, his opinion. Speaking with his own unique quirks. Although the tension was thick, the Samadorian king didn't seem to care. Orange eyes looking as if they were bored with the whole scenario. His, former, guards all looked back with a hatred he had rarely seen. Pulling his hood down, Larven returned their gaze with his own. His brows lowering, and his pupils narrowing. Even he could identify hatred, especially when it was this powerful. He had to wander, what words had been spoken to them? What illusions cast upon their weak-willed brains? He had trained them, taught them how to control their Ki in a way that hadn't been seen in almost a million years. Yet, they would so easily throw it back at him? He shrugged internally. He didn't care much either way. One of the members on the far left shifted, seemingly uncomfortable. It seemed, that not all his students were as weak willed as he previously thought. A man by the name of Tragg Draxus, if he remembered correctly. His star pupil. His orange eyes met the red of Tragg's. Glaring at him with full force. He seemed petrified. The other, more weak-willed, of his students charged. Tragg remained. Although, Larven's orange glare remained dead set on his star pupil. A fist intended to clash against his forehead, a loud crash. A new-found cloud of dust. For the first time, Tragg questioned his king's choice. He should of fought back, now he was at a disadvantage! Yet, the orange eyes persisted on there glare. Hovering in the cloud of dust ominously. Demanding that he repent, turn his back on his betrayal of trust. The dust eventually cleared. Tragg found who he truly supported. The arm that was connected to his forehead in a deadly powerful punch was bent, twisted and broken. The others had stopped. Looking in fear at the scene. No special abilities, no secret maneuvers. They didn't even have the power to challenge him, not even place a scratch on his forehead. In fact, they had lost before it all even began. He still looked bored, as if he were a child stuck inside while it was raining outside. But he wasn't just a mere child anymore. He had surpassed the gods themselves. As had Alyrella. Tragg had to question if Tysus even stood a chance. Did anybody? The ground began to tremble, shaking the whole metallic castle with the power. Was...was he really going to go THAT far? The others seemed even more petrified than himself. Caught under the same power. A power so vast that it seemingly blanketed them, dwarfing anything they had ever seen before. A power that had only ever been described in legends of old, a power the ancients feared would dawn upon their idealistic society. A power that, in stead, was turned on this already broken, shattered universe.

"Awakening of the first path of power: Solitude..."

The rain fell heavily. Two figures stood at the brim of a crater, spanning for miles as far as the eye could see. Both cloaked, one in a dark brown and the other in a deep black. Hoods pulled up to cover their faces from the rain.

"Apologies, my king..." The smaller figure, his gaze cast downwards in shame, spoke. He was thicker than the taller figure next to him, muscles bulging. The taller of the pair seemed bored, giant shoulders hunched with his arms crossed over his chest. This man couldn't bring himself to care all that much. They were weak-willed. "Tysus..he said he would harm me' precious little brother if I didn't follow orders" the smaller of the pair admitted. There was that name again. The name that made the taller of the pair twitch in new-found anger. It was an anger that didn't reflect on his face, however. With a grunt, the taller of the pair on on heel. His cloak blowing furiously in the wind as he did so.

"Tysus will be crushed...cast into the wind like the coward he is..." The taller of the pair began to take large strides away, uncrossing his arms with a purposeful swing. They hadn't even begun to see the depths of his power yet, that was for sure. "Your brother will be safe, Tragg, now hurry up if you wished to be offered the same safety.." An almost bored sounding voice. Deep, thick, and rich with power. Yet, still threatening those who he did not trust. The taller of the pair had a kind heart, buried somewhere under all his power. Tragg was sure of it. Especially now.

A blue flash shot him by. Soon following after with an audible scream.

"Damn, damn, damn , damn! I knew I shouldn't of stopped to read!" A deep, guttural and panicked scream ringed through the halls. _But that last chapter was so good wasn't it? You only wish Hinata would be bold enough to kiss you like that! _His conscious taunted him. He only growled to himself, cursing his damned perverted reading habits. If anybody were to look at said man now, they would see a rather hilarious sight. Tyven Durlakken, the legendary ninja, running down the various halls of the chunin exam building. "GODESS BE DAMNED! ANKO WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" another door burst open, revealing two startled chunin. In the middle of what he could only presume was a heated session of...extravagant celebratory kissing. With a growl he slammed the door back, sending various cracks up the wall. Oh man, he was so late. Running to another door, he yanked it open. A team of chunin, near passed out from exhaustion. Another door, two hidden leaf chunin who he didn't recognize. With a quick nod of the head, he was out again. Another door, two lone sand ninja. One of them passed out, while the other was busily writing away with marker on his face. It was a chance Tyven could hardly pass up. Leaving the room, he snickered before dashing off once more. Leaving behind a sand ninja with a 'vote Tyven for Hokage!' written across his forehead, along with some rather rude and immature drawings. Finally, he found a room with said snake tamer in. Talking away to a team of three mist chunin who had just passed. "ANKO!" Tyven all but screamed. Said woman shrieked, jumping a decent distance into the air. Upon landing, she shuddered at the sound of THAT voice. Before anger even took over her eyes. Spinning on heel she subjected the giant man to her most furious glare. It was the same glare she used on Kakashi when he wouldn't buy her Dango, which was most of the time. It was a glare almost no man could stand up to. Even Tyven faltered slightly.

"YOU'RE TWENTY HOURS LATE!" Anko screamed in reply, causing the blue haired man to cross his arms over his chest. Defiantly. It was a pose she hated more than when Kakashi would lean ever so casually against a wall, his face buried in the tenth Icha Icha book.

"Hmph" Tyven grunted. Glaring down the large height difference between them. "There's still twenty hours left in the exam." he reasoned, glaring off to the side with a rueful disposition. Has stance defensive, and slightly leaned. It was that suave kind of lady-killer look that attracted all the younger women, the ones who didn't know what a self-righteous hard-ass this man could be. Sometimes, Anko just felt like slapping him silly. She'd probably brake her hand doing so, but then at least she could have Kakashi feed her Dango for a week. If only the blue haired warrior was so damned adorable when he was around the shy Hyuga girl.

"And I had a bet you would beat Tyyne! I owe Kakashi a month's supply of new masks now!" Anko raged, waving her arms around wildly. To say she was 'pissed' would be a huge understatement. To say that Tyven didn't care would be an even bigger understatement. Snatching the four scrolls from the bue haired man, she sent him on his way. Not without giving him a few good smacks on the head first. She was surprised she could even reach up that high. Although, she did take note of the small, almost insignificant cut on his arm. So small she could barely even see it. But, something had been powerful enough to cut his iron-like skin.

Even some of the foreign ninja couldn't help but laugh mockingly at what they saw. The legendary chunin, Tyven Durlakken, being openly mocked by the feisty Tyyne. It was...strange, to say the least. Watching the giant man pinch the bridge of his nose, while growling furiously at the woman, who was almost half his size, that followed him around.

"Bwhahahaha!" Tyyne laughed loudly once more, clutching at her ribs and pointing openly at the blue haired warrior. "Guess who got beat by lil ol' me? YOU DID!" Tyyne cheered once more, seemingly immune to the furious growl and deadly glare that she was on the receiving end of. "Rwahh! Look at me! I'm the big bad Tyven Durlakken! Warrior this, warrior that! Rawr I'll destroy your village with a flick of my wrist!" Tyyne mimicked, deepening her voice. Once again, it was hard not to laugh of her exaggerated imitation of the blue haired warrior. "And I lost to the super-awesome, sexy, goddess Tyyne! She's so awesome! And a real bad-ass you know, not like me! I'm just a big wussie! Bwahahaha!" Tyyne continued her imitation of the blue haired warrior, mocking him on every level. It was a surprise she was even here to boast her victory over him. Even more so that she could get away with it so easily. Once more Tyven continued his pitiful attempt of walking away, only to be, once more, followed by the sandy-brown haired Kunoichi. Pinching the bridge of his nose once more, and sighing for good measure.

"You're so immature, and we're only half way done!"

oOo

So, now we know Larven's theme. Like we had the paths to pein, Larven has the path's to power. The first step being Solitude. There is a lot more in those words if you really look into it. So Larven has the ten paths to power. Just a heads up, this is going to play a huge part in the story later on.

Poor old Tyven, getting harassed by Tyyne after getting absorbed in his Icha Icha book. But he's such a pervert! Wishing shy little Hinata to do those things! Tsk Tsk. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to work on my paragraphing a bit more, separate it out properly. I hope it doesn't retract from the story to much!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	6. Danger! Tyyne of the mimic style!

Here I am again, back into the action. This time, we're bringing in some old faces from the set of characters from Naruto. Seriously, i am happy to see this chapter finally complete to a level I feel is suitable. Today I had to write two essays: One of them on the current state of the global economy (fifteen thousand words) and one comparing two sources of poverty and inequality from anywhere in the world (four thousand word). Yeah, I've been looking at a lot of Microsoft work and Open Office recently.

oOo

Tyven absentmindedly caste his gaze around, taking in the scenery around him. The very hall used for the chunin exam selection stage, for when there were to many participants left. The very hall he had witnessed Rock Lee fight Gaara, and, subsequently, the place where his fascination with the sand jutsu came about. In fact, it was the hall where he had secretly cheered Hinata on. Carefully hiding his power, yet wishing to scream down to her to use her Ki. A double edged sword, some might say. Now, however, the hall was being used for the jounin exams. The giant display flickering to decide who would go first. He noted how the others were practically shaking in their boots, hoping they didn't get either himself or Tyyne. Although, somebody had to be unlucky enough to be one of their opponents. In their best case scenario, He would have to face Tyyne. One of them would win, eventually. That wasn't a fight he was particularly confident about. Tyyne was hiding something, he just knew it. She had some trick up her sleeve just in-case, some jutsu or ability she could use against him. The giant screen ticked down further, randomly selecting the names of the candidates that had passed. He noted the almost predator-like grin on Tyyne's face. He just hoped it wasn't her he had to face, least he be taken down a peg by her trickery. The screen ticked further, he watched with a casual air. Displaying a facade of complete calm, his arms crossed over his chest and a slight frown hidden under his half lidded eyes.

Tyyne Vs Konahomaru

Tyyne only grinned more. She would finally get to take the infamous student of Naruto-sensei down a peg. She noted how Tyven looked with mild interest, he had probably never even taken note of the man's name. Jumping over the railing, she landed with a smooth lean. Her eyes aflame with the prospect of a challenge. A deadly smirk, this was going to be a challenge. Not some crazy game of survival against Tyven, at least. But still, a challenge none-the-less. Konahomaru didn't look best please, to say the least.

"HEY! I wanted to fight Tyven, not some random, weak girl!" Konahomaru screamed to Anko. He didn't even realize his mistake. Nor did he note the pair of simultaneous glares from both Anko and Tyyne. For that one, she was going to put him in hospital for a month. Be sure of that.

"As if you could even put a scratch on my forehead, weakling!" Tyven called down from his position on the raised balcony, yellow eyes glaring down at the brown haired Sarutobi. They were judging in nature, his pose indicating just how unimpressed he was with the whole deal. The way he was towering over the ninja around him, and his pose only made him that much more imposing. So much so even Tyyne felt a bit unnerved, and she wasn't even the one under his glare.

"I'm Naruto's star student! I bet you couldn't even put a mark on him, let alone me!" Konahomaru retorted, pointing furiously up at the blue haired warrior who glared back down at him. Tyyne noted Anko's smirk, it seemed she was enjoying this little bout of words. There was a strict difference between the two. Konahomaru was twitchy, obnoxious and loud. While Tyven was calm, sarcastic and witty. It made for a perfect anti-match. Tyven chuckled.

"To be honest, Naruto challenged me to a spar a few weeks back. He couldn't even dodge my tunneling winds, which is my weakest jutsu, the fool almost died from that alone." Another chuckle "In fact, he's still in hospital now" there it was. That witty, demeaning explanation combined with his vibrant chuckles. It could undermine even the greatest of ninja, let alone Konahomaru Sarutobi. The look that crossed Konahomaru's face was priceless. A look of complete and utter shock, followed by a level of understanding one would rarely see. Then, it descended into a petty glare. One that didn't even compare to the yellow eyes that lorded over them in this moment.

"Well, when I'm done with Tyyne, you're next!" Konahomaru shouted, taking the ease path of delaying the situation out. Once again, Tyven only smirked and chuckled sarcastically. Choosing to lean against the railings for the moment, his yellow eyes danced between the ever irritated Tyyne and the ever confident Konahomaru. Was there even a a wager on who would win? It was like pitting himself against a fourth class warrior, there was no comparison.

"That is, if Tyyne doesn't wipe the floor with you."

Sidestepping with ease, she dodged the Rasengan-wielding Konahomaru. Jumping upwards with a flip, she dodged his clone that had intended to hit her with another Rasengan. This was getting irritating. She glanced downwards to a pouch on her vest, knowing of the several 'special' Kunai that resided within. Her gaze turned to Tyven, smirking down at the scene. If she used them, then he would figure her out in an instant. Rendering one of her tactics useless. Two clones jumped at her. A swift, high roundhouse kick dispelled the first, and a low gut-punch dispelled the second. She would have to resort to her second strategy at this rate.

"You know, Konahomaru, your tai-jutsu is embarrassingly bad." Tyyne analyzed publicly, easily dodging another rasengan. Another swift kick to the head of the clone rid her of the nuisance. Three more clones came at her, the two outside ones planing to launch the middle one forward no doubt. He severely lacked Naruto's ability to change his tactics, repeating similar moves over and over again in hopes of trying to brake down the defenses of his enemy. The middle one was indeed launched forward, with two rasengans ready to strike. She couldn't go up, because the other two were already air-bound and waiting for her. It was as if he was expecting her to make the same move again. Pitiful. Leaning her body back, so much so only a ninja of her caliber could pull it off, she angled herself ready to end his annoying cone parade. The clone flew over her. As he did so, she dispelled him with a kunai. In one swift move, she raced to grab the rasengans before the disappeared. "Jutsu takeover!" one of her three secret strategies to beat Tyven was officially out of the bag. A momentary pause as her chakra seeped into the spinning rasengan, before she took complete control over the jutsu. Konahomaru could of attacked during that time. However, it did the job well. Konahomaru looked stunned. The two clones easily dispelled by her now akimbo rasengans. Now, it was time to finish this wanna-be off one and for all. Jumping back, she gained some distance from the Sarutobi. The others, including Tyven, were still left in silence by her jutsu takeover. She ignored the severe lack of energy it gave her, and just from two rasengans! It was still incomplete, it seems. She smirked, standing to her full height. Which wasn't as tall as she would of liked to be. Glancing up to Tyven, once again feeling the jealousy spring to life in her. Seven foot two, what she would give to be that tall. Pushing the thoughts aside, she returned to her victim. "And you want to become Hokage, Konahomaru? Pfft, maybe a jounin if you're lucky" She had a point, Tyven agreed. Konahomaru was getting arrogant. He wasn't even analyzing the situation he was in, nor the fact that Tyyne could now turn almost all of his jutsu against him with equal force.

"I don't understand, why doesn't he change his tactics? She's left herself open at least a dozen of times." The sand ninja next to him had an equal point. Tyyne had even, most likely purposefully, left herself open several times. Was she trying to teach him a lesson in failure? Well, the brat certainly needed it.

"He's to arrogant to, Tyyne could of crushed him by now. He thinks just because he inherited the same jutsu as Naruto, it makes him as powerful." Tyven commented offhandedly, never once taking his eyes off the fight below. Tyyne had cleared a large gap between them, meaning Konahomaru's ash cloud jutsu was also ineffective. He had no way of fighting back spare from kunai, which wasn't much of going on. Yet, he seemed to absorbed to notice. He also didn't notice her heavy breathing and half lidded eyes. That jutsu takeover had almost wiped her out, it seemed. But, Konahomaru was already half way through preparing his next charge.

"Hey, Hard-ass! Keep those yellow orbs of yours focused!" Tyven glanced back to Tyyne, glaring at her use of nickname. She wasn't looking directly at him, but her smirk told him the next big surprise was coming. If anything, her sense of perception was as honed as ever. Biting both her thumbs, she placed them on the ground. A lot slower than a usual summoning jutsu. Markings on the floor immediately spread outwards, swirling not only around her hands but also around her whole body. Creating a large circle of markings, on the floor, around her. His yellow eyes went wide. They were...complex to say the least. Seal after seal, release after release. What on earth was she planning? He knew she was good at markings and seals, but this? He glanced down to his kunai pouch, aware of the one kunai she had given him a year ago. With a seal that he could teleport to with the slightest warning. An almost identical replica to the flying thunder-god seal used by the fourth Hokage, but incredibly more risky. His Samadorian heritage was the only thing that enabled him to even use the kunai, simply put: the damage wouldn't effect him...as much. It was bearable, at least. But this pattern of markings? It was on a whole new level. "Mimic style: Tyven Durlakken's sands of power!" What in the name of? His sands? An explosion of white smoke, large enough to blanket half of the room in it's thick covering. When it cleared? He felt his admiration of the young woman increase ten-fold, to say the least.

The smoke began to clear, but his suspicions were already confirmed. Konahomaru seemed broken, petrified to the spot. His eyes wide and bloodshot at what he saw. What he, they, saw was something that shouldn't even be possible. Something that defied the very laws of nature that separated Humans from Samadorians. Something that, in his opinion, easily classed Tyyne as a Hokage level ninja. At the very least. He noted how most of the other ninja were soon clutching their heads in pain. His senses had long been adjusted to this level of buildup. Finally, Tyyne came fully into view.

Sand surrounded her.

Light blue chakra crackled and ebbed from the sand, discharging into the ground around it. The chakra build up...it was massive, far more than even Naruto or Gaara's chakra. Heck, it was even level with his own chakra. He could hardly contain his smirk. Although, the strain on her body was massive. Her movements were slow, as she slowly moved her feet further apart, getting a better and more stable balance.

"Hey...H-Hard-ass, This sand of yours is pretty d-damn powerful. I-I think I c-could even crush you w-with this stuff" Even her words were forced and heavy. As if she was suddenly under very intense gravity. Although, even Tyven found himself lacking words. This...this was incredible. From a human as well. Tyyne seemed to enjoy his speechless reaction. "S-Sand...Buster!" The sand moved, at least to his eyes. To others, including Tyyne, it seemingly vanished and re-appeared. The sand drowned everything in it's path, formed into a wave. Ripping the temporary stadium to shreds as it went, Decimating Konahomaru's clones, and hitting the man will full force himself. "R-Release!" Another cloud of smoke. The sand was gone, and Konahomaru was left unconscious against the far wall. Tyyne's breathing was heavy, forcing out each breath painfully. She had made a show of Konahomaru, to say the least. Her muscles quaked and twitched, almost spasming with enough force to throw her off balance. But, she had won. With a jutsu the hokage's would have been proud of, no less.

"Match over! Winner is: Tyyne!"

Grabbing Tyyne by her vest, Tyven hauled her off the ground. Carrying her, quite unceremoniously, up the stairs and back up to the balcony. The next match went by, one sand ninja versus the other. Albeit, almost every person there took note of the 'Vote Tyven for Hokage' written neatly on his forehead. Although, unsurprisingly, most of the other drawing had been covered up or rubbed off. He glanced sideways, Tyyne near passed-out against his right shoulder. He sighed. The stupid woman was exhausted, but she just had to go and make a fuss over teaching Konahomaru a lesson. He could of done it after the exams, where she didn't need to bother. Once again, he chuckled quietly to himself. He really was going soft. Soon, the fight finished. The man which he had drew on being knocked out by an earth style jutsu.

"Tyven Durlakken versus..." His eyes glanced sidelong across the room, sending a glare to whoever his opponent would be. "Tasi of the hidden stone!" His yellow eyes veered right back to the front, right there, on the opposing balcony. Standing directly opposite him. This time, he really did smirk. His fangs coming on display for the whole exam to see. Now he could really get a look at that sword.

Putting Tyyne safely against the back wall, he jumped over the balcony. The ground shattered upon his impact, coming up in large chunks of ground around him. Already, the light blue aura of chakra came into life around him. Giving off the same aura the Raikage's lightening did. But, Tasi only seemed to grin more feverishly. The man didn't even seem to be injured in the slightest. Tyven's brow fell. That had been a direct hit...with his power! How was he even still alive? Maybe he had overestimated himself when lacking Ki. There was a small possibility. But, judging by his memory, he had felt this man's ribs crack and break under the force of his attack. Even Kiba couldn't withstand a direct blow like that. Once again, he found something was terribly wrong here. Surely one of those broken ribs had pierced his heart or lungs? They had to, it was near impossible for one of them not to. Especially with the force he had hit him with. The confusion, it seemed, was evident on his face. Judging by the fact Tasi's soulless grin only got wider. His purple eyes were also cold, yet filled with some odd form of excitement. Once again, Tyven was reminded of himself. All those years ago, watching as his hand tilted to let the Dirty Star fall to the planet below. But, Tasi's weren't filled with the same kind of hate as his old eyes. They weren't so much angry as they were irritated. As if he desperately needed something, and said thing was just out of his grasp. Tasi pulled for his sword. Once again, his muscles seemed strained to even hold the sword up. Moving it into an offensive position, he readied his stance.

"Don't worry, Tyven Durlakken of the hidden leaf, your fate has already been sealed. It's only a matter of time now!"

oOo

So...Tyyne of the Mimic style eh? Not to mention: The first human to ever cast a Samadorian level jutsu. Tyyne, as it stands, is my favorite Non-Samadorian OC character in this story.

If some of you can't tell, she's a bit of an expert on seals and markings. Like the fourth was with his flying thunder god.

Also, how did everyone like the mini-story featuring Konahomaru? I like the idea of him being arrogant and cocky, a sort of 'what Naruto could of become' type of deal.

Don't forget to Review! It helps, I swear!


	7. A mother's fury and a greater destiny

The next installment of A brave new world! The longest chapter yet! All the other chapters were about 3,000 words long while this one is almost 5,000 words long. Either way, this, I think, might be my favorite chapter yet. Maybe even competing for my favorite piece of writing ever.

I'll suggest some music : Part 1/2 - Bad Situation - Naruto OST

Part 3: Anger - Naruto Shippuden OST

Part 4: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden OST

Part 5/6: Samidare - Naruto Shippuden OST

Part 7: Kyuubi release theme - Naruto Shippuden OST

Part 8/9/10: Byakuya - Naruto Shippuden Ost

oOo

Yellow faced off against purple, deadly calm against an angry roar. The all powerful Tyven versus the mysterious Tasi. Tyven's brows lowered further, enhancing his glare. Something still wasn't right. Glancing down to his arm momentarily, he noted how the cut was still there. It should of healed by now. But, he played it cool. His shoulders sagged and his hands in his pockets. Ready for the slightest movement, yet still giving off the relaxed air. Tasi charged, jumping towards him with a speed only a ninja could muster. Even with that seemingly heavy sword. It was a speed he could easily match, even without his Ki. Sidestepping the blade, he watched with calm eyes as the floor below him was ripped to shreds. Like a repeat of the last fight. Once again, the sword hadn't actually hit the floor at all. Tasi was learning quick, keeping his distance and using the sword from a long range. Tyven still hadn't made his first move. Simply dodging the furious attacks with equally calm sidesteps. Jumping back once more, narrowly dodging the light blue slice of the sword, he glanced back down to his arm. That damned cut was still there. Something really wasn't right...

"Summoning Jutsu!" Books, scrolls and various pieces of paper appeared around her. Why hadn't she remembered sooner? Grabbing the nearest book, she flicked to the back page. Kiba sat opposite her, already doing the same with a different book. Tasi...that name, she had heard it before.

"What exactly am I looking for, hon'?" Kiba asked, looking befuddled at the contents of the small book he was flicking through. Although, her panicked expression was setting off alarms by the dozen in his head. Atricha was never panicked, not even the most stressful of situations.

"Anything to do with the Name Tasi, I've heard it before." Both Kiba and the Anbu, a man by the name of Yamato, nodded their heads, looking back down to the books and scrolls. Atricha grabbed at a four-year out-of-date bingo book, flicking through it. It had been almost five years ago..

"_Hey! Get me another!" Slamming her fist down lightly on the bar, she finally gained the bartender's attention. He nodded happily, shuffling along to get her another glass of light alcohol. He was a nice man, nothing to special about him. With a pleasant smile, the man put her glass down. She nodded in reply, shuffling her cloak slightly. The torrential downpour outside had caused her to halt her trip back to the village, choosing to spend the night in the Inn in place. A slight whisper caught her attention. Glancing just ever slightly to her left, she just barely caught slight of a table with three men sitting at it. They seemed to be strangely well armed, she noted the various weapons they were carrying. Once again, nothing special but, a strange amount of weapons for mere travelers. Or even hired mercenaries._

"_You hear what the boss' said?" one man whispered, a slight accent she couldn't recognize coming through on his voice. The others at the table seemed interested, leaning forward slightly in their seats. The way they leaned was particularly interesting. One wouldn't notice unless purposefully watching, but the interest was evident on their features. "Apparently that Tasi guy escaped, supposedly even took a kunai through the neck without even a flinch" The man with the accent continued. Yet, the blood seemed to drain from the others faces, leaving the man with the accent in confusion. "What?" he whispered back, a bit to loudly. The other two stood suddenly, almost with enough force to knock their chairs over. It gained a few eyes._

"_We can't stay in one location then, especially if it's him..." one of the two men who were standing whispered to the other, panic even managing to crack through his surprisingly good facade of calm. The other nodded, looking to the seated man ad tilting their heads, urging him to follow them. He caught on quickly, leaving the money on the table and putting his own light brown cloak back over his shoulders. With a perfectly executed haste, they made their leave. Only a skilled shinobi or somebody like her could of seen through their facade._

"Got it!" Kiba exclaimed, quickly passing her the book. Looking at the page, she made note of the name 'Tasi Nenkari' in the top right. It was a bingo book from about three years ago. Almost immediately her own face drained of its usual lively color. _No. It can't be._ Her yellow eyes were wide, focused completely on the book in front of her. As if she had seen a ghost, or some horrific memory came back to her. But, either way, something wasn't right. Atricha never lost her cool. Her mind worked fast, processing everything in a jumbled rush. She wasn't as smart as Tyven, but right now she was the one who held all the knowledge. Even he couldn't decipher something he had almost zero information on.

"Yamato! Come with me, Kiba I need you to stay here and continue searching for anything else on Tasi!" Her voice was a rush, even slurring some of her words. But he got the message. Nodding to Yamato briefly, she bolted out into the cool night air. This was bad...really bad. The bingo book landed with a thud, Kiba moved to pick it up. Turning it over, he read the brief description. What little there was on him, anyway.

_Name: Tasi Nenkari_

_Age: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Rank: S-rank criminal_

_WARNING: Do not approach, known affiliate of the Jashin cult_

Flipping backwards, he dodged another slice of the blade. This guy didn't seem to grow tired. Continuing the pace, he jumped to avoid another slice. Launching a quick fire-style jutsu towards Tasi, he let himself fall back down to the ground. Immediately, he went on the charge. Launching himself towards where Tasi was due to land. The clink of metal rang out, Tyven's kunai and Tasi's blade scraping against each other, sparks occasionally shooting out. Pushing harder, Tyven noted the crack in the kunai's metal. Another perfect opportunity to do some damage. Pushing further, the metal snapped. Using the sudden momentum caused by the snapping of the kunai, Tyven span to the right of, the now falling, Tasi. Bringing his fist out, it met the side of Taso's head in another perfect punch. The man was sent flying. Again. No mere should even be able to stand up after just one attack, let alone five. He continued his assault ruthlessly, not leaving a single moment for Tasi to catch his breath. Pulling another kunai out, he blocked the sword-swing just in time. Once again, purple eyes met yellow. This time, the yellow were angry. Irritation rising in his chest like a bad cough. Resulting in the deadly low growl emitting from the blue haired warrior's chest. Chakra began to swirl in his right hand, spinning at a high speed.

"RASENGAN!" the wall shattered, Tasi having dodged at the very last second. Although, just barely. His shirt ripped to shreds on his left arm, being torn by the furiously spinning chakra. A deep hole punctured the wall, creating a minor crater in the side of it. Further cracks spread up the wall, forming all the way up to the balcony. A Rasengan spinning at almost twenty times the speed of Naruto's.

"Explosion style: Big buster!" Jumping back, he dodged the explosion with ease. But, this was getting tiring. He couldn't replace his lost Chakra by the gallon anymore, nor could he simply rely on his Ki. This was becoming a nuisance. Then again, it was necessary to bring him down enough to be considered 'beatable' by a chunin or jounin level ninja. His brows lowered again, glaring at the purple-eyed man. A slight frown formed on his lips, that damned sword was making almost everything impossible. Glancing upwards, he noticed the exhausted Tyyne watching with mild interest. She could barely keep her eyes open. Raising his hand upwards, he began to form wind style chakra again. This time, he wasn't going to hold back.

"Wind Style: Hyper speed Rasen-shuriken!" the wind span even faster, minor sparks of electrified chakra discharging into the ground around him. Launching the disc, he ran after. Hiding himself behind the brilliant light of the spinning shuriken-like disc. The disc was cut in half with ease, the chakra dispersing like it was mere paper. That was annoying, but it didn't matter now. His sword was still on the downward arc of the swing. A direct hit, Tasi is sent backwards, completely off the ground. Once again, Tyven's strength shows through with ease. Launching after him, a kick to his chest sends the blond ninja's body into the ground. It was brutal, to say the least. Blood came up in the form of a cough, as the ground crumbled under the force of his powerful kick. Tyven was irritated now. Another punch, the crater extended further. Another. Then another.

"Explosion Style: blinding fury!" An explosion of a chakra shell, at point blank range. Tyven jumped upwards, escaping the explosion with ease. It was fast, but he was faster. Even without his Ki. How was this guy still in one piece? His body should broken, shattered and twisted. But it wasn't. His answer came when the dust cleared...

The hidden stone ninja outfit had been torn to shreds, barely hanging off the man. His purple eyes were wide, blood shot even. Finding immense pleasure in what he had become. Bones cracked and clicked as they reformed, building the man back up again from the state he had been left in by the blue haired warrior. A sick, evil, mocking laugh rang out from the dust. Sounding as if the owner had lost their sanity long ago. Sounding as if it should be coming from his own mouth, not that of this ninja. The laugh of a person who had seen a thousand slaughters, who had committed a million sins. A laugh any Samadorian knew all to well. A laugh that had been passed down through history. The universe had heard it many times. From the mouth of Jayden Dedorian, from the mouth of Kora Dedorian, from the mouth of Larven Dedorian, from the mouth of Alyrella Athene, from the mouth of Tella Shedarrah, from the mouth of Teegan Durlakken, from the mouth of Atricha Durlakken. Finally, from the mouth of Tyven Durlakken. A laugh so cruel, so very dark that it could twist and change somebody. A laugh that remained inside one's conscious for a lifetime, like a illness, like some deathly omen. It was a laugh that came with power. The dust began to clear. Yellow eyes went wide, arms falling to the side of their owner. A circle on the ground, made of an owners blood, with a upside-down triangle inside of it.

The mark of Jashin.

Previously pale skin had been coated black, white markings etched onto his skin in a reaper-like pattern. A lascivious, deadly, ominous grin embodied his features, so wide and power-hungry that it could of even made a Samadorian repute their words. It was the mark of a human who had committed the perfect crime. A plan so brutally swift and efficient that a Samadorian even fell for it. That even Tyven Durlakken fell for it, the supposed smartest Samadorian alive. Blood drained from his already pale face like a gushing river, his gloved hands twitching pathetically. He couldn't die like this. No. This...this couldn't be happening. What about Hinata? What about Fuyu? He..he still wasn't a father. Another sick and twisted laugh, ripping through the deadly tense silence like a hot knife to butter. The sword raised above his head, pointing downwards, ready to stab at its owner.

"Just like that! The legendary TYVEN DURLAKKEN brought down to to the level of a child!" Tasi screamed, emphasizing his name. There it was again, that Samadorian like grin. The sword came down

"JASHIN WILL ALWAYS WIN, TYVEN DURLAKKEN!"

It stabbed through the left of his chest, puncturing his own heart with a perfect aim.

Blood pooled in his mouth, overflowing and spilling down his own flak jacket. He felt the Ki drain from his left eye once more, fading into nothingness. Tears fell from his right eye. Watching silently as both Anko and Tyyne charged, only being blown back the the infamous explosive style. The blade had missed his heart. His heart was in the center, not on the left. But it didn't matter. Veins and arteries were slashed wide open, his lungs punctured. H-How had he been so careless? What had happened to the legendary warrior? The man who had singlehandedly beat the former king of the Samadorian empire? The man who had fought so hard for the friends he kept close? The man who was soon to become a father? Was this his retribution? His knees crashed to the floor, one yellow eye looking blankly to the horizon. He had realized far to late, done so little for his own protection. _I-I'm sorry...Hinata. _The world around him began to fade to white...

A fist collided with his chin, sending him up off his knees and onto his back. It was a gloved fist, filled with power and anger. It was a hand he knew all to well. The hand that had beat him as a child, broken his bones and tore his flesh. The hand that had held the sword that had taken his eye.

"Dammit brat!" That voice...was this his fate? To relive these memories? A hand grabbed at his hair, yanking him off the ground in one tug. This man was...tall. His feet weren't even touching the ground. Being held up by his own hair didn't even hurt. "You call yourself a Durlakken?!" An angry scream, just like all those years ago. It was always how it began. The very moment he got angry, it always began with a scream. A forehead collided with his own, with enough force to crush the skull of any other being. His headband cut into skin through the cloth, more blood seeping out from under his headband. A deadly growl, the same as his own. But...it made his own heart beat faster. It enticed a fear even the former king of the Samadorian empire couldn't instill in him. A knee to his gut, forcing him back from the iron-like grip on his mane of spikes. He fell unceremoniously to the floor, coughing up more blood as he did so. A kick to his gut, followed by another. Then another. "You let yourself grow weak! Never, under any circumstances, let yourself grow weak!" What? What was he saying? Never let himself grow weak? That was hardly advice from an abusive father. Another kick, powerful enough to move him off the ground momentarily. A gloved hard gripped at his flak-jacket, hauling him upwards easily. Two furious yellow eyes met his own, scars surrounding them. A scar arcing across his eyebrow, another on his forehead. But...those were the eyes that haunted him. The eyes that made him want to vanish away to nothing. He felt fear again. After all these years, even when he fought Hurlock, he finally felt fear well up inside of him. Because of those eyes. A bright, fiery yellow, with slit pupils. The eyes of a monster. Eyes that would forever haunt him. Eyes that weren't kind and gentle like Hinata's, or happy and boisterous like Atricha's. Eyes that were angry, blaming the universe around him for the problems he faced. Gripped by a revenge so dark, so benevolent. A revenge he knew well. "For this once, you're getting a second chance, whelp!" A second chance? It seemed overshadowed by the white-knuckle grip the man had on his vest, almost tearing it with the force. "Now, begone brat!"

Tasi stumbled, tripping over his feet. No. What was this? That eye. Veins bulged around the left eye socket, as if a byakugan had been activated. It's brow was lowered, in a furious, deadly glare. But the eye...it was different. More sinister than he had ever seen. Filled to the brim with rage, out for blood. I-Is this what he had challenged? Is this monster really his target? Even the perfect assassin couldn't live up to this. Because of that eye. No longer was a brilliant yellow, nor even an angered gold.

It was red.

A ten pointed star for a pupil, spinning slowly within the blood red iris. What is this? He tried to crawl back, but he was frozen. His muscles locked up, frozen stiff by the sight in front of him. The body seemed to be held up by the eye alone, hovering off the ground like some demonic being. But it was THAT eye. So angry, so very furious with his own actions. It dwarfed even that of Jashin. It's fury was nigh incomprehensible, screaming at him in bloodied rage for damaging it's owner. Like a parent protecting their child. He even looked around to the other ninja for help. They were all unconscious, even that damned Tyyne brat. He was alone...with this THING. That one eye. The body twitched. The ten pointed star stopped turning. Color returned to the blue haired warrior, the blood that had even stained his flak-jacket disappearing as if it had never been there. The seal he sat inside disappeared, fading to little more than red petals. Further points began to appear behind the ten pointed star, extending to smaller and smaller points. Almost canceling out the red of the eye. The body of the blue haired warrior began to disappear as well, red petals falling slowly. The ground began to disappear. Then the walls, the balcony, even the other Chunin. All being reduced to red petals. But...that eye remained. Everything around him seemed to fade into nothingness, red petals falling slowly to the ground around him. A blood red sky, pure black clouds hanging in the sky above him. The clouds didn't move, sitting perfectly still seemingly many miles above him. A howling whistle pierced the realm seemingly devoid of sound, the sound of a projectile. A sword pierced his chest, the hilt slamming into his ribs with enough force to break them. He found himself pinned to the ground. Yet, he screamed in agony. What was this? This didn't give him pleasure! Was this...what pain really felt like? Another sword slammed into and through his chest, the hilt breaking more ribs with the impact. He screamed again, his whole body twitching furiously.

"This is my realm...I make the rules here!" A feminine voice, deep in nature. One eye had changed to two, glaring at him with a fury he had never even witnessed before. They were bloodshot, barely holding back a torrent of anger. It was a woman, standing even taller than Tyven Durlakken. Blood red hair formed in over-arching spikes that framed her face. A tattoo on her forehead, the kanji for 'blood'. She had fangs, long and serrated. Crunched together, acting as a vital form of anger-relief. Her arms were crossed over her chest. A cloak hung from her shoulders, the sleeves left hanging to blow in this chilling wind. "You...You dare harm my son?!" Her anger seemed to be reaching new heights, her muscles twitching violently. Gripping the hem of her cloak with enough force to rip the material. She also had white gloves, just like the blue haired warrior. Her right eye twitched as violently as her muscles, glaring down at him like he was some mere insect. W-What are earth was she?! Was she some benevolent goddess? Was this the one even Jashin felt fear of? The being who eyes were so powerful, even gods feared her all-mighty gaze? Another sword fell, piercing his gut. He scream again. Why was the pain getting no less? Why was he not adjusting? "Here...pain is immortal, this is the realm where even the gods receive their divine punishment!" Those eyes, so filled with a deadly fury. What had he done? He had been betrayed. Even Jashin didn't save him. "Fifteen thousand years of pain...maybe then you will learn your lesson." W-What? Fifteen thousand years? Her eyes didn't even show a shred of sympathy, not even an ounce of kindness within her legendary eyes. Just pure, untamed, hatred. The hatred of a mother. "you have already ceased to exist in your world...nobody there can help you anymore...not even you pathetic god" The blades in his chest began to vanish, turning into the same blood red petals. The skin healed on his chest, as if the blades had never pierced his skin. Another blade. Another scream. His head lolled to the side, the goddess was gone. He was alone. Another blade. Another scream.

He looked down, previously furious yellow eyes half lidded. Tears welling up within them, spilling over the boundaries down his toned features. Why did he have to do this?! He wanted no part in this anymore, his time had long passed. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Gentle yellow eyes met his tear-stricken yellow eyes. Another hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to rest in the crook of his love's neck.

"No child should have fear his father that way...and no father should have to cry over his son, but we have a duty don't we? Tyven has a greater destiny, one we must protect with our very souls."

"TYVEN!" she held her brother, shaking him slightly as if trying to wake him up. Yamato was waking the others. Eventually, his calm yellow eyes opened just barely. A soft smile came to his features upon the sight of her, if only for a moment before he found himself lacking air from her bone-crushing hug. He felt exhausted, as if his body was drained of both Ki and chakra. So much so he could barely even move. He noted the platoon of ANBU storming in, Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune at their front, instantly springing to action.

"Atricha?" By the goddess, he sounded exhausted. His voice was thick, sounding as if he were about to pass out at any moment. As if he was even barely awake as it was. He barely had any form of energy even left in him, not even Ki or chakra.

"Yeah?" Moving one of her arms up, she used her forearm to wipe away the tears. He wouldn't be best pleased to see her crying at a time like this. She was meant to be a Samadorian Warrior, get it together. Sighing happily, she looked down to him.

"Air...please" Now that he mentioned it...he did look a little blue. Releasing him from her almighty hug, she stood. Pulling him up with her. He was shaky, but stable none the less. It was strange, there wasn't even a rip on his clothes, nor even the small cut Sasuke had mentioned. Something had happened though, because Tasi was no longer of this world. She had gotten used to his energy, just in case. Yet, she had sensed as he slowly disappeared, fading into nothingness as if he had never been there. Tyven let go of her shoulder, his pride forcing him to stand on his own two feet. He only needed a few steps anyways, moving to sit on the steps at the front of the room. Looking about, she huffed. Nobody was conscious for it, so nobody had saw what had happened. Well, nobody but Tasi. But he wasn't here anymore. Although...his sword still was. Taking the few steps, she immediately noticed just how truthful Tyven really was being. It looked like their father's sword, in every manner. Even the markings going down the middle of the blade resembled Ancient Samadorian. Picking it up, she noted the weight. A perfect fit for somebody like her. The weight was balanced, easy to hold and easy to swing with a perfect aim. Giving the sword a few test-swings, she noted the long range capacity. Just like their father's sword. This wasn't right, it shouldn't be here...but if this was their family sword, then there was no better place for it. Tyven didn't miss her interest in the blade. "Keep the damned thing if you want, not like the old man is going to come take it away!" Tyven shouted across the hall, drawing attention to her and the sword. It really was the perfect fit for her, the perfect length to go on her hip. Although, they would have to test it to see if it really was the genuine thing.

Tyven leaned back, his calm yellow eyes going to the ceiling. His own hand gripped at his the center of his chest. He had been so close to losing everything he had worked so hard for, everything he had fought and bled for. Everything he had died for. He sighed, a wicked smirk coming to his features. Accompanied by a calm chuckle.

"Thanks old man, wherever you are. From now on, I'll never let myself become weak like that again. Mother wouldn't of wanted that anyways..."

oOo

*DBZ narration voice* Tyven Has a greater destiny? Fifteen thousand years of pain? Is that sword really the one belonging to the Durlakken siblings mysterious father? Find out on the next installment of A brave new world!

So, how did you guys like that chapter? I personally felt it was a good piece of work, not to mention the fact I spent almost ten hours on it today alone. Did I ever mention how I spend to much time, in one session, writing for Once a Monster and Brave new world?

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	8. I will tell him one day

the next chapter of a Brave new world! Seriously, this took a lot longer than I thought it would. About eight hours! Hmph, between writing this and watching Fairy Tail I've lost my whole day! Still, It's Tyven. He's worth it.

I'll announce it now, valentines day special coming up!

oOo

A calm yellow eye gazed out the window, fixated on nothing in particular. Simply watching the world pass by. An audible sigh, followed by an equally audible groan. He usually held off on swear words, but he felt this was the right condition. He felt like shit. He couldn't find anything else to describe it. Peeling his eyes away from the window, he looked around the room for, what he could only estimate, the millionth time that day. It still hadn't changed from five minuets ago. Pale white walls, a shelf on the far side with a few books on it, which he had already read though, and a small TV in the far corner. He didn't like TV. Even at the best of times, and this certainly wasn't a good time. Looking down to his lap, he spotted the...thing Sakura had made him. Soldier pills had she called them? Even if they tasted like he felt, like shit, they didn't even give him that much energy. Then again, he needed a bit more than the average human. Ignoring his own massive understatement, he looked back out to the window. With a horrid scowl, he launched the pills. Right out the window. He almost wretched just from thinking about them. Maybe some bird would eat them, and hopefully Sakura would think that he'd ate them. Hopefully. Sighing, he looked down to his chest. One large bandage going down from his right shoulder, covering the left of his chest, and eventually fading around his waist again. Another one, keeping the first in place, going around his waist and lower stomach. He hadn't even been hit by Tasi. But, supposedly, the internal damage was putting pressure on the front of his torso. Hence, they needed to bandage up his scars just in case. On top of that, Tsunade had done various tests on his chest as it was. He sighed, bringing his hand up to cover his left eye momentarily. He didn't even have enough energy to sustain the fake eye. Although, he did wander why he even bothered. Opening it, just barely, he noted the new field of vision. That was so blurred he couldn't even make anything out. But, there was that incident yesterday. With Tasi. Alyrella had placed a seal on his eye? It was the only thing he could think of. I mean, he had used a Tenkarran on him, right? And there was nobody else in the universe with those eyes. He had certainly sensed it. Not mention sensing as his arteries and veins were restored, like they had been all those years ago against Tella. Only her eyes could do something like that. The question was: Why? He knew his mother had looked after Alyrella as a child, even up to the weeks leading to his birth. Alyrella, along with Larven, had disappeared a few weeks before his birth. As to why, he could only guess. But, was that even a reason for her to care so much for his well-being? He was grateful, but he also didn't like being left in the dark. Grunting, he returned his gaze to the window and subsequently the scorching hot village outside. He'd surely have a million and one questions to ask if he ever met the red haired warrior again. Maybe he'd even say thanks. Maybe.

She could of almost growled like Tyven. Almost. Furious coal eyes glared down at the MASSIVE jutsu formula laid out in front of her. So big that it took up the other half of the hospital bed she sat on. Well, she said half but she really meant the half of the the half of the bed she had. It was the formula for the mimic style. And it was crazy complex. The formula worked by expanding depending on the power of the jutsu she mimicked. Meaning the first three circles of formula were used for simple jutsu, like a basic fire-style or a low power healing jutsu. Then, as the circles went further out, the jutsu became more powerful. Tyven's jutsu took up one-hundred and twenty circles. Heh, she remembered writing that one out. It had taken her almost two months. And it wasn't even complete yet! She sighed, adjusting her glasses. A grunt from behind her causing her to look over her hunched shoulder.

"You want somethin'?" It was, of course, Tyven. Somebody had to keep the big oaf company anyways, not to mention his beloved was off at her stupid Hyuga clan meeting. If she was honest, she hated the idea. More precisely, she hated that they didn't invite Tyven. Hinata was near a month or two away from giving birth! They didn't even let Tyven come, instead letting Hinata choose one close friend in stead. It angered her, the way some of the elders seemed content to walk over over Tyven. He was even called Tyven Hyuga Durlakken! He had Hyuga in his name, yet he wasn't allowed to a Hyuga meeting! The fact Tyven didn't stand up for himself only made her angrier. Just because he wasn't painted in a perfect light with everyone didn't mean he had to bend to their every will! Not to mention the village elders, don't even get her started on the-

"You're angry, short fry" There it was again, that deep, rich voice. She sighed, expelling all her angry thoughts in one fell swoop. There was nothing she could do anyways. He could do something, though. It just angered her to see her best-friend in such a state. Especially a person as proud as Tyven. But, said blue haired warrior didn't seem to mind anyways. The same calm frown, with the same half lidded yellow eyes. He always looked like he was content with the world, even when he was dodging the slices of the strange blade that Tasi had previously owned. She did remember how calmly he had done it as well. Damn, the man just screamed of 'cool' sometimes. W-What would the younger generations think of her? "Hey! Short fry! You listening?" Snapping out of her trance-like state, she glared at the use of his nick name. He could only chuckle at the expression on her face. If he was anybody else right now, he'd probably be bolting for the nearest exit. Even if that was the four-story window. Seriously, it was that sort of look that even made S-rank criminals run for the hills. Most likely being chased by a certain Ninja wielding their own jutsu against them.

"What?!" she snapped, only caused more mocking chuckling from the giant of a being. The logical part of her mind did remind her that he was actually really short for a Samadorian, but she hated that part of her brain anyways. "And I'm not short!" She also added as an after-warning, as if her glare wasn't enough to convince the spiky-haired Samadorian. Seriously, why was his hair so spiky anyways? Something to do with the large amount of energy in his body, and the fact that its electric like pulses made their hair stand up by itself. Tyven only chuckled more.

"But...you're like five foot nothing!" Tyven's mild chuckles turned into quiet, mocking laughter. Even as she furiously beat on his arm, the logical part of her mind telling her he probably wouldn't even feel her pathetic punches in his sleep, and spewed more furious grumbles at him. Although, she did cherish moments like this. If only Hinata was here to see it. Because it was rare for Tyven to laugh like this. His past still acted like an anchor, a very heavy one at that. She could only imagine, trying to live with something like that. Looking back on yourself, watching as your hand raised to summon power enough to wipe out an entire planet. Eventually, Tyven's laughter came to a gradual end with his sigh, leaning back on his bed once more. Even his yellow eyes were glowing in good nature. But, eventually, his calm frown returned. "So...why exactly are you improving your seals? Let alone right in front of me?" He did have a point. Tyven could be her enemy at any moment in the jounin exams, and here she was working on her most powerful jutsu right in front of him. But, he owed her a favor. Lots of favors, actually. And he had already seen the giant seal once, he had probably already memorized it. In this case though, he could help her. Even a child could of seen the obvious flaws in her jutsu. To use Tyven's sand require gigantic amounts of Chakra. Even then, the seal had significantly lowered the power needed to use it. Especially compared to Tyven's actual sand.

"Well...I was actually wandering if you could help me?" To this, a single blue eyebrow was raise. Along with a small smirk forming on his previously down-cast features. A slight nod of the head encouraged her to go on. "Well, you're really smart. I mean, your IQ score is like one-hundred points higher than mine! I was thinking you could help me re-write the seal!" She did raise a good point. Although, she had forgot a very crucial point. She also didn't notice the slight pink dusting the blue-haired warriors cheeks. At least, not initially. "What's wrong?" He seemed to splutter for a moment, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Tyyne seemed absolutely stumped.

"I-I Can't...read human script...very well" It was barely a whisper, and filled with stutters and splutters that one wouldn't expect from a man like Tyven. Tyyne, of course, could barely keep in her laughter. It was a ridiculous concept, somebody like Tyven struggling to read human! She had to bite her lip to keep it all in. Ancient Samadorian isn't even that different from Human script! But, after a moment of snickering, she came to a halt. Her eyes wide with realization. Snapping her fingers, she broke out into a feverish grin. That was it! The perfect idea!

"Hey!" Her loud shout brought him out of his depression trip, causing the yellow eyed man to look up. It was a look so strangely confident, so strangely filled with hope. On anybody but Tyyne's features, it would of looked normal. But on a girl as teasing and cocky as her? It could only mean bad news, right? Her near wild look didn't help much. "We could re-write the whole formula in Samadorian runes!" His mouth opened and closed a few times, stunned into silence by her sudden rupture of motivation. This wasn't good. But, she did have a point. Samadorian runes dwarfed their human counterparts. It only took a few of them to summon Alyrella, if the seal on Hinata's shoulder was anything to go by. Looking down to his own arm, he noted the latest Tattoo. A set of Ancient Samadorian symbols running up his left arm, acting as a seal for his Ki power. Forcefully ensuring he didn't brake the rules. Knowing himself, which he did, he would most likely end up braking them without noticing. Either way, he did like the tattoo. And Tyyne's idea would work. But...It was so much work! Looking back up, he saw that fiery determination in her coal eyes. It even made Rock Lee look as lazy as Shikamaru. Puffing out his chest, he let loose a loud sigh, groaning in the process.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

Looking back over to the gir-woman next to him, the logical part of his mind telling him that women were not five foot nothing and that only girls were, he noted that sparkle in her eye. Looking back down, he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel at least a bit of pride in his work. A large scroll was laid out in front of them, taking up most of the hospital bed with its cover. Yes, they had gone just a bit overboard. The entire scroll was covered in Samadorian runes, swirling out from the middle where one large symbol was placed. They had changed the design, making it easier for her to summon more powerful attacks like his own sands of power or even a small apocalypse no jutsu, although he left the latter fact out. Didn't want her getting to confident in her abilities. He shuddered at the thought of her raining down meteor hell-fire. Knowing her, she probably try it out the moment she got her hands on it. Completely forgetting she was in the village. Sighing, he let himself fall back. Head hitting the pillow with a groan. Even he had a headache from all this. He, a mighty Samadorian warrior! He could only chuckle at the thought. Glancing to his right, and subsequently the window, he had to do a double take. His eyes unbelieving of the sight on the other side of the glass. A setting sun.

"GYAAAH!" Tyyne near jumped out of her skin with his sudden out-cry. Looking to the man, she could only picture one word for him: Depression. Sulking in his own pity again. A single sand brown eyebrow was raised, before she to spotted the sight out the window. "MY PRECIOUS TRAINING!" She could only snicker at the fact that her plan had worked out perfectly. Now, Tyven had lost A day of training for the second half of the jounin exams. Not only that, he had also spent it giving her a ten-fold power boost! Sometimes, Tyven was to kind for his own good. With a sly-happy grin, she soon made her escape, wishing the giant man well with his none-existent training.

The door burst open, followed by the anxious click of heels. The door slammed shut again, with enough force to make the whole room tremble and shake. Tyven could only sigh, moments away from his precious sleep. He would of growled, but seeing who it was, even he held off on his rude manners. After all, she was a woman he owed his life to at this moment. Tsunade Senju, current Hokage of the leaf. Currently, she leaned her back against the wall, sliding down it with a content groan.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had..." Letting her sentence fall short, the busty Hokage looked up to the bed-bound Samadorian. He had followed her orders, relaxing for a day before he got on with his training. "Thanks to that insolent brat Tasi, I've had to heal almost the whole group of jounin exam participants. With the exception of yourself and Tyyne, you two are tough folk." The Hokage rambled on about her day, acutely aware that Tyven was listen to each word she said. Sometimes, he was far to respectful. Heck, even being respectful in the first place didn't suit him all to well. He looked to...wild for that. But she sighed, He took after his mother in that account. Looking scary enough to wade off even a tailed beast, while being overly-respectful. Of course, she referred to Alyrella when talking about his mother. Even she had been reduced to tears when she had been told. Then anger when she was told that Tyven couldn't find out. But, she understood. What would Tyven think of her? What would Tyven do? To suddenly find out he had a mother this whole time, yet one who had never been there for him. It hurt her just to think about the way it tore the red-haired woman's heart to shreds. She had looked so...cursed by her own actions, as if there was no way out. Then again, how does one go about telling somebody that their mother is Alyrella? The Alyrella, no less. The all powerful Samadorian queen who could wipe out empires with a glance? The woman who dwarfed almost all others in power and prowess, with the exception of the man she loved. Even then, they were equals. Her mysterious and dark power, his destructive and crushing power. So, she had agreed. Keeping her mouth shut, that is, with one exception.

Alyrella, at one point, must tell Tyven just who she really is to him.

Weather it be a thousand years after her own death, or the day after next, Tyven would know eventually. It was the best she could do. Blackmailing the most powerful woman who had ever existed. Yet, Alyrella had only smiled, just barely, and nodded. Maybe, she wanted to tell Tyven to. But simply couldn't find the conviction to do so. Sighing again, she expelled the thoughts. A slight frown coming to her features when she spotted Tyven's glance, telling her she probably looked as bad as he felt.

"So, why is it you suddenly barged into my room?" She could only chuckle, imagining how weird it must be for the blue haired warrior. Although, she did have to admit he looked...adorable with that confused look on his face, his eyebrows raised and his mouth formed into an 'O'. Although, Hinata could never hear that. She was more defensive of Tyven than she was of the village, and sages be damned if she turned that defensive power on her. She couldn't help a shudder at the thought of the gentle Ki fist ninja, and her brutally strong power. Unlike Tyven, she had trained furiously. As she steadily became more and more Samadorian, her power steadily rose. Now, that she was practically a full blooded Samadorian, it was at crazy new heights. Then again, had anybody ever witnessed Tyven or Atricha's full strength? She doubted it, it was hard to ever really compare Hinata to her lover or sister-in-law.

"Well, I'm here with an offer." A single blue eyebrow was raised, urging her to go on. "It's related to the Jounin exams" she added, earning a nod from the blue haired warrior. "During the first two parts of the exam, you were under surveillance, as I am sure you already know, which means there were certified ninjas there to judge your skills." She explained, allowing a moment for the information to sink in. She wasn't to confident about the small frown that formed on his features. He already knew the next half of her sentence, but. "Meaning, we could simply promote you to Jounin now. You've been through enough with these exams already, and I now you need the ability to go on higher ranked jobs desperately." He only sighed, ducking his head and allowing for his almost none-existent bangs to cover his face. That is, before he erupted into unpronounced laughter. Even going as far as to throw his head back in laughter. Only serving to show off his fangs, which wasn't a sight she would wish upon anyone. They were sparkly clean, but they were fangs. Fangs. Another shudder ran down her spine. Then again, it only added to his 'wild' side. Something a lot of women, especially a certain four-pigtailed sand Kunoichi, swooned over. But, his laughter was infectious. And rare, so very very rare.

"You kiddin' me? I aint' missing out on a chance to beat Tyyne into the ground! Besides, it wouldn't be fair on the others."

oOo

*DBZ announcer voice* And so, Tyven continues through the jounin exams, what hardships will he face? What new trials lays ahead? find out, on the next installment of A Brave New World!

Kinda love the interaction between Tyyne and Tyven. Poor Tyven! Missed out on his training!

This chapter took longer than expected!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	9. Valentines special

Valentines special! More focused around comedy than drama, but it's here alright. AND I SPENT THIRTEEN HOURS ON IT! Hehe, yeah. I probably should of been more organized. But, as it is, I'm not feeling my best today and it was a short day in college so I had a lot of time to write.

Hope you enjoy!

oOo

Brave new world special: Valentines.

Another loud, bored sounding yawn came to his keen ears. He had to grit his teeth to refrain himself from swinging at the man behind him. Unlike most, he expressed his opinion of just about anything with ease. Not even giving a care to how rude of offensive it might be. Then again, who was going to stop him? He surely didn't have a chance, not yet at least. But still, it wouldn't hurt for the giant man to show some restraint sometimes. He briefly remembered the way he had practically had to run from several Samurai squads after this man who said that they, and subsequently their whole order, was pathetic and that they should just give up.

"You know, Sasuke, you're a real 'emo' sometimes. It's pathetic really, is Sakura into that sort of stuff or something?" This time, he mimicked the man walking a few steps behind him. Growling furiously through his gritted teeth, trying his best not to grab at the ANBU blade on his back. It wouldn't do him any good, but taking a few swings at him would certainly help relieve the stress. The stress that came with spending a week with the blue haired warrior on a mission. He was worse than Naruto. Mainly because he meant every word he said, unlike Naruto who just blurted the first thing that came into his head. The blue haired warrior's chuckle only pushed him closer to snapping.

"Coming from you! I didn't know Hinata was into wanna-be furries!" the blue-haired warrior only chuckled again. He could picture him now. Standing with arms crossed behind his head, taking one stride for his three. With that damned half-smirk on his face, most likely the cause of the various females around them to suffer from nosebleeds. He had no idea a single fang peeking over ones lip could do that to women.

"You should see what I catch Sakura reading sometimes. 'Fifty-one shades of sage' by Ero-sannin. You hardly have room to talk, Emo duck head." Judging by said 'emo duck head's' spluttering, he had hit a nerve. He allowed himself another chuckle. It was a stroke of luck, just so happening to barge into the, supposedly, empty hospital staff room while looking for the pink haired Kunoichi. Only to find her reading Ero-sannin's latest 'female-only' line of books. He shuddered, remembering how she had instinctively thrown the book at him in panic. The pages she had been reading landed square on his face, giving him an eyeful of the text. He would never forget that horrid moment. A few moments of spluttering more and Sasuke finally changed the subject rather harshly. Tyven had won, yet again.

"So, what are you and Hinata doing for Valentines day?" It was a pathetic attempt, one that didn't match Sasuke's usual arrogant demeanor. Although, his interest had been piqued. Valentines day? Was this another one of those human holidays he had no idea about? Then again, why hadn't Hinata or Kiba, or anybody for that matter, told him about it? Did Atricha know? Well, Sasuke obviously knew.

"Valentines Day?" Sasuke stopped momentarily, forcing Tyven to, in turn stop. The arrogant Uchiha looked silently stunned for a moment, glaring over his shoulder at the blue haired warrior. Searching for any signs of more trickery, no doubt. Come to think of it. A year ago, his mission had lasted longer. The year before that it had lasted an extra day, and the year before that. This was soon to be his fourth year back...meaning he had missed out on the previous three 'Valentines days'.

"Surely you would know? Tomorrow?" Tyven looked stumped, his brows slowly lowering into a glare when Sasuke didn't speak his explanation. Sasuke remembered the previous years, Tyven had always missed the eventful day of love. Off on some week long mission, no doubt. He did a lot of missions like that, where his overwhelming power was better than sending a platoon of ANBU.

"Spit it out, duck butt head" He was getting irritated now. Tyven always was a grouchy one when just back from a mission. Like today. Or, like a few months ago. Sasuke had to withhold a shudder at that memory, remembering how Tyven had punched Naruto through a wall and two buildings for irritating him. Wishing to avoid a similar fate, he spoke.

"It's a day celebrating romance, where lovers give each other presents and some admit their love!" Sasuke spat out the words in a half-rushed manner, hoping to dodge a week in hospital for irritating the blue haired warrior. Once again, the blue-haired warrior's brows lowered. Seemingly trying to understand the day. "People give their loved ones chocolate and flowers and things" Sasuke added as an afterthought, hoping he became satisfied with his answer. Eventually, he nodded in understanding. Adding a grunt for extra effect. He looked deep in thought. It was a look one rarely saw on him, his usual hyper-fast thinking making it seem that he simply jumped into the fray. But, for once, he looked deeply in thought. Snatching the mission report from Sasuke's hands, Tyven strode off. Sasuke struggling to keep up behind him.

"I'll deliver the report, Tsunade wants to see me anyways. Apparently I have a message from the Raikage, bet the bastard wants to spar again. Maybe try and recover some of his ego" The blue haired warrior couldn't help but snicker evilly. That spar hadn't been pretty, let alone fair. They were the exact type of comments that got them in trouble, but Sasuke could only sigh in defeat as the man strode off, giant legs giving him equally giant strides. Well, at least he could go shopping for a valentines day present. Maybe the sequel to 'Fifty-one shades of sage', expertly titled 'Fifty-two shades of Sage' Why did she even read those horrid things? They were enough to make him throw up.

"A-A...Mission?" the could-be twins asked simultaneously, two pairs of yellow eyes looking oddly at the smiling, big-breasted Hokage. Tyven knew from experience not to trust that grin. She nodded her head quite excitedly, ignorant of the pair of yellow glares she was under. She didn't take note of the male's twitching right eye. Another job?! He'd just got back from the land of Iron! From a week long mission! Where he had to deal with an emo Uchiha! "Tyven, may you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a private chat with Atricha." Once again, his attempt to argue was cut off before it had even begun. But, what the heck? His mouth opened and closed several times, trying, and failing, to decipher the all to similar rush of conversation with the Hokage and his Sister. He didn't miss the way they shared a knowing glance. He could try and argue.

The door slammed shut behind him, with enough force to shake the walls. Tyven looked on helpless at the opposite wall, as if the answers to his problems were hidden there. They weren't, then again he wasn't sure he could ever find a better chocolate than that sold in the land of wind.

"And don't you dare try and listen in!" Another warning from his sister. He didn't skip a beat, a deftly mischievous grin coming onto his features. In the dim light, and the shadows caused by his bangs, he would of looked like some psychopath. However, this was to good of an opportunity to pass up. Snickering, her turned to press his ear to the door...only to come face to face with the full power yellow glare he knew all to well. Why was it she was able to glare at him with ease, while she couldn't even hold up a glare to Ero-sannin? "I knew you would try and listen in!" His brows lowered considerably, Tsunade noted. Sweatdropping, she also made note of the brother/sister rivalry between the could-be twins. A dark aura surrounding them as they glared full force at one another, mere inches apart.

"And what if I was, huh 'sis'?" Tyven's previous thunder-like voice was reduce to a deep growl, glaring daggers at the sister he had spoke so highly off. His arms were crossed over his chest, angling his body to glare as up-close and personal as he could get.

"Well I'm going to have to beat the message into you then, aren't I?" she retorted, Tsunade noted being within a mile radius probably wasn't benefiting her health at this moment. Her brother's brow lowered further, was he going to back down finally? He always had been a stubborn one. His glare intensified. It seemed, she had to pull out the big weapons for this one. "Remember who the high-royal class warrior is here, big bro!" holding her rank above him, sometimes it was the only way to win with him. Although, he was more of an arrogant knucklehead than one would believe. A very smart-assed knucklehead at that.

Yellow eyes just barely fluttered open, looking around in a daze. What he heck had happened to him? Where was he? He noted he was being dragged rather harshly, a strong hand gripping the back of his chunin vest. There weren't many people on this planet who could drag him so easily. A loud, obnoxious and boisterous laugh reached his ears, making him wince harshly. Damn, his head was killing him. Almost as if he had spent a night out with Kakashi and Tsunade. He didn't remember making any plans to go drinking, let alone an event big enough to fog his mind in such a way. Taking in his surroundings, he noted the stark contrast in heat compared to the leaf. It was hot, enough to even make him feel a bit uncomfortable inside his layered clothing. There was also the fact there were no trees, nor was there much in the way of dirt or grass. Angling his head upwards, he came to the sight of a cloudly sky. However, not indicating that there would be any rain. They were all fluffy white clouds, smoothly moving through the sky above his little traveling group. Looking to his right, he confirmed his second traveling partner. Kiba Inuzuka, still unconscious and being dragged like himself. The damn fool was asleep at the best of times. It came with the confidence instilled by his recently-new Samadorian powers. Although, it was the hand that gripped the dog-boy that raised his awareness. It was a lot smaller, rough pale skin making up the underneath of the hand. A stark contrast to the gentle looking skin on the upper part of the hand. It told of a lifetime of training. Training to satisfy a harsh father, to be seen as an equal in the eyes of the owner's friends. It was the hand of the woman he loved. She was smiling, conversing in happy chatter with her Sister-in-law. He didn't get to see her smile so freely as much as he wanted to. There was his smile, a smile reserved only for him. But, it wasn't one that told the world that she was there. It wasn't a loud and obnoxious grin like that of his sister. Or a sinister smirk and a dark chuckle like his own. It came and went within a fleeting moment of brilliance, wide and cheery in nature. A smile that, he reckoned, could brighten up even the darkest of places. Her eyes spoke of the same happy nature, gentle in tone yet as bright as the the sun far above them. At the same time, it also spoke of her innocence. No longer was she a little girl, she had her own independence now, her own freedom. It came with responsibility. She knew that better than anyone, and he stood by that fact. It was her mere presence that kept his dark thoughts from returning. He could of changed her in a million and one ways, he could of showed her the dark and cruel side of life. A side that even ninjas could only glimpse at. But he didn't. He could of stripped her of her good faith in the world around her. Once again, he didn't. She didn't have to learn for his sake, that was something he understood fully now. She didn't have to know the intimate details of his past life, all the killings, all the genocide, all the war. She simply had to be there, standing by him through his struggles. In turn, he would be there for her. Helping her through her struggles. And by the goddess above, he loved her for it as well. He loved the way she hadn't changed for him either. Because she understood, he didn't want somebody to understand everything there was to know about him. He didn't want somebody to share his experiences with, nobody should have to fall to that same fate. He just wanted Hinata. Nothing more, nothing less. Atricha looked away, sighing contently as their laughter bubbled down. Bright lilac eyes met calm yellow eyes. There it was, that smile. His precious smile. A smile just big enough to expose some of her pearly white teeth, her all-seeing eyes crinkling closed for a moment, with a small blush dusted across her cheeks. He could only half-smile back, a fang peeking over his lip. The exact same smile of Alyrella Athene, which fitted his face as well as it did hers. Then again, this was his smile reserved for her. A far-cry from his usual confident smirks and mocking chuckles, but in the right direction. He didn't ring true of anger when he smiled like that, he looked pleasant, handsome even. Somebody who you could approach, not somebody who you would avoid at all costs.

"GODAMMIT WOMAN! PUT ME DOWN!" He looked so...childish. Slung over his little Sister's shoulder like a toy, his face as red as a tomato. Even flailing his arms and legs around like a child caught by a teasing older sibling or parent. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Covering her mouth with her free hand. Tyven still didn't know why they were heading to the Hidden village in the clouds, although he was happy that he could enjoy their chocolate once more. Atricha frowned. Not only was the equally massive Tyven slung over her left should, but Kiba was also being dragged along behind her by his vest collar. The man could sleep through anything. Hinata was left to carry their bags, she didn't mind though, at least it wasn't Tyven throwing a fit. He eventually stopped flailing his arms about, moving onto the next tactic in his mind. Consisting of crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. At least, she knew it was pouting. Tyven probably didn't.

"Tyven" Atricha's voice was stern, leaving little room for argue. Hinata was sure Tyven would find room to argue. "Consider this my earnest apology for hurting your leg when I knocked you out, but you shouldn't of been trying to spy in on my coversation with the Hokage anyways" Once again, she said it sternly. She noted a vein bulging in Tyven's forehead, his fangs ground together harshly. His right eye twitching as well.

"WELL THEN LET ME WALK!" Atricha only frowned again, tightening her grip around the waist of her big brother, avoiding his attempt to kick at her face with a practiced ease. It seemed she wouldn't relent in her decision, seeing it as some form of repentance. And goddammit if she wasn't carrying Kiba right now he would of knocked her flat on her face.

"Do you remember the last time we tried that? Your leg gave out and you landed in a puddle of mud. We had to wait half an hour for you to get cleaned up at a local shower house, not to mention you threatened to tear the place down if the poor old man, who owned the business, didn't find you an extra towel for your hair." Hinata could only giggle at this once more, it was just so...Tyven. Not to mention the way he only blushed more when she giggled, glaring off at the distance to hide his shame. Watching over the cliff with an all-to interested look in his eye. He never cared that much about the world around him. His facade was flimsy at best. Although, she watched his yellow eyes light up in mischief when he spotted her tail, swaying casually as she walked. Oh god, please don't tell me he was thinking of doing THAT. She watched as he leaned down, lightly grabbing her tail so she didn't notice. He had that same wicked grin on his face, dying to see the next few moments play out. Despite her concern for his safety over the next few moments, she couldn't help a small smile grow onto her features. At least he was comfortable enough to show his more...childish side around them. He moved the tail next to his mouth, holding either side of the appendage. Opening his mouth wide, he carefully moved the tail into position as to not alert his little sister. He chomped down hard. Real hard. The following screech could of probably been heard from the Hidden sand.

"You're a damned fool, you know that?" Kiba scolded halfheartedly. He could barely hold back snickers of his own, looking of the bloodied and bruised blue haired warrior, and then to the marching tigress in front of him. A bandage wrapped around her blue tail. An aura of pure rage ebbed from her, daring anybody to come near as she stomped down the main road, glaring at anybody who came to close. Tyven only snickered, hobbling alongside the dog boy who held him up as if he were drunk. Tyven's right arm over his shoulders and his left gripping the other arm to keep him from falling again. Once again, Kiba snickered as quietly as possible. He had woken up just in time to see the act come into play. He smirked, a canine fang peeking over his lip. "Was it worth it?" He asked, whispering his words as not to draw attention from the fuming Tigress. Even Hinata kept her distance, taking up the middle-ground between their hobbling and the Tigress's furious stomping. Tyven chuckled again.

"heck-yeah!" they shared another snicker. Hinata could only sigh wistfully, proclaiming mentally that _'boys will be boys, even if one of them is a Samadorian warrior and the other a dog-training ninja' _She couldn't help but smile though, Tyven had come on in leaps and bounds. And that made her proud. To see him smiling and snickering like that, even at the expense of his little sister's agony, was a large step forward for the man.

"THE HECK ARE YOU TWO SNICKERING ABOUT BACK THERE?!" yellow Ki sparked around her form, arcing from one part of her body to another. She was mad, oh she was definitely mad. Even Hinata had to wince. Once again, she feared for her love's safety. If only for a moment. She remembered when Tyven had caught his tail in the ruins of a falling building, one he had destroyed mind you, the poor guy had near vaporized the whole city in pain. It certainly didn't look like something she would wish upon someone else.

"Sorry, Ma'am!"

He looked like a child in a candy store. Well, he was, in fact, a Samadorian warrior in a candy store. They had arrived in the Village hidden in the clouds not only half an hour ago. Atricha was already off meeting with the Raikage, who considered her a trusted friend. It was strange, Atricha made friends more easily than Naruto. In fact, all five of the great Kage considered her as a 'friend'. Or even 'Best-friend' in the case of the Kazekage, Hokage and Mizukage. Tyven was the opposite in this position. She sighed, knowing she would never see the village hidden in the stone if Tyven was with her. He wasn't allowed within two-hundred meters of the Tsuchikage, after all. Surprisingly, the pleasant old lady behind the counter recognized Tyven easily. Even knowing him by name, waving as he entered. Then again, the way Tyven hung around the chocolate section wasn't particularly unsurprising. Consistently licking his lips as he looked at the various types of chocolate he could get. He had to get chocolate. In this case, Tyven would back down to nobody. Not even Atricha. He shuffled slightly further to his right, closely inspecting the next row chocolates. He did it with such a keen precision, one would think he was some form of expert on the subject at hand. Scratch that. He probably was a expert in this case. Considering the amount of times she would catch him in a state of bliss, happily chewing away of more chocolate than a normal person could consider healthy. It really was his one weakness. Well, that and his sister. If you could call the Tigress a weakness, in place of the only thing on the Planet that could beat Tyven to a pulp. She had to restrain a giggle when his eyes lit up, spotting something that, finally, caught his interest. Although, she did love this time. Anytime chocolate was involved, Tyven always seemed happier. It was something only she noticed, but she noticed it all right. The slight relaxation in his usually tense muscles, and the slight swagger in his walk. Both signs of a very happy Tiger-boy. Standing up tall, far taller than the shelves in the shop. Hinata also noted how she was also taller than the shelves, when had she gotten this tall? Looking to Tyven, she noted she came up to brim of his shoulder. Certainly an improvement. She couldn't help but smile when he all but frantically waved at the old woman behind the counter. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she returned to his yellow eyes fixated on her. It was a look she knew well. A look that said 'Do you want anything?', well, at least she was on par with his inhuman cravings for chocolate. Giggling at her own mental joke, she shook her head slightly. She wasn't one for large amounts of chocolate. Besides, she preferred the richer chocolate found in the Land of Iron. Oh goddess, was she starting to become as fixated as him? Looking at the two small bags Tyven had purchased, she noted how pleased he looked with himself. Watching intently as he pulled one out. A small, perfectly rounded, lump of chocolate, softened slightly be the heat in the land of lightening. The way he licked his lips, popping the small chocolate delicacy in his mouth with a satisfied moan. He chewed for a moment, sighing contently as he finished the small bite. She could only lick her lips, imagining the must-be wonderful taste. A bag was suddenly pressed into her hands, numbly looking down she noted it was the second bag he had bought.

"Ha! Knew you couldn't resist!"

The Inuzuka and Durlakken male's looked to the thousand watt grin presented to them, a true ear to ear grin. Displaying it's owners fangs, in a surprisingly childlike nonthreatening way, for the world to see. Hinata stood opposite the slightly taller blue haired male warrior, a shy smile on her features. The Raikage and his assistant standing behind the pair. Only then did Tyven notice how tall Hinata was. Just a little shorter than the Raikage. He stood head and shoulders taller than the Raikage, as did Atricha. But, that was about as far from the topic at hand as the hidden cloud was from the hidden sand.

"A-A...holiday?" Tyven just about managed, fumbling and tripping over his words. Kiba fared no better. When they had been halfheartedly informed that they would be going on a mission to the land of lightening, they had come prepared. Ninja tools to boot, a fresh few days worth of training and a god set of sparring matches. Then again, both Hinata and Atricha had quite large travel bags with them.

"Aye" The Raikage nodded, sparing his glares at the male Durlakken sibling. He still had to get him back for the last crushing defeat. But that could wait. "Atricha here has been a great service to the village, taking up jobs on our part to help us through economic struggle" Tyven did indeed remember that, he'd near decimated the entire village when he noted her wearing a second headband on her other thigh indicating a hidden stone symbol. Hmph, he sister was to kind. Then again, if it earned him a free holiday on valentines...

"As such, Lord Raikage decided to reward her hard work with an all-expenses-payed holiday to a tropical island off the coast for her and three others." The raikage's assistant informed them, speaking in place of the Raikage. Tyven roughly elbowed the dog man for staring to long at her rather oversized breasts, the fool was a fool, as Killer B would say. Was a sigh of a good pair worth tempting the wrath of Atricha Inuzuka Durlakken? He doubted it. Severely doubted it. He did notice the way the Raikage looked perplexed at his injuries. He made the slightest of pointing notions towards his sister. He nodded in understanding. "Either way, the Lord Raikage has arranged for you to stay here for the night and leave early tomorrow morning." she pulled out a few pieces of paper from her clipboard "here are your tickets, the room keys and a leaflet about the island" he didn't miss her way to pleasant smile to his brother-in-law, nor did he miss his half smirk back. Glancing across from him quickly, it seemed Atricha didn't miss it either. A vein bulging in her forehead despite her calm exterior. She was one hell of an actor. He only chuckled inwardly, the man would be in more pain than if Naruto spied in the ladies hot springs and got caught by Tsunade and Sakura. Either way, he was going to drop his things off at the room and hit the village streets for a few hours.

"Aww chmon my mhain man! Gimmeh one more, fhor old timessake" He was wobbly on his chair, barely able to sit straight let alone see, talk or walk straight. The barmaid glared at him, what the heck was this strange man on about? He was Tyven Durlakken, of course. Everybody knew who he was, one of the two legendary ninjas of their time. Not to mention an alien. But...who the heck was this in front of her? He was to drunk to even decipher her gender! Even though she had already told three times. Surely this was THE Tyven Durlakken. Sure she had heard about his drunken exploits, such as singing a drunken duet with Kakashi of the sharingan on a stage where almost all of the combined forces of the hidden leaf and sand could see and hear them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you!" She tried to plead the man, who seemed to slip in and out of depression like a switch. He almost looked on the verge of tears. And she almost apologized to him...again, for the tenth time this night. That is, if the door wasn't near ripped off it's hinges by the second blue-haired legend.

"TYVEN DURLAKKEN!" The man at the bar looked horrified. Then again, everybody was. With a voice booming like thunder, and furious yellow eyes to match, who wouldn't be running for the hills? He looked down from his stool. He suddenly felt sick. It looked like a mile's drop! Sighing in defeat, he let his shoulders sag.

"Ah..crap"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she gripped his ear tighter than he thought possible, and the world seemed to spin and blur as he found himself...dragged? He wasn't quite sure. He didn't remember being dragged looking this weird. He could of swore that cat looked like Sasuke! He had to beat up Sasuke! A fist upside his head.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT THE TIME IS, YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT?!" He held his ears in pain, barely managing to gurgle helplessly. Goddess be damned, why had she trusted her brother?! He had said he would be out with Kiba for a two or three hours, mainly to get Kiba out of trouble. So she and Hinata had decided on the hot springs, then reading in the library in the Raikage tower, then a good time worth of 'gril-talk'. An hour late, Kiba arrived. So drunk he looked ready to keel over. Managing something about Tyven staying to finish his last drink. Three hours later? Here she was. "IT'S TWO AM IN THE MORNING!" Crap, not to mention she was screaming her lungs out. Knowing Tyven, he had probably been on the strongest thing they had there. Turning back, she noted the man was in to much of a daze for her words to make any much in the way of sense. Bah, the fool was lucky she loved him otherwise he would have been feeding the worms a long time ago.

Tyven and Kiba groaned. There wasn't a single thing one could ever relate to a 'holiday' here. At least, not on this damned boat. The dog and the tiger, heads over the side of the boat. The looked positively blue, last nights drinking probably catching up to them finally. Tyven didn't suffer from a hangover, not much at least, but he did some arguably worse.

"SINCE WHEN DO I GET MOTION SICKNESS?!" this was only followed by more retching, lazily following the swaying of the boat as they made their way towards the island. Their things had already been moved over their before they woke up, curtsey of the Raikage. Atricha only laughed mockingly at her brother, Hinata sitting nearby holding his hair away from his face as well as patting him steadily on the back, reassuring him everything was going to be alright and that his world would stop spinning soon. Kiba, on the other hand, received no such fine treatment, even from Tyven. All he was good for at the moment a was decently comfortable armrest for the Tigress.

She stretched, enjoying the cool summer breeze on her, mostly, bare skin. It was a good break away from the stress of their normal lives. She looked around, a large balcony with a swimming pool in the middle of it, surrounding with sunbeds. Complete privatized off, with a well-kept path leading down to the sandy beach down below. Gentle, rolling greens hills surrounded them, lush with trees and greenery. Tyven was busy enjoying the view, wearing little more than baggy trunks. People still avoided them at times, and she had heard some things that had even reduced her to tears. Kiba had always been there though. A slight frown adorned her face for a brief moment, replaced instantly as a pair of, somewhat, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A body pressed close to her, resting its head on her shoulder. A tight squeeze, Kiba inhaling her scent again. He loved her scent. Fresh Strawberries, it's what she always reminded him of. Not to mention her long hair, and the amount of shampoo she had to use on it. Although, it made her smell glorious. Today, she looked equally as glorious, in his honest opinion. Although, there was a problem. The large dark black sash tied around her, covering her from just beneath her breast to just above her waist. He didn't like it, but he understood why she wore it. To help her forget about her past. Even with Tyven, things weren't always happy. He remembered when he first saw what was under the sash. She had cried for hours, thinking the worst of his momentary pause. It was that moment he had realized she was more than just the happy-go-lucky sister to the man he had befriended long ago. She was a Samadorian Warrior, with her own dark stories that haunted her like daggers in the dark. That night, he hadn't gained an ounce of sleep. He didn't mind. Because she spewed everything, the way her father treated her, the horrible things she had been tricked into doing, losing her brother. Even things Tyven didn't know about. He hadn't made her promise to not cover up that area of her body, it had to be something she accepted. Just like with Tyven, the best ting was to give it time. But. That was four years ago. He looked over to Tyven, scars and all, standing proudly as he watched over the large swimming pool-balcony onto the horizon. He wasn't afraid to show off just who he was, heck he thrived on it. Always daring someone to even try and disrespect him or his friends. Just so he could prove them wrong in front of everyone else. He had done it him that day. Fought Hurlock Havor to the bitter end, proved to them all that the Will of Fire burned brighter than his hatred. At least, for as long as it lasted. He would never forget those eyes, the moment all his rage and anger finally snapped. Like hellish thunder, an instantaneous shatter of glass. A moment of pure hatred, surpassing the thing barrier of his eyes. Allowing the world to see everything that Tyven Durlakken was. A monster, a villain, a genocidal warrior, a freak. No, he hadn't seen any of that on that day. He had seen a broken child, a man torn by his won hellish past, yet one who fought a war to win a battle. Abandoned by his brother, beaten by his father, brainwashed into slaughtering trillions. All because of the man he faced in battle. Then there was the woman in his arms. The sister to the broken child. The one who had suffered just as much, felt the same guilt as the man she called her brother. He would have none of it. He promised her on the night that he would be there, that she didn't have to worry any more, that, no matter what, he would stand there with her. He wouldn't lie, he wouldn't say he would protect her. Because, she was stronger, she was faster, she was smarter. But he would be there, next to her. Facing the same foe. Whether it be her own past, or even her damned brothers. He would be there.

"You don't need to hide it, you know." Mere whispers in her ear, softly reminding her of just who she was. She wasn't somebody who could be broken easily, she always had people to protect. She wouldn't let them down. Never. She had promised her brother that, she had promised Hinata that, she had promised the Hokage that. Most importantly, she had promised Kiba that. But there was other people here, people who she had never met before, who had no significance to her. Just rich traders and assistants of feudal lords rich enough to afford to stay in this tropical paradise. Her eyes were kept locked on the ground, her bangs covering her eyes in shadows, as he pulled on one of the loose ends of the sash. This was it. The sash fell to the floor, tracing around their feet. Silence. She could feel them staring at her, watching with disgust. Tears began to form, looking down at herself. Two viscous scars ran across her stomach, forming an 'X' shape. They were deep, pink and fleshy, deep enough one could run severing fingers through them. The branding of her father's blade. She made a move to turn around, to go back inside. Kiba stopped her, gripping her even tighter. A moment passed. Still, they gawked at her. But, then something broke that silence. A deadly growl. Several stomps coming towards her and then passing her. There was no mistaking it. It was Tyven. A fist hit the thick stone walls of the large building, she could sense the way the stone all but shattered under the impact. A man and a woman screamed, Tyven's fist missing my mere millimeters. Even though he tried to hide it, she still caught his whispered threat.

"Dare you look at my sister like that again, and I'll string your damn corpses up on the front of this building!" he was quickly losing his cool, lifting the man, who had tried to deny his actions, by the collar of his shirt. Hoisting him from the ground as if he were nothing. Kiba only held on tighter, kissing the back of her neck lightly. The man was unceremoniously dropped, after a good minuet of stammering. Tyven covered the ground back to her side in a single stride, placing a hand on her shoulder. His mouth opened to speak, but he changed his mind at the last moment. He tried again, but failed once more. A small smile edged her lips.

"Thank you...Brother" He sighed, looking back to the petrified traders, glaring furiously at them. Howe dare they?! His hand gripped her shoulder almost hard enough to hurt, but he resented. Patting her shoulder a few times and looking to Kiba, sending a silent message with his glare, ordering that he do everything within his power to make this a few days she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Yeah.." he managed in the end, marching off back into the building. He needed to cool off, for the sake of other people's health.

He looked to the woman beside him, a coy and hidden smile coming to his features at the sight of her. Long dark purple hair, going down to her waist. She hadn't changed a bit, not in the slightest. He liked that about her. Because, he was never the same each and every day. A new tattoo, a new frown, a new reason to go on a classified S-rank mission. Another reason to do his part in making his life worth living. The thought that they had an eternity together was something that he would forever hold special. There would be hard times, but they could work through. They always did. He couldn't help but let a content sigh escape him. Looking around, he came to discover his second favorite place on the planet. Hidden amongst the trees, bright rays on sun shining down through the gaps of the leaves. There was nobody here to disturb them, he could let his true emotions run free for a while. It wasn't something he did with ease. A small lake was set out in front of them, partially surrounded by tall cliffs. A small waterfall on the far side. A peaceful location that the hotel itself had recommended. The water wasn't to deep, only coming up to his chest when he stood up. Nor was it cold, kept warm not only by the heat of the island by also the canopy of trees that helped to keep heat rays in. It was also a place where Hinata could let herself feel free. Letting herself gently slip into the warm water, she sighed contently. Resting her head against his shoulder. When he pictured a day where one was supposed to spend it with a loved one, it was these moments that he thought of. Where no words were needed, where they could sit in content silence, and enjoy the moment. A small smile gently came to his features, placing a kiss on her forehead. She only smiled in return, leaning into the gentle touch. Soon, his large arms had encircled her waist, one moving further up in place. Their bodies always fitted together perfectly, even as they changed so quickly. She smiled softly against his chest, burying her head in the crook of his neck. It was best to let Tyven go at his own pace. His, somewhat, larger hand traced a small scar on her upper chest. A training accident, she couldn't help but giggle at that memory. Tyven had fixed her up on the spot, dealing with her wound with an expert's ease. If only before calling it a day and carrying her home. Sometimes, she was sure there was more than just love and companionship there. They needed each other, they were eachother's pillars in life. Two sides of the same coin. She was shy, letting her past crush her self-esteem, while he was angry, blaming others for his problems. Yet, deeper down they were similar. They both knew the absence of a mother. Tyven more than her. They both knew the same crushing judgment. Yet, he stood for his beliefs while she cowered in the shadows of hers. Yet they both received the punishment for doing so. His was so much more harsh than hers. His left eye, the hundreds of scars dotting his body, his mother being executed before his very eyes, watching his sister turn into a monster, watching his brother abandon him. She never had to deal with that, she never had to go through with what he had to. But, somehow, they had ended up together. Through all the pain and suffering, through the tears, through the smiles, through all the fighting. Through everything, they had always been there. Whether separated by villages, or by a mere item of clothing, they had always had an effect on each other. She had the desire to heal the broken child within, to let him see the world through a new light. While he had the desire to build her up, to instill confidence in a child left devoid of it. To fix the problems she had faced in her lifetime, independent of what he had been through. He had found his new precious person, a lonely girl so dedicated to fixing his problems that she was willing to risk it all for his sake. There had never been a person like that in his life. Not even his mother. His larger hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb running gentle circles against her pale skin. How lucky was he? He could never put a number on it. Maybe it was his mother's intelligence, maybe it was his Goddess taking pity on his tortured soul. But, either way, he would never turn back. Once again, he closed the gap between them. Instantly, his heart slowed in his chest. His whole body relaxing under her gentle touch. He could only smile into the kiss, moving up to wipe her watery eyes. Because she to knew of their indestructible bond. Nothing would ever drive them apart, nothing could. He was sure of that. It had taken him years upon years, but he was sure of that now. There was nobody in the universe that he trusted more, there was nobody he would rather spend his days with. It was these moments they cherished together, where they could both smile. He, rather cheekily, lowered them under the water suddenly. Together, they could laugh as well. He knew he was probably shedding a tear or two now, moments like these came few and far between. He didn't get to enjoy them enough, not anywhere near enough. That only made him cherish them more. They could cry together. Soon enough, they would be forced to return to the real world. But, for now, they could find peace in the company of one another. Foreheads rested against each other, gentle kisses occasionally being shared. The broken warrior, and the crushed ninja. Alone, they were a force to be reckoned with. But together, the universe couldn't stand up to them. He was sure of that.

"I love you...Hinata, never forget that, I'll always be here. I promise"

oOo

Ta-daa! Not the best thing ever, but I loved the idea of a holiday scene. I could of wrote a lot more to it, but then it would have turned into its own story. And i wouldn't of had time, it would of been around a week until I posted it then. But I like it, to be honest. It shows a more personal side to Tyven, Hinata, Atricha and Kiba. As well as Tyven's chocolate and alcohol addictions. Internet Cookies for all those who noticed Hinata's secret liking for chocolate, and the fact that Tyven knew to buy a second bag!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	10. the jounin exams continue! S-rank!

Yay for a four thousand word long chapter? LET THE POWER OF YOUTH FLOW! I seriously love this chapter, and I have no idea as to exactly why. Maybe because Tyven is a bad-ass? And Tyyne is a bawss! Seriously though, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

oOo

Yellow eyes glared upwards momentarily, leaving the fight for the slightest moment. Looking towards the sun in the bright blue sky. It was almost time. The final half of the Jounin exams were soon to start. It would certainly be interesting, that was for sure. Supposedly, the candidates had already been split into ranks based on how well they preformed during and before.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH FLOW!" he blocked the kick with his left forearm, hunching his shoulders to allow for more protection. As he had been for the past few days. He was addressing an issue, his taijutsu. It was decent at best. Over the past six years, he had simply relied on his inhuman strength. Unlike Atricha, who was a master at taijutsu. To such a high degree that she even blew these two green-clad idiots out of the water. Quite simply, she could move faster, hit harder, predict movements better. She was simply better. But, as the past few days had proven, he was far to low on that scale. He didn't lack in strength or power, but he lacked severely in skill. A few days worth of training wasn't enough for him, not by a long shot. Especially if he was going to have to go up against who he thought he would. He felt the ground crack and crumble under him. And to think these were humans, using only their chakra. His body could easily take the damage, but still. How long had he spent lazing about? When had training and fighting become a chore? His lips curved upwards in a deadly smirk. What had he been thinking? Cutting himself off from this? All this fun, stripped by his own accord. And for what? Pushing the kick off, he span himself. Perfectly executing a high round-house kick. Hitting dead center on the younger green-clad ninja, who was sent hurtling back into the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing. He could of asked Atricha...but that would have been cheating. Because she couldn't refuse, even if it was her rival. Bless her, she had a heart of gold but this time, it wasn't her duty to help him progress. She had a team now, and her own family. He could parade around with her as he pleased. The younger one, Rock Lee, came at him again. The jounin was crazy powerful in his own right, but the older one's abilities were far more diverse. Might guy was on the top of his list right now. Jumping upwards, he dodged the severe leaf hurricane. Finally, Might Guy showed himself. Five of his inner gates activated, and charging at him like a truck. Launching himself from the trees, he aimed to use his latest tai-jutsu ability. "Godly leaf hurricane!" the ultimate leaf hurricane, using chakra to empower his speed the same way himself and Hinata used Ki to enhance their speed. It was amazing, if he was honest. To be able to use chakra like that, it took a great deal of focus, drive and power. Still, the man had mastered it to such a degree that it became almost second nature. Although, he had his own trick up his sleeve. Lightening became to form and arc around his right leg. The ultimate combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, and it always put on one hell of a show. He had thought of the idea during his most recent spar with Atricha, but never acted upon it. Using the Raikage's lightening release body flicker, except on a much more condensed scale. A large portion of his unsealed chakra, enough to usually cover his entire body three times over in lightening, was condensed around and into his right leg.

"God slayer's thunder kick!" The results, as he predicted, were devastating. The godly leaf hurricane reduced to nothing, its powerful momentum crushed under the force of his overhead kick. Might Guy hit the ground hard. Real hard. Crushing several trees in his wake, dust shooting skywards from his impact. The speed of impact? Well, his brother would be proud of his speed, to say the least. His muscles overcharged from the electricity pumping through them, only added on top of their already inhuman movement speed. It was the same trick as his Dirty Star. The more you condense it, the more powerful it becomes. Still, he hadn't put much power behind it. If only for the sake of Might Guy's life.

Previously happy yellow eyes now held a forlorn expression. Watching the one their owner called 'brother' train with the green-clad ninja. She balanced herself perfectly on the upper limbs of the tree, one hand gripping the very top for support. Tyven had changed in the past few days. Maybe that meant he was finally ready? Read to hear the truth. Ready to become the final piece of the puzzle, to finally put an end to the previous title of 'Samadorian'. To begin anew. She watched with keen eyes as he flipped mid-air, bringing down his lightening infused leg down hard on his opponent, Might Guy. The godly leaf hurricane fell flat against its god-slayer opponent. Because he was the last, one of a kind. Yet, he didn't even know it. Nobody in the universe was quite like him anymore. Not even Hinata. And that pained her so. She clutched at her chest, feeling guilt pang painfully. Because it meant he was alone again, even if he didn't know it. She knew it, she knew it painfully so. But, he had changed. Changed so far away, alone with others who he didn't know. But they had changed him, for the better. Set him on the right path, even through their mistakes. For that, she had to thank humanity. Half of her mission was complete before it had even started. But, this second half? He had countered her without even knowing. Slowly, he had slipped. Relaxed on his training, letting his natural prowess lead him through this weaker world. She couldn't accept that. He was still Tyven Durlakken, her brother. He had come from two legendary parents, like she had, yet had still to awaken his potential. Even when facing Hurlock Havor, they had only seen a glimpse of what was sealed behind those eyes of his. But now? Something had triggered the beginning of the second half of her mission. Because, suddenly, he had started training again. Motivated by some unknown cause. Maybe Mother had spoken to him again, or perhaps even father. Tyven never had given her a completely straight answer. She could already see progress. The way he moved, the way he acted. Those eyes were back, judging every parameter, making every calculation. And all in a split second. His movements were slick, planned and precise. Executed perfectly, making them twice as deadly. But, there was still a problem. It wasn't enough. Her training had been brutal, conducted by the last surviving member of the Athene clan, Alyrella Athene. It had pushed her to her very limits, and then snapped those limits like mere twigs. Even Alyrella had struggled when she went through the training. For those lower than them, it became more easy. They didn't have the power that they did. But for Tyven? It would be harder than her own training. A slight frown marred her own features. She remembered all the times she had been rushed into hospital, just for slightly overstepping the boundaries. Her own power had near crushed her, breaking her body like it was a mere toy. But here? There was no advanced healthcare. They couldn't heal shattered bones in hours, they couldn't repair crushed skulls, they couldn't bring somebody back to life. But, Alyrella had trusted her. She had put faith into her that she could do it. Even then, the Athene seal on her leg was a precaution. Just in case. She was ready, but the question was: Is Tyven ready? His daughter was soon to be born, her very own niece. It posed more opportunities than problems. Tyven would want to protect her, to protect his family. That love, that motivation could drive him on. Yes, in due time she would reveal Tyven's destiny to him.

Tyyne could only gasp as she entered the stadium. As it was with most, she was left speechless. This was, after all, her first time seeing the magnificent achievement. The old stadium, where the chunin and jounin exams used to be conducted, had been lifted from the ground by Tyven during his fight with Hurlock Havor. The giant stone walls lifted and reduced to little more than ash and dust by their power, turned to nothing. But now? The new stadium was...different. To say the least. It dwarfed it's predecessor, easily twice or even three times the size. A giant mark on the landscape of the land of fire, screaming to the world of the Leaf's superiority. This time, it was a true stadium as well. Formed into a gigantic oval, and made out of pure-white granite panels. Thus meaning, in the light of summer, the whole building seemed to glow. Seats went up and up surrounding the combatant's area. Forming in large layers for the various citizens and shinobi alike to enjoy a high level of comfort while still being safe from the various fights taking place inside the ring. In fact, she was told the stadium was being used to host various other events as well as being the permanent location for the chunin exams. Simply because no other village could compete. No venue matched this one. It was already filled to the brim, hundreds of seats lined with villagers and shinobi from across the lands, all come to see the legendary jounin exams. And most likely, to come see the legendary Tyven Durlakken compete. Raised high in the stands, she noted the Kage's platform. Five stone thrones making up the platform. All five of them were already filled. Her gasp turned to a grin. She never thought she would live to see the day where peace was sustained between all five of the great nations. It wasn't a decorated peace, but it was there all right. Her eyes cast downwards, looking to the hundreds of large panels lining the walls of the combatant's ring. She knew the secret behind them, as did the other chunin. Well, except for Tyven. The fool hadn't shown up to the meeting where Tsunade explained it all. Still, the explanation had dwarfed the whole building itself. Three years ago, they came upon a discovery. A small crystal that reacted when subjected to chakra, when subjected to chakra, the crystal transformed it into power. Supposedly Ki power, according to Atricha. Which enabled the crystal to forcefully move objects away from it when under the influence of chakra, and then when it was fully drained of chakra, it would reverse it's effect and drag the item back towards it. Once again, with Ki energy. The exact opposite of Tyven and Atricha's ability to transform their Ki into chakra. That means, when subjected to chakra, that the panels and walls of the stadium would move and change, adding a diversity to the field of play which allowed for a more thorough examination of a chunin's skill. The giant panels could potentially be used to block on coming attacks, or even attempt to crush an opponent between two panels. It was a true feat in engineering. Tsunade had even hinted that, deep under the floor, there was more crystals. Meaning they could even change the landscape of the combatant's ring. Finally pulling herself together, she finally made her way towards her allocated area. One of the large, set in balconies that resided just below where the seats began. Looking out from her balcony, her mouth fell open once more. The people of the far side of the stadium could see her. But, what she saw there was what made her look twice. A pair of hidden sand shinobi, and a few villagers, were holding up a large banner. A decorative hidden leaf banner, but what lied in it's center is what caught her attention. It was her. With her name in red slightly below her entry picture. They were...fans? A grin that matched Atricha's broke out on her face, the group only cheered louder. She waved, gaining their attention. She wouldn't be lying if she said some of them looked a bit star-struck. Giving them a signature thumbs up, she mouthed a 'thank you'. The sand shinobi nodded in understanding, grins breaking across their faces. And a blush to, mind you. Although, there still was a question to be answered. Where the heck was Tyven?!

Tyyne watched, eyes glowing in interest as Tsunade stood. The whole stadium seemed to die down from the roars and cheers of a few moments ago, as impossible as that seemed in her eyes. The whole place seemed to just be so...massive. Tyyne didn't bother to listen to the introduction, preferring to follow Tyven's words of warning and survey the playing field. It was much larger than previous, with several trees dotted around seemingly randomly. Along with that, the dirt ground also seemed to have softer patches. Possibly to mix up the fighting and force them to move more strategically. It was vaguely similar to the previous layout. Squinting slightly, she made not of the minute lines crisscrossing the surface. Barely visible even to her Ki-enhanced eyes. As much as she was aware, she was not in the battleground yet, so she could use her Ki as much as she wanted. Either way, that rule only applied to herself and Tyven.

"I will now announce the groups you, the combatants, will be fighting in" Gaara suddenly spoke, the new voice catching her attention with ease. The Jinjuriki of Shukaku, the one tail. She had great respect for the man, considering it was him who taught Tyven the secrets of sand manipulation. "In the D-rank section , the competing shinobi are:..." So, she hadn't been ranked as D-class throughout the exam. That was a good start. No doubt Tyven would be far up there. Then again, there were a lot of shinobi. On top of that, they were working in pairs. Two versus two. Although, that meant there had to be at least four S-rank shinobi. Looking around the various balconies circling the ring, she noted none of them were THAT particularly outstanding. She didn't even remember any of their names. So, unless the three shinobi who would be pitted with and against Tyven were in either of the balcony rooms next to her, she doubted there would be enough for the S-rank. "In the C-rank section, the competing shinobi are:..." Once again, her name hadn't come up. She must of made a really good impression to someone somewhere along the way. A smirk came to her features. If only they knew what she had in store for whoever the unlucky one was to face her. "In the B-rank section, the competing shinobi are:..." Once again, she wasn't called. Could she possibly even be ranked A-rank? Was she really that good? I mean, Tyven and Atricha had trained her. But, surely not A-rank? She wasn't that good. "In the A-rank section, the competing shinobi are:..."

her name wasn't called.

Could this...could this possibly mean she was S-rank? Surely not? Her jutsu weren't that good, were they? She couldn't help but feel the thick tension in the air. Was she really? No, surely not. She was nowhere near Tyven's level of skill. She looked around once more. Finally, she spotted a very special person. Tyven Durlakken, standing just inside the shadows of the ground-floor entrance to the stadium. She couldn't see much, just those two yellow eyes. Never had she seen him look this...prepared before. It was almost scary. "And finally, for the first time in over eight years, we have two S-rank combatants. This judgment was not taken lightly, as to be considered S-rank also means you have the potential to ascend further to Kage level." Impossible, could she really be anywhere near Kage level? Was she that close to the legendary fourth Hokage? Tyven seemed to be looked upwards in anticipation, his glowing yellow eyes glaring at the Kazekage, as if his glare would force him to speed up. "The two combatants who we five kage have agreed upon to be considered S-rank are:..." The silence was thick in the air. Who was this second person? Would one of them be the legendary Tyven Durlakken who was, supposedly, competing in this exam? "Tyven Hyuga Durlakken of the hidden leaf!" the crowds went wild, roars and cheers spreading through the thousands of seats like booming thunder. It was almost instantaneous. "And..." the crowd went silent again. Who could possibly be on the same level of Tyven Durlakken? If none other the Kiba Inuzuka, Atricha Durlakken or Hinata Hyuga?

"Tyyne Nohara!"

For the briefest of moments, there was silence. But, cheer and praise soon exploded across the stadium. All started by the first roars of her small group of fans across from her location. She could only grin and wave her thanks to them once more. Looking back down to the shadowed entrance, she noted Tyven's yellow eyes nod in appreciation. She returned his nod with her own, much more energetic one.

Kakashi's one eye went wide. Tyyne...Tyyne was a descendant to Rin? The Rin of so many years ago? The painful memories of Obito, Rin and Team Minato. But how? A hand on his shoulder. Anko gave his shoulder a good, reassuring squeeze. If she was honest, she thought the copy ninja knew.

"Don't worry Kakashi, it's alright"

Finally. It was their turn. Although, there was still a question plaguing her. Who would they be facing? Surely not each other? That would defeat the purpose of the others going in pairs, but then who else was there to face them? The other matches had been good, nothing particularly spectacular. But, good none-the-less. Come to think of it, all of the combatants were drained. The matches had been long, and there had already been two breaks. The setting sun indicating that this was the last match of the day, and the one everybody had been waiting for. Two potentially Kage level ninja, facing off against either each other or some new opponent. Striding past Tyven, she didn't offer him a glance. This was her moment of fame, so to speak. Her walk out onto the field, after all they had just called her out. The sudden transition from near pitch black to bright caught her momentarily off guard, it was almost petrifying how many people were looking down on her. However, Tsunade and Mei, the Mizukage, both offered her a small encouraging smile. The Tsuchikage nodding politely, as well. Shortly after the cheering had, once again, calmed down, Tyven was called out. She noted how miffed the Tsuchikage looked. They were enemies, in every sense of the word. There was even a restraining order between the two, which was purposefully withheld for this event. However, the cheers soon exploded into existence once more. Tyven, it seemed, was also wearing something just a tad different than his normal get-up. That being, wearing very little. His vest and shirt were nowhere to be found, leaving him with little more than his bandages still in place. In fact, he had new ones. The bandage-sash that had previous gone from his left shoulder down to his waist now went from his right shoulder down to the opposite side of his waist. That bandage on his lower half remaining the same. His hidden leaf forehead protector still gleaming ever proudly on his forehead, the black cloth disappearing into his mane of spikes. She noted how a few people seemed shocked by his tattoo's and his scars. She couldn't blame them really, but it would have been respectful for them to not act so shocked. Spare from his lack of shirt or vest, the rest remained the same. He only offered her a very Alyrella-like half smile, choosing his place to stand beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking up, he noted the absence of the Kazekage and the Raikage. His brows lowered, surely they wouldn't miss this fight? Tsunade stood, offering the pair a casual wave as she did so.

"Tyven Durlakken and Tyyne Nohara, the man of a thousand jutsu and the infamous mimic ninja, as S-rank competitors we decided that it would indeed be unfair to have you face each other. To that extent, we prepared two opponents who are sure to test your skill..." Tyyne looked over to \Tyven. His bangs and the setting sun casting his face in shadows, yet his glowing yellow eyes peered out from under. They were wide, taking in every detail around him. Slowly, over the course of a few seconds, his lips curled upwards, extending into a fanged, wolfish grin. He cracked his knuckles twice. The wolfish grin didn't leave his face. She almost felt scared. She had only ever seen that grin once before, when Tyven had attempted to crush Hurlock Havor with his Dirty Star. He chuckled darkly, his chest rising and falling slowly with the deep noise.

"T-Tyven?" her voice was barely above a whisper, surely he wasn't letting his anger take over again, right? His wide yellow eyes glanced briefly to her. His arms slowly returned to his side. His muscles were tense, a few veins bulging along their sharp curves and bulging lumps. It only served to remained her of just how powerful he really was.

"There's a key difference between Samadorians and Humans, Tyyne" His voice was thick, she could practically see the wolfish grin in his voice. The excitement was ever-present. "Samadorians love to fight, humans try to avoid it." He chuckled once more "BRING IT ON!" he all but screamed to Tsunade, making a few members of the crowd jump. Tsunade only smirked. He...he was excited to fight? Then again, fighting was considered fun to him. Fighting was part of his culture, it was what shaped his entire race. And now? Now it was Tyven's time to have some real fun. Turning her head back, she caught sight of the two competitors stepping onto the field. Her coal eyes went wide. Seriously?! Impossible...They were fighting them?! She glanced back to Tyven. His previously wolfish grin and turned monstrous, a predatory gleam to his serrated fangs. This was a moment he had been waiting for, for a long time no doubt.

"Tyyne Noharra, Tyven Durlakken...Your opponents are: The third Raikage A and the fifth Kazekage Gaara!"

oOo

*Dragonball Z announcer voice* Is Tyyne really the descendant of Rin? What mysterious Training is Atricha concerned about? And what of her mission? How will Tyven and Tyyne fare agains the Raikage and Kazekage? Find out, on the next installment of A brave new world!

Don't forget to Review! It helps, I swear!


	11. Tyven Durlakken: Weak no more!

My apologies for being a day late with this chapter! Work was such a hassle, I just had to skip writing for a day. Eight hours of heavy lifting, without a brake mind you, combined with an asshole (pardon the language) of a boss screaming down my ear for something I didn't even do, not that it matters because apparently my words have zero significance in the real world. Either way, when I finally got home I was exhausted. Hence, the missing day in the usual schedule. My apologies!

On with the story!

oOo

"Nala squad, aye?" Curious red eyes looked up to the orange ones that towered above him. To far up for his neck. The same red eyes glanced back downwards, glaring at the small holographic screen that floated above his hand. Nala squad. "never heard of 'em, my king" the towering man in front only offered a monotone grunt. As if it answered all his questions. Then again, Tragg Draxus had never known a man who could say so much yet speak so little as Larven Dedorian. The man was cloaked in more mystery than even Tysus. Yet, it was a mystery he felt the universe wasn't ready to unravel yet. Not after what he had seen of his power. He had only seen one of the ten paths, and it set him in line for life. To go up against something like that? Tysus...he had no chance. Surely. Not to mention the red haired goddess who stood just off to the side, showing similar squad details to his rival. Teegan Durlakken. Supposedly, the fastest Samadorian alive. Then again, they were complete opposites. Because he was supposedly the strongest Samadorian alive. Strength and speed. Water and fire. Although, he did like the blue haired man as a Samadorian. Well, he was a bit flashy. Looking at his outfit only proved that. A black vest, trimmed with yellow. Left open to expose his toned chest. A fur lined collar, light gray in color. It wasn't even armor. A thin piece of cloth, if anything. Dark blue, baggy Gi pants covered his legs, tucked into the standard white boots. It was about the only thing standard on the man. A bright red sash tied around his waist, his clan name written in thick black ancient Samadorian upon it. He didn't even bother with the gloves, preferring two blue wristbands. The man preferred his outfit to match his colors, rather than protect him from harm. Turning his halfhearted glare away from his friend/rival, he returned it to the small holographic screen in front of him. "I don't get it, Lad, Nala means freak, right?" The giant, blonde haired man only nodded. His bright blonde spikes shifting slightly with the bobbing of his head. Perhaps the man would talk this time.

"They claim to be unique, you, and Teegan, are unique. You should fit in." There it was, the voice like deep, booming thunder. His orange eyes were in-phasing, slightly glaring down on the shorter Samadorian. Tragg only grunted slightly, barely audible as not to cause any offense. Glancing to his shoulder, and subsequently the 'Nala' tattoo now placed there, it only went without saying to suggest he would be stuck with this squad for the rest of his life. Considering he was the only one of Larven's student's left alive, and Teegan was the only student of Alyrella left alive, it felt good to have a team again.

"So, Nala squad, Aye, you fat oaf?" Teegan had to tease. It was in his nature, if he had enough motivation to, that is. His hands were behind his head, walking in larger strides. Short, choppy blue hair swaying with his strange movements. Tragg was a more respectable person. It was funny really, Tragg and himself becoming friends. They were like water and fire, complete opposites in everything. Tragg was kind, respectable and had far to clean of a heart for a Samadorian. While, on the other hand, he was the womanizing sloth who drank to much, yet could move at speeds no other Samadorian could. They even looked the opposite. Tragg's hair was a very dark red, almost brown. Fanning out in large spikes down to his shoulders. A large, well-kept beard going down to his chest, spiking out to cover most of it. A large Hammer, encrusted with gold and blue, strapped to his back. One of the ten legendary weapon-masters. Oh how he was jealous of that title, if only he could of learned to use a weapon like his Sister. A standard, high royal class chest-plate covered his chest. Unlike almost any Samadorian ever, Tragg had a 'beer belly'. Albeit, it probably contained more muscle than the whole of his somewhat thin body. The man was a tank, in every meaning of the word. If he wasn't so fast, Tragg could probably snap him like a twig on a moments notice. Tragg was also...manly. For lack of a better word. And not manly in his way either. He was tall, dark, handsome. At least in his opinion. Tragg was large, powerful and protective. But, just looking at the man, you would think he was a war veteran. Armor plated Gi pants, weighted down to make them heavier. On top of that, he wore no shirt under his armor. Meaning those massive arms of his were exposed, tattoos, scars and all. Even the 'Nala' tattoo, written in ancient Samadorian on his left bicep. In fact, the man seemed to walk through anything at times. Even doors and walls, without even noticing. He did quite have the same grace as his sensei, to say the least. Then again, little stood in the way of Larven Dedorian of the ten paths. Who would oppose a man so...daunting as him anyways? It was like a death wish. Not to mention the fact that Saragossa was locked up inside his soul, probably tearing at the seems to try and get out. Probably only to cause havoc.

"Shut up, Bird-brain, or I'll crush you into a star" Teegan, of course, over-reacted for the sake of his own amusement. Jumping back, his arms flailing. Not to mention boisterously laughing at the top of his lungs, earning a few strange looks from passers-by. Although, Tragg did notice their looks of acceptance. People had gotten used to the fact that: Without his little sister around to keep him in line, Teegan might as well be an outlaw. That is, if he ever woke up in time to ever be one. Once again, Teegan returned to his strange form of walking, his hands once again rested behind his head.

"Say, big man, do we have to walk for an hour every day just to get to this stupid squad's living areas? I mean, come on! I may be the fastest Samadorian alive, but give a man a break!" Once again, Teegan returned to loudly complaining. Tragg had to resist the urge to groan out loud, and probably hit his head against the wall a few times. Larven had barely said a word to him, while Alyrella had spent near half an hour giving Bird brain the run down. Yet, he, at least, knew their new arrangements.

"Didn't you listen to what Alyrella was saying, Bird Brain?" He had to ask, there had to be some reason behind his idiocy. At least something. The man only offered a lopsided smile, one of his eyes half lidded and the other wide open. A pearly white fang peeked over his lip.

"I was to busy looking at her fine as-MPHFF" He had to resist the urge to crush his mouth right now, maybe it could shut him up for a few hours. His gloved hand was snapped shut over the lower half of the bird-brains face, a deathly glare coming from his dark red eyes, aimed straight at his bright yellow. Maybe, maybe he really was just that far gone. At least Atricha had kept him in line, beating the man to a pulp at the very mention of something perverted that related to him. But this? This had to be a new level of idiocy.

"I would seriously re-consider what you're about to say there, Bird Brain, considering this is Alyrella Athene we're talking about here. Not to mention Larven Dedorian is her mate, and he isn't known for letting such comments slip." They probably looked stupid, walking through the crowded halls of the main Samadorian life-ship, his hand clamped over the lower half of Bird Brain's face in an iron like grip. There was just something that told him that Bird Brain here didn't want to face the wrath of the ten paths to power. Nor, did he want to be under a furious tenkarran glare. Although, Bird Brain probably didn't know this self-awareness part of his brain existed. He always was the one dragging the idiot out of fights he wouldn't come out of completely unbruised. He shuddered at the mere memory of when the dolt had tried to start an 'instantaneous make-out session' with Hella Shedarrah, the very moment she passed him in the corridor. That wasn't just a fight he would come out bruised from, it was a fight he wouldn't survive. Period. Luckily, he hadn't made contact with the young-lady. She did scream something about saving her first kiss for somebody called 'Naruto'. That was a strange name for a Samadorian. But, he didn't question the scythe wielding warrior. Firstly, it was rude. Secondly, he didn't want to be cut into ribbons. Very slowly, he removed his hand from the lower half of Bird Brain's face. Ready to return his vice-like grip at the slightest mention of something obscene. The taller and thinner man only spluttered for a few seconds, glad to oxygen flowing back into his lungs. Well, soon they would meet their new comrades.

The chakra aura exploded into life around him, tearing a small crater into the ground around him. Yellow eyes glaring furiously at both the opponents. This was it. His time to shine, so to speak. He could only smirk, and there was no better way to do it than faces two Kage. The man opposite him, standing far on the other side of the arena, had an aura of his own. Made out of lightening, enhancing his reflex to a super-human level. Supposedly, the fastest Human alive.

"Start!" just like that, the Raikage and Samadorian were gone in a flash. Over the years, his body flicker had became faster, and faster. He was faster now than he had ever been. Although, Tyven Durlakken was still hot on his trail. Without using a body flicker technique. Even Gaara found himself stunned by their super-speed performance. Because, Tyven was leaving behind remnants of their fighting. His Chakra aura was tearing lines into the ground, ripping them to shreds as he either chased or ran from the Raikage. But, Tyven wasn't his biggest threat right now. Tyyne Nohara was. Several Jutsu formulas already surrounded her, fanning out in huge circles upon the ground. Tyyne of the mimic style, it was a title that had come across his desk many times before. Just a few days ago, he had received a report that she had even mimicked Sand manipulation. That put him at an advantage. Even if she had mimicked Tyven's sands of power, she still didn't know how to use it properly. But, her razor sharp smirk told him otherwise.

"Mimic style: Tyven Durlakken's sands of power!" Two of the four jutsu formula activated. Why only two? That left two more jutsu formula written on the ground, considering he couldn't read ancient Samadorian, this was bad news. Sand clashed, multiple tendrils of sand hitting each other with enough force to crack and shatter the ground beneath them. Tyven's sand was powerful, far more powerful than his own. Somehow, Tyyne was maintaining it. But how? She had almost passed out from exhaustion after just a few seconds when she had last used it. It had only been as week since then. So, how? Shukaku was even working in unison with him, controlling large portions of the sand with ease. Yet, Tyyne was fast. Far more agile than himself, skilled in both Taijutsu and ninjutsu. She was dodging his attacks with ease, using her sand defensively. Why was she being so defensive? Momentarily glancing over to the two remaining jutsu formula, he noted they were still under protection by a barrier of sand. On top of her strange defensive behavior, what was she hiding?

A crack of lightening, followed by another, then another. He was making sure to avoid the walls, the Raikage could easily take advantage of the opposite wall and try to crush him between the two moving panels. However, training did come in handy. His chakra aura was for more than looks. It acted as both a barrier and a form of damage. The raikage would have to tear through his powerful chakra to get to him,but if he were to land a hit with the chakra aura activated? The weight of the physical chakra would almost double his damage, especially if he used a body flicker technique. But, there was a problem. He wasn't fast enough. The Raikage could always keep his lead, even if just barely. Lightening fast punches met once more, before they moved past each other once again. Turning his yellow eyes towards his partner, he noted how her sand defenses were holding steady. Turning slightly further, her two remaining jutsu formula's came into sight, locked up inside a shell of sand. What was taking her so long? He couldn't keep this up forever. Although, his smirk only returned full force. This was going to be fun either way, and he had to bring the Raikage down to size.

Blue hair trailed him, almost horizontal with their speed of movement. He didn't look like a ninja who was ready for a fight, he lacked any form of bodily protection. In fact, there was little more than bandages covering his chest. The Raikage found himself, once again, chasing after the blue haired warrior. He couldn't keep this up for a great deal of time, this needed to end. Soon. Tyven couldn't keep it up for long either, but a lot longer than he could. Now was his time to catch the blue haired warrior. They were coming up to a wall, Tyven would have to turn. He culd catch him sideways in that brief moment. Gah, this was not good. Looking down to his kunai pouch, subsequently catching sight of the chasing Raikage behind him, would he have to use that? There was no way he was making that turn, it meant defeat surely. Well, he had no choice. He had to last out until Tyyne was ready. Angling his head slightly, he dodged the Kunai thrown back at him from the Samadorian. However, something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. The kunai itself was different, with three prongs. It looked heavier than most kunai. But what caught his attention was the tag upon the kunai. Impossible. Was he really going to try doing THAT?

"Flying Thunder god!" The man disappeared, within the blink of an eye. Even at these speeds. There was only one person he knew of, that was still alive, who could even master a formula like that. And she was here in this very arena. Tyyne Nohara. Her formula were second only to that of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzamaki. In fact, her latest might of ever surpassed Konoha's yellow flash. But, could she use the flying thunder god? She was agile, and well trained physically. But, the flying thunder god wasn't even something he would attempt regularly. Tyven was different. His bod could be put under the pressure of the flying thunder god with ease. It probably wouldn't even brake his skin. There was a weight on his back, two boots pressing down with a heavy weight. Of course he hadn't had time to properly gauge where the kunai was. He had just been lucky. "Lightening style: Twelve gates of thunder: Prison style!" A hand was pressed down on his back, shortly before leaving, along with the weight of the boots. Tyven had jumped away, leaving him with the twelve gates. But, Prison Style? The usual twelve gates slammed down around him, although their orientation was most unusual. Crisscrossing over one another, surrounding him. He couldn't simply body flicker out before the gates clamped down on him. At least, not easily. Tyven didn't look to well for ware, having used up such gigantic amounts of chakra so quickly. On top of that, he couldn't just covert more Ki into chakra, the seal on his forearm preventing it easily. He was a Kage, he wouldn't be beaten this easily.

Jumping upwards, bringing her sand under her as a mid-air platform, she glared at the fifth kazekage. He was stubborn that was for sure. Glancing downwards, she caught sight of her vest pocket. Would she have to use her last 'special' kunai? She hoped not, it was being saved for the Raikage at this point. If Tyven hadn't bolted off to fight the Raikage, their plan might of went off without a hitch. Glancing back down to the dome of sand, it had been far to long now. She couldn't brake Gaara's defense. Summoning the sand around her once more, she offered a glance back to Tyven. The Raikage had already broken free of his twelve gates prison style? Damn. It was meant to hold him for longer. Their fight had, finally, slowed down. It was still almost to fast to see, but their traded blows were becoming less and less coordinated. It only raised a question to her: How much energy did Tyven really need to run that body of his? Was he running on dangerously low to begin with? Shaking her head forcefully, she returned her coal eyes back to the red-haired kazekage in front of her. His sand prowess was even beyond that of Tyven, even she had to admit that. Maybe his sand wasn't as powerful, but he could sure use it better.

"LIGER BOMB!" Impossible! Both herself and the kazekage turned to see a sight neither quite believed. Lightening arced around them, going out in waves from the sight that made a deadly silence overtake the stadium. Tyven Durlakken, held upside down by the Raiakge. His arms hanging loosely, flailing about as the Raikage brought the man upwards, ready to slam him down with the force of a Kage. Tyven looked so...exhausted, simply lying limply. Watching the events unfold. Nobody had ever broke free of that attack, very few had ever survived it. Tyven was one of the few who had. But he had been using his full strength! This was bad, no, this was taking it to far!

He felt the blood whirl around in his head as he came downwards, air rushing past his face and mane of spikes. Yet, a panicked scream caught his mind's attention. That was when he caught sight of his determination, the reason he had gone through all of this. The reason he stayed on some mud-ball planet, in the middle of nowhere. The reason he stood up to Hurlock Havor, the reason he fought to protect the leaf village every waking day. The reason why hatred no longer clutched at his heart with its fiery strength. His family. Those who were most precious to him. Kiba grabbed at her waist, holding Atricha back just barely as she tried to intervene. Shouting that she couldn't just go out there and stop it. But, it wasn't even them he was concerned with. It was the shy woman who sat next to Atricha, the one who held his gaze right now. Returning her own lilac one. A gaze he adored, a gaze that was so very precious to him. Hinata Durlakken Hyuga. One hand covering her mouth, the other seemingly reaching out to him. Her hair was cut short, her forehead covered by her fringe with two long bangs either side of her serene face, with a small ponytail high upon her head. It was gentle, nothing to flashy or extravagant. It was everything he loved about her. She wore a red robe, a few sizes to big to cover her enlarged belly, tied with a yellow sash. With light gray swirls emblazoned upon the sleeves. Tears even prickled at her eyes. He had gone and done it again. He had made Hinata cry.

"Never, under any circumstances, let yourself grow weak!" his father's words. Even now...they held some semblance. He was being weak...again. Letting some pitiful Kage trample all over his legacy, who did he think he was?! He couldn't let Hinata see him be so weak! They had a family to look after! He couldn't slack off now, he would never let her do something like that on her own. Never! They were partners, equals on the same level. He refused to allow himself to fail, for Fuyu's sake! Yellow eyes widened, fiery determination exploding within their yellow depths. Muscles tensed in his arms, veins bulging over the sculpted biceps. Him? Tyven Durlakken? Weak? Never again!

oOo

Tyven Durlakken, weak? What are you, blind? Never again I say, Never again!

Teegan Durlakken, Universe's biggest sloth. With a foul mouth to boot.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	12. Victory!

God damn, I'm lazy! I end up putting these things off during my one day break, where I am supposed to write half the chapter. instead, I end up doing fuck all. Apologies for the rude language. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

oOo

"Hey girl, lookin' feisty tonight!" Tragg, almost, felt embarrassed around the idiot. Although, even he had grown accustomed to the fool's constant flirting. Even the motion's the speedster made were embarrassing. Leaned to the side, one eye closed in a wink and giving a smooth thumbs up to the respectable lady. "Umph!" he could only wince, feeling the force of the punch delivered expertly to the man's gut by said respectable lady. Teegan seemed to rub it off like it was nothing, straightening himself out without even a scratch to his ego. He had probably gotten used to it now, nor did he take himself particularly seriously.

"Asshole!" Teegan didn't seem phased by the lady's insult, thrown over her shoulder as she strode away. He only grinned mischievously as he dusted himself off, enjoying the commotion he so easily caused. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if every woman in the empire knew of his perverted ways. Tragg could only sigh, making the left turn out from the one of the many gigantic halls of the ship. It was strange really, to see so many Samadorians enjoying themselves so publicly. Food courts lined the walls, various Samadorians both working and eating at the courts, large shopping areas and various other rooms made up the giant, eight story hall. The same dark blue metallic walls giving the room a slightly dim effect, only amplified by the absolutely massive windows the covered the far wall, looking out into the depths of space. Walking further down the large corridor, once again lined with shops, they made another left turn coming to an elevator set into the wall. Teegan groaned loudly once more, still standing in his strange posture with his hands behind his head and his knees bent.

"We have to do more walking?! We've already been walking for like...two hours, my man!" others began to exchange looks, staring in confusion at the blue haired Durlakken speedster, most likely wandering if that really was the infamous Teegan Durlakken of the flash forward. Let alone, he was complaining about walking? The man could move at speeds most Samadorians couldn't even comprehend, without even pushing himself. And doing that took a whole lot of endurance and stamina. Either way, Tragg could only sigh, stepping inside the elevator. Teegan drawled in behind him, dragging his feet looking almost miserable as he entered the elevator. This was the part of the trip Tragg had been dreading the most. It was also the reason their trip had been so long, as to avoid cramped spaces. Within seconds, Tragg felt smaller hands push the his shoulder, trying, and failing, to move him away. "Goddammit man! Gimmie' some room!" He was already pressed against the far wall of the elevator, gladly allowing the speedster his much desired space. Claustrophobia, to say Teegan Durlakken of the flash forward suffered from it was an understatement. He had planned their rout to take as little small hallways as possible, and certainly no elevators. The only problem being, the location of this squad's personal area happened to be set below the off-set from the giant hall. The only way, at least that he knew of, to access it being an elevator. He was have to discuss putting in a stairway with Larven, for the sake of his conscious. As much as he loathed the speedster next to him, he couldn't bare the thought of having him face a cramped elevator on a daily basis. He sighed, Larven's statement about him being far to kind did hold some merit after all. His left hand stroked at hi beard as the elevator went downwards, it was a long distance down. Possibly a spiral staircase, or heck even just a straight jump down would suffice for the speedster. Even under the intense gravity inside the ship, Teegan could still move fast enough to run up walls. Although, it would be terribly inconvenient for the speedster. Grumbling, he left his perfect beard alone for the moment. A slight ding indicating that they had arrived. Dragging the trembling speedster with him, he made his exit into another room. Somewhat small, big enough that Teegan didn't feel the cramped, luckily enough. The walls were bare, light blue energy strips being the only source of light in the room. Another door opposed them, 'Nala Squad HQ!' written clumsily on the door, in bright green pigment. While it wasn't as classy as the other squads, it held a certain charm to it. A charm that made a small smile appear on the mighty face of Tragg Draxus. It felt calm, relaxed and informal. Teegan looked about ready to kick the door down and barge in, probably cheering his own name in boasting. Pushing one Muscular arm out, Tragg stopped the speedster fro doing just that. Using his other arm, he gentle knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, but we're the new erhm...recruits" Once again, Tragg allowed for no disrespectful behavior on his part. Almost immediately a large commotion occurred in the room. Various Samadorian curses and, by the sounds of things, a few stumbles along the way. The door opened with a hiss, revealing a sight that really did scream to him 'Unique'. Albeit, he immediately covered his eyes. Knowing Teegan, he was probably in pervert's heaven right now. Peeking out from the side of his hand, he did confirm the man had a good deal of blood running down his nose, and down to his chest. A lopsided goofy grin on his features, accompanied with a half-conscious chuckle.

Lightening arced across the arena, thick dust covering the battlefield. The Raikage had unleashed his Liger bomb, and at full power. But. All three of them had caught that momentary look on the face of their friend or lover. The look of pure, hard determination. The look that told others that: He wasn't messing around any more, that now, he was serious. Nothing could stop him when he had that look on his face. The dust began to clear, the cool breeze helping it along. What they saw...it gave a momentary pause to the crowds. Tyven hadn't escaped from the Liger Bomb.

He had beaten it.

Both his hands planet firmly on the ground, a large crater forming around them from the force of the impact. Veins bulged over muscles, his arms twitching almost violently. The Raikage looked stunned, an aura of silence overtaking the usual loud and angry man. He had expected him to brake free, not to rely on his own prowess and determination to beat the Liger bomb at its own game. His fangs were ground together, mouth wide and open, feeling obvious pain from the immense power of the Raikage, only hindered by the seal that kept almost all of his true potential at bay. Yellow eyes were wide, thinnest of pupils looking at the world in a haze. Nobody had ever stopped a Liger bomb before, it was the ultimate finishing move. Very few had ever even escaped it, let alone stopped it with just their upper body strength. Minato's words only rang clear in his head. Tyven had something precious, he was sure of it. Something that drove him to prove himself, to protect others. Something that gave him a reason, a will to keep fighting. Something to risk it all.

"Heh..." The blue haired man chuckled, sounding strangled and pained. But, he chuckled none-the-less as if he didn't even feel the pain coursing through his body. "Call that an attack?!" he screamed upwards, his infamous visible chakra aura exploding into life around him, tearing further into the ground. Also, forcing the kage to loosen his grip on the blue haired man. He would show him what it really meant to attack!moving his left arm to cross his right, he spun his upper body. "God slayer's thunder kick!" Lightening came into life surrounding his right foot, condensing into an extremely powerful level of body flicker. The Raikage barely had time to react. A reverse, upside-down, helicopter kick, delivered with perfect execution. Enhanced a hundred-fold by the body flicker technique. Since when had Tyven been able to pull of something like this? This was something only a very, very talented Taijutsu master could pull off, and after withstanding a Liger bomb! Atricha could only smirk. Her brother was back alright, back with his same old fiery pride to boot. Moving his forearm up, supporting it with his free hand, he barely had time to block. Was it enough? Did it enough withstand? He could only wish that it had. A new explosion, sending lightening arcing across the entire stadium. Another explosion followed, on the opposite side of the arena. Hinata saw it all, her mouth falling slowly open in shock. He...he had landed the kick perfectly, shattering the Raikage's defenses. Not only that, the brute of a man was launched across the arena. As if he was a mere rag doll, tossed asunder with ease. The second explosion? That had been the Raikage hitting the far wall of the arena, and subsequently the arena wall shattering with the force at which the Raikage had made impact. She found herself speechless, stuttering uselessly as she watched the scene. Tyven, unlike most, didn't even spare a breather to celebrate. Charging off once more, he attacked the Raikage again. "God slayer's thunder punch!" His right arm surrounded by lightening, one huge forward leap shooting him across the arena floor. The dust cleared just in time, just in time to witness the next all powerful taijutsu and ninjutsu combo. Determination drove Tyven beyond his limits with ease, it made him stand against unbreakable odds, then shatter them like they meant nothing. Looking to her Sister-in-law, she could only confirm this. The way she was stood half on the small balcony, Kiba just barely maanging to hold her back, screaming for Tyven to beat the living daylights out of the Raikage. Light blue eyes narrowed, sand immediately dashing to block the all mighty punch from the blue haired warrior. He made it in time. Tyven watched, mild surprise covering his features momentarily as the sand formed a protective barrier around the Raikage. His lightening enhanced fist hit the sand hard, sending shock waves back out around him. Long blue hair blew in the momentary shock wave, a Konoha forehead protector shining brightly in the fading light of day. This...this was Tyven Durlakken. A soft, gentle smile came to Hinata's features. It was the man she loved, the man who fought so hard to do his part, the man who never gave up, no matter what. A proud shinobi, and a fine warrior. A master of physical strength, with a mind born for battle. He wasn't an ultimate fighter, he was so much more. A caring, loyal father, a good, honest friend. Somebody who was always there when you needed him, even if he wasn't very good with words. Actions always spoke louder with him, and he always used his actions. A smirk came to his features, fangs shining under the fading light of the sun. They had fell right into their trap. "NOW, TYYNE!" Light blue eyes went wide. Had they fallen for some form of trap? Spinning around, lowering his previous defenses as he did so, Gaara came face to face with...nothing. Tyyne had disappeared, vanished without even a sound.. The protective sand dome. Spinning further to his right, he found her once more. Crouching down, with one hand over each of the remaining jutsu formula. A razor sharp smirk on her features, and a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You know Gaara...controlling sand through a clone is hard work.." He had been fighting a clone this whole time?! Then, what had she been doing. He didn't have time to think, sand already coming up around him and instantaneously charging off towards his opponent. He couldn't let her activate anymore jutsu. Sand blocked his attack. Yet, she hadn't moved it herself. Tyven...all this sand, this was his doing! "Release! One-hundred trigrams: Sand crusher!" Impossible. Everywhere he looked, trigram markings littered the floors, written in ancient Samadorian. But...how? "Didn't you think it was a bit funny that Tyven immediately charged the Raikage?" She had a point. He had mistaken it for a simple grudge, causing the man to charge off without a second thought for his companion. Tyyne could of slowed the Raikage using her various mimic styles, while Tyven easily defeated him, overpowering him with his sand and outmatching his attacks with his super-human speed. "On top of that, Tyven never used his sand. The only time being a moment ago." she was right, Tyven hadn't even used his sand once against the Raikage. "That's because his clone was to busy funneling sand into my jutsu here.." Another razor sharp smirk. He understood now. It was...brilliant. "All the while the real Tyven was busy pretending to chase the Raikage, while actually planting these jutsu formulas all over the ground." A deep chuckle came from the blue haired warrior, briefly thumbing his headband. Confidence ebbed from the man, the infamous smirk ever-present on his features. In that moment, Gaara realized another mistake. His sand barrier protecting the Raikage. The Raikage couldn't hear any of this! "Activate!" He was to late. The jutsu formulas activated, glowing a brilliant blue for a brief moment. Only before the ground below them began to crack and shatter. The Raikage shot forwards, bursting through the sand. Immediately, he charged the smirking Samadorian. For once, the Samadorian went on the defensive. Jumping backwards to avoid the Raikage. It didn't matter now anyways. Sand exploded from the ground, instantly latching onto the Raikage, his fist stopping mere inches from making contact with the blue haired Samadorian. Tyven laughed heartily, surprisingly not mockingly. He didn't feel like boasting anyways. Glancing up to Atricha, she already had that job covered. Practically cheering at the top of her lungs. The Raikage looked stunned. A fist bumped into his lightly, the white glove of the Samadorian meeting his exposed fist in the traditional greeting. A small, almost invisible smile ghosted onto the Samadorian's features.

"You fought well, my man. If it hadn't been for my friends and my loved ones, you would of wiped the floor with me for sure!" Silently, he looked to the fifth Kazekage. Letting himself rest against his opponent's sand, a few tendrils gripped around his waist and limps. Not the like the sheer amount that seemed to encase his body, it seemed the man had willingly accepted the defeat. It was the mark of a good leader, knowing when to back down. The crowd seemed deadly silent. Yellow eyes met coal, looking across the battlefield. A larger, easily visible smile came to his features. Her hands came upwards in the universal thumbs-up, he let his free one match his counterpart's actions. Giving a single thumbs up in return, the man looked exhausted but...they had won. "The dynamic duo back in action, eh short stuff?" She could only grin widely back. Tyven never referred to them as the dynamic duo. She ignored the insult to her height this one time, it was a special occasion after all. She couldn't help but join in on his mild chuckle, adding her own boisterous laugh in as part. They had really done it! She had beaten not one, but two Kage! It almost made her squeal like a girly-girl. Like Sakura or Ino. Bah, she despised the notion. But, the event seemed worth it. So, without further ado, she let her urges win over. Releasing a, somewhat, girl squeal just loud enough for the Kazekage to hear. She did give him a glare afterwards, making sure that he never spoke a word of it.

"Tyven Durlakken..." Tyven looked back to the man in front of him, their fists still connected. He looked calm, relaxed. For once. A small chuckle fell quietly from his chest. " You did indeed beat me today, I look forward to our next sparring match. I wont be taken down so easily next time." Tyven chuckled once more, bumping fists once again as he let the sand reside from it's all-powerful hold on the Raikage. Tyven nodded once more, allowing another visible smile to take over his features.

"Victor: Tyven Durlakken and Tyyne Nohara!" the crowds cheered, going wild as the four contestants stood in the center of the arena. The Raikage holding Tyven's right arm up in cheer, Gaara repeating the action for Tyyne. Only a mere moment passed before an all to familiar blue flash landed next to him, instantly locking him down in a headlock, his sister's arms covering the lower half of his face. Knuckles rubbing against his head in praise.

"Atricha...Air!" Tyven just barely managed, arms flailing about wildly, trying and failing to pry the arms away from his mouth and nose. Although, he couldn't help but smile. They had done it, defeated two kage! He would have to thank Gai when he got out of hospital.

"Ah! Sorry, big bro!" Finally, he found himself released from her bone-crushing death headlock. Atricha dusting him off with an all to familiar sheepish grin on her face, apologizing profusely. The woman was a train wreck, constantly acting without thinking. Although...he wouldn't have her any other way. It was what made her Atricha Durlakken. Arms suddenly encircled his neck, a body pressed against him gently. Without even a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"Well done...Tyven."he smiled, it had been far to long since he had heard that voice. So gentle and serene, filled with all the love and hope he could ever need. Words that could drive him to change the world, words that could make him move mountains. He smiled once more, resting his forehead against hers. One hand gently finding her enlarged belly, only making his smile increase more. Bringing his other hand up, he cupped her cheek gently. She, almost instinctively, leaned into his touch. Gentle, happy lilac eyes peering up to him. A gentle, chaste kiss was placed on her lips. A soft smile taking place where his scarred lips has just once been. He could of said a million and one words of praise to her right then, to thank her for giving him the power to continue on. For blessing him with a child, for showing him that life really was worth it all. But, she already knew. His words would only ruin the moment, return them to the cheering crowds around them. They were in their private space, their own little bubble. Where such words need not be spoken, because they knew the other so well.

No matter what came before him, no matter what challenges he faced. They would always be there to face them, together.

oOo

All the romance! So, Tyven and Tyyne did it! With a little help from Hinata of course.

Teegan, i'm not sure weather to feel sorry for him or to laugh at him.

Either way, ignoring the absurd amount of hours I spent writing this, I should probably find someway to ensure that I write on my free-days. Maybe I should look into getting a beta-reader or something. *need motivation*

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	13. Reaver Law

Here we are, the most recent chapter of A brave new world!

May I make a suggestion for some music? Well, I'm going to anyways

Part 1/2/3: Fairy Law - Fairy Tail OST. Seriously, it will make those three parts so much more epic, as well as help to add even more emotion to the chapters

Hope you enjoy it!

oOo

Her hands were locked together in prayer, gentle orange eyes closed as she hummed quietly to herself. The eternal watcher, the meaning of balance in a universe so torn. The galaxies, solar systems, stars, planets all surrounding her an her holy palace. Constantly moving further and further away, making room for more life to grow in her eternal universe. A sole figure towered behind her, a being so powerful that she dwarfed the gods themselves.

"Ezarah Dedorian..." The words were spoken with impatience, the slight movement of various weapons as this woman moved. "...The fourth Reaver." this beings legendary eyes were upon her. This woman, looking little more than a child, was the goddess they so revered. The tap of boots, signaling that this legendary warrior was entering even further into her holy shrine. Walls of gold gleamed, bookshelves of similar material holding all there was to know. Even this legendary warrior couldn't walk freely in here, dictated by the holy laws surrounding this small child. But, she didn't offer her any form of respect. Not anymore. "I'm trying to stop a war from braking out, I presume you have a reason to summon me here?" The small child nodded, her masses of golden blonde hair shifting as she did so. Slowly, she stood to her feet. Removing herself from her prayer. Once again, gentle orange eyes opened, looking at the woman before her. Alyrella Athene, the legendary queen of the Samadorian empire. A woman who, alone, could crush the gods that she held in her grasp. Shale, the second Reaver, was bound inside of the woman already. Locked deep inside her subconscious, an eternal partner to the red haired warrior.

"I do..." A much higher-pitched voice, yet stowed with millions of years of experience. Filled with an uncanny innocence. This girl...the ultimate justice, the one who watched her children grow, to transform, to conquer. The mother who watched her children rain down unholy hellfire upon the universe, crushing hope like a candle's flame wherever they went. Only to watch new heroes rise up, and fight for peace once more. Larven, Tyven, Atricha, Teegan, Tragg, herself. All rise up to fight for peace, only to have to hang in the balance once more. "...Reaver Law. The ultimate destruction of all things, the shining force that wreaks havoc upon all those in its path..." Legendary Tenkarran eyes went wide. She had heard of Reaver Law. Something Jayden Dedorian had referred to as 'the ultimate justice', he had described it as a weapon. One of immense power, something he had planned to use, yet could never find.

"Reaver Law...The ultimate justice?" ten star eyes glared downwards at the holy child, biting the inside of her mouth. It couldn't possibly be that Jayden Dedorian was referring to something the goddess held? A sole hand covered her left eye, could it even be something more powerful than her eyes? Or even Larven's ten paths?

"My mother..." the small child began, earning the attention of the legendary warrior once more. She had never heard of the legendary goddess even having a mother. "...She was the sole survivor, the only being in the universe who survived Reaver Law." Red eyebrows shot up. Why was she being told all this? More so, how is it that only one being survived? "She watched as Reaver law..." she paused. Innocent orange eyes unable to meet the almighty ten star glare. "..She watched as Reaver Law...made everything go away" Tenkarran eyes glared down at the young girl, her flowing white dress draped over the floor behind her. She didn't understand. Reaver Law made everything go away? She couldn't possibly mean... "The event you call 'the big bang' was half of Reaver Law"

Her right hand twitched violently, attempting and failing to get the words out. Reaver Law hadn't just wiped out all life. It had destroyed everything, the planets, the stars, the galaxies. Even the Samadorians. That...that had all been in a single moment. A instance of time so short, so short that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. The second half of Reaver Law? Its energy was still here now. The very essence that made up the entire universe, the very moment of creation. Reaver Law had created her, created Larven, created Jayden. Created Ezarah.

"Only one Samadorian per cycle will ever come into existence who can use Reaver Law..." Ezarah continued, she still remained impassive. What in the name of the goddess was this? Reaver Law? Why was she included in this? For the first time, she felt insignificant. She felt...dwarfed, this wasn't simply dealing with their legendary prowess, or even facing Tysus. This was the destruction of everything. This was way beyond her. "...they have to meet certain requirements." Only one Samadorian? One sole Samadorian? Maybe...maybe she could kill them before they ever used it. Block this from ever happening. "For a being to use Reaver Law, they have to have to be a member of one of the five great Samadorian clans. They also have to be a member of the ten paths, which comes from having DNA from two or more of the great clans..." She was a member of the ten paths, having both Athene and Dedorian DNA. "...they also will have the legendary Susaaro..." she couldn't possibly be talking about... "Lastly, they must have been chosen as a Warrior of the ten paths..." She couldn't find words, this...this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Her whole body trembled and quaked, forcing her to fall to her knees. Wide, ten star eyes looked at nothing. Simply staring off into the abyss of distance. She was wrong, she had to be. "Reaver Law will be used...it's why your eyes exist..." Tears began to form in her legendary eyes, slowly spilling over their boundaries. No. She had to be wrong!

"L-Larven...will be the o-one to use R-Reaver Law..." No, that was impossible. Larven couldn't...he wouldn't do something like that. No. Try as she might, her mind took her back just over three-hundred years. To a time when Larven, and herself, were the penultimate evil. To a time when his insanity driven laughter would ring clear in her ears, and she would join in. The scourge of everything good. The ultimate rivals to hope. But, Larven wasn't like that anymore. He barely spoke a word, and never displayed the fact that he even had any emotions to speak of. Almost like an empty husk. Devoid of anything except for his uncanny will for peace. Even then, he simply followed that path. He didn't choose it. He didn't purposefully desire peace, he simply had something deep down inside of him telling him that it was the right way to go. He never laughed, he never cried, he never even smiled. As if he were just a mindless body, following one path.

"My mother designed your eyes, so that you could kill Larven before he uses Reaver Law. The ancients told her so, that this cycle will finally lead to the destruction of Reaver Law..." She was lying...she had to be. He...he wouldn't do that. He calculated the risks of everything, made sure to never leave a gap in their defenses. He wouldn't use something so reckless, it just wasn't him!

"L-Larven..." gentle orange eyes looked downwards. The woman was trembling, her whole body shaking violently. "H-he has no emotions...meaning h-he has no reason to use R-Reaver L-Law" even speaking the words brought fear into her heart. Larven could never use Reaver Law. The goddess wasn't convinced. Larven was accustomed to power, he had been born into it, held a legacy of powerful warriors. His mother had been a great warrior, his grandmother had been one of the most legendary warriors in history. He was even a descendant of Jayden Dedorian. He had no need for Reaver law, but he also wasn't clouded by power. He used it well, he would never do something like that! It was impossible! Larven would never willingly activate Reaver Law.

"Something will break him...he will snap! Reaver Law will be used unless Larven is killed! Can't you see this is bigger than just your love for Larven?!" A fist slammed into the ground, sending hundreds of cracks across the golden floor. Her eyes were wide, filled with anger. A deadly growl emerging from her chest. She was treating him like a damned animal! One that had to be caged up, restrained. Larven was no such thing, he was a Samadorian. He was a person! Larven...he would never do something like that! They...they had been together since birth, she knew him better than anybody! Silently, she stood. Furious ten star eyes glowing in the shadows cast upon her by her hair. The universe could be damned for all she cared. Pulling the hood of her cloak back up, she turned on heel. Two katana's strapped to her back, almost identical to the two on her right hip. Daggers, kunai and knives strapped all the way down her left leg. She was more than a queen, she was a warrior. Somebody who stood above all others, legendary eyes looking down upon her empire. Protecting it from evil, never letting harm come to those within it. She would fight Tysus, fight him with everything she had. She could protect her empire, Ezarah was sure of that. But, her power came with more than just protecting her empire. She needed to protect the universe. She needed to ensure they would all live on. But, could she really do it?

"Larven and myself are the most powerful Samadorians to ever exist. To think that he, my mate, would give in to something as pathetic as Reaver Law in lunacy. And to think that I would ever betray him is idiocy. If the time comes, we'll face it together. Not apart."

Ten star eyes looked down from their hidden balcony. Focused solely on one single point of interest: Larven Athene Dedorian of the Susaaro and Ten paths. She had never thought about it before, the passing thought had never even occurred to her. Just which one of them was the strongest? Who stood above the other? Where did they stand? Together, they were at the precipice of power. The ultimate warriors, the legendary beings who ruled over all below them. But, who was the better? It had to be Larven. Her hands came upwards, straightening out into a flat palm. Her left hand faced towards her right, and her right hand faced towards her left. They hovered a few inches above one another in front of her abdomen. The hand symbol for Reaver Law. She had to wander, did Larven even know? Did he even know what her current hand positions meant? Did he already know of the existence of Reaver Law? Or would it simply come to him as an act of instinct? A sad, feeble frown, hidden by the shadows, came across her features. Why did it have to be Larven? And, why her? Glancing down, she caught sight of her own hands. Just the mere thought of how much power she held in her hands was scary, sometimes. The fact that, with a glance, she could crush her own empire. And then, the thought that there was two more out there that were like her. Larven Dedorian, and Tysus. But, this even dwarfed Tysus. Heck, this dwarfed everything. Even the mighty Larven Dedorian. She looked back to the man, standing tall on the deck on the giant vessel. Various members of the Empire passing him occasionally, some even stopping to speak to the man for one reason or another. Yet , the more she watched him, the more clear her conscious began. Because, this was Larven Athene Dedorian. Not Larven Dedorian. He wasn't the hellish child from three-hundred years ago, the one who crushed empires with the flick of his wrist. The one who even Samadorians lived in fear of. They feared those wide eyes, bloodshot with power-hungry insanity. They feared that fanged grin, showing a mouth of razor sharp serrated fangs. But now, now he wasn't that person anymore. He was far, far from it. His brilliant orange eyes were always half-lidded, looking disinterested with the world around them. His mouth was set into a small frown, never smiling, never displaying any emotion. Even their daughters could never tell when he was displaying emotion, even she struggled at times. Because the change had happened almost instantaneously, it took him mere days. To go from a psychotic child, hell bent on revenge and power, to an almost empty husk, never truly being engaged with the world around him. She had been suspicious, so very very suspicious. Nobody changed so much in just a few days. But, no matter how hard she looked, he was still Larven. And he only became more, and more, and more powerful. As did she. But, was he really the one to wield Reaver Law? What event could make him snap?

Yellow eyes gazed out the window, watching the village below. Watching the villagers pass by, watching the ninja do their business. A bright moon hung nimbly in the night sky, brilliant stars acting as its partners. His shoulder leaned against the window sill, his heft body leaned against the inner walls of the Hokage tower. Tsunade sat mere meters away, her hazel eyes locked at the blue haired warrior. Sometimes, it did good to remind herself just who this man was. Tyven Durlakken, Jounin of the hidden leaf. A man who was older than even her grandfather, yet looked no older than a late teenager. A man who could learn countless jutsu, of any difficulty. A man who had developed many of his own jutsu, and used them to devastating effect. Yet, one that knew teamwork. One that knew the value of friendship, of pride. Of love. The perfect ninja, in some respects. But, as her grandfather had taught her, no ninja could ever be perfect. Not even the sage of six paths was perfect, there would be nothing to life if there was ever a 'perfect' ninja. But Tyven? He came pretty close.

"I'm glad the Elders didn't give us much hassle about sorting you out a team some time in the future, maybe they're finally warming up to you, eh?" Tyven's head turned ever so slightly, a false yellow eye glancing at her. It was still strange to think that: Tyven couldn't actually see her right now. He hid his own problems well, never letting them become another person's problem, like his eye. Never once had she heard him even utter a word of complaint about the fact half of his field of view was, practically, missing. Even on the very, very rare occasions that his sight failed him, and he bumped into something he hadn't seen or missed with his Ki senses. It's why he would made a brilliant father, because he could look after others. His own problems didn't weigh him down in the slightest.

"Yeah, It feels good to be finally able to, legally, help bring more money in for my family. No more covert S-rank missions, and what not" There it was, the other side of him that made him a brilliant father. Because he cared, he was devoted. He refused to simply sit back, he had his half to hold up. It put a smile on her face, sometimes even the he could brighten up others lives. He was changing, slowly but surely. His handsome smiles were becoming more and more of a common sight around the village, and even then he made a more public appearance. When he had first returned, he refused to walk the streets of a daytime, always insisting on using the rooftops. Now, the giant man, and the almost equally tall Hinata Hyuga, were a common-sight on the roads of Konoha. Always walking together, usually hand-in-hand. A slight blush came to her cheeks, she was still allowed to be jealous, right? Their, seemingly, eternal youth didn't help her cause much. She simply looked young, they WERE young. Even if he was two hundred years her senior, by their standards.

"Have you chose a name yet? For your daughter?" To this, the man leaned back around, facing her. Even now, he bore a resemblance to the fourth Hokage. In hair alone, if anything. In fact, maybe it was just the two bangs that framed his face. After all, the fourth Hokage wasn't seven foot tall, nor did he have blue hair. He offered her another one of his handsome smiles, his eyes closing momentarily with the gesture. She almost felt honored.

"Fuyu, Fuyu Durlakken Hyuga." She was going to be a Hyuga? The confusion on her face must have been evident, because the giant warrior spoke once more. "I would prefer her to know that she's part of Human society, not Samadorian. To know that she will have others she can turn to." Once again, he offered a glance out to the night-life of Konoha. Pushing himself off the wall, the man stood to his full height. Luckily, the room had high ceilings. A slight, mischievous smirk came to his features. Taking more prominence as he turned to leave, meeting Shizune momentarily in the doorway. "I'll be seeing you around GRANDMA Tsunade!" the edge of the desk snapped, his brows lowering in a deadly glare, one that was sent directly out the door. That. Arrogant. Egotistical. Baka.

"So...that's Rin, huh?" Tyyne looked down at the picture frame in her hands, a thumb gently rubbing over the smooth glass. A picture of Team Minato, perfectly preserved and well looked after was held tightly in her hands. Her eyes were drawn to the young girl in the middle, A bright, cheery grin upon her features. Rin Nohara. Looking past the picture, she spotted the name engraved upon the memorial. Obito Uchiha stood next to the girl, barely able to keep his coal eyes off her. And, of course, Kakashi remained as impassive as always, his arms crossed over his chest with half lidded eyes looking lazily at the camera. Yet, her eyes were drawn back to the two central figures: Rin Nohara and Minato Namikaze. "My mother was Rin's older sister..." it was a strange fact to come by, and it seemed almost surreal. This young girl in the picture, she was her aunt. Yet, she looked younger than her. "Rin probably wouldn't of remembered her...my mother left the village when Rin was still young, looking for a better life as trader...or something like that.." Kakashi remained quiet for the moment, letting the younger woman take in the new knowledge. Although, he did catch note about her strange lack of knowledge when it came to her mother. A small smile came to her features, soft coal eyes looking down to the young girl in the picture. Now that he could see them side by side, they really did look similar. Tyyne's hair was brighter, being a sandy brown in place of a hazel brown, and also a lot longer. And her eyes were a deep coal, in place of a rich brown. Tyyne was also a lot shorter, but. She was a lot more skilled, gifted with a knack for seals that the fourth Hokage couldn't even match. Tyyne was set to become a legendary Shinobi, somebody who children of the future would look up to. Maybe she would even be a Hokage one day.

"Do you still keep in contact with your mother?" The thumb absentmindedly running over the picture stopped, her whole body seemed to freeze for a moment. Coal eyes glued on the photograph, yet not actually looking at the picture it portrayed. He had hit a nerve. Yet, Tyyne broke out into quiet laughter, rolling her head upwards slightly.

"It's hard to talk to the dead, Kakashi-sensei" she didn't even have to call him that anymore, she was the same rank as him. Yet, he found himself stunned by her openness. He moved to apologize, but she cut him off with a sigh. "There's no need to apologize, I never knew her to well anyways. A few Sand Shinobi accidentally killed her, haven mistaken her for an enemy shinobi. I was only five when it happened." Once again, he found himself stunned by her openness. Yet, he had saw her laughing and joking with sand shinobi during the Jounin exams. And then there were the ones who cheered her on from the sidelines, surely she must of harbored a grudge. "hehe.." she feebly laughed to herself "It's funny now, because, thanks to Naruto, Gaara, Atricha and Tyven, most shinobi see each-other as allies, not enemies." A hand was placed on her shoulder, Kakashi taking a step forward to stand beside her, in place of just behind. She..she was smiling, a slight upturn of her lips.

"Surely you must feel a grudge against them?" He had to know. Surely, somebody like her, who had witnessed the murder of her own mother, must of felt anger towards those who did it? She had no reason to feel otherwise. Once again, she paused. Her smile faded momentarily, her coal eyes looking back to the memorial in front of them, keen eyes honing into that name again.

"Nope!" A brilliant, thousand watt, grin spread across her features then, her eyes closing and her face brightening up. "Because, when they found me, those two Sand shinobi searched for months to find any relatives, they cared for me, they looked after me. Eventually, they found out that my Sister had come from the Hidden Leaf. Without even asking for permission, they marched straight to the Hokage's office, and begged for forgiveness" A tear formed in her eye, slowly rolling down the left side of her cheek. "They even offered their own lives as payment, but the Third Hokage choose to let them live. Saying that what they had already done was far above what any other Shinobi would of, he even let them come visit me..." The tear landed on the photograph, splashing against the smooth glass. "..Those two shinobi who you saw cheering me on during the exams...they were the ones who looked after me..." Tyyne never suffered from hatred, she was stronger than that. She didn't blame a whole village for one shinobi's mistake, and even then, that shinobi could atone for their mistake. No matter how big. She was stronger than hatred, she would never let it consume her. That was her ninja way, after all.

oOo

REAVER LAW! The destruction of all things...or is it? So, now we find out how Tyyne is related to Rin. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, on the advice of my own conscious and a certain Rose the daughter of a demon, I wrote half of this one day, and the other half the next. It also came out that you guys, the readers, get a lot more content, and I get more free time. THANK YOU ROSE!

Don't forget to Review! It helps, I swear!


	14. Doubt! Tyven Durlakken, a father?

the next chapter is here! Lalalala, I didn't write this one one day. Nope. Totally didn't write it in a solid seven and a half hours. Okay, fine I did! I will get to the point where I write half a chapter a day, I promise!

Either way, have some funny, and some love dovey music prepared for this chapter!

On with the story!

oOo

"Madam..your,erm, clothes..." Tragg could only cringe behind his hand, peeking out the side, catching the infamous speedster in his gaze. The man was stood there like an idiot, a blissful grin on his face as blood steadily trickled from his nose. He was even laughing to himself! He had to resist the urge to beat the man senseless, it was so disrespectful!

"My...clothes?...GYAAAH!" The door slammed shut, he heard more shouting from inside, the respectful woman most likely shouting insults back at the rest of..their comrades. Another door slammed shut. Finally removing his hand, he looked back to Teegan. He looked satisfied, a happy grin on his features.

"She had some nice boo-" Finally, he lost his patience with the pervert. Bringing the back of his hand down on the fools head, in one fell swoop. Maybe he had overdone it, a bit. Judging from the cracks that suddenly ran up and around the walls, and the fact that Teegan was imbedded in the door, twitching just barely. Once again, he scolded himself. Teegan wasn't as strong as him! It was rude of him to hit him like that, he should of used words instead! Just as he went to apologize, the door hissed open once more, Teegan falling off it as the metal shifted. Before he even hit the floor, he got one last boot to the face. The woman was...pretty, to say the least. Silver hair, going down to her shoulders in choppy spikes. Yellow eyes looked out at them, a dark yellow shade, almost orange in color. Even now, she didn't seem to wear much. Then again, she was dressed down. Skintight pants covered her legs, one leg cut off just below her knee, while the other went down into her standard white boots. An orange obi was tied around her left leg, a marking on it he couldn't quite identify. For the moment, she simply wore a very baggy white shirt to cover her chest. It looked like it belonged on somebody like him, or even Larven, not her.

"Names' Sash, you're the new recruit-GYAAAH!" Once again, she jumped back. Her serious tone fading in a minuet. Wait a minuet. Dark red spiky hair, a dark red bear. That hammer, the armor Gi pants. This man...he was the legendary Tragg Draxus! That meant... Looking down, she confirmed herr fears. The pervert laying on the floor was none other than: Teegan Durlakken! "GYAAH!" She jumped back again, realization coming onto her face in a flash. She had just kicked THE Teegan Durlakken in the face! Oh goddess, she was in trouble. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tragg blinked a few times, picking the speedster up by the collar of his vest. "Ahh! I'm in trouble! GYAAH!" Tragg finally passed the boundaries, putting his hand on the panicking woman's shoulders. He understood her trail of thought. She had just hit Teegan Durlakken. The legendary student of the even more legendary Alyrella Athene. She was worried about getting in trouble. At this, he chuckled. Catching the woman's attention.

"Don't worry none, Lass, you only did the Queen's job for her. To be honest, at least this way the idiot will learn his lesson before the Queen catches him!" he couldn't help but laugh, and she seemed to finally calm down. Following her down the short hall way, his giant steps easily keeping him behind her, they came to a large open room. He found himself stunned by the..casualness of it. Dark blue carpets covered the floor, a few couches dotted around the large, luckily open, room. A door across from him led into a tiled room, it was a kitchen. Filled with food the speedster would most likely pig out on later. Then again, his share was larger than most. A large TV was set onto one of the walls, the universal news turned on a dull drone. Meant more for noise than anything. Then he spotted another member of his new squad. A boy, he couldn't of been older than two-hundred. Once again, he had the same silver hair as Sash, as well as similar eyes. Perhaps they were brother and sister. His hair was set up into a wave of choppy spikes, going out randomly. Without much thought, he threw the speedster towards the nearest couch. He missed, instead landing in front of the couch, face first on the floor. He could only shrug, reasoning that the man needed a beating anyways. Especially for how rudely he acted to this respectable woman! Looking back to the young-man, he noted how star-struck he looked. His lower-jaw trembling, obviously looking for words to say. An arm was suddenly thrown around his shoulders, Sash pinching his cheek playfully, a large grin on her features.

"And this, this is Tark! My little bro! He's a big fan of you!" Tragg blinked a few times. He had fans? He wasn't even a member of one of the five great clans! But, despite his previous doubt, he gave the kid a thumbs-up. Instantly, he seemed overjoyed. A large grin spreading across his features, he looked as happy as could be. It was rather adorable. Tark was also dressed down, simply wearing a pair of baggy black gi pants and a plain light blue shirt. It seemed, they were all about to go to bed. A slight frown came to his features, was he late? No, he couldn't be. It was still only 10:00PM. Surely this couldn't be all there was? Moving his head slightly, he scanned the room. Notably, he spotted a poster of himself on the inside of one of the open doors, to the right of the open kitchen door. There were a few other closed doors, looking little more than embedded metallic blue panels. The walls were also a metallic blue, like most of the ship. White over head lights added the lightening to the room. It was cozy, casual. Sash must of noticed his confused glances. "Oh, right! The others! We just got back from a mission, they were all so tired they went straight to bed! I didn't even tell them we had two new recruits!" she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. He only chuckled along, shaking his head casually, indicating that there was no worry. It was..different here. Beforehand, he had known very few people outside of Larven, Alyrella and Teegan. Mostly just doctors and surgeons who kept him standing back up after the intense training. He...liked it here. They didn't hold the same hostility that the other squads did, and that was something he liked. They were friends, not squad mates. He could tell that, at least.

All was quiet, the whole village seemed to still for the moment. Even under his gaze, he could only find peace in the darkened village. The occasional whisper from far off commotions, only picked up by his sensitive hearing. It was...peaceful. His powerful yellow eyes losing their glint in the shadows of the night, he didn't have to stand tall, he didn't have to express his pride. Even then, his small home was quiet and peaceful. A sure long-shot from the commotion that was soon to come, caused by the patter of tiny feet upon the floors. A barely audible, content sigh escaped his lips. He could hardly wait for that day, excitement building day after day. He, Tyven Durlakken, was going to be a father. He, he couldn't even find the words. In fact, it was only now that he had found time to really stop and think about it. His time had been preoccupied, shared between looking after his pregnant lover, to running missions, to the jounin exams. He hadn't had time to just...sit, to let his large muscles unwind, not even for a moment. So much had happened, so many memories were forever engraved in his memory. All the mishaps of pregnancy, all the times he had found himself with a black eye and a cracked fang, suffering from the, seemingly, random mood-swings. He could only chuckle, because, despite it all, he had enjoyed it. Six precious years, filled with laughter, happiness and joy. Six years, where he find himself with a smile, or even laughing along. Years where, acquaintances had become friends. He...had friends. It was a strange thought to entertain, because his only friends had ever been Hinata and Kakashi. But now, well now they considered him one of the group. He had others, he had people who wouldn't run on sight, or simply ignore him. It was something he held dear. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of something else he held dear. His family. Hinata Durlakken Hyuga, leaned against the headboard, a hardback book held firmly in her grip. Keen eyes dancing across the pages with ease, reading the Ancient Samadorian text as if it were her own language. One of his mother's books, passed down to the shy woman. Maybe, she would pass them down to Fuyu some day. He hadn't told her about Tasi, it was something she had no need to concern over. No harm was done, the village hidden in the stone had apologized, saying that they had no record of the man. So, therefore, there was no need for her concern. Finally, he kicked his last boot off, placing it next to the other one the the foot of the bed, a pair of ninja sandals next to them, a few sizes smaller. Looking back, he caught sight of her interested Lilac gaze, staring intently at the pages of her book. Her gentle, serene face illuminated by the small bedside light. Her, short, hair was left to fall free. Going down to the peak of her spine, usually tied into a high ponytail. The deep blue blanket pulled up to just underneath her shoulders, protecting her from the none-existent cold. Much like himself, she couldn't sleep in her own home unless she was covered by a blanket. His eyes glanced slightly further down, catching the title of the book. The history of the Durlakken clan. A small frown came to his features at this, remembering just who, or rather what, he was. He was a Durlakken, known for their fiery pride, and, most importantly, their devilish intelligence. The smartest warriors on the battlefield, capable of knowing each and every enemy inside and out. It wasn't a history he wanted anymore, he didn't feel that pride in his name. A hand was placed on-top of his own, concerned lilac eyes gently catching his forlorn expression. Tyven was a man of many words, yet very few expressions. Even then, there were few who could even read those expressions. None could read them better than her. The book was left aside, her other hand clutching his larger one. She could see it in his eyes, his mind was drawn to that name again. Durlakken. One of two names they shared. But, they shared it together. Although, she could only imagine what it must be like to live with a title like that. To know what your ancestors had done, to know what you had done. To know of all the innocent lives that had been passed on, sent to the next life with little more than a passing glance and a flick of the wrist. To know how feared the wild blue hair and the furious yellow eyes were. But, had they not promised each other to be there? To be there no matter what? To share each others pain? Their happiness? Once again, no words were spoken between the pair. The faintest hints of a smile slowly spreading across his lightly toned features. She found herself smiling back, simply because he smiled. He smiled, Tyven Durlakken smiled. That was something she thought precious. The same handsome smiles he was known for, the ones that would undoubtedly make her blush. Even now, to take in hiss appearance, made her happy. His clothes piled neatly on the dresser to her right, on her side of the bed. He never bothered with night clothes, simply throwing on a loose pair of pants to keep him comfortable. But, he didn't hide himself either. His chest, arms, hands and feet exposed freely. Showing off the toned muscle, earned from hundreds of years of training. His blue hair, going down his to his lower back in a mane of wild, uncontrolled spikes. With the two spiked bangs that framed his face. He didn't style his hair, didn't brush it straight every morning, or ever for that matter, because he was Tyven. He didn't try to hide that fact, he had accept that, despite his heritage, he was Tyven Hyuga Durlakken. No matter where he went, or what he did. He was her Tyven Hyuga Durlakken, no matter what. He could be grumpy and egotistical, because that was who he was. And then, when in private, he could be who he was now. The man who had watched himself do so many horrible things, without even a shred of remorse. The man who was still so broken on the inside, yet had come on in leaps and bounds towards recovery. Who knew what it felt like to feel love for another being again. A man who could look at the universe with new-found hope gleaming in his eye, watching in a single fleeting moment of brilliance as life changed and evolved. Without the burning hatred in his heart. Covered in tattoos, various symbols and pictures depicted on his skin. A tattoo of the Hyuga clan symbol, displayed proudly on his left shoulder. The recent tattoo on his left forearm, covering it in Ancient Samadorian symbols. The, updated, tattoo of his mother on his back. Their names, tattooed in human script, displayed on the left side of his chest. He had a lot of tattoos, to many for her to easily find. She was sure he probably had more that even he had forgotten about, she had heard it was common among Samadorians. If she was honest, she could only describe them as beautiful. Art, in its most pure form. At first, she had been a bit put off by just how many he had. But, then she learned why he had them. Stories, tales, pictures. A story, telling his life's work. Tales, telling of loving mother's who died to protect their children. Pictures, showing the faces and names of the ones he considered his 'precious people', the ones he loved. After that, they didn't seem so bad.

Shifting slightly, Tyven brought his legs under the blanket. Scooting down as to lay his head on the pillow. Hinata mimicked his actions, their noses just about touching as she laid down. His right hand instinctively locking with hers, holding it between them with ease. A soft smile gracing her gentle features, bathing him in her serene warmth. But, he had a question. She could see it in his eyes, the way he seemed to look downwards towards her enlarged belly, then momentarily close his eyes, breathing slightly heavier. As if something troubled him. Quietly, she urged him. Clutching his hand a little tighter. Yellow eyes looked to their interlocked hands, happiness suddenly emerging in their depths. He squeezed back.

"Hey, Hinata.." He began, yellow eyes moving upwards to greet her lilac ones, holding her gaze evenly. She could see worry in his eyes, his deep voice thick and rich. It seemed, he had been worrying over this for quite some time, she could tell by how unsure of his own words he looked. Once again, she squeezed his hand, placing a feathery kiss on his nose. She reminded herself, as always, that it was best to wait, to give him his time. Let him work things out, not to rush him. "...Do you think I'll be a good father?.." For a moment, she was stunned into silence. Even then, when all was peaceful, she felt the need to remind him of just WHO he was. Tyven Durlakken, a legendary ninja, a loyal, caring friend, the man of her dreams, somebody who the younger generations looked up to. A hero. A small, gentle smile came to her features.

"Tyven.." her words were confident, filled with determination. A long-shot from the shy woman who had been there a moment previous. "..A father is somebody who cares, who learns from his past mistakes, who would go to any length to look after their family. Somebody who can pass down their teachings, who would never give in..." his yellow eyes were wide with her words, a gentle hand cupping his cheek. Forcing him to look her in the eye. "..Tell me, Tyven, will you be a good father? Or will you give up half way?" He would be a good father. There was nobody better for the job, because he knew the pain of having a evil, rotten father. His eye was only proof that he knew that pain, inside and out. Yellow eyes looked downwards momentarily, a quickly flash of guilt passing by them. Look at him, worrying over something like that. As if he would ever let his family down. Suddenly, his lips pressed to hers. Somewhat roughly, at first, she was startled. Soon, her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feeling of his scarred lips moving against hers, in a way only he could. A way that conveyed all his emotions so perfectly. The kiss soon ended, both members needing their precious air. A mischievous smirk came to his features, his yellow eyes gleaming with new found motivation.

"I'll be the best damn father I can! I promise you that!" she could only giggle, halfheartedly hiding it behind her free hand. Finally, he saw it for what best suited him. A challenge, something to overcome. A new goal to chase after. Once again, he kissed her. Resting his forehead against hers after he had began to turn blue in the face, again. "Arigato...Hinata"

oOo

A little bit short, but I decided to use this as a bridge to the next arc. Or, at least, the first half of that bridge. I'm officially titling the new arc 'New life and new powers'

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	15. Special: Rose, the daughter of a demon!

So, to celebrate a birthday of one Rose the Daughter of a Demon, I'm releasing a special marking the occasion. Rose has been here since day one of Once A Monster, and been here all the way through. She's watched me improve greatly, and watched the story grow and grow. Hopefully, she will be here to watch the tale of Tyven Durlakken conclude as well. She has also been one of the greatest helps to me along the way, giving me support for day one. Thanks to her, and others, I can write these three or four thousand word chapters, and put them up every other day. To this extent, I want to thank you, Rose. And, as thanks, here's my birthday gift to you:

Hope you enjoy!

oOo

Brave new world: Rose's birthday special

"I Refuse." His arms were crossed over his chest, Akatsuki cloak swaying with the movement. Furious red and green eyes glared down on the smaller, gray haired man. He held a large, three bladed scythe on his back. This was below him, the mighty Kakazu. He had money to count, anyways. The immortal fool was being ridiculous, as always.

"Ahh! Come on Kakazu, don't be a dick-eater! It's Rose's fucking birthday! All you got to do is dress up in as a fucking bunny stripper and jump out of her fucking cake!" He shuddered. Rose, the daughter of a demon. The ability to control fire, and the infamous 'innocent rose' kekkei genkai. She was scary enough, let alone her mental health. This was worrying, to say the least. Supposedly, Hidan had over heard her, talking to herself, about having him jumping out of her cake dressed as a bunny stripper as one of her presents. He found it ridiculous that they, the infamous Akatsuki, even celebrated birthdays. They were an S-class organization, they were meant to be evil. EVIL. Evil people didn't throw parties fro their evil comrades, did they? Hidan nudged him with his shoulder, a mischievous glint in his purple eyes. "I bet she'll jump right on you, the girl's a beast!" he remained impassive. Never even twitching. This man was vulgar enough as it was, but wanting him to jump out of a birthday cake? Dressed as a stripper bunny? The heck?

"Kakazu..." His fist stopped mere inches from the immortal fiool's laughing , arrogant irritating face. His head slowly turning to the voice he knew all to well. Surely enough, two rinnegan eyes floating in the darkness of the hallway. The Akatsuki's main hideout, a giant tower in the hidden rain village. A place 'Leader' knew all to well. "It is Rose's birthday...I command you to dress as a stripper bunny and jump out of a cake..." with that, the 'Leader' moved on. Walking past as if nothing happened. He found himself stunned...he...he had to do it. Taking large strides, he near charged out the room, heading out into the heavy room. There better damn be money in it for him! For now, he had a bunny stripper suit to buy...

"Bwahaha! I'm king of the mountain, weaklings! Bwhaha!" The blue haired warrior wobbled clumsily on the pile of unconscious drunks. Completely sloshed out of his mind, a large bottle of sake held just barely in his right hand, his left held up in cheer. He found himself in a daze. Even he, a bartender of forty years, had never seen anything like this. Only legends, legends of something like this. And those legends surrounded a big-breasted Hokage, not a legendary blue-haired ninja. He had even beat every single patron of his bar, who were veteran rain ninja, without even damaging a single thing. Nothing. The man stumbled, catching himself just before he fell. "Bwhaha! Think you can beat me that easily?!" this man was even talking to the unconscious. Suddenly, what he could only describe as an explosion, sounded from his left. A rain ninja embedded in the wall, having been kicked with ease by the legendary ninja.

"Sir?" he had to be cautious, this was really treading on this ice. But, he needed this man out. He had had far to much to drink. Yellow eyes looked lazily at them, half lidded and highly intoxicated. How had he even got into the city? He was wearing a complete hidden leaf outfit, the headband still tied tightly around his forehead. None of the guards had been alerted, yet. How had the man got in? Surely Pain had been notified? "I feel you should go home now, you've had enough to drink." There, he had said it.

"BWHAHA! C-course, I'll, hic, go h-home!" Surprisingly, the blue haired legendary ninja did leave. Picking up another two bottles of sake, who had belonged to the now unconscious rain ninja, as he left. Taking a swing from each. Finally, he had the whole place booked out for a party tomorrow. Stumbling about, his vision went in and out of complete blurriness. Bringing his original bottle upwards, he downed the last of it, absentmindedly throwing it into the river. What was he doing here again? A...reconnaissance mission? Or something like that. Well, if the mission was to learn about the hidden rain, he had certainly learned about their alcohol! Laughing loudly at his internal joke, he stumbled to the nearest inn. Oh yeah, rain village. Whcih meant the Akatsuki was here! Or, at least, they thought so! Laughing to himself once more, he activated a transformation jutsu. Looking down at himself, he laughed once more. "Oops..whong village! Hic!" A sand ninja uniform covered his body, his wild blue hair sticking out from a bandanna fore-head protector. Bringing his hands up once more, he activated another transformation jutsu. Finally, looking down once more, he found himself in a standard rain ninja outfit, this time his wild blue hair supported a basic forehead protector. In this case, his popularity worked with him. Everyobdy knew he was a leaf ninja, so they would assume that he just looked like 'the infamous Tyven Durlakken of a thousand jutsu' Bwahaha! It was brilliant!

The party was in full swing, a few members, who considered themselves above a menial birthday party, simply set angry glares from the side lines. That mainly being a certain Itachi Uchiha and his orange haired leader. Simply there to wish Rose her birthday and be gone with. Deidara sauntered over, a keen and unique swagger in his walk. He was the worst of them all. Because, like every year, he went over the top. Way over the top. This year was no different. Because he had followed Kakazu's plan. A bright pink bunny stripper suit replaced his usual attire. Or rather, tried to replace his usual attire. Because, in reality, he wore little more than, rather short, pink pants, a bunny tail attached to the back of them, and a pair of bunny ears. Literally, that was it. Itachi could only groan as the man swaggered over, bowing slightly to show them a plate balanced on his hand. A collection of alcoholic drinks on display, varying in size and 'danger level'. Out of the whole party, these three members seemed to be the only ones still standing straight. Well, that and Kakazu. Who was still preparing for his 'surprise'. Even Konan was off somewhere, one of the stronger drinks in her hand. Pain kept a steady eye on her, at all times.

One brilliant blue eye looked out, scanning the part for who-knows how times. Kakazu was the only one not to turn up. Her heart felt heavy at that sentiment. It was something, at any other time, she would of simply passed off as a mere flutter. But here? It hurt, it hurt bad. But, her other half reasoned to 'fuck that immortal asshole, it's time to have fun!' for the time being, she entertained this half of herself. Because, that's who she was. The infamous Rose, the daughter of a demon. Midnight blue hair set into an array of shoulder length, choppy style, one of two long bangs covering her left eye. A bright red rose prominent amongst her midnight blue locks. Although, for once she could relax. Escape from her solitary mission. She didn't hunt the tailed beasts, or, at least, not actively. She had bigger targets, much bigger targets. Targets even the tailed beasts themselves feared. So legendarily powerful, they were said to even rival the likes of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. One of them, known for her daunting speed and strength. The ultimate master of Taijutsu, a predator. A hunter, so to speak. Atricha Durlakken, the tigress. Then, there was her brother. An even bigger target. The man of a thousand jutsu, the man who could rain meteor hellfire down at any moment. So powerful, a flick of his wrist could wipe out entire nations. Other ninjas? They were just a joke, something she never took seriously. But these two? And the Hyuga and Inuzuka that they belonged to? They were her targets. Ninja she would take seriously. But, she would never find them in the hidden rain, would she? Swinging her cup all the way back, she laughed loudly. As if the infamous Tyven Durlakken would just waltz in through the door? She laughed again at the thought.

Suddenly, the side door swung open. She noticed a mischievous smirk suddenly spread across the features of her comrades. Even Itachi looked suspiciously guilty. How ironic, a man, who had murdered his entire clan, looking guilty. She ignored it for the moment, spotting the item of her dreams. Something that made her mouth water almost instantly, her brilliant blue eyes locked on the object. Filled to the brim with desire, completely fixated. A cake, almost the size of Kisame, was being wheeled in. Her mouth began to water more, drool suddenly falling from her mouth. She didn't just like cake...she LOVED cake! The others, even including Pain and Itachi, crowded around the, somewhat, mysterious item. It...IT WAS CHCOLATE! White icing set atop the chocolaty master piece.

Sniffing, he smelt it. The smell, the smell of heaven. Chocolate. Bwhahaha! Chocolate! His feet soon turned the complete opposite direction, taking him towards to the heavenly smell.

Picking up the knife, a slight click was heard in her ears. Although, she found herself to intoxicated to notice it. Fumbling lightly with the knife, and dropping it a few times, she finally managed. But..when she looked up, she saw a sight that made her drop it once more.

Kakazu stood, flicking his hair as he came further upwards. Dressed in little more than a pink stripper bunny suit, fishnets covering his tanned legs. Blood rushed to her head. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. A bow-tie tied around his neck, with equally pink bunny ears on his head. The things he would do for money. That blood soon found it's way to her nose, steadily dripping down her casual blue shirt. Her mouth trembling, opening and closing. There..there wasn't words for this. She would say she was in heaven, but this was beyond that...

A loud explosion sounded, one of the large doors slamming into the opposite wall with enough force to shatter it. A long, spiked, blue mane. One half lidded yellow eye, one wide yellow eye. A wide, fanged grin set onto his features. He could barely stand. A konoha ninja attire covering him. Tyven Durlakken, the man of a thousand jutsu, had just waltzed in, drunk out of his mind.

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE AT, BITCHES?!" he stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet. Two bottles held in his left hand, with his right currently holding another to his mouth. He scanned the room, his mind dully noting the presence of every member of the Akatsuki, all looking at him as if their eyes deceived them. He didn't notice the significance of that. Nor the fact that two of them were dressed rather...strangely. His intoxicated eyes were set on the cake. He soon found himself in front of the cake. Looking down, he half-consciously noted a problem with his plan. He didn't have enough hands. Bringing his right hand up, he emptied the rest of the bottle into his mouth. Consider it training, he would not lose to Tsunade again! Throwing the bottle behind him, he heard it smash. Right onto the face of Kisame Hoshigaki, who had been half way through a charge, his giant sword ready to cut the Samadorian to ribbons. The man fell flat on his back, glass most likely embedded in rather sensitive areas. "Bwhahaha! You fell over!" Chocolate was smeared around his lips, the blue haired warrior looking down at the legendary swordsman, pointing at him while holding his sides. Several shuriken hit him, expertly aimed by Itachi Uchiha, but they simply bounced off his skin, not even making the blue haired warrior falter in the slightest. Yellow eyes turned to the blue haired paper woman. There was something wrong with those intoxicated eyes. They, they looked almost predatory, gleaming madly. Suddenly, the man was in front of her. Far to fast for her to react. He stood at arm's length away, but leaned forward enough to lean his forehead against hers. Yellow eyes glared daggers, just inches from her amber eyes. For the first time in many years, Konan felt fear. What was he doing? Why did that furious gaze remove her ability to move? Why did fear incapacitate her so? Short blue hair? Those stupid, half lidded eyes? That oh-so calm and relaxed look? A deadly growl was released from his chest. "Teegan, the fuck you doin' here?!"

"W-Wha?" How much had this man had to drink? She could practically smell the alcohol on him. The smell of sake heavy on her nose, it was powerful, whatever he had been drinking. A million questions rushed around her mind. Who was Teegan? Why did Tyven seem so angry? How the heck was he even here? In their safe-haven? How did he escape her grasp for so long?

"Don't mess with me, big bro! Aren't you meant to be off stalkin' Dhat Hella Shedarrah ghirl?! And are you wearin' contacsh or sumthin'? Your eyesh are meant to be yellow!" She couldn't even find the words...or the actions, what the heck? He was so drunk that he thought she was his brother? Surely they couldn't even begin to look similar? She noted Sasori charging the blue-haired warrior. "Bwhaha!" The man spun off her, a fist slamming into the puppet master's head, shattering his puppet shield and sending the red-haired teenager far across the room. "Bwhahaha!" The man stumbled towards Itachi once more, the blue haired paper angel long forgotten in his highly intoxicated mind. He had a thing for the rain village Sake, that was for sure. He threw his arm around the man, who struggled uselessly to escape the man's almighty grasp. It had already been proven that: even his genjutsu had little effect on the giant warrior. "Hey Tachi, my brother! How's that pretty lady...err, Sasuke? Bheen doing?" the blue haired warrior hiccuped once more. The infamous Uchiha found himself stunned. Was the man thinking he was dating Sasuke? He felt the need to throw up. Him? His precious little brother? In a rare moment of brilliance, the infamous Uchiha escaped the all powerful arm over his shoulder, running to the nearest bathroom, a hand covering his mouth. "Bwhaha!" this man was certainly the...happy type of drunk. Yellow eyes suddenly caught sight of something...strange. Deidara, dressed in a bunny stripper suit. Or, at least, he thought it was Deidara. The giant man stumbled over, one yellow eye half lidded, the other wide open. "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Pein stared is disbelief. Had Deidara secretly been drinking? They had shouted it in pure unison, without any words spoken between them. They shared a fist-bump, before the giant blue haired man turned his power-filled yellow glare to the orange haired leader.

Legendary Rinnegan eyes met equally legendary yellow eyes. The Rinnegan holding a deadly glare, aimed directly at the yellow eyed opponent. Said opponent help strong, with little ease. A drunken, fanged grin on his features. One yellow eye half lidded, the other wide open. The movements were slow on the orange-haired man's part, slowly stepping forward to meet the challenge of the drunken warrior.

"Tattoos" So that was the game he was playing...he couldn't lose, not in front of the Akatsuki. Not in front of Konan. Rinnegan enabled eyes narrowed further, glaring almost furiously at the blue haired warrior.

"Piercings.."

"Tattoos."

"Piercings.."

"Piercings.."

"Tattoos." He realized his mistake to soon, having spoken the words of his legendary opponent. His head bowed in shame. How could he make such a simple mistake?! He...he had lost. Konan could only wonder if Nagato, who was still at the tower, had been drinking? He had to of been. Yet, the yellow glare turned to her again. Freezing her in place with it's fiery power. She dare not move under it. Tyven turned once more, tripping over the unconscious body of Kisame Hoshigaki. Or rather, tripping over his sword and then the shark man himself. Rose...couldn't move. Couldn't take her eyes off the precious sight in front of her. Blood dripping steadily from her nose. It...it was Kakazu...dressed as a bunny stripper...coming out of her cake. Her cake. Looking almost seductively at her. Suddenly, an arm was around her shoulders.

"Bwhaha!" she didn't even look to see who it was. The voice sounded familiar...but the person it sounded like would never laugh. He was to...legendary to. Her mind felt slow. "You look pale enough to faint! Bwhahaha!" Surely enough, the edges of her vision began to turn black. Just turning her head slightly, she caught glance of those spiky blue mane. Had she missed her chance?! To be honest...what she saw...it was worth missing a chance to claim her ultimate prize.

And so, as the late night became early morning, the blue haired warrior stumbled out of the bar. A fresh bottle of sake held clumsily in his hand. Leaving behind the defeated or converted Akatsuki, minus one blushing Kakazu. With enough shame to even make him doubt if he could be payed enough to do this, ever again. Deidara drunkenly waved the man away. All the sake he had drank previously, it seemed, had finally caught up to him. Maybe that Tyven Durlakken guy wasn't so bad after all. Clutching the railings, he threw his head over the side. The blue haired warrior throwing up, his chest heaving as his need for air arrived. Pulling himself back up, he managed to pull off the transformation jutsu successfully. Hehe, well at least he could go back and report to Tsunade that he, a lone ninja, had defeated all the members of the Akatsuki. Laughing to himself loudly, he returned to his room. Passing out the moment his head hit the pillow. He would most likely forget all of this in the morning, anyways...

oOo

Happy birthday Rose! I didn't have a great deal of time to plan and write this, and I wish there was more hours in the day so I could of! But, i hope you enjoy it!

Once again, I must thank you, and all the other reviewers, for helping me all the way through!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	16. Ki! A new generation of warrior!

Here it is! And it's a big one, coming in at just over five thousand words! Seriously, this might be up there with my favortie chapters. Mainly because I spent three days worth of writing on it, but, there's a lot of...Oh, i can't say just yet.

Hope you enjoy!

oOo

Yellow eyes watched that of their brother, slit like pupils gazing intently at the blue haired man. Her brother, one of two precious brothers. A hand clutched at the center of her chest. Did he even know? Had he even a clue of how alone he really was? Guilt, it had reduced her to tears for years now. Because it was so unfair. That he should be alone, the only one of his kind in the entire universe. The last Samadorian of his kind, left alone without even a tidbit of knowledge. She tried to reason, reason that ignorance was bliss. That she didn't want to put her brother under such a risk. But...that meant leaving him to such a fate. A fate he didn't deserve. But..he was special, wasn't he? So much power, just bursting at the seems. The flames of hate, the 'super Samadorian'. He really was one in a billion. Not even that, a unique gem among rare stones. Because...he had the power, but not the body. His body...couldn't even withstand his own power. To know that, she of all people, held the salvation to his answers...it should have been something to rejoice over. But, nothing was ever so simple. Because..he wasn't ready. He never would be. A hand on her shoulder. Brilliant blue eyes looking at her, concerned. Naruto Uzamaki, soon to be sixth Hokage. A twin of his father. Still dressed in black and orange. An altered version of the jounin uniform, his ninja pants held an orange stripe, the same with his shirt. The same old Naruto Uzamaki. He, and Tsunade, were the only ones she had trusted. Not even Kiba, not even Hinata. That sentiment could brake her heart. To not even be able to trust her own family.

"You should tell him..." But...how could she? To tell him that, all this time, he had been more alone than he had ever been his entire life. To tell him that he wasn't just one in a billion, but that he was one in existence. That nobody would ever be like him, that, no matter what, his strange power would forever hold him back. Why? Why was it her brother? Born with a power his body couldn't even handle? Knowing that, if he pushed himself, his body would just snap and brake like it was made of twigs. He defied all the laws, everything she had known about power, about the legendary ascension. When it was earned, it was never turned back on. You would be set among those legendary, looked up to, a guiding light in the unending blackness. But..he wasn't. His body didn't adapt, his power was far to great. The legendary flames of hate. How? How could he have them? When his body was still just that of a Samadorian warrior?

"Tell him what?.." She tried in vein. Because it held him back. She didn't want to lose her big brother, not like mother, not like father. He was supposed to stay! Naruto could only frown. She was building walls again, trying to keep the same old big brother. He had to change, for the sake of his own health. And now could be the only time he could ever do it. They might not get another chance. Another chance to save him, before even he sub come to his legendary power. Before it ate him alive, before it took him away. "Tell him that he's alone? Tell him that he might die either way?" fresh tears came to her eyes, overspilling their boundaries. Rolling down her face gently. No sister should ever have to cry like that, no sister should have to be racked with such guilt. "Tell him that I forgot about him? In the name of my own power? Tell him that, because of that, that he's alone again?" who was she even asking anymore? Naruto couldn't answer her questions. Only Tyven Durlakken could.

"Tell him the truth, Atricha. At the very least, he deserves to know." But...he was so brittle. His bonds could be shattered in an instant, he was on the long road to recovery. What...what type of sister would she be to strain those bonds? Naruto saw her self doubt. An image he had seen before. "He's your brother, Atricha, he wouldn't turn against you just because you tell him the truth." his words were uncharacteristically soft. But..it was Tyven. He had no reason not to, the only person who had never turned around and back-stabbed him was Hinata. She deserved his loyalty, his trust. She, herself, was a million miles away from something like that. She had betrayed him, and he didn't even know it.

"But...how? H-How do you tell somebody who you really are? Just walk up and announce that, instead of looking for them, you were busy training? Tell him that you're one of the most powerful beings in the universe because of it? That you took the rightful title he so well deserved?"

Jumping back, she avoided those eyes once more. A new-found hole in the ground, where she had once stood. Jumping to her left, she avoided the dagger, thrown with a true aim. Barely missing her. Her opponent, none other than her own teacher. Alyrella Athene, of the Tenkarran. For the briefest moments, their eyes met. The rules were simple: Alyrella was not allowed to move, she could turn and jump, but not move from her one spot. While she, on the other hand, could use anything necessary to force her to move. She had to move her a total of two steps. The room around them was almost completely white, made out of thick white tiles, covering every surface. The only other color was the black outlining, identifying the minute gaps between the panels. She had been the first, the prime candidate. An already immensely powerful warrior. Her yellow, slit like pupils narrowed further. Glaring at the red haired woman, dodging her powerful gaze. Once again, she charged. Keeping close to the left wall as she charged in an arc, her speed almost as fast as this woman's eyes. At least, her Mankarran. She was only on phase one, her speed wasn't enough, nor was her strength, to face the legendary Tenkarran yet. Just as the eyes moved to her, her left foot was placed against the wall. Moving her new Ki energy into the leg, she pushed. Launching herself back across the room. In an instant, both feet pushed off from the right wall. Two daggers, collected from her opponent earlier on in the fight, held backwards in her hand, ready to slice at the Queen. Legendary Mankarran eyes watched, from their peripheral vision, as she came ever closer. Her timing was perfect, and her strategy was brilliant. But, perfect and brilliant wasn't enough. She needed to do better, to think, to move, to re-act quicker. She hadn't noted the change in her stance, to preoccupied with ensuring that her charge was correct. Two daggers were brought down, yet a hand grasped at her wrist.

A dagger was pressed against the back of her neck, another pressed against the center of her chest. One movement and she would be done for. How? Her attack had been perfect, yet her own weapons had even been used against her. Her charge had been perfectly alined, her weapons drawn smoothly. Was she to slow?

"You didn't notice my change of stance, you were focused to much on your charge. While it was a perfect strategy, and would of worked in most situations, the universe is always changing. Enemies will adapt. A strategy like that should be second nature, you shouldn't have to think about it. Now, get back to your starting position!"

The night air felt warm against her face, her giant mane of spikes flowing gently behind her. She had to do it, there was no other way. Naruto was right. Her big brother wouldn't always be the same, he would change, he had changed. Everyday she saw it, she saw change. Progress, moving Tyven towards a better future. A future she wanted him to enjoy, no matter what. He deserved that much, at least. For everything he fought for, for all the hardships he endured. For Mother's sake. She wouldn't want to see her precious child abandoned once more. He didn't deserve it. Turning the corner, she came to a small house. Just on the main road leading through the village. It was no different from the ones surrounding it, no glorious mansions like the Hyuga, nor large complexes like the Inuzuka. Simplistic, small. Nothing to special to those on the outside. Yet, it meant the world to the family on the inside. Their home, everything that was theirs. It stood as a memento to their independence, is was their life's bounty. A slightly larger door to the left, a large window to the right, with another one situated above it. The house was dark, like all the others. The occupants most likely asleep. She was doing this for Fuyu, so she could always have a father, for Mother, so she could always keep her precious family. A small balcony sat upwards, attached to the larger, upper window. With practiced ease, she found herself balanced on the railing. Looking in the scene displayed before her. She could only call it peaceful, an eternal reminder her that she could never let her Brother fade. Not again. Tyven was still awake, she could feel him. His Ki, raging like a burning inferno inside of his chest. It only saddened her heart, thinking that he had been living with it for all these years. Living with his own destruction. Reaching one long, slender, arm out, she rapped lightly on the large glass door. Begging not to wake the pregnant Hyuga, she needed her sleep. Especially now. But, there was no other time she could do this. It was now, or never. Yellow eyes opened to look at her, an almost mirror image of her own. Simply missing the slit pupils. Yet, they still held that fire. The tell-tale signs of power. The eternal embrace of anger, the ticking time bomb. Hinata, bless her, didn't wake. Slowly, cautiously, Tyven made his way from the bed. Standing tall, almost mimicking her height upon the railing. He had always been one to look tall, even when he was far below others. Softly, he opened the large door. Sliding it to the side soundlessly, something he had probably learned to do over the years. Yet, those yellow eyes didn't greet her with the same hostility they treated others. They were calm, trusting. Only the slightest hints of aggravation given in the depths of his yellow eyes. They looked more concerned than anything, why was she here? Why had she been crying? Stepping slightly closer, he came forward into the moonlight. His ninja pants, along with a dark brown baggy sleeveless shirt. He was relaxed, lacking his usual fire. The anger he was known for, the power that threatened to turn him wicked.

"Atricha? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned, his eyes an inch wider than before, instantly dancing her over. Her usual jounin outfit, her headband still displayed proudly on her left thigh. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet his concerned gaze. Something was wrong. Her balance was perfect, it lacked a thought process. Two hands gripping the metal railing with ease, her body balanced perfectly. It only went to show her skill, honed to perfection over the years no doubt.

"A lot...changed, when you were away, Tyven." she could barely speak. How was she supposed to tell him? Tell him of all the guilt? Of all the pain in her heart? Tell him of just who she was? A window balcony certainly wasn't the best place. He found himself perplexed. Did she come here in the early hours of the morning just to talk about his missing time? Tell him about those four years? Yet, his thoughts stopped when his yellow eyes moved back up to her face. She...she was crying. Tears slowly dripping from her eyes, glistening light in the darkness surrounding them. His concern immediately became evident, his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. She shrugged his hand off, looking away. He didn't deserve a sister like her, he deserved so much better. "..m-meet me at the o-old training ground, Brother, I need to...Tell you s-something.."

And so he did. Without a moment's notice. Quickly changing back into his jounin attire, tying his headband proudly around his forehead. Looking down, he added the final piece. A white obi, tied around his waist, with a long leftover, left to hang over his left leg. A symbol of his rank, proudly reminding him of his achievement. Silently, he left the house. Making sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty, she needed her sleep now more than ever. The summer air felt warm on his face, even when it was still so dark outside. But, his mind was drawn, once more, back to his little sister. She had been crying, yet her words puzzled him. What had changed? What was it that was leaving her so distraught?

The old training ground, some ninja still trained here. One missing pole, a shattered rock, several crumbled trees. It was a place frozen in memory, forever reminding him of his life's path. The creation of the gentle Ki fist, all the training he and Hinata shared. The place where he left the village, and one of the first places he visited when he returned. A spot, he felt, was like a beacon to him. Because they shared it. Himself, Hinata, Atricha, Kiba, Naruto. This spot all meant something to them. For some, it was the place that symbolized there years of hard training, for others it was the place where they gained their ninja title. For him? It was the place where he gained his first friend. After three-hundred years. But, his eyes were trained like a hawk to the woman at the epicenter. Her legs crossed, hands rested on her knees. As if she were gathering Sage chakra. She had seemingly ran out of tears, it still didn't help to quell his concern.

"Atricha?" Slowly, she looked up. He looked so...peaceful. Even when he was concerned. His heart didn't carry the same hatred, the same loathing for everything around him. Pain didn't blur the edges of his vision, tainting him with his deadly touch. Sometimes, it was looking at a whole different person. Here, standing in front of her, was a person who could smile, who could laugh. Who could even cry, either from pain or from joy. He was a long shot from the brother she remembered. She remembered a boy, long hair tied into a spiked ponytail. With eyes to hard, and hands to steady. A boy who could only feel pain, who eyes had seemingly closed to the light around them. A boy who so willing walked the path of vengeance, who tore planets down from their mighty stand, reducing them to naught but dust. A child who could never look at a family with calm eyes, one who nobody would accept. Who knew suffering like a friend, and pain like a rival. Left with nothing but the forgotten mementos of his mother, a mother who had died in his arms. She could never imagine what it must of been like for him. To hold his, their, dying mother in his arms, screaming for hours for her to come back. Only to be greeted with an ever-lasting silence. Nobody was there to help him, nobody pulled him back up. He had nobody. She leaned on him, looked to him for support. If only she had known. But now? Now that pain didn't exist in his heart any more. He had matured greatly along with it, become a man before her very eyes. All because of a shy little human girl, who had, somehow, worked her way into his heart of iron. She had broken down walls in just four years that she couldn't in three-hundred years. His very own sister couldn't cure the darkness in his heart, yet she had turned it into a brilliant light. A light that protected those around it, looked after it's family. Strove to make the world a better place. Slowly, he sat down in front of her. The light grass blowing gently in the early morning breeze, not once did his yellow eyes leave her presence. Worry was evident in them. How? She had only ever seen hatred, pain, suffering. Yet, now they were calm, filled with hope, looking forward to a better tomorrow.

"A lot happened when you were away Tyven..." she repeated herself, once again she never look into his eyes. Yet, she never shook his hand off this time. It felt good, to know that he didn't have that same hatred. But. It didn't change what she had done. She had betrayed him. Betrayed everything he had ever stood for. He gave her the silence she so needed. Whatever she was trying to say, it was hard. Slowly, her left hand grabbed his wrist. Gently, not making any fast movements. As if she was afraid that it would scare him away, like some common house-cat. Using her right hand, she put it on the left of his chest. His Ki center, where he drew his power from.

It was in that moment, she felt it. She felt what it was like, to have that burning power. When her hand made contact, it was almost instantaneous. She could feel it, inside of him. Something he had grown used to, yet something that, now, seemed so foreign to her. A raging inferno, twisting and churning. The flames of hate, the center that gave him the power to destroy planets. Yet, the center that would forever give him pain. It was violent, chaotic. Forever twisting and turning randomly, spiraling out of control, never focused on a single spot. It was everything she feared, and more. Yet, he seemed to show some sign of understanding. A slight frown coming to his features, displaying his regret.

"My Ki center, the raging inferno inside of all of us.." sadness was strung between his words, expressing his regret. Because it was this power that they had strived for, the power they had been seeking for so long. The power of hate, the power of vengeance. To shake the universe, break it until it fell to it's knees. They didn't just succeed, they went above and beyond. There wasn't a leader in the universe who didn't kn ow their name, who didn't fear their arrival. The slightest step out of bounds, then you were gone. Your entire race wiped out, in the blink of an eye. Blamed for the destruction of their own home world. Blamed for forcing Jayden Dedorian to watch as his beloved perished, lost to the deathly explosion of Planet Torvon. Her lower lip quivered, she didn't feel that same power. Her's was stronger, more protective.

"Y-You're wrong...Tyven." In that moment, she placed his hand on her abdomen. Watching as his eyes turned wide, his mouth falling open. What..what was this? Her Ki center...it was quiet. A calm, ever turning center of energy. Slowly moving around itself, blissfully passing itself by. Yet, it was powerful, dwarfing his own. Like a Rasengan almost, yet slower. Spinning without a care in the word, it was slow, methodical. Yet, calm. Tears sprang to her eyes. This..this is what made Tyven alone. He was the last, the very last Samadorian in the universe.

"Your Ki is destructive...mine is protective." she stated it like a simple fact. But, not for a moment, did she stop to let herself think. "When you were gone, I trained. So much so, every day and every night. Working, like every other Samadorian, to change, to not be a monster any more.. For four long years.." He listened to every word, every letter. His features were emotionless, impossible to read, never once even blinking. "A-and..." Tears once more overflowed, slowly running down her face. The smallest of smiles came to his features, encouraging her to go on. To let out whatever it was she was holding in. Without even thinking, she jumped forward. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in his neck. Her body trembling, quaking with the force of her tears. "I-I forgot a-about you!..." She sobbed, hiding her face. At first, he didn't have a reaction. "..For almost three years, I went without thinking about you! Not even once! I-I..." Once again, her words failed her. So much had happened. Alyrella and Larven returned, new, protective, Ki channeling through their bodies. Larven had awakened the ten paths, Alyrella had awoken both the mankarran and the tenkarran. They promised salvation, and they had delivered. No longer were they monsters, no longer did their power lead to suffering. Slowly, a hand moved up to the back of her head. He still hadn't spoken a word. Another arm went around her shoulders, still no words. He sighed, exhaling heavily into the warm breeze. Yet, after the briefest of moments, he laughed. A slight chuckle of the breeze, something most others wouldn't even catch. It was filled with warmth, soothing in nature.

"Atricha, look where you are.." she was on earth. With her brother, with her friends. With her daughter, with her mate. "..You gave up everything to stay with me, so I didn't have to be alone. It doesn't matter that you forgot about me, because I never forgot about you. Even then, you were like my guiding light..." what was he saying? Yet, she only cried harder. "Each and every morning, I would wake up in a new village, or a new camp. Yet, I would always think of you. Of Teegan, of Mother. Of Alyrella, Larven. Heck, even father. Without you, I would of given up long ago." Her hands clutched at his shirt, her fangs gnawed together. She..she had been his guiding light. He had never forgotten about her, even when he had no hope, he never gave up. When all seemed lost, she had been there for him. "So never, ever, blame yourself like that. Without you, without Hinata, without mother, I wouldn't of had the courage to face Hurlock like I did.."

"Tyven..." He looked down, taking his eyes off the darkened sky. Still, she cried int his vest. Yet, her words were filled with power, determination. Lightly, she poked his chest. Right on his Ki center. "...I will fix you...I promise! I won't let you suffer with the flames of hate anymore!" Looking down once more, he could only smile. A wide, handsome smile. She truly did care about him. That was something he considered precious beyond all things...

Wiping her eyes one last time, she looked to the man across from her. He smiled back, now standing slightly away. This...this was something she had to show him, least her heart be quelled. He only continued to smile at her, his mane of wild blue spikes blowing gently in the breeze. His Konoha forehead protector gleaming brightly, the hidden leaf symbol proudly displayed upon his forehead. Now was the time for him to change, to join the ranks of his comrades. He could do it, she had faith in him. No longer did he have to suffer with the flames of hate. To him, it all made sense now. He had never seen Atricha use Ki, she had been hiding it. Relying solely on her physical prowess. At first, he thought nothing off it. After all, he barely ever used his Ki. Only to covert to chakra, and to use his sand. The flames of hate, destructive Ki. It was doing more damage than good, he would face the death of their ancestors. The five hundred years of pain. Where A Samadorian's Ki begins to deplete. Soon, their own actions begin to hurt them, the power inside of their own muscles putting more and more strain on their bones. Broken limbs would become a common-factor, soon, they would fade away. Always in pain. It was something he had always feared, living through the five hundred years of pain. Luckily, Hinata wouldn't have to endure it. Human Ki was...weaker. It was easy to change, unlike his mighty flames of hate.

"There are some...disadvantages to having protective Ki, Tyven..." her large yellow eyes looked to him, his smile didn't even waver. "The Dirty Star is destructive...you won't be able to use it anymore.." his smile didn't waver. Not even in the slightest. "...We won't live as long either, maybe only for another one thousand five hundred years or so..." Once again, he simply nodded. His smile never once fading. "And..." This time, it was her who paused. This was the part she feared, the part where he might chose his own. "...your left eye will never heal...nor will you be able to cover it with false Ki..." For a brief moment, his smile wavered. His left hand coming up to cover the false eye. Slowly, over many years, it had been healing. His vision was slowly coming back, and many years down the road, he might have been able to see clearly once more. But, in the end, wasn't it just a small price to pay? His senses wouldn't be hindered. In fact, they would grow stronger. His partial blindness wasn't an issue now, it would be even less of one then. His smile returned once more, removed his hand. A simple white orb remained, missing any of its prideful yellow. She couldn't help but wince. Once again, she found he didn't deserve such a wound. "Protective Ki deals with solid Ki, and drawing energy from the universe around us..." Solid Ki? Had he heard that right? Looking down to his hand, his brows furrowed. His legendary Ki attacks could often by played off as simple light tricks, not deadly planet destroyers. But..to be able to have physical Ki? Looking back up, he gave a nod of understanding. "Every Samadorian has a different style. Mine is the Tiger style, hence my title 'The Tigress'" Atricha had never been good at informing him when something was about to happen. But, then again, he wasn't sure if a Samadorian could ever find words for what he was about to see. Bringing her hands into a universal ninjutsu sign, her eyes closed momentarily. Yellow Ki swelled up on both her left and right. He found himself stunned. It was in the form of yellow flames. The flames began to take shape. Four legs, a main body, a tail. Finally, a head. With fangs like his own. Two tigers, stood either side of her. Looking as if they were made from chakra similar to a Susano'o, except for being yellow in color. Slightly darker yellow stripes going across them. "On top of this, I can also summon claws, more tigers and even fangs. As big or as small as I like..." He couldn't even find the words. Because he could sense them. The tigers, they were real. Made out of real Ki. And they were powerful, completely off the charts. His arms hung loose at his sides, how could he even fight them. He could feel there power, they could move faster than him, they were stronger than him. They could crush him in one fell swoop, he wouldn't even have time to react. He event felt a slight pain in the back of his head, causing from being too near these Tigers. "there's one more thing I want to show you..." The tigers faded, the Ki energy dispersing back into the ground. They weren't like his costly Ki clones, not even by a long shot. They were real, physical things. They could take a hit, they could deal damage. Yet, they could crush him on a moments notice. "With protective Ki, super Samadorian, obviously, doesn't exist anymore. Except with individuals like yourself or Larven or Alyrella, who are born with it..." Her hands moved into a new hand seal, a modified version of the tiger symbol. With her index and little finger pointing upwards. "Except, Alyrella found a way to split Super Samadorian into two. Two halves were formed, strength and speed. This hand sign helps me draw energy from the planet below us..." looking slightly down, he noted how the grass around her feet was a dark, ugly shade of green. As if it were dying. She was drawing Ki energy from the planet? "..Planets have vasts amounts of Ki in them, vastly more Ki than you even have in your entire body, Tyven" he had been known to have a large amount of Ki reserves. But, she was right. He could feel it beneath him. The planet's life force. It felt similar to protective Ki..

it was in that moment, his Sister did something he would never forget. Something that would shake his very world to the core, something that would drive him for the next eleven years. The ultimate transformation, the one goal he had bee so close to grasping. Orange light shot up around her, the trees began to rustle and shake. It..It couldn't be... "Ki that enhances strength is stored in the veins, while Ki that enhances speed is much more volatile. And as such, we store it in out hair.." Her long blue hair had exploded into a burst of brilliant, fiery orange. Glowing like Naruto's Kyuubi mode, illuminating the clearing around them. Impossible, his body trembled. Large muscles shaking almsot violently. She...she was a Super Samadorian!

oOo

Atricha is a Super Samadorian?! Destructive and protective Ki? the flames of hate? Five hundred years of pain?

Answers a few questions, but pulls up a heck more questions, don't you agree!

Well, enough teasing for now! By the way, I've just got a new commission! not going to say who or what, but i'll be awesome!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	17. The curse of the five great clans

Do you know the Saturday and Sunday writing period is my favorite? Because I can get like, all the things done! One of the main ones being writing! As well as working in all the cool new ideas and plot twists into the story! Ahh man, I love the weekend, I can get so much writing done! And then edit it better! And Plan it better! (Hint hint: I love writing, can you tell?)

Also, I would highly suggest you listen to: Naruto Shippuden OST - Edo Tensei Madara. Or, at least, a song that has a very mysterious vibe to it! It will help make this chapter ten times more awesome than I already feel it is.

Hope you enjoy!

oOo

Ten star eyes looked around her. Giant spires towered far above her, reaching to the very peaks of the sky. Three suns were prominent, each further away than the last. Bringing her gaze downward, she came to the more square buildings. Built out of the same metallic blue material, large windows displayed around her. Reflecting her powerful gaze back at her. How strange, this world made her feel small. Yet, looking around her, she only confirmed why. Samadorians, walking the streets. Bypassing her as if she didn't exist. Which she didn't, not in this time anyways. Yet, they were different when compared to herself. Their hair was more wild, sticking out in larger spikes. There skin was dark, well tanned from the three suns that hovered eternally over them. Not a single pale Samadorian in sight, it was almost unnerving. They seemed so strange...yet were so close. One passed closely by her, a man, a few inches smaller than herself. Yet, his strange clothes and...extra hair, once again, made her look again. Fur covered a lot of his body. His chest was exposed, most of it left without the purple fur. Fur, it seemed, was none-existent on the man's face and neck as well. A wild, dark blue array of spikes covered his head, blowing gently in the light breeze. His clothes were bright, made of blues and greens. Almost tribal looking in nature, offering simple baggy pants, with casual sandal shoes. Strangely large amounts of jewelry was present on the man. Several golden earrings in each ear, and a small silver lip piercing. It was a world she had witnessed before, yet one that never ceased to amaze her.

"Planet Torvon, one million years before the birth of Jayden Dedorian." The voice of Shale spoke from behind her. Slightly cocky and arrogant sounding. The woman leaned against her back, the light frame easily supported by her powerful muscles. "It's a time I remember well, the prime of the second great Samadorian war.." A red eyebrow raised to this, slightly glancing over her shoulder. The much smaller goddess never came into her view, yet her glare was all the same. The second great Samadorian war. Even their history had been fraught with conflict. Yet, war had been approached very differently. She could feel it around her. All the different Ki energies, passing her by in the crowded, low level street. Even on the massive glass walkways above her, she could feel them. Samadorians, in their billions. Enjoying daily life. But...she could feel the approaching power. It seemed to close in all around her. "...Do you know why there are five great clans, Alyrella Athene?" Once again, her legendary eyes narrowed to this statement.

"Because of the eternal mother, your mother. Her final gift to you was the title of the clans. Dedorian, Athene, Durlakken, Shedarrah, and Havor." Her eyes returned to the front, once more scanning the crowds. She did note the absence of any members of the five great clans. Anywhere she looked, they all seemed to be comprised of smaller clans, or simply belonged to no clan at all. They were normal Samadorians, no legendary titles or vast clans to tie them to a destiny.

"Good. As we're both aware, the five great clans mean little these days. The largest of the five great clans being the Durlakken, with only three blood line members remaining..." she spoke the word Durlakken with venom "... But that's not what I meant. I meant, why do YOU have the five great clans, Alyrella Athene? Why is it that your Samadorian Empire doesn't blur the boundaries between the five clans? Why must the Dedorian and Havor clans never mix?" she was growing impatient now. What was the meaning of this mindless questioning? Surely Shale, who had been alive since the very beginning, knew the answers. Better than herself, even.

"For the sake of balance, each clan holds one part of the key. The Athene hold your mother's eyes, the Dedorian hold her power, the Durlakken hold her intelligence, the Shedarrah hold her speed, and the Havor hold her strength.." her words trailed off momentarily. Feeling the approaching power grow even closer. "..Each clan has their role, ensuring the Empire continues on. At least, before Larven and myself came about." The woman behind her chuckled, leaning her head back slightly.

"Indeed. You two were quite the conundrum, at first. But, there is more to the five great clans which you do not yet know of, Alyrella Athene.." As if it mark her words, an explosion ripped through the air. One of the giant towers exploding with force enough to push her back slightly. Yet, her legendary eyes didn't even twitch. They almost seemed unimpressed, looking critically at the explosion. It was yellow in color. Big enough to rip the towering spire into two, the taller half slowly falling from it's heightened pedestal. There were no screams, only the minute cries of frightened children. The adults and teenagers didn't seemed phased. A deadly serious look crossing their features, brows lowering as their senses pin-pointed the source. She had found it long ago, situated on the buildings above them. Five beings. They didn't seem to special, at least not compared to the Samadorians of her day. "...you must remember, Alyrella Athene, that the Samadorians you know of were evolution's elite. The ultimate warriors, those who survived the destruction of this beautiful world. " her warnings seemingly fell of deaf ears as the red-haired Reaver huffed. Unimpressed with the power on display. Yet, one thing did catch her attention. Their Ki. All around her, it was protective. Swirling peacefully, ready to jump to the defense of it's owner. Yet, above her it was different. It was destructive, raging infernos. Constantly twisting and churning, ready to decimate all in its path. Another explosion tore into the ground in front of her, once again, she was unimpressed. Those who were in its line had managed to dodge, yet her curiosity remained with these five individuals. Sensing as they descended from the rooftops above her.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

They..they were the great clans. On the farthest left stood a tall man, bright green fur covering his exposed back, large, banded metallic shoulder pads on his large shoulders, framed by a mess of bright green hair, the flowed down to the man's lower back in a parade of messy green spikes. A slightly brighter shade of green than from his fur. Armor leg-plates went downwards, blending perfectly with armored boots. All of it an Abyss black, a golden trim adorning the edges. Finally, a bright green tail swung lazily behind him. A member of the Shedarrah clan. On the farthest right stood another man, shorter in height. This time, his fur was a brilliant white. With his equally white hair tied into a high ponytail. His armor was a twin to that of the Shedarrah. A large hammer was strapped to his back, made of white and gold, angled slightly to provide a point on one side of the weapon. A white tail was wrapped around his waist, kept secure from the fighting. Perhaps he wasn't as confident as the Shedarrah? Although, he was a member of the Havor clan. Yet, it was the three in the middle who interested her the most. On the middle left, was a thinner Samadorian. With blue hair and blue fur. He didn't look built for power like the Shedarrah and Havor, who both had the natural Samadorian muscles. He was thinner, obviously built for speed or long ranged combat. Like most, he didn't wear much to cover his chest. Baggy black Gi pants covered his legs, tightened with white bandages around his ankles, simple black sandals adoring his feet. She noticed a set of daggers on both his hips, held in white holsters. On his arms, he had similar white bandages. Going over his blue fur, leading from the top of his forearms all the way down to just below his elbow. A Durlakken. On the middle right, was something that made her pause. Legendary eyes going wide, her mouth falling open slightly. A woman, standing as tall as the Shedarrah. With blood red fur covering most of her body. Her blood red hair was in an array of spikes, almost identical to her own. Bandages covered the essential parts of her chest, with two katana swords strapped to her back. Currently, they were unsheathed. One held expertly in each hand. A master of swords, just like herself. Baggy black Gi pants covered her legs, tucked into white boots. Yellow flames imprinted on the pants, spiraling up and around the legs. A member of the Athene clan. There was one more thing about her, something she couldn't see directly. But she could feel it, easily. This woman had power, power that stemmed from her eyes.. Was it possible she was one of the legendary few who had developed a Mankarran before herself?

Finally, she was drawn to the center most figure. Backed by the other four. Standing a few inches taller than the rest. She ebbed of a power drawn from her memories. The similarities were uncanny. That same deathly hatred, that same overwhelming power, when compared to anything around them. A woman, short blond hair, spiked wildly. The others around them seemed tense, she could even smell the distinct taste of fear surrounding a few. A large black cloak was upon her shoulders. A collar ending just below her ears. The same yellow flames were imprinted upon her cloak. On the beginnings of her sleeves, and acting as a trim at the bottom of her cloak. The sleeves being short, ending at her elbow. Brilliant blonde fur could be seen, covering her arms. She held the same presence, the same powerful stance. The one held by legends of all cultures. Tall, powerful. Dwarfing all around her. It was the same presence her future descendant would hold. The same presence Jayden Dedorian held, the same presence Kora Dedorian held. The same presence her very own Larven Dedorian held. It was something you would see in legends of all cultures. The very same presence Uchiha Madara would of once held. On her back, was a great-sword. Almost identical to the legendary sword once used by Jayden Dedorian, now held by her own Larven Dedorian. Small, black, fingerless gloves covered her hands. Metal plating on top of them, in a style that reminded her of Kakashi Hatake. To think this was one million, six hundred thousand years before the white haired man would ever see the light of day. A brief moment passed, her legendary eyes locked on the Dedorian. This, this was Larven's ancient Ancestor. Slowly, the Dedorian's head turned. Those eyes. They were just like his. Fiery orange, burning with hatred, sealed tight with power. She could of sworn the Dedorian was looking right at her, glaring into her legendary eyes. The world around her froze, the memory of the legendary goddess pausing. "Destructive Ki...Otherwise known as the curse of the great clans. It was your ancestors, my children, who changed the Samadorian empire..." her words were slow, methodical. Drilling in the message. "In this time, Samadorians didn't hold the power to wield protective Ki. Soon, destructive Ki would win over. The curse spread, only empowered by the destruction of Planet Torvon." Her legendary eyes were only drawn back to the orange ones gazing back at her. A simple illusion, a memory of a legendary Reaver. But, she was looking into the past. This woman, this was the woman who could have started it all. A legendary Dedorian warrior. The one who would train her descendants, who would eventually lead to Jayden Dedorian, then, all the way down to Larven. "Yet.." her legendary eyes looked away once more, that glare was so unsettling. That was the power it held to her, the power of memory. To see that very same glare on her life partner, when they were only children. "..You came along, followed by Larven Dedorian. You were able to master protective Ki, to break your unknowing curse. To even break the curse of the empire, to bring peace once more. When we returned to the Empire, Alyrella Athene, it was a day I would remember for eternity..." Once again, her words were slow and methodical. Taking her time with each syllable, drilling the message into her. "...When we return, Alyrella Athene, I would advise you choose Atricha Durlakken as your apprentice. Her ability surpasses all around her. Tell her this tale, as she will come to tell those who she trains..." The world around her began to drain once more. The colors fading, returning to the blackness of her own subconscious. Yet, she looked to the legendary Dedorian once more. Those powerful orange eyes glaring right into her legendary eyes...

Yellow eyes looked down, glaring at his palm with an intensity that hadn't been seen for almost six years. Floating just barely above his palm was his ultimate weapon, the one the thing that had ensured his survival for so many years. His curse. The legendary Dirty Star, super-condensed destructive Ki, with power enough to make a planet fall in on itself. It was the ultimate form of destructive Ki, hidden away inside of a small globe no bigger than his palm. Black, lightening like Ki dancing across its surface seemingly at random. This was the result of almost two million years of evolution, the power to take back what he so rightfully owned.

"The curse of the five great clans..." he could barely even find the words. It was his ancestors who had first brought destructive Ki into the universe, it was his ancestors who planted the seeds of hatred in them all. Anger rose in his chest. Fangs gritting together, crushing the Dirty Star in his palm. It was because of his ancestors, that world's fell to their hands. It was their fault that Mother had to leave, it was their fault he became a monster. That the flames of hate burned so brightly inside of him. His mind was cast back to all the faces, millions of them, looking up to him. Watching in horror as the Dirty Star fell from his steady hand, cold yellow eyes watching in mirth as the planet collapsed in on itself. The screams...they were all their fault! A hand was placed on his shoulder. Atricha knew the same pain, knew the same anger. His angered yellow eyes met her solemn ones, they were filled with regret. Regret that she could never change the past, that the whole universe still suffered from the actions of the ancient members of the great clans. The power flowing through he hair finally vanished, leaving them once more in the darkness of the night. For a while, neither of them talked. Feeling drowned by the implications of their ancestors. His mind was spinning, his hand trembling. Even right now, the feelings of anger coursing through him, this was a byproduct of their work. He might hold the physical flames of hate...but they burned just as bright in every other member of the Empire. Even now, he could still remember the hatred. Thousands of warriors, taught from the very day they were born to hate. To loath and despise almost everything that wasn't Samadorian. To extract revenge, bring galaxy spanning empires to their knees. To make the whole universe watch, watch as trillions died, swallowed up in a haze of all-mighty Samadorian power. Eventually, her hand fell from his shoulder. Still, the bitter remains of their actions echoed throughout history. The destruction of the Samadorian Empire, the oath of revenge by Jayden Dedorian, the formation of the Samadorian empire.

"If you have any hope of ridding the universe of destructive Ki once and for all...you have to move past that anger, Tyven." Her words were mere whispers, yet they spoke to him like the loudest of screams. "Remember, Tyven, you're the last piece to the puzzle. After you, there will be no more. Fuyu can be trained from a young age, as can Aveen. The cycle of hatred ends with you, Tyven." She was right, so very very right. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes slowly. Exhaling his anger in one fell swoop, this was a lot to take in. The curse of the five great clans, protective Ki, all this new power. The fact that he couldn't even fight just one of his sister's summons. Just what had happened in that time? While he had been collecting jutsu, preparing for the arrival of Hurlock? Another breeze blew by, his mane of spikes blowing in the warm gale. Perhaps...perhaps he could get just a glimpse of what it was like, of his new power. A glimpse of his cure, of a life without the flames of hate. His right hand gripped over the left of his chest, clutching at his Ki center. He could feel it. Before now it had been subconscious, he had no active feeling of it. But now? It was enough to make him wretch. To know that he had that burning power, to know that he, Tyven Durlakken, was the last remnant of the destructive evil left behind. If he could just quell the flames, even for the briefest of moments. Slowly, his hands moved into a sign of concentration. His yellow eyes closing, brows furrowing. Now that he looked inside himself, it was more powerful than ever. He felt dizzy, this evil surrounding him. A hand was placed on his chest. Yet, he could feel Atricha's confusion.

"If I can just glimpse my cure...Even if just for a moment, it will drive me. I want to know what it's like, not to have the flames of hate..." his words trailed off to whispers, but the message had gotten across. Light filled his eyes, seeping through the thin layer of his closed eyelids. Her arm was glowing a golden yellow, flooding his Ki center with her Ki. He understood right away. He couldn't even come close to quelling the flames of hate, but she could. She had crushed them, reduced them to mere ashes in her own center. It was only logical that she could do the same to his, if only momentarily. She would quell them, and he would lock hem in place. Holding the flames down. For all he knew, hours could of passed by. The work was slow, tedious. Her powerful, protective Ki slowly flooding his Ki center. Battling with the flames of hate, making sure not to damage them. She couldn't risk harming her Brother now. Slowly, the flames retreated. His moment was fast approaching. As if he was waiting in the shadows, setting up a deadly ambush. Eternally silent, yet watching with a deadly precision. Glowing yellow eyes, watching from the shadows in the trees. Watching as the enemy ninja were pushed back, retreating from the superior power of his Sister. Biding his time once more, he waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He didn't even hesitate, shooting down, jumping straight into the fray like a practiced veteran. Instantly, he took control. Forcing the flames of hate to slow, to become more organized. It took a lot of work, in just mere seconds he could already begin to feel himself tire. Was this the pressure his Sister was under at all times? With great effort, the flames slowly began to churn. Mentally, he pictured a slowly turning Rasengan. Replacing the strands of chakra with his inner Ki. Forcing the flames of hate to slow, bring the around each other in long arcs. It began to become more stable, lacking in the fiery instability it previously possessed. He could feel the sweat running down his body, his muscles quaking from the force. She could hardly believe it. Already, without any previous experience, he was this capable. Able to hold down the legendary flames of hate, suppress them long enough to even get a glimpse of his cure. It only stood to show how much he needed this.

This...this was protective Ki? He felt his muscles relax, even though he felt like his body was under the weight of a mountain. Yet, he didn't collapse. His hair was damp, his breathing ragged. Yet, energy seemed to ebb smoothly from him. Immediately, he could feel the differences. He almost felt at peace. Feeling as the world around him slowly passed him by, the midst of early morning still loomed over them. Somewhere, the logical part of his mind reminded him that he would have to return shortly. To take care of Hinata for the day, make sure she had everything she needed and that she was comfortable. Softly, he smiled. It was a task he enjoyed doing, something that allowed him to take a step away from all the conflict that was ever-present in the ninja world. Once again, Atricha found herself stunned. He, his entire body, was reacting perfectly. Peaceful thoughts were coming to his mind, working to quell the flames of hate. Was this Hinata's power? Was this truly how much she meant to him? Could she quell the flames of hate?

"Try to use your Ki, pull a strand of it from the center and bright it forward.." His brows furrowed slightly, concentrating on his action. Keeping his hands in a tiger seal. It was harder than it sounded, to say the very least. Once again, he pictured the slowly rotating Rasengan. Grasping at a strand, he slowly pulled it from the swirling ball of his pure Ki. He could understand why this was so much more powerful. Because it came direct from the source, yet, it didn't have the same effect. It was a strange concept. This Ki, their ultimate power, was hugely more powerful than its destructive counterpart. Yet, the things around him didn't crumble, cities weren't reduced to ash, and planets weren't left as nothing but space dust. It was almost like Chakra. But, he understood the name now. Because it didn't work to destroy all things around it, it worked to protect them. To keep them safe from harm. This...this was why the ancients were seen as the noble protectors of peace. Destruction and chaos didn't follow them like an obedient dog, in fact, it was the opposite. Destruction and chaos ran, fearing the tranquility of this new power. It must have been a glorious sight. The ancients, surrounded by a holy glow of brilliant orange, bringing peace with them wherever they went. Offering sanctuary, offering stability. No wonder so many saw them as gods and goddesses. Once again, his muscles quaked and trembled. Barely managing to stay standing. His eyes closed in concentration. Her keen, tiger like eyes never left him. She could barely believe it. Just a few hours ago, he had first learned about protective Ki. Now? Now he was using it for the first time. The only one who had ever been this quick had been Alyrella. She had mastered it in two weeks, awakening her Mankarran in the process. His breathing was ragged once more, fangs gritted together out of sheer force. He had to do it. To get a glimpse, to know of what laid in store for him. He felt the ground crack and break to his left. His brows furrowed. Feeling as his Ki resources plummeted. A sharp in take of breath from his sister. His mind replayed the summoning of her twin tigers. They hadn't even disturbed a single blade of grass, yet, why was his being summoned through the ground? "Impossible.." She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Watching as the red Ki broke the surface. Formed into giant, skeletal fingers. Just like the Susano'o. Except...vastly more powerful. This couldn't be happening. Was this a byproduct of the flames of hate? The ground cracked and crumbled further, more and more of the four fingers and one thumb being revealed. Tyven looked exhausted. It looked almost twin to Itachi's Susano'o. Something she had only ever countered once in her life, because of her purposeful negligence of Ki she had had to retreat. She stumbled, falling unceremoniously. Wide eyes looking stunned up at the glowing red skeletal hand. What she saw...it defied everything she knew about her brother. Possibly, everything he knew abut himself. How? How could he be a wielder of this?! More and more of the hand rose from the ground. Instantly, her mind was brought back with her occasional sparring matches with Larven Dedorian. Even when she had been at full power, using a whole fifteen tigers, she hadn't even been able to scratch that thing. The giant skeletal hands, painted red by Tyven's inner Ki. By the goddess...this was insanity. She had to grip her head, the power biting nastily at her senses. She even felt fear. Leading back to those very fights with the legendary Dedorian, her tigers had been shattered in seconds. Before she could even react, she had been crushed. A gigantic skeletal fist slamming down on her form. He had expected her to dodge. But, how was somebody supposed to dodge something like that? Something so...intimidating? She had been rushed into hospital mere moments later, almost all of her body broken or shattered. She had never been in so much pain before. The hand was free, standing at the size of the trees surrounding them. Slowly, as more was revealed, it began to bend at the elbow. She had to crawl back to avoid the hand. Watching in shock as it came down flat, as if it was trying to pull itself from the abyss. Yet, lady luck was with her today. Brilliant white cracks ran up the skeletal arm, crisscrossing the bones of Ki. It shattered like glass, breaking up and evaporating into the early morning air. Panicked yellow eyes look to the right, watching as her precious brother collapsed in a heap. His body twitching, completely exhausted. "M-My Brother...H-has the Susaaro?" She couldn't even find the words. Despite all of that, she rushed to his aid. He..he was safe, at least.

"I guess..that makes me: Tyven Durlakken...of the Susaaro, huh sis?.."

Instantly, she grabbed her head. Wincing violently as pain shot through her. Just like almost every other high royal class warrior in the entire universe. Tenkarran activating out of instinct. Ten star eyes met calm orange eyes. They shared a nod. She struggled to believe it. She had high hopes for him, but this? After all these years? The others around them were still wincing in pain, Teegan Durlakken especially. Her legendary eyes looked forward, honed to the position of the small planet many billions of miles away. She looked out through the eyes of her star pupil, who, in turn, watched her son. Surely enough, she witnessed it. Her son...had awakened the Susaaro.

oOo

Tyven Durlakken of the Susaaro?!The curse of the five great clans?! Find out more, on the next installment of Brave new world!

This chapter...it's easily my favorite of all time! Seriously, I love it! It's so lore heavy, and I really like diving into the Ancient Samadorian Lore! Mainly because I love seeing how the effects of the past change that of the future, and to get a chance to write that for myself? Priceless, I love it. And I hope you guys do to!

Also, more secret art stuff in work. (May or may not be Manga panels of epic moments during Once A monster and Brave new world. Some of which haven't even been released yet!)

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	18. Brother no more! The truth of Tyven!

A new chapter of Brave new world! Featuring a lot of explanations! My apologies for posting this two days late, but I took that time to ensure that all of the lore and abilities presented in this chapter matched up, and fitting in with the Lore and history already spoken about in previous chapters. That..on top of a lot of real-life work which needed attending to.

Oh, and I feel I should announce this now. The next chapter will be a mother's day special! As such, Sunday, mother's day, will be when the next chapter is uploaded! (Hint hint: featuring a very Kawaii chibi-fest. Baby Tyven! Without the hellish past! I shall say no more!)

Reminder: Listen to some 'mysterious' music for this chapter. Personally, I would recommend Edo Tensei Madara OST, or Pein's theme. Possibly Senya, many nights.

Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!

oOo

Yellow eyes all but glared at the man in front of them. Slit-like pupils analyzing every detail. He was exhausted, almost completely out of Ki and chakra energy. Wild blue hair, which was vaguely reminiscent of a certain Uchiha Madara in style, was sprayed out around him, thick spikes trailing down to his lower back. The flames of hate burned brightly in him. Even now, she could still sense their power. Coursing through him like venom. Slowly, his chest heaved. Moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. For the briefest moments, she took her eyes off him. For an onlooker, it would almost seem as if this unconscious man was a threat to her well-being. That if, even for the slightest moment, she took her eyes off him, he would stab her in the back, without a second thought. She found herself in a hospital room again. The very same one with Tyven's name inscribed upon the door. In here, as well as the three other rooms surrounding it, the technology was different, more powerful. Built to treat Samadorians. It didn't feel very...homey. Almost everything was white, with a large window taking up the far wall. The smell of anesthetics was thick in the air, drafting in from other rooms. It only brought her back to that day. A day almost seven years ago. The day she fought Larven Dedorian. The day she she had seen even just a fraction of the hellish power of the Susaaro. It had bee- softly, the door clicked. Pulling her from her thoughts. Lady Tsunade, as she had many times, entered the room. Her heels clicking lightly as she took large strides towards the bed. The woman didn't even seem tired. Most likely, she had gotten used to the long hours as Hokage. She choose a seat opposite her, on the other side of the bed where her unconscious brother laid. Cautiously, she chose her words.

"Naruto told me what happened..." she paused momentarily, glancing down to the unconscious body. Naruto had been watching over them, to ensure nobody interfered. "...I'm surprised that he can go that far without ever experiencing protective Ki." It was a statement, hardly the medical advice she had came here for. Tsunade's brows lowered. Watching as those yellow eyes looked down to their brother, almost glaring deadly daggers at him. She had to refrain her anger. "But. You're my primary concern here, Atricha." yellow eyes suddenly looked up. Slit like pupils going wide, displaying their almost child-like shock at her raised voice. She didn't ask why her angry was so prevalent, this woman was the Hokage. She respected the Hokage, and as such would never talk-back to her. "Explain to me just what the Susaaro is." This time, her voice was, somewhat lower, yet still demanding. For a while, there was silence. How could she even begin to describe it? On top of that, what of the implications? She could never meet the Hokage's gaze, keeping her yellow eyes glued to the floor.

"It's the ultimate weapon..." finally, she began. Just managing to get her words out. She struggled for words once more, taking another long pause. "I, personally, believe it's the evolution of the Susano'o.." That was a rather bold statement. They had caught wind of Itachi Uchiha many times over the course of six years. She had even witnessed the Susano'o herself. Even as Hokage, she still found it...unsettling. It held an awesome power. "Because the Susaaro..." Once again, words failed her. Where could she even begin? She chose to start again. "When Tyven summons the Susaaro, his Protective Ki automatically forms into the skeletal body of A Samadorian..." It still didn't seem enough. "You see, the word 'Susaaro' means skeleton. Except...the Susaaro isn't quite a skeleton.." Tsunade was patient. Whatever it was...the Susaaro was powerful, and complex. "The Susaaro only takes the form of a skeleton. The user can create as many arms, or heads, or feet as he or she wants.." Tsunade could see she still had more to say, but the words didn't seem to come to her with ease. Something was troubling her, very deeply. "Except for when they go to stage two..." To this, she raised an eyebrow. Stage two? Once again, Atricha stopped. She was patient once more. For the sake of the village, she needed to know. Obviously, this wasn't your average Ki power. It was something that Atricha seemed shaken by, quite noticeably. The Tigress frowned, her eyes once more returning to the ground from their very momentary glance to the unconscious man. "..Unlike other abilities, stage two isn't earned, nor is it gained through training. Anybody with the Susaaro power can go to stage two. Even Tyven..." she took another moment, as if she was preparing to explain stage two. But. Tsunade caught the faintest glimmer in her eye. A slight wavering of the all-powerful determination that was carried by this woman. It was fear. Was she afraid of the Susaaro? Or rather, was she afraid of something connected to the Susaaro? She couldn't tell. "...Stage two...It's the full body summon..." Now, that glimpse of fear was growing. She could see it in her downcast eyes. The way they couldn't focus on a single spot, constantly moving from one place to another. "..where the wielder summons a full Susaaro to the field of play. The size of the Susaaro is determined by power, as in the bigger the skeleton, the more powerful the individual."

Her smirk was provident, this was a chance of a lifetime. Surrounding her was the ruins of a long-lost planet, reduced to an an abandoned city-wasteland by war, drained of it's resources. Now, it was an empty husk of it's former self. Tall high-rise builds left leaning slightly, windows blown out and rubble surrounding them. The land itself had been painted a dark gray by the fuels of war. Now, it served its only purpose. A battlefield. Used solely for the purpose of high-level sparring between Samadorians. Samadorians who were to powerful to fight on-board the giant life-ships. Opposing her was none other than the most legendary warrior of their time, on par with her very own teacher. Larven Dedorian, warrior of the ten paths and master of the Susaaro. He stood, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking almost bored with the surroundings around him. Half lidded eyes looking to her expectantly, the slightest frown on his, otherwise, impassive face. Two tigers came up beside her, instantly charging forward. They were larger than average, almost standing as tall as her despite being on four legs. But, then again, Larven Dedorian was a larger than life opponent. He didn't even twitch, unmoving as the giant tigers charged him. Her keen yellow eyes caught every moment of it. His left hand slowly moving from its resting place upon his chest, easily blocking the first tiger. Bringing his right hand down, he shattered the Ki tiger easily, the giant beast shattering like glass. It was in that moment, she caught an apparent weakness. He was slow to break the second tiger. Her smirk widened. He couldn't deal with a large number of opponents. His orange eyes glanced around, looking to the various abandoned and half-destroyed high rise buildings. It didn't take him long to notice that they were crawling with tigers. He huffed slightly, she was keener than she looked. So they charged, swarming to the location of the legendary Dedorian. Exactly eighty of them. He could only sigh. It seemed this wouldn't be so easy. The ground around him began to crack and crumble, tearing into large chunks of land as if it were mere paper. Those powerful orange eyes never left their primary target. She simply glared right back. The tiger versus the skeleton.

She hadn't expected it to be so..one-sided.

Skeletal arms all but exploded from the surface. Hundreds of them. She watched, almost in horror as they decimated not just the tigers, but everything around them. Some even crushing her tigers in their grasp, as if they were mere play toys. Growling, she summoned another, much larger tiger. One that was almost double her own size. She felt a strain on her Ki systems. The giant beast charged, the ground around it exploding with the force of its take off. Her brows lowered further, watching the beast make its charge. A tiger this big had been enough to take out both Tragg Draxus and Teegan. Surely it could do some damage to the mighty Dedorian? The man didn't even flinch. She watched, almost in slow motion as the ground in front of the rampaging giant tiger began to crack and break apart. Surely one hand wouldn't be enough to stop her charge? It was. It was gigantic, exploding from the ground with enough force to collapse several of the nearby sky-scrapers. Almost to fast for her to see, her the tiger was in the Susaaro's hand. Hoisted off the ground with ease. Her tiger was dwarfed by the sheer size of the hand alone. The hand contracted. Her tiger shattered, crushed by the force of the Susaaro. Even the force of the contraction sent shock-waves rippling through the planet. It was almost as if the whole planet was trembling, shaking with the force of his awesome power. She felt her legs move with the planet, her knees hitting each-other. Yellow eyes even looked down to their owner's hands. They too were trembling. W-was this fear?! Was she afraid? Those orange eyes...half lidded, looking at her, dwarfing her in their mighty presence. Was this the power of a Dedorian? Her ears began to ring, her breathing becoming more and more labored. She began to breath faster and faster. Her whole body quaking and trembling. She didn't notice the shadow, looming over her like a deadly omen. Looking up, she could only catch the legendary Dedorian seemingly mouthing the word 'dodge!', his eyes slightly wide. Her mind took to long to process. Looking up, she saw it. A giant fist. Made out of the legendary Dedorian Ki. Fiery orange in color. Recognition flooded her mind. He couldn't stop it in time! Yet..her body wouldn't move. As much as she tried, mentally screaming at her muscles to move, they wouldn't. Frozen, paralyzed, with fear.

She could only scream, watching in horror as the fist came down.

Her hands were trembling violently, unable to hold still, even if just for a moment. There wasn't a doubt in either woman's minds now. It was fear. Atricha Inuzuka Durlakken was afraid. Afraid of the Susaaro, of Larven Dedorian, of what that power could do to her brother. A hand was placed on her shoulder, lightly squeezing the toned muscle. Even here, Tsunade could feel her fear. Her muscles were tensed, as if she was ready to spring to action at any moment. Once again, her yellow eyes moved up to her unconscious brother. They were slow, taking n every detail she could of the man. Various machines monitoring different parts of his body, searching for any signs of damage caused by summoning the Susaaro hand. His face formed into a deep frown. The curse of the five clans...it haunted him now more than ever, most likely tearing into his already damaged innocence. Biting her lip, she took her eyes away from Tyven.

"Tsunade...why can't my brother just be normal?.." Why? Why couldn't he be normal? Like he wanted? The question hung in the air like thick fog. How could she answer something like that? What could she even say? Once again, her yellow eyes looked back to the unconscious man she dared call her brother. There was more. Something that cut into her, left wounds deep inside her heart. "Samadorians.." she paused, her fist clenching on her lap, scrunching the tight material. "...Aren't just born with the Susaaro..." she stopped again. Once again, she bit her lip, with enough force to even draw blood. She couldn't brake down now. Tsunade was the Hokage...she had to know. For the sake of the village, at least.

"Go on..It's okay." If only she knew. A gentle smile lifted her lips slightly, once again squeezing the older, yet technically younger, woman's shoulder. Her knuckles were white, the muscles running up her arms tense, ready to snap at any moment. She couldn't believe it. Where had it all gone wrong? Had it been with mother? Or before? She thought...she thought they had been a happy family. Strong bonds connecting each and every one of them. Even if they had been torn to shreds by the... she couldn't even begin to think about it. Was it father? Or possibly even mother?

"There are only two ways to achieve the Susaaro..." Her fists clenched even tighter, her gaze never meeting the eyes of the Hokage. "Firstly, you must be chosen as a warrior of the ten paths by destiny. Only two beings have ever existed who have been chosen as a warrior of the ten paths. They were Kora and Larven Dedorian.." Slowly, Tsunade watched a single tear gather in her left eye. Softly, it spilled over its boundaries. Slowly falling down her tense features, landing with the slightest tap on the tiled floor. For a time, there was silence. "The ten paths...do you know of them, Tsunade-Sama?" Her yellow eyes were pleading, as if she wanted to simply get this whole ordeal over with. But, why prolong it with a question? She decided it was best to simply follow the conversation, giving the blue haired tigress her space.

"The ten paths. The fundamental beliefs of the the Samadorian empire, founded by Ezarah, Shale, Saragossa, Devorhan and the 'missing Reaver'.." In many ways, the ten paths shared many commons with that of the six paths, and even related to the will of fire in many respects. "Each of the five great clans work together to keep harmony among the Samadorian empire, yet each clan has two paths to which it can follow. The path of peace, or the path of war..." Atricha nodded slightly, urging her to continue her words. Yet, still, she couldn't meet her gaze. Yellow eyes glowing just barely in the dim light of the room. "Each clan must choose one of the two paths, to ensure that the balance is kept. Finally, there is the eleventh path. The path of eternal harmony, where eternal balance is maintained. Until the destruction of planet Torvon, this was the ultimate goal for all Samadorians..." She adjusted slightly, looking briefly to Tyven. How did he fit into all of this? What was the second method to achieving the Susaaro? "...To achieve eternal peace throughout the universe." It was a beautiful sentiment. One she wished she could of seen. God-like beings, spreading the message of peace throughout the universe. Moving, charting, coordinating. All working towards a better future. It pained her heart to see where it had led them. Once again, they fell into silence. She could only wait. Her words didn't seem appropriate here.

"The only other way to achieve the Susaaro is.." Atricha, once more paused. She couldn't believe this, that her brother was...was this! The absolute opposite of everything they, he, believed in. To defy all the laws, break each of the ten paths. Reduce them to a mere title to be used by Larven Dedorian. She could never blame Tyven...but, what of their parents? "To be born as a member of the ten paths..." This time, her chocolate eyes went wide. Surely she couldn't mean that Tyven was? No, it didn't make sense. Her chocolate eyes looked down to the man. Looking between the siblings. They looked no different. In fact, one could easily mistake them from twins. The only difference was their eyes. She had slit pupils, he had rounded pupils. But, they both had long, blue hair. Which spiked wildly. They both had the same sense in comedy. They were both masters of both wind and lightening, on top of already being masters of Ki. They were both skilled and honed warriors, capable of extreme feats of skill. They were both short for Samadorians, they were both very caring and loyal. Deep down, they both suffered from the same hellish past. They both hid under layers of pride and illusion. Their past had shaped them together, as brother and sister. Even in personality, there was really little difference. "Tyven was born with DNA from two of the great clans...meaning..." Now, tears fell with ease. Streaming down her face freely, spilling to the floor with a light patter. She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Tsunade could only stare between the two. The unconscious warrior, and the crying Tigress. How? All of the five great clans looked staggeringly different from one another. Yet, Tyven could only ever be seen as a Durlakken. He held the same fiery pride, the trademark combination of blue hair and yellow eyes. Tyven, no matter how much he denied it, was truly a member of the Durlakken clan. In looks, skill and personality

"Tyven isn't your brother..."

oOo

Oh my...Oh my. I've been waiting to post this chapter for quite some time now, and I do say I like it, a lot. Personally, I hope you do to!

Want to see more of Tyven Durlakken? From another author's perspective? Then visit Rose The Daughter of a Demon's page and read Illusions: A dedication one-shot. Also, I would highly suggest The Escort mission. Another one of her work's. Trust me, she's awesome!

Reminder: Next chapter on Sunday the 10th of march for Mother's day!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	19. Mother's day special: An ideal world

Brave new world: Mother's day special.

"So, your village was destroyed?" Calm blue eyes looked to the other man, sharing the same walking path as himself. The sprawling village of the hidden leaf surrounding them with its calming embrace. Yet, his eyes showed concern. Because this other man, and his people, must of lost so much. This man, he was tall. Very tall. Standing almost two feet above him. Yet, he didn't seem imposing. In fact, he seemed very approachable. A calm, yet happy, exterior with a smile bright enough to light up. Short, choppy blue hair covered his head. A small blue beard upon his chin, little more than a small patch. Piercing, yet bright, yellow eyes looked out to the world around him. Calmly analyzing everything that went on around them. Keeping a special eye to the five children running slightly ahead of them. The man laughed loudly, as if he had suddenly told the funniest joke he'd heard all day.

"Indeed, Yondaime Hokage, our village, Torvon – the village hidden in the paradise, was destroyed..." He paused slightly, turning to look to the smaller man. Minato Namikaze, the legendary fourth Hokage. In turn, Minato looked back to him. Turkah Durlakken, one of the most amazing ninjas he had ever seen. Almost as fast as himself, with power enough to crush rock in his hands. The ninja of Torvon truly did live up to their legends. Although, now the man wore a different uniform. The jounin uniform of a Konoha ninja, and white-silver longsword attached to his left hip. "But, you mustn't worry. It's been many years since then..." He made a brief wave to the three blue haired children running around in-front of him. " ...long before even my precious children were brought into this world. It doesn't burn our hearts anymore, life must go on." He found respect for the man, he could stand up, even after witnessing the destruction of his own village. His own blue eyes turned to the two other children, mingling with the others. Naruto Namikaze and his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Briefly, his eyes glanced to the three other children. Teegan, Tyven, and Atricha Durlakken. nine, eight and seven years old. If anything, their physical skill was impressive. With mild shock, he watched Atricha, easily, flip over Teegan, taking the lead in their race. Even with her rather mindbogglingly large amount of hair. Tyven was in last place, but he wouldn't past him to think up some cunning tactic to win. He couldn't help but have a grin spread over his features, watching, with some bias, as Tyven took the lead, tricking his siblings into thinking the first Hokage was dancing the tango with Madara Uchiha to their lefts. Of course, they stopped to search for the rather ridiculous scene, while Tyven ran on ahead. He laughed at that image. Although, once again, he found himself quietly stunned by their appearance. Tyven's hair was almost as wild as his sister's, although only came to his waist. Strangely, it reminded him most of Uchiha Madara. Although, his face was fully shown, framed by two spiked bangs, similar to his own. "So, what did you get Kushina for her Mother's day?" he blinked several times. His mind going to Kushina Uzamaki, he couldn't help a soft smile come to his features. One that was filled with emotions from eight peaceful years. Although, suddenly it turned into a look of pure horror. As if he had just seen the ghosts of the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara doing the tango. His mind was preoccupied with the unbridled rage of the red hot Kunoichi. He gave a screech that he could only compare to that of Shizune, who was in town of recent. Turkah could only stare, watching as the man began to sweat profusely.

"IT'S MOTHER'S DAY?!" Ah, he understood now. The foo- erm, Fourth Hokage, had forgotten the face that today was Mother's day. Undoubtedly, he had forgot to get her any form of present. His mind went to that of the Red Hot Kunoichi. A shudder running down his spine at the thought of her rage. He, being a Durlakken, had already gotten the perfect present, four months in advance. But, he couldn't let this man face the furious rage of his wife without any help. Looking back to his precious children, he caught Teegan's eye.

"Go on, go do what you guys want for the day. I've got to go help this baka with Mother's day problems." He took another chance to laugh loudly, patting the three children on the head. Although, he didn't miss the mischievous look crossing Teegan's face. Nor the saddened expression of Tyven. He frowned slightly, looking to his youngest son. Teegan and Atricha ran off, most likely looking to cause as much trouble as possible. Kneeling down, he came face to face with Tyven. Even at this age, Tyven liked to dress down. He was still surprised Tyven could dress himself properly. A baggy black shirt, a white dragon head displayed on the front, roaring outwards. Their clan symbol. The uzamaki symbol displayed proudly on both his sleeves. Light gray ninja pants, white bandages leading down to his sandals. He had always had a dislike for them. Still, even to this day, he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. "Go on, squirt, you're free for the day." He offered another wide smile, taking his chance to pat Tyven on the head again. Suddenly, Tyven jumped forward. Hugging him with a large amount of strength.

"Love you, Dad." His smile turned soft, slowly hugging his precious son back. Patting him gently on the head once more. It was moments like these he would remember forever, eternally engrained in his memory. He hoped that, when Tyven was older, his children would treat him with the same love. He deserved it.

"Love you to, Ty. Now, go on. Go cause some trouble!" Briefly, they shared a laugh. Soon, Tyven was off. Waving back with a large grin spread across his features. He could only grin and wave back. Two large, innocent, yellow eyes eventually turned away, focusing on where he was going instead. He sighed, watching as his precious child turned down another road. Knowing little Ty, he was most likely going to the nearest candy shop.

Absentmindedly, he popped another candy in his mouth. A large grin on his features, savoring the taste of the, very, unhealthy treat. He trained for hours everyday, in his modest opinion, he deserved a treat once in a while. Albeit, the owner of the store knew him so well that he even knew his birthday..and always made the cake. Maybe he did eat to much? Once again, he popped another candy in his mouth. He decided in that moment that: No, he most certainly did not eat to much. In fact, he could eat even more! Laughing at his own joke, Tyven continued down the street. Passing the academy. He couldn't help but to stick his tongue out to the building, laughing in triumph that he didn't have to be there today. Suddenly, he stopped. Hearing mocking laughter, coming from the small area of trees behind the all to familiar swing. He knew that laughter. The bullies. Scrunching his candy filled brown paper bag up, he quietly put it in his pocket, creeping into the trees with the precision of a chunin rank ninja. What he saw...it was enough to bring screaming rage to the forefront in his chest.

Tears streamed down her face, hidden under her hands as more dust was kicked into her. More mocking laughter, echoing throughout her mind like a deadly poison. She wished they could go away. Why did they have to hurt her? She did nothing to them. She curled up more, trying to block her eyes from the dust. Still, they laughed. Taunting her, laughing because they had more than her.

"Miss Hinata-has-no-mother! Haha!" Vague flashes of family portraits came to mind, an occasional memory of her father's words. Why? Why did they have to do this? Wasn't it enough for them? Why did these hours have to pass by? Why couldn't nobody help her? More tears came, thinking back to one picture of her Mother. Short purple hair, gentle lilac eyes. Somebody who cared. Somebody who wouldn't let others get hurt, who always stepped in to help them, no matter what. She was loyal, honorable. Always looking out for those who needed help most. She heard a branch snap. Keen ears perceiving it as somebody launching from the branch, with enough force to snap it. Her own gentle lilac eyes opened just barely. Looking upwards. She saw him. Her guardian angle, bound in innocence, yet taught through anger. A protector. Somebody who was kind, who was caring. Who helped others in their time of need.

Tyven Durlakken.

He stood tall, proud. Furious yellow eyes glaring with the force of a rampaging tailed beast. In his left hand was held the fist of the foremost bully. Bound tightly inside his vice-like grip. Raw strength flowing through his powerful muscles. Never once did he brake the bully's glare. Maintaining his own deadly powerful glare as his grip tightened. Chakra swelled up around him, producing a bright blue glow, illuminating the shaded trees. Forever reminding the bullies that he was powerful, he could, and would, stand up against them. That he was miles above them, that they would never catch up. That he was a ninja who was in a league far above them. Enough Chakra to best a Jinjuriki, with skills enough to make a Uchiha look like a nobody. A deep, predatory growl emitted from his chest. Serrated fangs gleaming in the glow of his own chakra. He was beyond furious. How dare they?! His hand tightened more around the fist. To somebody so innocent?! So caring?! To somebody who had never done wrong against them?! His right fist came upwards. Slamming into the bully's gut with enough force to take him off his feet, and cough up blood. A crack sounded inside his closed hand. He let go, in turn turning to his left. In a perfect arc, he brought his right foot up. His foot slammed into the bully's chest with the same force, sending him off the ground, crashing into the other bullies. Perfect precision and execution. They all ran, practically dragging the injured one with them.

"Don't you dare do something like that again!" Looking back, they could still see them. Two furious yellow eyes, standing protectively in front of the gentle Hyuga eyes. Even at his age, toned muscles covered his arms. Already showing several years of intense training. After all, he was a Durlakken. He wouldn't let such behavior slide.

In spite of it all, she still flinched away. Yet, he didn't seem to notice. Practically letting himself fall next to her, sitting up just enough that his long, and spiked, hair didn't touch the dirt. But, she kept her distance still. Because he was also strong. Unlike her. She was weak. Yet, it was that very same strength that brought fear to her heart, because her father was strong. Yet, when she looked up to him once more, his bright yellow eyes were half lidded, looking to her with a forlorn expression. He almost looked...shameful.

"You know...I'm sure there's a world where I'm in pain, where I suffer. Somehow..I think that I would be weaker than you..." He averted his gaze, yellow eyes looking down to the dirt. "..I could never imagine what's its like to not have a mother. But, I don't think I would would be able to make it through life so easily..." Still she sat as far away as she could muster, almost cowering against the tree. Yet, he didn't make any sudden movements. Gently drawing circles in the dirt with his finger, painting a portrait of his blind interest. "Maybe I would be torn with revenge, and maybe I would even harm people who didn't deserve it. But.." he paused once more, looking up to her. His eyes, once more, were bright and happy, a large grin spreading across his features. "...You're stronger than me." quietly, she gasped. Looking to him in wide eyed surprise. Herself? Stronger than Him? A Durlakken? Let alone a Torvonian ninja. He noted that her trembling had stopped. "I've seen you through the years, you've always stood strong. I know if something like that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to make it through..." a slight blush came to his cheeks, bright yellow eyes not quite looking at her fully. "I envy your strength, Hinata..." She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Tears once more began to fall from her eyes. But, they didn't ebb of her sadness. Because, below their source, sat a bright, heartwarming smile. So delicately gentle and serene, one that spoke a million words of a life where any sense of self-worth had long been crushed in the wake of unreasonable expectations, fraught with lost parents, and jealous cousins. In turn, he grinned back. A wide, happy grin. One that stretched his face, bringing a pantheon of brightness to any witnesses' life. One that could motivate an army to fight for what they believed in, one that could bring pride and love to a parent's heart. With ease, he jumped up to his feet. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to be alone again. In case they came back. Yet, before she could even react, she found herself pulled up to. His, physically, strong hand encumbering her own in his powerful grip. Yet, at the very same time, he wasn't heavy handed. Thoughts of dark revenge and scarred pasts didn't weight it down. He grinned once more. "Come on! I'll make sure you never feel bad today! Never again! I know, why don't we go see my big sister?! She can always make me laugh!" And so, he charged off, pulling her with him. Her blush was furious, her face as red as scarlet. Yet, despite it all, she smiled once more. Catching her feet, running with him. Never letting go of his hand.

"Hey, Big Sis, what chu' doin'?!" Her red eyes suddenly shot open, a furious blush coming to her cheeks. At the same time, orange eyes, just inches away from her own, shot open as well. An equally furious blush rampaging across his cheeks. Instantly, Alyrella and Larven separated. Having the courtesy to wipe their lips. Larven, bless him, had a bit more trouble. Her own scarlet red lipstick smudged on various places around his face. Snapping her head around, she threw a halfhearted glare towards the young blue-haired boy. Damn, he was smart. He had already figured out their hiding place! But, she could hardly blame him. Just looking to his bright yellow eyes, looking up to him with his 'innocence'. Grumbling, she reached over, grabbing a, somewhat, heft wallet from across the lap of her boyfriend. She sighed, a smirk coming to her features.

"How much this time, Ty?" He had the gall to laugh, scratching at the back of his neck. In the end, somebody had to pay the bill for Tyven 'choosing' to not rat her out to mom. Goddess knows she'd flip a table and several jounin if she found out her 'precious daughter' was dating a boy. The powerful, and rather sexy, Larven Dedorian, no less.

"How about twenty Ryō? So I can buy some more candy!" She smiled softly, pulling out forty Ryō. Leaning down slightly, she flicked him on the forehead. The 'mighty ninja' stumbling back a few paces, almost falling over. She could only laugh, replacing her flick with a kiss on his forehead, bringing her right hand up, she ruffled his hair. Messing up his already messy spikes.

"Here's forty Ryō, cause' you're just the cutest little brother in the whole world." To this, Tyven pouted. Looking up to his red-haired 'sister'. Her Anbu uniform in pristine condition, a tiger mask laid on the bench next to her. Then again, who would ever look at the back of the Hokage tower? It was the perfect place for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend, with mom finding out, of course.

"Hey! That's my money!" Alyrella only huffed to Larven's statement. Holding the wallet just out of his reach. Tyven could only grin wider, looking to his 'best friend' Larven. A jounin class ninja, known for his insane strength and battle prowess. But, to him, he meant the world. It was Larven who had protected him from the bullies when he was a child, it was Larven who had helped him with his homework, it was Larven who had been training him for all these years. Finally, he gave up on trying to get his wallet back. Resigned to simply being sprawled out across his girlfriend's lap and the bench on which they were sitting on.

"No such luck today, handsome." Larven only groaned. Alyrella's hands, still holding his precious wallet, rested on his back, in a way that was almost business like. Somewhat formal, but tried with experience. It was then her red eyes caught something, or rather, someone. A small Hyuga girl standing behind Tyven. Well, more like hiding behind him. So well, in fact, that she hadn't even noticed her. Her red eyes trailed down, following his left arm. They were holding hands! Instantly, the teasing big sister switch was flicked on. Her brows lowering, a mischievous smirk coming to her features. "Well, well, Ty, you didn't tell me you found yourself a girlfriend!" it took him a moment, blankly staring at the sixteen year old Anbu, blinking a few times. But, when it finally hit him, both her and Larven could barely contain their laughter.

"KYAAAH! ShesnotmygirlfriendIswear!" She had to clutch her sides, both herself and Larven howling in laughter. The 'oh so powerful' Tyven Durlakken, blushing as red as her own scarlet red hair. Suffice to say, the shy Hyuga joined in with his blush. Although, much against her own teasing wishes, she didn't jump out from behind him. In fact, she could of sworn she held on to him tighter. Although, in the end, the shy Hyuga girl did giggle at her 'boyfriend's' antics.

Slowly, they walked through the Hidden leaf. Still hand in hand. Neither of them noticed. Because, to be honest, they were both too wound up in the candy shared between them. Thanks to his Big Sister, he had enough to buy two bags! Meaning more for both of them! He laughed loudly, encouraging her to take some of her favorite ones from his bag. Eventually, they made their way towards the Hyuga compound. The setting sun casting an orange hue across the peaceful village of the hidden leaf. All around them, people wound down for the day. Workers coming home to their families, teenagers going out after dinner, Ninjas swapping patrols. All the while, they strolled towards the Hyuga compound. A large, boisterous grin on his face, and a gentle, serene smile on her's. Eventually, as all things had to, it came to an end. They had reached the entrance to the Hyuga compound. Still, he didn't let go of her hand. In one swift move, he leaned in, planting a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. Too quickly, he pulled away again. If only before embracing her in a hug.

"Remember Hinata, you're strong. And, I'll always be here for you!" Eventually, he pulled away. Adding one last kiss to her lips, before taking off. He was late home as it was. No doubt big sister Aly would be teasing him all night. Most likely joined by Teegan. She was let with a memory that would last her a lifetime. The kindest boy she had ever met, who had promised to always be there for her, running off into the sunset distance, waving over his shoulder as his loud laughter filled the calm spring air. Her heart was filled with nothing but warmth on that day. True to his word, Tyven was always there for her. He moved to sit next to her in class, he trained with her every day, they were even put on the same team together!

Neither child saw the hidden eye that day, watching over them with a pained expression. He watched, many years later, one solitary yellow eye looking down from the roof of the Hyuga compound. Watched as they approached, hand in hand. His own left hand covering his left eye, only reminding him that he was the darkness this child spoke of. He had been taken by revenge, he had hurt innocent people, on a much larger scale than this child could ever imagine. His father hated him, his mother was long gone. His heart was almost empty on the inside. The dark and cold void of revenge tearing through what little conscious he had left. Yet, he had found someone. He had found his guiding light in the unending darkness. Maybe his world was fraught with death, revenge, and twisted darkness. But, so long as he had his guiding light, he would make it through. He was sure of it. Tyven glanced up momentarily, looking to the roof of the Hyuga compound. Oddly, he spotted blue petals blowing in the calm spring breeze. He payed no heed, instead knocking on the door, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to come to the door. He could barely contain his grin. It was their first date as genin, after all.

oOo

Happy Mother's day! All the cuteness!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	20. Those who walk the dark path of revenge

Okay, I want to take this time before the chapter to tell you about someone very, extremely, talented. A brilliant artist by the name of Poki-grzyb on DeviantART. I can't even put it into words how talented she is, it's unreal! And to believe I was her first commissioner! I can hardly believe it myself. To say she is talented is a massive understatement. Believe it! I can't even express it properly in words.

I'm officially calling it now. Starting as of now, she will be doing all commissioned work related to Once a Monster and Brave new world! And i'll be happy to pay her! She's already produced an awesome piece of 'concept art' for me.

Happy reading!

oOo

Fiery orange hair bounced slightly as she strode, deadly yellow eyes glaring outwards. Ruins surrounded her. Torn and shattered metallic buildings, reminders of a once great civilization. A civilization so powerful, that even history chose to worship them. A civilization so wise, yet so peace-driven. Ones who knew the way of the universe, who knew all its secrets. Growling, she averted her eyes. Staring to long would only make her hatred of this universe grow. Yet, her mind only flashed to two individuals when she thought of her own hatred. Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene. Her fists tightened, exposed knuckles turning white. Damn them, damn them both. She pushed her thoughts aside, returning her powerful glare to the front. Looking upwards, she caught sight of it once more. A sight she would never forget, something that would always remain. A memento to the power of this ancient civilization. The tower of Freedom. Eternally reminding them of their goal. Their mission in life. What every Samadorian was born to do. To extract Revenge. Yet, her mind flashed to the supposed 'Samadorian Empire'. What had they been reduced to? What goal did they strive towards now? Peace? Had they forgotten? Forgotten all the pain? All the torment? Her fangs drew together, her eyes narrowing at the tower. It stood tall above all else around it, the last survivor. The last true remnant of their once great civilization. It's pale blue metallic surface offered a dull glimmer to the awakening suns. Large windows curved up and around its exterior. The home to the being that would bring them back into their glory they so deserved. Once more, her steppes began. The slight tap of her boots against the rubble echoing through the vastly empty fallen city. She was unknowing to the legendary eyes watching her. Fiery orange hair, set into short, layered spikes. Baggy dark blue gi pants adorning her legs, dark gray shin-plates attached around her lower leg, with similar ones attached to her forearms. Standard issue white boots adorning her feet. A fiery orange tail wrapped securely around her waist. A skintight, long sleeved, black vest covered her chest. More metal plates attached across her breast and around her stomach. A pauldron was attached to her left shoulder, made out of the same dark gray metal, curved and formed to protect her neck and shoulder. Upon her back were two great-swords, crossed over one another. Simplistic in style, both blades curving slightly at the end. The legendary eyes widened. One of the ten legendary weapon-masters.

Tyven found himself in an all to familiar situation. It was a situation he didn't agree to, either. Once again, Atricha was burdened with guilt. Still, it was a strange sight. She hadn't been quite as happy as he would of preferred. After all, he was used to her obnoxiously loud laughter and her bold propositions. He even found himself missing that part of her. She frowned slightly, looking Tyven in the eyes. Or rather, the eye. She still didn't feel comfortable looking at the seemingly empty white void in his left pupil. Yet, she reminded herself that this is what he had to deal with. And he had been dealing with it, for three-hundred years. But still. It brought her back to those years as a child, watching Tyven take the beating in her place. Seeing him the first time without his eye. Her fist clenched painfully. She had been so angry that day, she had wanted nothing more than to attack her father, pay him back for all the things he had done to Tyven. Biting the inside of her mouth, she pulled herself back to reality. This was the bright and peaceful hidden leaf village, not the dark depths of a Samadorian Life-ship. Sighing audibly, she dispelled her demons for the time being. It wasn't right of her to sully this place with her problems, anyways. She had never seen Tyven...fit in so well. Even if it was in the Hyuga compound, Tyven just seemed so...at home. As if he truly did belong here. He was relaxed, his large muscles missing their usual tension. Even his posture was relaxed, sitting back with his arms leaning on the floorboards of the Hyuga compound, balanced easily on the steps leading on to the walk-way surrounding the center courtyard. Letting the sun's rays warm his face. His vest was left hanging on the railing for the time being, leaving him with his short sleeved rendition of the ninja shirt, proudly displaying the white roaring tiger. She sat to his left, most likely looking a lot more uncomfortable. Well, it was not or never.

"Considering we're getting everything out in the open.." there it was again. The unintentional glance, revealing to her that cold, dead eye. But, he was only showing his respects, at least glancing to her when she spoke. "..there's one last thing I want to show you..." his blue eyebrows rose slightly, that very same empty eye coming so very close to displaying the emotion he was looking for. But, she had, at least, acted as his Sister for all these years. She knew what every little twitch of face-muscles meant now. Somewhere deep inside her, that seemed wrong. To know somebody on such a deep level, without even having any true form of relation to them. She could only hope that there was some rational explanation for this. Sighing, she expelled her new-found worries. This wasn't the time or place. Nor did Tyven know. She had to wonder though. Who did know? Who was this mysterious mother, or father, to which Tyven should rightfully call his parent? It had haunted her for days now. The Durlakken had never had...positive relations to the other clans. Yet, it had to be somebody from another clan. Her mind was always taken back to her mother. She wasn't just the smartest Samadorian of her time, not by a long shot. She could even be considered the smartest Samadorian to ever exist. She always knew every little detail, always scanning her surroundings, understanding everything there was to know. It had to be her. But how? And why? Momentarily, she looked to his eye again. Full well knowing she was directly in his blind spot right now. That thought didn't pass her by easily. Yet, she came back to Mother. Both her and Tyven were split images of her. In almost every way. But, she had to ask why? She was her father's daughter, as much as she hated to be. Yet she was born only a year after Tyven. What had changed in those years before their birth? What need was there to break the ancient laws of Dedorian? And for Tyven's sake? Surely she knew the astronomical risks? Yet, her mind turned back to that moment when she had first saw him after all those years. Lying broken and bleeding in the arms of Hinata Hyuga. She had never moved so fast in her life. But, what of his accomplishments? He had defeated Hurlock Havor! Something which even Larven and Alyrella had chose not to do. Samadorians weren't made kings or queens of their entire race for nothing. But, Tyven. A true to life Super Samadorian. Her mind flashed to Alyrella. She to shared the flames of hate, but she was a Reaver. Her Reaver spirit could control the flames with ease. Her mind lingered on the queen for a moment to long. Flashing to her half smile. It was so similar to Tyve-

"Sis?" She was brought from her thoughts, Tyven now looking at her with concern written plainly in his single eye. She blinked several times, she must have been lost in her thoughts. That never happened to her. Laughing sheepishly, she scratched at the back of her neck. "You kind of spaced-out there." she couldn't let him get suspicious.

"Oh, I guess I did! Bwhaha!.." Tyven sighed, shaking his head slightly as he rested back on his shoulders. Tyven had inherited their mother's intelligence. If she wasn't careful, Tyven might see right through her. Goddess knows that couldn't happen. For Tyven's sake. "Anyways, there's something else I wanted to show you..." Opening a pouch, she pulled out a small scroll. Laying it flat on the wooden walkway between them, she opened it. Tyven's brows raised slightly at the complexity of the summon. Whatever it was, it was something powerful. Placing her hand down upon the scroll, she activated the summon. Tyven blinked slightly, he felt the need to bring his hand to his face and groan. Which is what he did. It was another scroll. Although, much larger. Similar to the ones used by Naruto and the Pervy Sage. But, he just glanced a small insignia upon the top, as the scroll was opened. An insignia he could barely believe. Yet, it made his one solitary yellow eye glare up at his sister. Not harshly, but, inquisitively. If anything, he felt proud of his sister. Maybe even a bit jealous. But, for now, he couldn't be sure. He found himself almost stunned by the sheer complexity of the seals holder...whatever was inside this scroll. Yet, she came to one in particular. One that was spread across almost five feet of paper. He felt his mouth drop open. Tyyne couldn't even begin to match something like this. Even now, the seal didn't seem incredible stable. He could still sense power radiating from the seal, even catching the occasional spark of protective Ki. What in the name of Ezarah was it? It took his mind back to that of Alyrella Athene and Larven Dedorian. Especially Larven Dedorian. It was the same power. The same overwhelming power, as if the slightest action could crush planets into dust, or bring entire empires to their knees. His fist clenched, what type of power did his Sister hold? Firstly, there was her tigers. Then her already incredible speed and power, now this? Whatever 'this' was. Atricha breathed out slowly, placing her gloved hand upon the seal. A few sparks of protective yellow Ki flashed across her hand. "Summoning jutsu!" A small cloud of white smoke appeared. He froze at what he saw. Almost instantly feeling his body go numb. His muscles clenched, tensing up instantly. He even felt a tremor of fear run up his spine. There, sitting upon the scroll, was a weapon. Made out of the same light gray metal as Larven Dedorian's own sword, no doubt. It was a longbow. It almost felt ominous, as if it were looming over him, towering like some deadly opponent. Six spikes ran up the front of the bow, three on either side of where the user's hand would go. He noticed they were slightly see through. Made out of a different metal. Inside, he could see a slightly greenish liquid. Softly swishing inside of the bow. Sniffing the air, he confirmed his thoughts. It was poison. Most likely powerful enough to kill a Samadorian. He noticed how it fed into the inside of the bow. Possibly allowing to drip onto the arrows. The bow itself was long, roughly three quarters of his height. But, this only confirmed his suspicions. He felt his hand begin to tremble. So this was the power of Atricha Durlakken, the tigress. Looking back up, he noted that Atricha had taken her left glove off. Her left hand hidden under her right. They shared a brief glance. Still, she looked regretful for hiding all this. He noticed the seal leaving her left hand, being replaced by a tattoo hidden underneath the seal. He felt his mouth go dry. That very same insignia. A sword, surrounded by a circle, marked by four stars, placed at certain intervals to determine a wielder's rank. He swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in his throat. By the goddess. Looking up, she once again refused to meet his gaze. "..The mark of the Ten..." he nodded in understanding, looking in mystery at the various shortcomings. She exhaled shakily. "It's because of these..." She paused, gripping her wrist. "..that I'm one of the most powerful Samadorians to ever exist." He nodded just barely. His long mane of spikes shifting slightly in the wind.

"You're one of the Ten legendary weapon-masters.."

the same deadly yellow eyes glared outwards from the window. Her powerful glare looking downwards to the ruins that seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see. She could only growl once more. This was their revenge, this was why they fought. This is why she would dare raise her weapon to the legendary warriors. To face the almighty Larven Dedorian, the legendary warrior of the ten paths, the master of the Susaaro. They called him the Galaxy killer. The man who could bring down empire with his mere presence. A man so fiendishly powerful that he had simply had to raise his sword once to become king of the Samadorian empire. Then there was HER. She felt the devilish hatred begin to burn furiously in her chest. Alyrella Athene. That name made her sick to her gut. The mysterious daughter of blood, with eyes that had only existed in the wildest of legends up until now. Some claimed she could even go further, that she held a level far beyond the Tenkarran. Her fist tightened. Not only that, she was a master swordsman. Wielder of four legendary Katanas, all crafted from the core of their once great planet. The woman who had brought down an empire spanning eight hundred galaxies. With a single glance. Eyes that could obliterate armies, tear down even the mightiest of walls. She had barely even believed her own eyes when she had first saw the five pointed star, and it's awesome power. But, to then think this Woman could go one step further. Having another five pointed star form behind her first. Doubling her visual prowess in an instant.

"Calm yourself, Mezenna..." Her eyes narrowed slightly the deep voice, catching the reflection in the glass. The very same legendary eyes looked back at her. Five pointed stars formed within red pupils. Yet, these eyes were on her side. Or rather, she was on their side. They could bring salvation to this torn empire. Bring the wrath of the five great clans down upon those traitorous legendary warriors. Restore their sought-after revenge. Slowly, she turned. Facing the equally legendary warrior that faced her, calmly sat upon a metallic throne, elevated a few steps above her position. A fiendish grin of fangs greeted her. Those legendary eyes peering into the depths of her own. She felt unsettled by their power. Perhaps because it rivaled that of the gods themselves, like that of the Reavers, yet could remain hidden so easily. The man stood, coming to his full towering height. A height only a Dedorian could ever reach. He moved swiftly, as if he was finally eager to come into the light of the universe. Let them all know of his superior rule, to bring back the darkness that once shadowed it all. She couldn't only smirk devilishly when he finally stepped into the light. The true face of power. Blood red eyes, displaying the crisp white, five pointed stars of the legendary Mankarran. Blood red spikes adorned his head, falling back in a hedgehog-like mane of spikes. A twin to that of the legendary Larven Dedorian. A deathly, fanged grin spread across his features as he walked. Long black robes adorned him, brilliant orange Ancient Samadorian symbols emblazoned upon the bottoms of the robe. A large white sash tied around his waist and lower chest, filled with more black symbols. A pauldron upon his right shoulder, a twin to the one on her left. She could feel it, his power. Coursing through every fiber of her being. It was dark, it was evil. Filled with the purest revenge, driving by a fiendish lust for destruction. It...was perfect. The encumbrance of everything that was Samadorian. A large metallic twin bladed staff rested upon his back, made out of the same metal as her own swords. Kora Dedorian's twin bladed planet slicer. Once more, emblazoned with orange Ancient Samadorian writing. He moved with the swift precision of a Shedarrah, his steps light and fluid, moving as if he had practiced it a million times. Even then, he ebbed of pure, destructive power. The ultimate warrior. Eventually, he came to stand slightly behind her. Legendary eyes looking out to the ruined planet. His planet. Their planet. With practiced ease, one of his hands slid around her waist, the other moving to her shoulder-length hair. She could feel the strength in him, the strength of a Havor. "So tell me, Mezenna, how are Mother and Father doing?..." His voice was deep, smooth. Always cryptic in tone, spoken like a Durlakken, hidden from years of banishment from the light. "...I hear Mother was rather rash...she slaughtered the entire council, even her most recent visit to Ezarah left with destruction..." he 'tsked' softly, moving his head to rest upon her shoulder. They shared a fiendish grin. She nodded slightly, her eyes closing is bliss as he bit into her shoulder slightly. "And father...oh father, he still has troubles with emotions doesn't he?" once again, she nodded. Moaning audibly when he his fangs found her pierced ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "...Such a shame, he killed the only man who could ever help him as well... But no matter..." He paused once more, his breath warm in her ear. She could feel his fanged grin, she could only recuperate his action. Her own fanged grin slowly forming. "Soon...we will crush this empire, and bring about a new age. Our age. One of eternal darkness." Her fanged grin widened, her tongue steadily coming out to lick her lips. She liked the sound of that. Their age of darkness, their age of revenge. The true time when Jayden Dedorian's wishes would come to fertility. Her grin widened even more. She could only picture it now. The slaughter, the bloodshed, all the screams. Those damned faces looking up to her, watching in horror as she raised her hand. It was marvelous.

"Soon... the universe will know the name of Mezenna Draxus and..." her eyes were wide, blood shot veins looking to the world through the eyes of a psychotic killer. She didn't feel their suffering, she didn't care for their lives. She was a goddess! She was above mere mortals! She could only wait for the massacre to begin.

"...Tysus Dedorian"

oOo

Oh damn...Oh damn! Tysus is finally revealed. It's been a, very, long time in the waiting, but it's finally done!

As the chapters go one, we will learn more and more about Tysus, I assure you. Is he really the child of Larven and Alyrella? And what of his eyes? They hold a power more dark and ominous than even Hurlock Havor!

Make sure to review! It helps, I swear!


	21. A warrior born of science

Okay, I want to apologize for a few things. Firstly, I missed out on the day when this chapter was originally meant to be posted (two days ago), so I apologize. But literally moments before I finished, my document writer rolled back by twenty four hours out of nowhere, meaning my solid eight hours of writing were reduced to nothing. I was so mad...I just couldn't write anymore that night. So, I decided to wait until the next chapter deadline. And spend another two days improving this chapter, an adding and changing details.

Also, I want to sincerely apologize to' Rose The Daughter Of A Demon'. in my anger, I sent her a message essentially explaining my problem. During that message I, unintentionally, vented my anger. And I want to apologize, as well as promise to never do that again. My apologies, Rose. I'm sorry you had to see that.]

End of depressing mood!

Anyways, on to the chapter!

oOo

Darkness stretched on around him, seemingly swallowing up all form of existence. Eternally embracing him in it's cold grasp. A cold grasp he welcomed. Because it was this darkness that gave him strength. It was this darkness that would lead him to forge a new empire. A new universe. Yet, he felt the cold grasp now more than ever. Stinging his skin, even through his robes. Yet, his legendary eyes searched the blackness. Looking for his purpose for visiting this realm once more. Even now, he found that he felt insignificant here.

"Tysus Durlakken..." A voice, like booming thunder, ringed clear in the blackness. Deep, filled with power he could only scarcely begin to imagine. As if it held complete control, as if it knew all the cards. That didn't sit right with him. "Tysus Havor..." He spotted it then. Those eyes. Looking out from the eternal blackness. Completely calm, and half lidded. Yet, he could see the power in their orange depths. "Tysus Shedarrah..." he met this gaze. Returning his own legendary five pointed glare. A deep, guttural, growl seething through his chest. "Tysus Athene..." The air turned colder. So bitterly cold, ravaging his senses. He could even see his hand begin to twitch and tremble. "Tysus Dedorian..." He felt anger snap inside of him, what was he brought here? What was the point of this nonsense?! Yet, he felt his body begin to lower. As if he had no control. Slowly, his right leg moved forward, bending at the knee. His left leg sided further down, his shin placed firmly on the icy cold ground. He was kneeling. His fangs gritted, muscles quivering as he tried to force himself to move. He refused to be controlled! Yet, nothing happened. His body didn't respond. No matter how much force he applied. Yet, those eyes could even pierce his own. Overpowering his glare without even the slightest movement. Another deathly growl emerged from his chest, yet, those powerful eyes still didn't even twitch. As if they didn't even care for his power. As if he, Tysus Dedorian, wasn't even a threat. "Tell me, warrior of the five great clans, why is it you seek to war with those in which your power resides?" Orange Ki flickered around him. Anger pouring through his veins. His power resided in none! His power was within himself!

"LET ME GO!" even his angered roars received no heed. Those orange eyes, they were unmoving. As if they weren't even real. Yet, he could feel the hellish power. Flowing through those orange orbs, teasing him, taunting him. Just begging to feel his power. Yet, his body denied his demands. Remaining frozen stiff to the spot, completely unmoving. His muscles forced into place, held by some ungodly power.

"I see you inherited the anger of Tyven Durlakken. Yet, it pales in comparison to that from which it came..." That voice. That damned voice! Sounding like booming thunder, as if it had no origin. Like the voice of his enemy. Like the voice of Larven Dedorian! His growl intensified, growing louder and louder "...Your power resides in those from which it came. Your eyes, that of the daughter of blood, Alyrella Athene. A warrior who hails from the greatest of legends, a master swordsman. The ultimate fighter, an unbreakable defense, with a deadly precise offense. Tell me, could you best her in combat?..." Energy began to pulse around him, minor orange flickers of powerful, orange Ki. His muscles still didn't move, and his anger only grew. "..Your intelligence, and your anger, taken from that of Tyven Durlakken. The master of the dirty star, one of the five children of destiny. The man who brought Hurlock Havor to his knees, the man who's flames of hate you posses. Tell me, could you ever dream of out-smarting him?..." A deadly, seething growl rumbled from his chest. Even making the icy cold air tremble in fear of the power rising in this being's chest. More energy began to spark around him, a sight that would make almost any warrior back away in fear. Yet, those eyes didn't even twitch. As if they held not even an ounce of fear. "...Your speed an agility, taken from the legendary tigress herself. The ultimate hunter, forever stalking her prey with ease. With deadly precision. Tell me, could you match her?..." His legendary eyes glared with a power only known to the Athene clan. Furious growl emanating ominously from his chest, filling the empty blackness with his revenge-driven growls. Damn this. Damn it all. "...even your strength. Taken from that of Hurlock Havor the Barracuda. Your instincts, taken from the thunder goddess herself, Hella Shedarrah..." What was this?! Some form of pathetic game?! Veins began to glow a brilliant orange, illuminating the darkness around him. Yet, he could only see more darkness. Even his legendary eyes perceived only blackness. So he pushed further, enticing his power to the next level. Flames erupted around him, spiraling outwards in a symphony of hate and destruction. The flames of hate. Those who carry the purest hatred in their heart, will come into legendary power. When they despise everything and everyone that had ever wronged them. When they see the worlds perish and burn beneath their hand. Only then can they understand hatred. Only then, can that hatred become the furious power which he felt. The power of hatred, the very same power that coursed through his veins. The very same power that coursed through his brother's veins. Tyven Durlakken of the Dirty Star. A man ruled by hatred, swallowed up by furious revenge. The darkest of hatred, the wish to see those who looked down upon you burn. The power to bring the universe to its knees. It was this power they shared, it was this seething hatred that brought them true power. Despite it all, his muscles still didn't budge. As if they were locked under heavy gravity. Rage burned inside of him like a towering inferno.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" A simple, ominous chuckle answered his enraged roar. It was deep, booming like thunder on a stormy night. Those eyes never once budging. Almost looking bored with this whole affair, half lidded and completely calm. As if their owner had no emotions to speak of, as if they didn't even care. But still, they persisted. Ominously hanging in the blackness like a looming memento to their own power.

"I wish to offer a warning, Tysus Dedorian of the five clans." His brow lowered into a deadly glare, five star eyes glaring furiously towards their orange counterparts. A warning? Another growl originated deep within his chest. He didn't like this. "Tysus Shedarrah of the five clans, a warrior born of science, fathered by mere mortals, who sought revenge of their own accord, you must not attack the empire of Larven Dedorian and Alyrella Athene..." This time, rage truly exploded within him. Orange flames exploding in an towering memento of power around him.

"AND WHY NOT?!" Eyes were wide, bloodshot even. Deathly globes of power, looming outwards, daring any fool to deny his rite of power. Blood red spikes began to pulse a brilliant orange, flashing in the surrounding darkness. Still, his legendary eyes saw nothing. Not even a glimmer of who this being was who held such a power. Once again, there was another emotionless chuckle. As if the wielder of those orange eyes was finding some sort of dry humor from his rage. It threatened to take him over his limit.

"Because they will crush you like a twig. Your full potential is not yet realized, child. You may be able to crush their empire, but they will crush you in return. Bide your time, Tysus Havor of the five clans. Unlock your potential, then face the legends which you seek to wipe from this universe..."

Sparks flew, brilliant orange flashes of light produced by the clashing of metal. Goddess be damned...he wasn't read for...for THIS! Bring his sword up, just barely in time, he managed to block one of the six blades coming at him with full force. He felt the ground, once more, crack and break under him. This wasn't good. Hinata watched, a kind and gentle smile adorning her features. The Hyuga compound. Her home. Now, being used as a temporary training ground by her be-loved mate and his sister. But, she could hardly complain. Once more she felt a slight poking at her belly, knowing all to well there was a rather mischievous smirk spread across the face of Ten-Ten Hyuga right now. She could never get a fill on her playful teasing. But, she could only smile in a similar joy. Because today was beautiful. She couldn't ask for anything better. Once again, she had woken up to a house perfectly prepared for her. A fresh breakfast on the table, with a perfectly spotless kitchen. Even then, Tyven practically waiting on hands and knees for her. She would of argued that she could do things for herself in this situation, but, the truth was: She couldn't. Fuyu drained her energy quickly, and to much straining left her exhausted by the time mid-day came around. So, for this once, she let Tyven have his wishes and do everything there was to be done. She had to refrain a quiet laugh, hiding it behind her laugh. It was so strange, seeing Tyven like he was now. Constantly running around, chasing every little need and want she had. He had even given up her precious chocolate for her...again. She she shouldn't, but she could never resist sending him off to get something obscure from the farthest point away in their small house. It gave her some free-space, and gave her a good laugh when he came back looking flustered and stressed, having clambered about to find the item. But, it was days like this that she loved. Where it wasn't to hot, and the lightest of breezes blew the village by. It was calm, peaceful. Almost idealistic. Villagers and shinobi alike walking the streets with a calmed ease, calmly passing their day by in the easy sun. They would always be among them. Out by midday, strolling through the village streets. Tyven had said it was good to get out, to get the fresh air and meet people. She had been hesitant at first. For many different reasons. Social fright rushing back to her with the coming of her pregnancy. She had been warned that she would experience some past habits under Samadorian pregnancy. At least it wasn't as bad as her sister-in-law. Atricha had picked up her old habit of being afraid of her tail, which didn't go well. But, Tyven had, once again, pushed past her shyness. Almost dragging her out of their small house. Making the excuse that he wouldn't train if she didn't come. How could she possibly deny him? Especially when he gave her those sad looking eyes. So, today they had visited the Hyuga compound. Atricha had insisted that they meet there, much to their distaste. Or rather, Tyven's distaste. Because, to him, going to the Hyuga compound meant two things: Neji and Hanabi Hyuga. Neji was always angry at him for stealing more hair-ties, which he never even used, and Hanabi...well Hanabi was Hanabi. They were like oil and water. Just being in the mere presence of one another made each other turn there head away in anger. She could never understand why. But, they persisted. Luckily, both Neji and Hanabi weren't present for today. The former in a meeting with the elders and the latter off on a mission. However, Ten-Ten was as happy as a child in a candy shop to see her, instantly bringing up more 'girl-talk' than she could easily cope with. But, eventually, her eyes were drawn away from the her enlarged belly and the general chatter of her friend, and,. In turn, drawn to that of the man which she shared her life. Tyven Durlakken. His vest, shirt, gloves and boots all abandoned with the Hyuga servants, Atricha following suit. Luckily, the former had used bandages across her chest to keep herself...covered. The times when Atricha had forgot about her gender were still prominent in her mind. Using Atricha's example, Tyven had wrapped his feet in bandages, or, at least, partially. As well as his hands, ensuring him a better grip on his sword. But, the sweltering heat was beginning to get them both. A thin layer of sweat evident on their pale skin. She even found herself feeling a bit stuffy, despite the fact she was in the shade. But, she found herself more concerned for Tyven. Atricha was thinner, built for agility, while Tyven...well he had muscles...really big ones. He was sure to be feeling the heat more. To be honest, she was simply enjoying the view of his exposed chest for the time being. It was rare they could ever be so relaxed in relative publicity.

"KYAAH!" Atricha had never known Tyven could screech. Dodging one of her various attacks with a relative ease. Tyven, on the other hand, was fearing for his safety at the moment. Watching several strands of blue hair fall steadily in the gentle breeze. His Sister was a maniac! Wielding seven swords! Seven swords! He could still barely get over the image before him. Two swords held in each hand, one in each foot, between her toes, and one held between her fangs. He was stunned. The way she balanced, on the heels of her feet, the way she moved, utilizing flips and spins. Never stopping, always on the offensive or defensive, easily able to swap between them in a split second. He could barely keep up! It was like a dance, except well...with swords. Constantly twirling and spinning, utilizing their shared muscle strength to launch herself upwards and to strike down with a powerful force. If they were using their full strength, his defenses would have been shattered long ago. Far faster than he could think. Let alone come up with a strategy. A smirk danced onto his features. However, this was a lot slower. Perhaps he had a chance. Jumping upwards and backwards, he landed on one of the lower roofs of the Hyuga compound. Right outside of Hizashi's room, he noted. Gripping his toes onto the boiling hot tiles, he prepared. His muscular, tattooed chest heaved up and down, breath coming out in pants. The heat was getting to him. Despite it all. Gritting his teeth, he brought his sword into an offensive stance, ready to charge his sister. He might have forgotten that this was, indeed, the Hyuga compound. But, they had gained quite the audience now. Various Hyuga members, a few he could still recognize, dotted the large group. His toes curled over the edge of the lower roof , powerful yellow eyes lowering into a practiced glare. She knew that look. The look of pure concentration, ready and willing to strike at the very moment the signal dropped. Letting her mouth fall open slightly, she let the blade fall, catching it in her right hand. She was going to need it, for sure. Cracks appeared in the brick red tiles, energy was building up inside of him. But, her eyes caught something...off. The way the tiles cracked. Usually, they would crack and brake as if they were moving outwards from the epicenter of an explosion. Yet, this time, they cracked and broke as if a heavier weight had suddenly been put upon them. Her eyes widened in understanding suddenly, slit like pupils looking in tempted shock at the image. He wasn't using the flames of hate. He was using protective Ki. And he didn't even seem to notice. By the goddess, he was amazing. She felt pride swell up in her chest. Her big brother, cursed with the flames of hate, was using protective Ki subconsciously. He charged. Longsword held with two hands, held high above his head in a long arc. Her slit like pupils narrowed. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. He was using the Athene sword style. Without being an Athene. Or ever being trained to use it. The Athene sword style. Using long, quick sword arcs to do maximum damage to an opponent while still retaining the ability to block in necessary. The most legendary of all the various sword styles throughout the empire. She didn't have time to properly process that information, he was already upon her, bringing his sword down in one long, diagonal arc. It wasn't even clumsy, or held off balance. Heck, it was almost perfect. Almost. Using her right hand, which now held three blades, she caught his blade, letting the sharp edge make contact again the hilt of the sword held between her thumb and index. But, she didn't miss the deadly smirk on his features. Loosening his grip on the blade just barely, he spun, using the momentum to bring his right leg up in a high roundhouse kick. Her eyes narrowed further, moving her left arm up to block the kick. He snickered, using the momentary distraction to bring his left knee up, hitting her right hand. One of the blades was knocked free. Her instantaneous reaction was to, in turn, bring her right foot upwards and Judo-kick him square in his chest. Ensuring they maintained a good distance. She certainly hadn't expected that. To be partially disarmed, bringing her down to six blades. Fooled by his mock roundhouse kick, to then have her own reaction brake them apart. Yet, she still couldn't pull herself away from that original attack. The Athene style couldn't be learned by studying books. It had to be taught, passed down through Athene generations. Because a user had to have a very sharp eye to be able to pull off the attack with such precision. And the foresight to predict their opponents attacks. Not only was Tyven able to predict where she would move her hand, but also aim it perfectly so his blade hit her hilt with almost zero blow-back. But, Tyven wasn't an Athene. Her mind also reasoned that he, also, wasn't your average Samadorian. Not even average for one of the five great clans. He was special. Legendary even. The smartest Samadorian alive, able to learn and process information faster than any other. Perhaps he had seen Alyrella use her swords? When he had first woken up? And he was able to understand and, eventually, copy it? By the goddess, she hoped she was right. That there was some logical explanation for all this. One that didn't involve revoking Tyven's status as a brother. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts. Instead, focusing on the man, her brother, opposing her. Two swords now firmly in his grasp. They both charged once again, his two swords meeting her six. He blocked and perceived her attacks with that same edge, his eye dancing between each and every one of her swords, watching for the slightest movement. He caught her roundhouse kick just in time. Leaning backwards to just the right degree, watching as the blade passed mere mileometers from his face. But she spotted something that made her eyes go wide. She watched, time seeming to evaporate around her, as her blade cut through a particularly long hair on his chin. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. By the goddess. Because that single hair...

It was red.

How could she of missed it? Then again, it was Tyven. They saw each other every day, she had gotten used to his scent more than anything. His scent, his particular brand of Ki energy, even the sound he makes when he walks with his prideful swagger. But..not this. She never took in the fine details of his face, not commonly. Because they were always on the move, busying themselves with something to do or tasks that had to be done. Could he possible be a Athen-

"Tyven, Atricha! Come, quick!" They were both pulled from their thoughts, Shizune at the entrance to the Hyuga courtyard, looking disheveled and distraught. Her hair a mess and bags forming under her eyes. She immediately ran over, looking back to Tyven. He signaled that he would catch up in a moment. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled loudly. Wiping the sweat from his brows with his right arm, letting the two swords in his hands de-summon back into the scroll. A mischievous glint came to his eyes then, a smirk coming to his features. He was going to take a risk. A big one. 'Casually' strolling up to Hinata, he leaned in. It was now or never. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gently poked her in her side. A moment passed before Hinata giggled, hiding it behind her hand modestly. Unlike himself, he would always laugh loudly. Then again, his clan was known for being rather...proud of themselves. Another wicked smirk formed, as he poked her, again, in her side, with just a little bit more force this time. She laughed even louder. He snickered, poking both her sides at the same time, sending poor Hinata into fits of uncontrollable giggles. Ten-Ten laughed loudly next to them, taking pleasure in the mock-suffering of her friend. She might be a Hyuga now, but she was far, far away from being nearly as modest.

"T-Tyven..." more giggles "P-Please.." the ends of her words faded into giggles. Somewhere in her dark heart, Ten-Ten felt a pang of guilt for the poor woman. But, it was soon washed over with more laughter from the ever-teasing Tyven Durlakken. "Stop!" Even Hinata was in full on laughter now, trying, and failing, to fight away his teasing pokes. Eventually, Tyven came to a stop. Much to his own displeasure, mind you. He liked to see Hinata laugh. It was good for somebody as shy as her. Kneeling down further, he gently kissed her enlarged belly through her Hyuga robe, before moving up and gently kissing her lips. Somewhere, Ten-Ten found jealously for the pair. If only Neji wasn't so awkwardly shy, maybe he would do more things like that. Bidding a quick 'see you around' and a 'I love you', Tyven was gone. Jumping onto the Hyuga rooftop and off towards wherever his sisters scent was.

Shizune led them through the streets, quickly turning towards the hospital. He didn't like where this was going. Shizune was head of the research team leading the investigation on the Valhalla Blade, or better known as 'possibly their father's sword'. The sword which now belonged to Atricha, and was formally held by Tasi. They couldn't simply let the topic rest. They had to know. Now going through the various hall-ways of the Hospital, Tsunade joined them. Stepping in line with their brisk walk, all of them avoiding the various staff and patients in the hospital. A set of black doors loomed at the end of the hall. They looked so out of place. The words 'examination room' written on a sign above them. Quickly, they passed through. The room was brightly lit, using artificial light. There were no windows to note, just a few air vents to keep the supply of oxygen going to the room. They were in the very heart of the hospital, all the rooms moving outwards from this one. The most defensible location in the entire hospital. In the direct center of the room, he spotted it. The white-gold blade, held on a small stand. The counter tops and tables surrounding it were covered with hundreds of pieces of paper, or scrolls, he even spotted various books and tomes dotted through all the piles. Something wasn't right. Looking to the exhausted Shizune, his eyes silently asked the question that was on all their minds. Shizune quickly gathered a few documents, knowing the places exactly. Had she rehearsed this?

"There's no easy way to say this, but..." she paused, pulling out one of the pieces of paper. "..we found Tyven's DNA on the the very tip of the blade.." Atricha's eyes narrowed further. Looking to Tyven's curious features. Tsunade seemed to share her opinion, meeting her glance with equal concern. Atricha decided to speak up.

"That doesn't prove anything, the DNA could of got there during the fight..." for a while, her statement hung in the air like a thick fog. Tyven seemed to disagree with her, shaking his head slightly. His mane of spikes shifting in the dry air. Her mind did remind her that Samadorian DNA could last for hundreds of years, thousands even. Constantly protected from the elements by the small amount of Ki withinside it. Yet, her eyes glanced around. She had never seen most of this machinery before, and it looked incredibly advanced. Most likely somewhere only the highest level medics and ninja could access.

"Well...that's the thing. You see.." she paused, wincing slightly, unable to meet their gazes. "The DNA is over two-hundred years old, and can be matched specifically to Tyven's eye..."

oOo

Oh dayum...

*DBZ Narrator voice* Can this truly be Tyven's fathers Sword? Who are those mysterious orange eyes floating in the blackness? How can they control the might Tysus of the five great clans? What of Atricha? Every day, she grows closer to finding the truth of her brother. Find out, on the next installment of Brave new world.


	22. Tyven's eternal curse

Okay, so, once again, I want apologize for getting this out a day late. Monday, regrettably, was hectic. And I barely had time to sit down, and hardly any time to write the second half of this chapter. So, for the sake of quality, I waited a day, and finished it on Tuesday (today) instead.

Once again, my apologies. However, on with the story!

oOo

"The DNA is over two-hundred years old, and can be matched specifically to Tyven's eye..." he felt his mouth go dry, lower jaw hanging open, staring wide eyed at the medic ninja. Yet, his eye turned to the sword, watching the white-gold gleam in the artificial light. Subconsciously, his hand moved upwards, covering his left eye. One wide yellow eye looking to the sword. He felt fear rise in the pit of his belly. Swirling, twisting and churning. He could feel his hands begin to tremble, shaking inside their bandage wrappings. That sword. The sword that cut his eye, the sword that left him half blind. It was sitting there, mere meters away. Taking him back. Forcing him to re-watch as the sword came down. Not just on his eye. Sometimes on his leg, or his chest, or his arms. "But...there's more." He felt his gut flip with that one, settling uncomfortably. Atricha and Tsunade were as silent as the grave. "The metal...it's strange. But.." she paused again. He only felt his muscles tremble more. He was in the presence of that sword. "..The metal was taken from our planet, and it to is almost three-hundred years old..." Three yellow eyes and two hazel eyes went wide. Looking to her in astonishment. Still, she still noted Tyven's trembling muscles.

"You mean to say.." Tsunade found herself looking between the sword and Shizune rapidly. Not quite sure what to believe. The sword itself seemed almost ominous. As if it were stalking in the shadows, just waiting to strike. Yet, it held so much power. It had sliced through even Tyven's chakra without even the slightest stretch. She remembered seeing it for the first time, one of the stone ninja's offering to share his memories with the intelligence division. It was like the weapon had a mind of its own. It didn't require a legendary Samadorian to wield it. It could adjust, adapt. Even then, it had cut through the trees in the forest of death as if they were mere paper. She couldn't possibly be suggesting that..

"Tyven and Atricha's father must of visited this planet three-hundred years ago..." the breath caught in her throat. Looking to Tsunade, they Tyven. He was trembling, visibly shaking. But, that couldn't be right. There was no record of this planet beyond one million year old data documents, and they only told them of a planet made mostly of water, with a few continents scattered across it. And a high chance for life to evolve. How would father even know this planet existed? More so, why would he even choose it? "...When Tasi cut through Tyven's twelve gates, a small chip formed on the blade. But, even looking that deep in showed to us that the metals matched that of metal that can be found here. It was extremely high in chakra, almost triple times the average, according to your own data, Atricha.." His breathing was ragged, chest heaving up and down forcefully. One singular yellow eye bloodshot and wide, looking around in a panic. The sword. His whole body trembled violently, shaking with force. His left hand still covered his eye, despite its violent shaking. He stumbled backwards, knocking various papers off the counter behind him. Glass shattered, a rack of test-tubes falling from Tyven's impact. He could see it. All around him. That sword, slicing at him. His eyes, his hands, his chest, his legs, his feet, his face, his head. Everywhere he looked, he saw those eyes. Looking down on him, furious anger written plainly in their yellow depths. The gleam of the sword, hidden in the shadows. He could see it, everywhere he looked. His head reeling wildly as his body trembled. The edges of his vision began to turn black. Sweat began to run down his forehead, his breathing becoming quicker. Quicker. Quicker. He could feel his heart thumping in the center of his chest, his eyes looked around, panicked further. Those yellow eyes...they were everywhere. Looking down on him, that fiendish glare. Deadly enough to bring a sword down upon their own son, without a second thought. They were so cold, so lifeless. They made the hallow depths of Hurlock Havor's eyes seem full, and warm. They were so...dead. As if no life had ever been present within them, as if they had never held any emotions. A cold-blooded monster, cutting down anything in his path. The mightiest armies fall. The poorest, sickest children left without families. All by the edge of that sword. So pristine, so white. It almost looked holy. But...it was far from it. It was evil, it was seething. It was the thing of nightmares. Children would scream, planets would weep, galaxies would tremble. All with the coming of a man so deathly evil. With eyes so dead and cold that it would make the reaper tremble with fear. His hands steady with ease, never once faltering in his hellish justice. Yet, he was ever silent. Words rarely spoken among the coldest of killers. A heart of ice, a mind of darkness. A sick and twisted killer.

He screamed. She jumped back in fear. Not fear of her brother, but fear of what he was seeing. The scream was sickening, blood churning. As if he was in the ultimate pain, screaming out in sheer terror. His one yellow eye was little more than a mere dot inside an ocean of white. His pupil dilated to an extreme level. So much so that she could barely even make out the yellow of his eye any more. Both hands were clutched at his head, tangled in the thick spikes of his hair. All while he screamed in bloody horror.

"Tyven!" she tried anything, almost screaming his name as loud as he screamed back. His eye was heavily bloodshot, darting around at a speed she could barely comprehend. Looking to various different spots, escalating fear visible in his eyes. She didn't even need to see it, or hear it. She could smell it. He...reeked of fear. It was even more than fear. Almost as if it was drawn into his very instincts. Briefly, she glanced backwards. Shizune looked scared for her very life, Tsunade standing protectively in front of her. They didn't understand. But...she did. She had been scarred for life by what she had seen...but Tyven had been scarred for a whole different reason. Because he was the one it was being done to. Her eyes caught something then. Just the slightest flicker. Orange Ki, briefly arcing between Tyven and the metal on the edge of the counter. '_By the goddess...He's trying to go Super!' _she panicked, because she could feel it. His heart-beat. It was sporadic, completely off the chars and out of control. Goddess be damned, she had left her bow at the compound. She could of knocked him unconscious. At least without hurting him. It had to be done. Yet, still his blood churning scream went on. Hot tears falling freely from his right eye. She steeled herself. It was now or never. In one swift movement, she brought her hand forward. Three fingers pointed outwards, ready to jab at the center of his chest. Protective Ki flaring inside of them. To strike at her own brother. It seemed preposterous. But, in the end, she had to, didn't she. At least to stop his pain, even if momentarily.

Black eyes looked downwards, unable to meet the caramel eyes of her Hokage. That scream, so pained, so blood-stained. It was burned into her memory. Forever. His voice like thunder, his scream like an explosion. It made her feel sick to her gut. Her hand trembled slightly at her side. What was wrong with her? She should of smartened herself up, and just called for Atricha. Give Tyven no reason to worry. She had known that his relationship with his father was...bad. To say the very least. Bu, this? She felt sick just thinking about it.

"The blood wasn't just on the tip of the blade, was it?" Her muscles tensed then. Her mind being cast back to the results. Her body trembled just at the mere thought of it. Watching, waiting, as the results slowly came up. She felt the very same horror rip through her when he had begun to scream. The way his pupils dilated, the way even his mighty arms trembled like that of a child's. Just barely, she shook her head.

"I-It was e-everywhere..." her voice cracked and broke. She was a shinobi...but this? She hadn't even been close to prepared "...no m-matter where w-we looked..." she felt sick again, just thinking about it. How could somebody endure that? How could somebody even survive that? For almost three-hundred years? "..Tyven's b-blood covered t-the sword.."

yellow eyes, holding slit like pupils, were downcast. Emotions swirling in them, she couldn't sit still. Her whole body seemed against her. Screaming rage built up inside her chest, undeniable shame swirled in her eyes, sadness and sorrow poisoned her mind. She couldn't even dare to look at the other two people in the room. Keeping her shame ridden eyes looked squarely on her feet. She couldn't even bring herself to talk. The weight of three-hundred years brought down upon her like a hammer to the anvil. How could he still call her 'Sister'? At what point had she ever display any of those qualities?

"Tyven never told you what he went through, did he?" her voice was barely a whisper. Even then, it crack and broke. Her deep, yet feminine, voice shattered under the strain of her own emotions. All of her pride as a Samadorian warrior gone, blown into the wind as if it was mere dust. She looked almost frail, as if she was unable to protect herself. She tried to look up, to meet the gaze of Hinata Hyuga. But she couldn't. She couldn't even get close. What had she done to her? To reduce her beloved to such a state? Bleakly, her eyes were cast left. Only managing to get half way up the double bed. She could still see all she needed to. Even now, when he was unconscious, his dreams haunted him. Tyven Durlakken. The man who had protected her for three-hundred years. Yet, he was the man who was lying unconscious, running in fear from his mind. All because of her.

"No..." the voice of Hinata Hyuga was reduced to a similar whisper. Why did she have to impose this on her? Why did everything she lead to more pain for her Brother? For the man Hinata Hyuga loved? The man she had put so much effort into fixing? Why was she braking him again? She had never even considered him. What it must have been like to face a man who held the sword of his nightmares, what it must have been like to, possibly, hold the very sword that had taken so much from him? She had never even offered him a passing thought. She had simply seen it as an opportunity. A new weapon, a new way to beat her enemies. But. It was THAT sword. The sword held by the very man who had taken everything from Tyven. The man who had took his pride, who had took his honor, who had took his eye. And who had only given him hatred in return. Of course Tyven would never had told her. It wasn't something Humans could hear so easily. But, Hinata had to know. Her yellow eyes returned to her feet, her breathing shallow and empty.

"Tyven had always been...special..." Her voice was little more than a whisper upon the high winds, once more. Barely testing the air with her vocal cords. "..he had always been tough. Superior to me, and Teegan, in almost every way..."

"Bwhaha! That's not how you do it, silly!" his grin was large, spread across his whole face. She looked down, glancing at her footwork, before looking back to him. Two brilliant yellow eyes looked back to her, happiness prevalent within their yellow depths. He wasn't judging her, he was making a simple unobtrusive judgment. She frowned slightly. Looking to her him, her slit like pupils silently asking of him to identify her faults. Tyven Durlakken. Her big brother. Hair set into a mane of blue spikes, flowing down to his lower back. A Casual dark gray shirt covering his lightly toned muscles, slightly baggy ebony pants hanging from his waist. Mother and Father were already asleep. As it seemed, she had awoken him. Yawning, he stretched. Earning a few satisfied clicks from his joints. "Your exam is tomorrow, isn't it? They want to move you up a year, to my class!" he seemed happy about the prospect, his hands linked behind his head, a wide grin spread across his features. She, softly, smiled back, nodding happily. She could get the chance to be in the same class as her big brother! But, she also needed to pass the exam. Glancing to her bedside digital clock display, she winced slightly. It was eleven at night! She had meant to be in bed three hours ago! But, her brother stepped further into her room. Coming to stand next to her, turning to face the blank, metallic wall on the far right. A few dents and scratches were left in the wall, signs of previous hard training. He had faith in his sister, you know!? She never gave up! Angling his feet sharply, he ducked down slightly, bringing his left hand up in a fist, and his right into a flat palm. Holding his left up for protection, and his right above his head, ready to strike. The exact same as herself. "Your left foot needs to be pointed more towards your right, so, when you kick, you can stay on balance! You know?!" she had to stifle a giggle at his language. The infamous, 'you know?!'. He used it almost every sentence, constantly saying it far to loud. He looked mock hurt at her giggle, as if pretending that his titan-like pride was, somehow, damaged by her casual giggle. She opted for a soldier's pose. Her face scrunched up in mock seriousness. She bowed deeply, just before both of them broke out into quite laughter. Making sure not to wake Teegan or their parents. So they practiced. He showed her all the advanced stances and kicks, while she did her best to copy them. Eventually, midnight rolled around. They both looked at the clock as if it were lying, stunned by how much time had passed. Tyven laughed quietly, a large grin spreading across his face. "Get some sleep, sis. I'm positive you'll be able to pass the exam tomorrow, you know?! I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends, you know?!" In turn, she grinned back. Happily nodding back. She had to do it! She couldn't be second best to her brother! No sir, no way! Jumping forward, she caught him in a hug, Squeezing him tight.

"Thanks, big bro!"

"Tyven was always better at everything, but he never once held it above us.." if possible, the smallest of smiles graced her features. Thinking back to all those times he had helped both her and Teegan. A new attack? A tough question on a piece of homework? "...In fact, he always helped us, and never asked for anything in return. No matter what we struggled on, he would always be there to help." Her hands tightened into fists in her lap. Hatred burning like a star inside her chest. If she could see her father again. The muscles in her body tensed suddenly, her fangs gritting together. She couldn't even put in words how much pain she would put him through. "At least...he used to." her words were spoken through gritted teeth Harsh memories scarring her mind like a deadly memento to the way things once were. They were so close now, just a stones throw from being the way they once were. Yet, somehow, their father always managed to creep back into their lives. She paused. Her breath shaky. Tears were threatening to spill. The boy she remembered, and the man that lied unconscious next to her now, they were two different people. But, neither of them deserved what they got. The boy, a mere child, forced to slaughter trillions in the name of false revenge, beaten to within an inch of his life by his own father, left abandoned by his own siblings. Faced with the dark, harsh, reality. Torn with hatred, reduced to nothing by his own father. A heart that hadn't felt happiness in so long, that he had forgotten the very sensation. So twisted and corrupted by hatred that he could never recognize the happy boy, with a large grin, who looked on from his past. Then there was the man. A heart that could feel love once more, that could see the happiness that surrounded him. Yet, torn from his own being. Forced into a fight where the odds of victory were slim to none, on top of being forced to abandon the place where all his love and happiness resided. Pushed to the braking limit, left with nothing but a hole in his chest. Pushed to the point where even he, the supposed monster, finally snapped. Legendary power forced to awaken by a white-haired demon. And to think that he had actually won his peace on that day. He sure enough deserved it. Yet it was her who had broken down those walls once more. Dark, seething shadows of his own past, haunting him like a blind animal. Tearing into the thin veil that hid all of his pain. Her hands tightened further. And...it was all because of her. She had never been there to help him when mother had been executed, she had never been there to help him when father had taken his anger out on him, she had forgotten him when he vanished, then, finally, she had unleashed the hellish shadows of his past long thought forgotten. What had she done? "Even Teegan could never lay a hand on him." she paused again, feeling tears well up once more. Still, they didn't spill down her toned face. "You've seen his scars, correct?" she had to bite her lip. Even thinking of bringing up such a topic amongst them was braking all their social rules, in one fell swoop. Slowly, she lifted up her own shirt. Revealing the deep, horrific scarring on her abdomen. An 'X' cut deep into her skin, obviously made by a sword. But, Tyven was different. His whole body was covered with scars. Somewhere smaller, and would fade as the years passed by. Others, like the two on his shoulder, would never fade. Cut deep into his skin, a permanent mark. His curse. Something he had to carry for eternity. The only place least scarred was his face. Even that held a permanent scar that would never fade. No matter where you looked, you would always find scars. Most of them so deep, that they would never fade. Some were small enough that you had to get up close to see, such as the ones going upwards from his lip. But they were there. Hundreds of them, dotting his body like a curse. And he could feel them, every day of his life. Silently, Hinata nodded. Just barely. She could smell the tension on her. The slight frown on her features, sitting across from her. Both situated at the end of her own bed. "Tyven is always careful...he knows everything that's going on around h-him.." she caught her stutter, concerned lilac eyes looking to their sister-in-law with concern etched into them. "...even though he was injured...nothing was ever permanent..." her usual gentle lilac eyes went wide then. Catching the second meaning behind her own words.

"W-what do you m-mean?" her voice, the voice of a soon-to-be mother, was shaky. Her hand trembling. She was afraid. Afraid of the words that might come out of her sister-in-law's mouth. It was an admittance that had never been passed down. Colored red from the blood shed by her own family. Something not even Kiba knew about, not even something she dared tell the Hokage.

"Each a-and ever scar on Tyven's body..." finally, tears spilled over their boundaries. Fangs biting into her lip with force, her body trembling. Her mind casting her back to those dark, dark days. Where even she couldn't find the will to smile, where revenge drove her own heart. "...was g-given to him by f-father..."

oOo

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	23. Our Ninja Way

Okay, so, once again, I've had to take an extra day to write this. Not so much because of the story, but because of real life. Mainly being that, on Thursday, I had sever after-college meetings to go to, on top of having a basketball match that afternoon. So, I literally had no time to write.

To this extent, I apologize. Either way, on with the story!

oOo

Hands, trembling with fear and sadness, enclosed hers. They were slightly larger. Yet, still they trembled. Shaking with the weight of three-hundred years of pain, of suffering. Shattered memories of a once bright past, ravaged and twisted by the hellish flames of revenge driven empire. Three siblings, just three of the many millions, torn by revenge. A separated older brother, a lonely younger sister, and a brother driven mad by revenge. She could never even picture Tyven the way Atricha had described him. She couldn't imagine him with a bright, happy grin, or large, innocent eyes. The picture escaped her. Yet, to compare the two now. It was enough to brake a heart. To see a boy, so happy and innocent, always willing to help another, always smiling and laughing, even when the universe around him cried tears of blood. But, to then compare that child to the man before her now. Tall, brooding and scarred. Scars crossing his body like a jigsaw, each and every one given to him by his father. His smiles a rare sight, his tears even a rarer sight. No matter what, you could always see it in one remaining eye. It was always there, hanging over him like a bad omen to a past no man should have to endure. A scar that could never fade, a scar that only love and care could ever hope to heal. A scar that was shown to the world, no matter where he went. It was a scar that had turned even Sasuke Uchiha away from the path of revenge. A scar that had been the last sight for over a trillion innocent lives. It was pain. It was always there, always haunting him. And, it was on display for the world to see. Glossed over in an ocean of angry yellow. No matter what, you could always see the pain in his eye. Or the scars on his face. There was always pain. And he stood tall in defiance. But, sometimes, even the most mighty and cunning of warriors fell to their own brooding pain. Even now, when he was so far along the road to recovery. Her own lilac eyes looked to the woman across from her. Her body trembled, mane of blue spikes shifting with her weight. She was crying. Hot tears streaming down her face. Illuminated by the setting sun. Her brilliant yellow eyes hidden from the world, squeezed tight shut. She refused to meet her lilac gaze. Put, she could see the pain on her face to. She could hide it better, but, even now, it was there. Hidden away, locked behind her pride, and her power. Slowly, her hands moved.

"I-I want y-you to have this..." She sounded...weak. Her voice a mere whisper, strained and beaten. Pain cracking down her walls like the greatest siege. It was almost devoid of any emotion, hollow and empty. Yet, still, she could hear her pain. Like a dagger through her chest. "...I-I can't b-bare to look at i-it anymore..." Her words caught her slightly. The pain even stronger in her words now. Slowly, she looked down. It was a medallion. Made of intricately carved stone, hung around a golden chain. Her thumb brushed lightly over the surface, feeling the contours of the markings. It was so finely detailed, perfect precision carved into a powerful stone. She could even feel it. Energy, radiating off of its source. The stone itself was a magma red, and was warm to the touch. Lighter colored indentations were marked upon the front. Light red wings, carving up and around the front surface of the rounded medallion. Inside of them, she saw a much smaller carving. Laden with a gold trim. '_To the future, and forevermore. May you always remember those to which you keep precious.' _lightly, her finger danced over the small, intricate carving. Sinking in each and every word. They curved, swirling into the next letter with the precision of a master craftsmen. It seemed exquisite, and extremely precious. She held it with care. As if the slightest bit to much pressure could brake the object. Her soft lilac eyes looked back up to the blue haired woman. Her messy mane of curled blue spikes shadowing her face. Grief weighed heavy on her heart. Pain burdened her soul. She was a woman who's memories were torn. A missing fragment ever present. The four missing years. The years in which she missed her brother become a hero, a man people didn't run in fear from. Her thumb softly met the side of the medallion, lightly pressing the small button on the side. The medallion opened with a gentle, non-intrusive click. Barely a whisper above the dead silence between them. Yet, it was enough to momentarily offer them the slightest brake from the burden of pain that loomed over Atricha Durlakken. When her eyes glanced downwards, catching sight of the picture hidden within, tears immediately sprung to her eyes, a hand covering her mouth to prevent the startled gasp. Her mind could barely even work its way around what the small medallion offered her. A window into a past long forgotten, something which she deemed precious beyond all things. Something that made her heart tremor, echoing around her brain. She couldn't even form the words, they escaped her when looking to the sight she saw. Two, bright yellow eyes, a proud, kind posture. But, most of all, his grin...

* * *

He was grinning, large and wide. Two hands, formed into fists, on his hips. Long, spiked hair, flowing in a mane, strikingly similar to how his hair was now, flowing down to his waist. A slightly baggy dark blue T-shirt, a white obi tied around his abdomen, a few smaller black symbols upon them, which she couldn't make out. Baggy gray pants, tucked into standard white boots. A wristband, displaying a white dragon, around his left wrist. His hands left without gloves, for once. Perhaps he hadn't even earned them yet. Compared to the others around him, he seemed small. Barely coming up to waist height. Her eyes lingered on the picture. His brother, leaning on Tyven's head, stood to his right, an even smaller Atricha on his left, standing close to her brother. Tyven's mother and father stood behind them. Their grins equally as big as the ones held by their three children. Yet...her eyes returned to his grin. His grin. So very unique and special, belonging only to him, and him alone. Gentle, curving fangs set into his toothy grin. Eyes lightly closed due to the size of his grin. She saw where Atricha got her grin from now. She looked over the gentle, happy features of his face once more. Looking for any sign of the one trait she new of him so very well. The one thing that had drawn them together in the very first place, the one thing they had shared in common, which he had helped her surpass. The one thing she was now working to help him surpass. His obstructions were always larger. Obstacles that could take a generation to overcome. Yet, no matter how hard she searched his face, she found no sign of it. Not even a drop or hint of it. Pain. There was none, not even in the deepest areas of his soul. He was happy, always smiling. His heart as light as a feather, his doubts and fears set aside. As if nothing could hold him back. As if he was going to change the dark world surrounding him, his radiant light brightening even the darkest corners of the universe. A child of destiny, somebody who would always bring hope to those without it. She felt tears roll down her face. This was who Tyven was meant to be. This was the innocent child she had saw all those years ago under all the wrappings of warriors pride and three lifetimes worth of suffering. Her eyes moved to the unconscious man, a thin layer of sheets covering him. His expression pained, nightmares coming to him with ease. Her eyes went to his scar. All the pain he must of endured...all the suffering he's seen. It had transformed him. Twisted the innocent little child into a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer. A child who buried his remorse deep inside of his own heart, who wanted nothing more than vengeance. Vengeance for his mother, vengeance for himself, vengeance for his sister, vengeance for his brother. Vengeance for his entire race. The true meaning of an avenger. Yet...now he laid there. A hero. A man who was looked up to. But, her eyes couldn't help to but to trace his scars. His tattoos. Each and every one told a story, yet, in the end, each and every one led back to one man. The father of Tyven Durlakken. Closing her eyes, she wiped away the stray tears. Breathing out a shaky sigh. She couldn't accept this. It was precious, a family heirloom. She couldn't...It was something so very precious to them. It was her hope. Her shining light. Something to cling on to, to remember.

"Atricha I...I c-can't accept t-this..." there was no reply. Softly, she gazed upwards. Expecting to see the emotionally broken woman, still crying in front of her. Her pain burdened upon her for over three-hundred years. Pain ever present in her eyes, her heart screaming for redemption, and her eyes filled with shame.

She wasn't there.

* * *

Summer rain fell lightly as she walked. Her face hidden by her large, brown cloak. The hood pulled up to hide her features. The sleeves left to trail behind her, the cloak attached at her shoulders. Large, powerful strides took her by meters at a time. Storming past the, very, occasional ninja or citizen. Her tears mixed with the rain, hiding her broken emotions from the passers-by. She couldn't bare to see it anymore. To see that child, so filled with hope. A bow, hidden under her cloak, was across her chest. And a sword, gleaming a golden white, was attached at her hip.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" She stopped. Panic rising in her chest ever so slightly. She knew that voice anywhere. Strong, commanding. So powerful that even a Samadorian didn't dare oppose it. Flared with a temper unmatched even by her brother. Yet, tinted with a kindness rarely seen. Tsunade Senju, Hokage of the hidden leaf village. Her puffy yellow eyes looked upwards, rain pattering on her nose slightly. Surely enough, she was stood in front of her. Blonde brows lowered into a powerful glare, her arms crossed over her large chest. She couldn't hold the gaze for long, her slit like pupils and, subsequently, her yellow eyes returned to her feet, far to quickly. Barely able to even hold the Hokage's eyes, even if for just a brief moment.

"I'm leaving...for a few days.." her voice was barely even a whisper. It was pathetic. Even Tsunade struggled to hear her over the light pitter-patter of the evening summer rain. It must of shown, as her expression softened slightly. Just slightly. Her yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness of the evening, looked downwards. Going to the blade on her left hip. The Valhalla blade. Her hand clutched at her abdomen, feeling the brutal scar there. The very blade that had given Teegan, Tyven, and herself their scars. How had she used it so freely? Without even considering Tyven? "I'm going to destroy the Valhalla blade...once and for all..." To this, her blonde eyebrows raised slightly.

"So that's why you knocked out all ten of the ANBU guards? To steal a sword that was going to be locked away?" Tsunade seemed unbelieving, hazel eyes scrutinizing her, judging her under the Hokage's glare. Yet, for the first time, she felt fire rise in her belly against the Hokage. A growl escaping her chest, rumbling through the summer rain. Once more, Tsunade's eyebrows rose in mild shock. Nothing more, nothing less. Her posture unmoving, still managing to make herself appear taller than the Samadorian. For what it was worth, she was a brilliant leader. Anger rose in her chest.

"This is the last memento to our damned father!" Her yellow eyes were wide, orange Ki sparking through the rain. Anger rising like a roaring tiger in her chest. "I will not, under any circumstances, allow it to survive! It must be destroyed, least our memories forever haunt us!" Once more, Tsunade didn't even seemed fazed. Standing tall, even against an unbeatable threat. Her hazel eyes completely unwavering. Yet, despite her posture, she stood aside. Huffing her acceptance briefly. Atricha didn't need to be told twice. Continuing her massive strides, easily closing the gap between them. Briefly, she stopped by the Hokage. Pausing for a brief moment. "Thank you, Tsunade-Sama"

* * *

"I'm scared..." Slowly, in response, her head moved down. Planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead. The earliest rays of sunlight filtered through the windows of their small home. The Large, balcony window illuminating the man next to her. His body trembling still, even after all these hours. It only proved the severity of his pain to her. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, his long blue mane of spikes set out across the blanket the covered them. Large muscles hidden under the blankets covering them. She resided next to him, almost cradling the giant man within her arms, her hands calmly running through his mane of spikes, smoothing out the messy and, often, tangled hair. An act he found calming. But, this time, it was his time of need. Because...he wasn't strong. He felt weak, frail almost. Like the medallion. His large body curled up, holding onto her. She knew it was bad...but this? She almost found herself overwhelmed by it all. Almost. But, this was Tyven. Her Tyven. She wouldn't be overwhelmed. She couldn't be. Because he needed her. Now more than ever. Slowly, her hand ran through his hair, parting some of the tangled spikes.

"It's okay, Tyven..." her voice was smooth, gentle. Serene, even. The calmest whisper upon the morning air. Despite it all, she felt tired. Sleep barely coming to her as the night passed by its hours. Her own thoughts keeping her awake. Thoughts of what the man next to her had to go through, the thoughts of all his pain, his suffering. To think that: each and every one of his scars...was a 'gift' from his rotten father. This was a time when she found herself disagreeing with the blonde haired, knuckle-headed soon to be Hokage. There could be no good in his father's heart. If there ever was, it died with Tyven's innocence. No father should have the will to do that, to his own children! Her grip on him tightened, holding him more secure. She had promised to fix Tyven. To fix the problems his rotten father had left behind. To fix the hatred left in his heart, to fix the pain that plagued his mind. "...everything going to be okay, I promise..." Once more, she kissed the top of his head. Holding him tighter. Slowly, her hand traced a long scar down his back. Her head resting atop of his. His muscles were tensed, pushed to the braking limit by his emotions. The hellish scars from the shadows of a long gone past. Forever reaching out, trying to pull him into their dark, seething grasp. But she would never let go. She couldn't let go. This was the man she owed her life to, this was the man who she had promised to fix. The man who had defied all his hatred, defied all his needs for vengeance, and stood up to protect the hidden leaf. To protect her. That wasn't something she took lightly. He defied three-hundred years worth of vengeance for her, he defied every fiber of his being. Even it if was Anger that pushed him over the edge, they had been there for each other. Together, facing the opponent. They were equals. In everything but power. Now, even that has changed. Two halves of the same coin. She ran her hand through his hair once more, pulling the blanket further over them. Tyven had been through a lot in his life, to say the very least. And the weight of his suffering had, suddenly, been placed on his shoulders. She could hardly imagine what he was going through. The fear that much clench at his heart like a deadly opponent, the sins of his past that hang over him like a dark omen. To have all that suddenly crash in on him, to see that sword again after all these years...she could only imagine the pain it must of brought him. "...I'll always be here, Tyven..." her voice was as soft as the breeze, gentle and serene. Calming, it was the voice that filled his mind. The voice that drove away his demons, the voice that made his dark past worth living through, a hundred times over. "..After all, I'll never go back on my word. In the end, It's-"

"Our ninja way.."

oOo

*All the cuteness* *All the motivation speeches*

I guess I'll give you a little hint towards what's coming. Hint, Hint: Fuyu Durlakken Hyuga. I know Rose is, most likely, cheerign with joy over that one! But, I feel this half of the 'new life and new powers' arc was done to an acceptable standard.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	24. Fuuton Guard!

*All the explanations* Okay, so, this chapter, a day late (again). However, all my student coursework for advanced business, world development, archeology, and advanced English studies is done now! Which means...MORE TIME TO WRITE! Woohoo! Also, the nature of these next two (or three) chapters themselves are very emotionally heavy.

Changes!

Hope you all enjoy!

oOo

Yellow eyes gleamed with a satisfaction one could rarely see. As if a great weight had suddenly been lifted off the shoulders of the owner. In this moment, she felt happiness swell up deep within her chest.

Looking downward, a large, ominous crater within the planet's surface looming in-front of her. The setting sun high in the sky, hovering above the trees. Paining the horizon with a golden orange hue, various mixes of purple and yellow strewn across the surface.

The perfect place to let go, to forget.

All around her, the lightest shimmers of metal gleamed in the fading light. Metal that had haunted her and her siblings for three-hundred years. Metal that had taken her brother's eye away, metal that had given her these scars.

Her eyes returned to the brim of the crater, her mind painting an image for her. An image of _them. _Mother, father, Teegan, Tyven, and finally, herself. Large grins spread across their faces, happiness displayed beautifully in their eyes. A glimmering ray of hope among a universe so lost in its own damnation.

Tears fell from her eyes, sliding down the warrior's features. Moving past her tiger-like grin, rolling past those scars that lasted for a lifetime. They just grinned right back at her, a gleam of happiness.

A perfect family, one that wasn't torn by hatred and revenge. One where brother's weren't left to fend for themselves, where revenge and hatred didn't become the sole motivation for going on. One where father's didn't turn their back, where his eyes would forever haunt those of his children. One where mother's didn't die.

Slowly, her hand reached out. Her hands were bare, catching the sight of a strand of material flowing past her hand, caught in the gentle breeze. Her hands felt...cold, their callous and rough surface still unused to the air outside of the boundaries of her home. It felt...foreign, strange. Yet, at the same time, it felt...nice, it felt renewing.

Her gloves and boots where gone.

No longer was she a warrior of the Samadorian Empire, no longer did her hellish deeds hold onto her in their vice like grip. The long, dark green grass felt good on her bare feet. As if nature herself was healing her scars, embracing her in her gentle embrace. The calming breeze that healed her soul, the gentle sounds of nature all around her, quite and contempt, gentle and mesmerizing. As if, she was finally forgiven. As if she no longer had to burden the weight of their past, as if she could finally let go.

As if she could finally be free.

The gentle breeze felt soothing to her worn hands. Hands that had done so many horrible things, that had obliterated worlds, and shattered families. Hands that, after all these years, could finally rest, safe within the knowledge that they now saw the light within the vast darkness.

Her grin widened, despite the tears the flowed so easily. Looking to the happy family in front of her. It was a family that could finally rest, that could finally fade from the deepest depths of her pain. She had her own family now. She had Aveen, she had Kiba, she had Akamaru. Most of all, she still had Teegan and Tyven.

"Maybe...we can all be together again...some day?"

The image began to fade, the beautiful horizon replacing her broken and twisted past. The peace and serenity moving in place of her pain and suffering. No longer was she the little girl who loved her parents and brothers more than anything in the world. No longer was she the twisted, revenge driven warrior that had taken a million lives. No. She was Atricha Inuzuka Durlakken, the tigress of the hidden leaf. She was a mother, she was a sister. But never again would she be so twisted. Never again. Tyven's grin widened, his head nodding feverishly. Happiness displayed clearly on his innocent features.

"You bet we will, Sis! You know?!.."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Calm, yellow eyes looked into the the fires before him. Watching as the crisp white material slowly burned away.

He sighed heavily, his pose indicative of his casual facade. His hands set into his pockets, a slight lean in his stance. His eyes were half lidded, his hands and feet bare for the time being. If one were to look at him, they would see a calm, and relaxed, man, who didn't seem to have a care upon him at that moment. They would see his calm yellow eyes, peering into the flames laid out before him, seemingly devoid of emotion.

He wasn't going to lie. It felt...good. Finally letting go of of what little ties to the old empire he still had. He had been informed that, in the new empire, there weren't any dress codes. But, he still felt, for some reason, obligated to hold onto those false and hallow rules, and cling onto the old way of order which had been drilled into him so.

Once more, he sighed. Looking upwards to the calm night sky. If he was honest, there would be no other place in the universe he would rather be right now. Which struck him as strange, mind you. Considering he was in the back courtyard of the Inuzuka compound, surrounded by rather smelly dogs and rather stuck-up Hyuga, who were only baring the presence of their practically opposite counterparts for the sake of himself and Hinata. Or rather, just Hinata.

After all, it was hard to find a moment away from the practical army of servants her father had sent to help her with her pregnancy. He was simply here because he had been, quite literally, dragged to the compound. By his sister, who hadn't even been back in the village for an hour yet.

He chuckled slightly, patting some more dust off of his bare chest. He wasn't lying when he said he had been dragged here. His sister, always the over-energetic, 'get things done now' type of person. And when she had an idea in her head, there was no getting around it. Even for him.

But, he couldn't say he wasn't proud of her for being the first one to take the last step, and cut her last remaining ties to the old empire. He just wished she hadn't forced his boots off his feet, and grabbed his gloves without even telling him. His train of thought was suddenly cut short, a massive yawn braking his features. Did he mention it was currently five in the morning, and that he hadn't finished his paperwork until four? A groggy and sleep deprived Tyven was never a very fun Tyven.

"Hey sis, you've burnt my clothes, can I go back to bed now?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey! Tyven!.."

His fist banged on the door loudly, with enough force not only to shake the door, but the surrounding walls as well. Patience wasn't a virtue he possessed normally, especially not _now_. His fist began to move faster, hitting the door with more and more force.

He failed to realize it was the first thing in the morning, also that a certain Tyven Durlakken had been losing sleep over the past month, the birth of Fuyu coming literally any day now. "TYVEN!" the door swung open, his fist slamming against the rock hard forehead of the blue haired warrior, his knuckles instantly hurting, most likely bruised.

With the look that he was given, he almost felt the need to run away, screaming for his life. Blue brows were lowered into a deadly glare, furious yellow eye looking down upon him. It was in rare situations like these that he realized just how...tall Tyven was, looming over him like the chief-toad. Except, Tyven was _a lot_more scary than Chief Toad, and a lot more powerful. And...he looked absolutely furious.

"I'll give you to the count of three, _Naruto Uzamaki, _until I crush you into the nearest star..."

He said his name with such a furious venom that it made him flinch, backing away from the giant man like a bolt of lightening. His muscular arm came upwards, his index finger held tight against his thumb, ready to 'flick' him in the forehead. He shuddered, knowing what powerful the man held. He had seen the various times Kiba had been sent through a building or two. "One...Two.." Naruto screeched at his warning, waving his hands about frantically.

"KYAHH! I'm going to be appointed as Hokage tomorro-"

"...Three."

Naruto watched, pure shock and fear filling his entire body as his index finger came forward. Silently, he thanked his Uzamaki blood. This was going to hurt.

Kiba came to a halt abruptly, his steps pausing. He sighed, tapping his foot on the ground. Surely enough, none other the Naruto Uzamaki came flying by him not a moment later. Quite literally. The man, who was a splitting image of his father, had no connection to the ground as he soared. He was almost traveling with enough speed to knock the brown paper bag, filled with groceries, straight out of his hands.

Kiba winced slightly, hearing the fence, which was on the far side of the road, shatter. That had to be a new record. Glancing just barely to the side, he quickly averted his gaze. What had Naruto done? He felt his muscle tense as his blue haired brother stormed past him. His blue mane of spikes a complete mess, dark bags under his eyes, his fangs baring for the world to see. Literally wearing nothing but his dark blue boxers, which he noted happened to have pink hearts on them. He couldn't help but feel Hinata's innocent hand had been played somewhere in the choice of his undergarments.

Tyven wasn't one to forget about his own decency. Quickly, he moved on. He didn't want to be anywhere near the man at this point. Nor did he particularly want to be late home. He shuddered, he wasn't sure what was worse. Atricha's fury when he breakfast wasn't made, or Tyven's rage when he was woke early. Neither was a sight any being should have to endure. He wouldn't even bring either of them down on the likes of Orochimaru or the Akatsuki. Somewhere, his heart told them that even they didn't deserve such a fate.

His hands grabbed at the dark blue shirt, a bright orange leaf symbol emblazoned upon it, hoisting the blonde haired dolt up, shaking him furiously. A growl emitting from deep within his chest_, _rumbling out in a deadly tone. "You. Woke. Me. Up. Last. Week. To. Tell. Me. The. Same. Damned. Thing!" He punctuated each word with another shake, his head was already pounding from the damned brat's incessant shouting!

He could do nothing but take the blue haired warriors punishment for now. But, even Sakura didn't hit that hard! And it was only one finger! "It's not like I do all of your damned paperwork you damned, lazy, insufferable, dol-" his mind switched off, numbing to the warrior's furious screams. This happened to much anyways. Maybe he could have Ramen for lunch...Oh yeah! He had to tell Tyven the good news!

"You're going to be my right hand man tomorrow!"

The shaking stopped. He blinked once, twice, a third time. Looking at him as if he had just said he was going on a Ramen diet. He took the moment to breath, trying desperately to get out of this situation. It didn't help that Tyven was one pair of boxers away from being completely naked. Let alone that his furious shouting was probably waking up whoever he didn't. Suddenly, his blue brows lowered into a deep pensive glare, causing the blonde knuckle-head to, instinctively, flinch once more.

"I thought the whiny Uchiha brat was going to be your right hand man?"

His right blue eyebrow moved from its glare, rising higher above it's usual low standing point, arching high on his head. He had to contain a snicker, personally, Naruto found it hilarious. Even after all these years, Tyven very rarely even bothered to call Sasuke anything other than 'Emo-duckbutt-head' or, his more common 'Whiny Uchiha brat'. It was only made funnier by the fact that: Sasuke couldn't do anything against it. I mean, what was he going to do? Tyven was smarter, and stronger. His comebacks would be more witty, and, for all reasonable purposes, a fight with Tyven would go very well outside of anyone spare for Hinata, Atricha, and Kiba. Forcing his mind back on track, he huffed.

"To be honest, I would of left you alone with Hinata. But, supposedly-"

He shrugged, indicating he had no idea the information he was about to relay had ever previously existed "-It's customary for the four most powerful ninja, spare from the next-to-be Hokage, to act as guardsmen during the ceremony."

He paused for a moment, offering a rather serious look to the tall, boxer-clad man. "...mainly meaning you, Tyven, as well as Atricha, Kiba, and Kakashi..." his mind briefly flashed to Kakashi. He could swear, in the ten years he had been on this planet, the man hadn't aged a day. And was still as crazy powerful as ever. Heck, he had even gathered a few new tricks over the course of the years. To say he was jealous of that shiny looking Mangekyou sharingan of his...well, it was an understatement in the most perfect sense of the term.

Shaking his head, he let the Uzamaki go, finally releasing the grip on his blue ninja shirt. Ugh...he looked to much like the fourth for his likes. It was almost creepy. Although, his mind did catch something. Sasuke wasn't on that list...nor was Tyyne for that matter. Tyyne, he wasn't to concerned about. Tyyne was a fine ninja, one of the best he knew actually, but, in the end, it was a wiser move to choose Kakashi over her. After all, she was more of the offensive type. But, for Naruto not to choose Sasuke? The more he thought about it, the stranger it became. Were they not friends? For now, he decided it best not to speak up.

Stepping back a few paces, allowing the Uzamaki to get up from the ruins of the fence. Silently, the soon-to-be Hokage pointed to his chest, indicating for him to look to said point upon his own body. He blinked several times, before looking down, and noticing the _rather...prominent _lack of clothes_._ Suffice to say, the resulting howl that occurred certainly woke those who weren't already awoken by either the shouting Uzamaki or the rampaging Durlakken sibling. Perhaps even that of Sabaku No Gaara was woke from his own peaceful slumber by the howl of a tiger on the desert winds.

OoOoOoOoOoO

He looked at the clothes presented before him, laid out upon the decking of the Inuzuka compound. If he was honest, he liked what he saw. Really liked what he saw. Four sets of armor were laid out, one a lot smaller than the other three.

By armor, he meant plates similar to what the shinobi of the old days wore. Identical to what that of Hasirama Senju and Uchiha Madara would of worn. Except, in this case, his and Atricha's were crisp white in color, black Uzamaki swirls upon each of the six shoulder-plates. Turning the chest-plate over, he discovered a large, black printed dragon. Exactly the same as the one he now wore on his Ninja shirt. Upon the front of the chest-plate, a large black hidden leaf symbol was displayed. As well as this, the set also came with two similar, white vambraces, adorned with red emblazons of fire, similar to the cloak Naruto's father used to wear. Which, might he add, looked rather symbolic whenever Naruto wore it. Almost like a memento to his father. Although, he would be wearing it a lot more now, considering his upcoming 'promotion'.

If he was honest, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride for the blonde haired ninja. The man had grown to become a very good friend. To say the least. Perhaps Naruto's power of making people believe in him really was real. And, further more, it was even having an effect on him. He mentally laughed at the idea. To think that: Somebody like him, as harsh and violent as he could be, believing in someone as peace-loving and proud as Naruto. It almost seemed preposterous.

Shaking his head, a slight smile formed on his features. As much as he hated to admit it, he hoped Kushina and Minato were looking down upon Naruto with pride displayed brightly in their eyes now. After all they had been through, they deserved it. And Naruto, soon-to-be Hokage, most certainly deserved it. His smirk increased when he looked further down, revealing two white leg-plates, each carrying five plates, which, he presumed, would stretch down to his knees at least. It seemed he was getting a heavier variant than the others, his shoulder-plates were larger, with a protective collar-plate, one on each shoulder, which covered the back and sides of his neck. It was then he spotted two objects that caught his attention. The first: A white headband, similar to that of the cloud ninja, however, it held both the leaf symbol, and the symbol for _Fuuton _or, wind release. The cloth was also longer, like Naruto's own headband. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his primary element was wind?

But, it was the second object that truly caught his eye. A large, two-handed katana. Instantly, he picked it up. It was weighted, feeling somewhat heavy in his grip, being well balanced. It held a black handle, various circles of gold dotted within the handle. The blade itself was held within a white sheath, the tip painted black. It to, felt weighted.

Unsheathing the blade, he came face to face with an almost abyss black metal, curved to an extra degree to allow him access to a quick draw, even while pulling it from over his shoulder. Was all this really for him? Judging by Naruto, and Tsunade's, rather exuberant and bright grins, he supposed they were. Glancing left, he noted the others. Atricha's, and Kakashi's, armor was of a much lighter version, which only had one small shoulder-plate on each shoulder, both displaying the Uzamaki seal. He also noted that they both were missing leg-plates, perhaps for increased movement. Kiba, on the other hand, seemed as if his armor was of a more medium tier. A bridge between his heavy tier and their light tier. His, in this case, spare from color, was identical to that of Hashirama Senju. Kiba didn't seem to posses any form of special weapon. Perhaps because, unlike himself, Atricha, and Kakashi, he didn't primarily use a weapon.

He noted that Kakashi had a pair of Kunai, crafted from the same almost abyss black metal as his own. On the other hand, Atricha happened to have a total of four one-handed katanas. Two for each hip. This all did seem a bit...exuberant. Tsunade stepped forward.

"As of today, all four of you shall be known as the Futton guard. Named, of course, after Naruto's fuuton chakra style..."

She marched down the small line, passing by Kakashi, Kiba, Atricha, and then, finally, himself. "You were chosen not only by myself and Naruto, but also agreed upon by the villages elders, the fire-monks and the Feudal Lord.-"

His eyes widened at that particularly long list. More specifically, the mention of the elders. They had chose him to be part of the Fuuton guard? The supposed traitor, the threat to the hidden leaf village? A rather devilish smirk crossed his features at that point, a single fang peeking over his lip. Maybe they were finally coming around? Indeed, he hadn't heard any words, or received any angry letters, from them in quite some time. "You're _the_most skilled and powerful shinobi this village has to offer. Kakashi Hatake, veteran shinobi of the hidden leaf. Atricha Durlakken, officially the most powerful being on this planet, as well as a legendary Kunoichi. Kiba Inuzuka, a tried and tested shinobi, built to be devastatingly powerful.-" she paused slightly, her caramel eyes turning to him.

She could see pride swelling in the yellow eye that looked back to her, he was proud to be serving his village in such a way. She was almost positive that, spare from Naruto, the will of fire burned brighter in nobody other than Tyven Durlakken. "And, finally, Tyven Durlakken, leader of the Fuuton Guard, a man who fought, bled for and, even, died for this village. Who pushed himself beyond limits to protect this village and those inside of it which he loved..." she paused her walk at him, placing his hand on her shoulder. They shared a dignified nod. Perhaps the Elders had truly seen that he had no more connections to the old empire. "Tomorrow, and until the end of Naruto's reign as Hokage, your job it to serve and protect him. You will go on special missions, if there is ever a Kage summit, two of you will attend, and so forth-" she waved her hand dismissively, not bothering to list further examples.

As much as Kakshi, and Tyven, looked into the speech, a certain gleam in their eyes, enjoying the proud talk of the Hokage. Atricha and Kiba seemed bored beyond themselves, mind you. "...At two-O clock tomorrow, the festival will officially start. You must arrive at the Hokage Tower at daybreak, you will be briefed there. Feel free to wear your armor as you please-" she didn't miss the absolute wicked grin that passed over Tyven's face at her last comment. She would, no doubt, have to fight him to take the armor off, no doubt. "- Dismissed!"

oOo

Tyven Durlakken, leader of the Fuuton Guard! Who just so happened to be spotted this morning, beating Naruto Uzamaki, future Hoakge, to a pulp while wearing only his boxers! His sister, the second memeber of the Fuuton guard, was also spotted a month earlier, burning his clothes! More of this at six!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	25. The Snake, the Tiger, and Fuyu Hyuga

Well, here we are, after a short vacation, the new chapter of 'Brave New world'! This is a very special chapter, one I've been looking forward to greatly. Now, while I say vacation , I really mean a vacation from publishing 'Brave New World' because I spent my vacation away from writing...writing. I publish a GajeelxLevy Eater story which has been incredibly well received, and, I even got my first ever piece of fan-art from it! You can see it as the cover for the story itself! Which is titled: 'Gajeel, the iron bunny slayer!' While I'm here, I just wanted to thank Piranha-pk one last time for her awesome work! Thank you so much! You've made me so happy that you wouldn't believe! Either way, while i'm here, any Fairy Tail fans out there, there is a next-generation story titled 'The New Mages' by DenisaIchago that I highly recommend you check out! And, hey, tell her I sent you!

Either way, on to the story!

oOo

A singular yellow eye, concentration filling it's yellow depths, looked to the table below them, a map displayed upon its surface. A detailed and sophisticated map, outlining the exact locations and points of, just about, everything one could expect to ever find in the leaf village. It was rather large. Spanning across the whole table, pinned on each side. His hands, left bare, were placed either side of the large table. He '_hmmed' _slightly, looking down to the large table. The room around him was dark, hidden in the depths of Hokage Tower. It was a room very ANBU were even allowed to see. In fact, the only way one could even see down here would be through bringing their own light source. However, in this case, they didn't have such a light source. The only ones who even knew they were here came by the name of fifth and sixth Hokages. Or, rather, Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzamaki. It was only the fact that, as a group, each and every one of them could see well in the dark. Kakashi, who stood on the left of the table, had his Sharingan, Atricha and himself both had night-eyes. Or rather, he had a night _eye. _After all, they were both true pure blooded Samadorians. Kiba, both a pure blooded Samadorian and a dog man, was relying on his own dog eyes to see through the darkness. Briefly, his eye lingered on the vambrace covering his right arm. The armor of _Fuuton Guard._ He could still, even now, scarcely believe that he, Tyven Hyuga Durlakken, was the leader of said guard. Sure, maybe he might be the smartest, but...still. It should have been Kakashi. Sighing, he calmed his nerves momentarily, a slight 'clink' coming from his armor. He just had to remember what the elders had said...

* * *

Large muscles, covered by a simple long sleeved black Ninja shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and similarly designed pants, leaned against the door-frame. A single yellow eye looking in on the elders. Both of which looked back to him. As if there was a stalemate, as if their tested glares would face his unshakable will. For the time being, he relented. Breathing out an almost bored sounding sigh. His yellow eye never leaving the pair.

"So..." he paused slightly, feeling some of the tension in the air evaporate as his deep, yet rich voice filled the simplistic room, located in the back of the Hokage tower. "..You prevent me from becoming a jounin for six years, then say I can't have a team for eleven. Yet, suddenly, you not only put me on the Fuuton Guard, but, also, give me leadership of the entire force?" The tall man didn't seem entirely pleased with the situation. Of course, he was happy for the opportunity. He also didn't mind the very substantial rise in his pay, but still. It was a rather sharp turn of the coin. It was Koharu who chose to speak up.

"Tsunade fought tooth and nail to have you lead the Fuuton guard, she claimed there was no one better for the job..." his eyebrows rose slightly, twitching just slightly away from their normal position. Koharu, the female elder, pointed a finger towards him then. "..and that is exactly why." This time, one singular eyebrow was raised high upon his forehead, silently questioning her to explain. "..You question everything, you think everything through." to this, his brow lowered. Glaring at the two elders. He would hardly call that a reason to pick him as a leader. His lips curled downwards, a low growl emitting from his chest.

"You're lying." Homura's eyebrows rose slowly to his accusation. A slow, deliberate action. Half lidded eyes looking to him with precision. "Tsunade knows what I am..." he stated, neither of the elders missed on how he referred to himself. "..I never question her orders, unless it's for moral reasons. And well-" he chuckled slightly "-we all know my moral compass doesn't always point north." he uncrossed his arms momentarily, balling his fists tightly. It seemed he didn't like the sound of his own words. Somewhere, Homura felt a pang of sadness towards the man. It must be hard for him to get any form of sleep at night, he knew that much. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Something which gained him a weary look from his partner.

"Very well, Tyven Durlakken." a slight bitterness of his tone came to his tongue when he spoke that name. To say their opinion of each other was stable...well, that would be an understatement, to say the least. It was very rare that they could even come close to seeing eye to eye on any situation. "..If you must know, it was Naruto and Atricha that convinced us to let you lead." this time, his blue eyebrow shot up at the mention of his sister. How long had she known? "Naruto made the case that, not only are you adequate to Nara Shikamaru in planning and thinking, but, also, you are an extremely powerful shinobi.." He couldn't help but smirk mentally at the blonde future Hokage's choice of opinion. Perhaps he would do some more paperwork for him after all. "Atricha, on the other hand, told us of your training." this time, his eyebrows did indeed shoot upwards, his mouth falling open slightly. He hadn't expected her to be so...loose lipped about his new powers. He had to wonder...how much did the elders know? Did they know of the curse of the five great clans? "Potentially, your new abilities could be of a great asset to the leaf village. And your devotion is unshakable. In fact, there are few in which the will of fire burns so brightly." Inwardly, he cringed. What was it that burned so bright inside of him. The will of fire...or the flames of hate? Sighing loudly, which did draw their eyes, he decided to drop that question for the time being. It wasn't something that could be answered so easily, and most certainly not by the elders. There was only one person who could ever give him the true answer to that question, and that person hadn't seen the light of day for over three-hundred years. Aveen Durlakken...Mother. Perhaps...perhaps that was wrong. Because there was also one other. Hinata.

* * *

The others looked to him expectantly. Various eyes glowing among the darkness of the room. Slowly, his fists balled up. Glaring down to the map with a deadly precision in his eye. No spot was going to be left uncovered, not even the slightest fault was going to be at play. His right hand came forward, pointing to a spot south of the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi, you will be positioned here. From here, you have the greatest vantage point in the crowd. Your Sharingan will be useful in identifying the slightest threat within the crowds." He paused, looking to the glowing red eye situated to his left. His eyes perceiving the man's face with ease. He nodded in understanding. Agreeing with his placement. "Atricha, you will patrol the eastern points, moving between here-" he pointed to several tall buildings east of the Hokage tower "-to here-" he moved his finger across the paper, letting it pause on a position to the north east of the Hokage tower. "-you have the greatest range, and accuracy, out of all of us. From these elevated buildings, you will have a scope of the whole event, and your tigers will be moving around as well, keeping a heads up across various other parts of the village, correct?" she nodded, her white armor shifting slightly with the movement. A smirk only the tigress herself could pull of displayed proudly upon her face. "Kiba-" he moved his hand towards the south entrance, marking the only link with the Hokage tower and the main road. "-you and Akamaru will monitor all of the civilians and ninja moving down the main road, as well as watch from the rooftops surrounding it when the ceremony begins. Understand?" A similar smirk was present on his features. He felt secured in that respect. Each and every one of them was devoted to making this work. Devoted to protecting both the Hokage's and the hidden leaf. "Finally, I'll be taking the west side. Moving trough these lower buildings-" he moved his finger downwards slightly, indicating one of the western roads into the Hokage plaza "-at this point, I will be to low to see over the buildings, and, subsequently, I will be low to see you and vice versa. However, this is only a very brief amount of time, hardly enough to launch any form of attack from the west. But, I will raise the alarm if anything happens during this phase-" his singular yellow eye looked up. Meeting the determined and even gazes of the others. There was no way anything was getting past the Fuuton Guard. "Okay. We have fifteen minuets to set up and be prepared, after that, all of you must be at your stations. Atricha, you will begin patrol once Tsunade begins her speech.-" he paused, taking in a long breath. "If all goes according to plan, this will go smoothly. Dispatch!"

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. Keen ears listening, once more, for the signal. Leaning down, he pulled his ninja sandals on. They felt strange on his feet. Although, his were different. A white sleeve going up his shin, strapped over his sandals. Almost identical to the shoes worn by the Akatsuki. Or, rather, his key mark. He refused to simply look ordinary. Clicking his neck slightly, he pulled the sleeve higher and, subsequently, tighter. The summer sun, in all it's power, glared down on him. Perhaps his body had changed, because he could feel it. He felt hot. A few beads of sweat running down his forehead. The warrior huffed, moving one of his bangs away from his face before standing up from his place seated on the rail of somebody's house. The village was almost abandoned. All of its residence crowded into and around the main road. He was situated further away, nearing the edge of the first west wall. He winced slightly, memories flooding him. Heck, for all he knew, he might actually be sitting on the location where he had made the Dirty Star all those years ago. A yellow eye, dulled with emotion, looked downwards. His hand held out, as if he were making the Dirty Star once more. Even just after a month...he couldn't make it anymore. It was gone...forever. The Dirty Star would never again see the light of this universe..nor the darkness. Somehow..that made him feel at ease. Because his ultimate weapon was no more. Forever gone into the abyss of his memory. Yet, at the same time, he almost felt...weak. As if he had nothing to stand up with, no mighty roar to make his enemies cower in fear. However, was that not the Samadorian in him talking? Did he need it? Did a warrior even need all that power? His left hand came to cover his blind eye, memories of _that _man flooding back to him. He had power. He was renowned, feared even. Turkah Durlakken, of the crusher style. For once...he didn't ever shudder. Because that man was nothing but a memory, one that didn't need to be unlocked. Indeed, warriors of his time do have far to much power. Samadorians have far to much power. His ears twitched, hearing Tsunade's loud voice reach his ears. It was time. Standing up on the railing, showing a great deal of balance, he jumped to the rooftops. He could feel the tension. He was alone, on the far side of the village. Reaching up, he pulled the long strands of cloth, similar to Naruto's headband, tighter around his head. Securing the white cloth tighter. Offering one more sigh, he pulled his fingerless gloves, almost identical to Kakashi's, slightly tighter, keeping them ready to pull on his katana, if the need arose. The ceremony would last for one and a half hours. His patrol would cover that time, meaning that he made the trip four times, moving up and down the western road. Yet...he hadn't expected to run into a shadow of his past.

* * *

Immediately, she jumped up. Panic raised in her chocolate eyes. Her feet taking her through the Hyuga compound with practiced ease, storming past the various Hyuga's, calling the servants as she charged by. They followed suit. She turned another corner, going left, and then another, which led right, leading her to a longer corridor. The Hyuga elder branch. Charging down, without a thought of doubt in her mind. The door burst open, her breath leaving her at the sight she saw. Hinata Hyuga, keeled over, grasping her stomach, pain obvious across her features. She was the first to her side, supporting her, helping her to stay standing. Her breathing was heavy, extremely labored, her breath coming in long, heavy bursts. Her hand gripped her shirt, almost with enough force to turn the fabric to dust. Even somebody like her, with extremely basic Ki sensing abilities, could feel it. Her energy sky-rocketing, then falling rapidly. It was almost overwhelming, yet, despite it, she endured. But, Hinata looked...happy. The smallest smile on her gentle features despite the obvious pain.

"TenTen...my water's broke.."

* * *

The Tiger's eye met the snake's deadly glare. One singular yellow eye, swimming in righteous power, glared down to the two that faced them. The snake eyes. Drowning in darkness, slit like pupils looking to him. The Tiger's eye, so filled with a need to protect. To protect the village, to protect his friends, to protect his family. To protect Hinata. A torn past, looming over the Tiger like a menacing curse. Yet, a valiant heart screamed outwards. Bathing the Tiger in a hero's light. A wicked grin tore the Snake's features. Eyes gleaming in the darkness of his own soul, swimming in the hellish darkness, reeling in the psychotic chaos of his own mind. The snake knew of the Tiger's darkness thought. He had seen it all. He, Orochimaru of the Sannin, had witnessed the truth of Tyven Durlakken. The legendary blue haired warrior, cloaked in the shroud of the white dragon. Stemming from the stars in the sky. The man who produced jutsu so powerful to rival that of Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Seju. The man who had moved an entire desert. Now, the man stood before him, cloaked in the armor of the highest caliber. A personal guard to the Hokage. His mouth was open slightly, taking in calm breaths, his fangs gleaming in the summer light. His arms crossed over his chest, long mane of blue spikes blowing in the calm summer breeze. The snake master, a legendary ninja in his own right, was hidden. The shadows of the buildings concealing him perfectly. Only the eyes of a tiger could find him. But, the eyes of the snake could see something no others could. The hellish evil that lurked within his past. The destructive yellow glare, two foul yellow eyes, swimming in hatred, with hands far to steady, and eyes as hard as bedrock. Forever looming in the shadows. Making even those who claimed themselves powerful ninja run in fear. Fangs gleaming in the night, yellow eyes glowing from the darkness, always looming, always striking fear into the hearts of those who's hearts were made of stone. The coldhearted monster, always two steps ahead. His brows were half lowered, the tiger looking down upon the snake looking down upon the snake.

"Orochimaru of the sannin.."

* * *

The snake turned back, looking back to the scene the Sound Four were currently moving him from. His arms encased in stone, jutsu stolen to him by the damned third Hokage. Yet, it was a different sight that greeted the legendary snake master. In place of the god of shinobi, the man who he had just murdered, it was something different. It was the eyes of the tiger, so filled with unbridled power that it was even enough to cause his gaze away from his eyes, unable to hold the glare. Because, even from this distance, the Tiger seemed to loom. Towering above all things around him. Yet, the man made no move, his wide eyed glare seemingly following them as the left the village. His mission was as complete as it could ever be, now, he had to focus on getting Sasuke. There had to be another way. Yet, it wasn't until the fifth Hokage had been chosen that he would see the tiger again.

The rain fell, pounding the earth below it. Still, they moved. Never once stopping. It wasn't so safe anymore, his name was everywhere. The ninja world knew of his almighty presence. Yet...never before had he felt so cornered. Because the tiger moved with free will among this world, unhindered by the restraints which held him. Every twig that snapped, every bush that moved, every wink of sound, they stopped, fearing that it was the tiger. Yet, they moved on. Kimmimaro was gone, Sasuke Uchiha was left without the curse mark, his arms were useless. But, the third Hokage was dead. Forever out of his hair. Yet, in an instant, it changed. Everything changed. A flash of lightening ripped through the sky, lighting it in it's brilliant rays. Yet, when the light faded, _he_ was there. Black cloak, drenched with the rain. Blue hair, pulled into a pony-tail. And..._those _eyes. A brilliant yellow, gleaming in the gloomy Grey darkness surrounding them. They were wide, blood shot. His mouth set into a wicked grin, fangs gleaming in the rain slick darkness. Tayuya was the first to attack, her flute playing ominously in the converted battlefield. It hadn't taken long. The woman held aloft by her neck, her flute held in the Tiger's other hand. Her power was no match for the Tiger. The flute was crushed, reduced to dust under the grip of the Tiger. An arrow flew at him. Yet, before it could even make contact, it exploded, a haze of red light engulfing the arrow. Tayuya was thrown to the wayside, and he advanced. Lightening flashed once more. The snakes eye's went wide. The tiger was illuminated once more. His cloak was different. More ominous, more deadly.

"Clouds of blood only shed their tears for those used by hatred, Orochimaru, not those who use it." His voice, deep and booming like thunder. He tried to back away, the giant Tiger approaching. Yellow eyes looming ominously, deadly power swimming in their yellow depths. The power of a god. The power to make jutsu so powerful that they even dwarfed the like of the gods of shinobi themselves. The snake was powerless against the approaching tiger. A gloved hand reached out. He shrunk back, looking for any form of escape. His elite guard were all down, Kabuto had taken another route. He was left alone. A thumb was placed to his fore-head. His eyes were still wide, his cloak, once again, hidden in the darkness. "The gods of pain deemed you worthy today, Orochimaru. It seems you still have a use.." energy swelled inside his body. More energy than he had ever felt, more power than even a Jinjuriki could muster. It seemed to flow through his entire body, moving and coursing through each and ever vein, power raging inside of him like a towering inferno. He could even feel it in his arms. The thumb was removed from his forehead, the giant warrior looming over the fallen snake like a mountain to a hill. "Take this chance wisely..." the man turned, lightening flashing in the sky once more. Revealing that cloak to him. The snake looked downwards, eyes going wide at what he saw. His arms...they were healed. Flesh replacing stone, moving limbs and digits. The rain still fell with thunderous force as he looked back up, the retreating figure of the Tiger in front of him. "...It may be your last."

* * *

The Tiger turned, only huffing slightly to the presence of the legendary sannin below him. An S-ranked criminal, a threat to the village. Yet, he walked on. Moving by, not even twitching to grab his blade, blue brows lowered into his glare. So..the snake was here to see the Hokage title be passed down? A growl emitted from deep within his chest. He came to the end of his third patrol, taken the brief few minuets to stand guard at the scene of the ceremony. Giving the signal for 'all clear' to the other member of the Fuuton Guard and the various Anbu around the main roads. The ceremony was in its closing stages. He would make one more patrol, and then be back here for the final event. His short time-frame passed. Turning on heel, he continued his march, passing by the snake once more. His brows lowered further as he passed by.

"Orochimaru of the sannin...I wonder what ties your destiny to this world?"

* * *

The doors burst open, Tyven Durlakken, still clad in armor, came rushing through, his eyes wide,muscles aching from the pressure which he was exerting on them. His heart beat like a thundering hammer in his chest, the noise screaming in his head, a mild pain burning at the back of his skull. His was in the hospital. He looked so out of place. His hair a mess, his face red, contrasting greatly to his pale skin. He was a ninja clad in armor, towering above everything around him, in a hospital full of civilians and wounded or off-shift ninja. Looking around wildly, looking for any member of staff to point him in the right direction. Not a moment later, Atricha Durlakken burst in behind him. Looking just as flustered and out as place as her brother. It didn't take them long, Ino Yamanaka being their unfortunate victim. For all practical purposes, Tyven's simple question could have been classed as an assault charge, his larger hands gripping her forearms, practically screaming at her to tell her where Hinata was. But, she understood. Because it was his baby girl. His precious daughter. A daughter to a man so determined to be the beast father he could, so much so that even the Sage Of Six Paths couldn't take that right away from him. So, with a large grin and happy eyes, she told him. The man was gone before she had even properly finished, shouting his thank-yous as made his way around the corner. Looking down, she found a..very decent amount of Ryo in her hands. Smiling to herself, she pocketed the pile of notes, placing half of it in the small charity box at the counter. Tyven charged up more stairs, using his senses to the extreme to dodge and maneuver around the various patients and doctors, cursing Naruto, the sixth Hokage, in every language he knew. If he had waited just a day longer to be Hokage..growling, he swallowed his halfhearted anger. There was nothing that could be done for it. Going up to the fourth level, he turned right, skillfully dodging Rock Lee, who was, once again, injured through training. When he ran through the double doors at the end of the corridor...He had no idea how his life would change from that point on.

The warrior froze, his armor clinking against itself in its many layers. His mouth was wide open, his hands held mid-air, trembling at the sight he saw. His eyes were wide, barely even managing to utter enough noise to be heard. Because, cradled in Hinata's arms, was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. _Fuyu Hyuga. _So small and tiny, wrapped up in a thick blanket. Her tiny head poking out of the blanket. Surrounding her was the Hyuga clan, and the Inuzuka clan, in full. His own fangs pierced his lip slightly, trying, and failing to hold back the gushing torrent of emotions. Her hair was light blue in color. Something that should be impossible considering her blood-line, but, that thought passed him a million miles above his head. The hair itself was short, a long fringe of light blue spikes flowing over the left side of her face, framing it within her small blanket. Innocence radiated from her like golden rays of sunlight, her breathing calm and steady within the arms of her Mother. H-He was a Father now. A Father to something so innocent, to something so precious. Her eyes...it was her eyes that truly spoke volumes to him. They were wide, colored a perfect honey yellow, just barely visible under her half-lidded eyes. Yet, her tiny mouth curled upwards ever so slightly. Hinata's gentle smile grew wider at the tiny gesture, bringing the small child closer in her embrace.

"She likes you, Tyven." she sounded exhausted, her breath ragged upon her chest. Yet, he didn't reply, a loud silence taking the place of his words. Both the Hyuga and the Inuzuka watched the sight before them. Watching as tears slowly feel from both his eyes. Streaming down his face clearly, he wasn't even making an attempt at hiding his emotions, his body completely stotic, his voice trembling, still attempting to make some sort of noise. She watched the tears fall from his eyes, falling to his armor, and, eventually, to the floor below him. She became concerned. Worry plaguing her gentle lilac eyes, filling them with temporary doubt and worry. "Tyven..?" It was in that moment, for the first time in her life, did she ever witness Tyven do something so spectacular, something so gentle, so heart warming, it was something she would always remember. He grinned. The corners of his mouth curling up quickly, tears flowing even more. It was filling with dark and malicious intent

, evil didn't stem from it's causes like a ominous omen. No, his eyes weren't fixated with wild power, they were closed with a gentle presence. Happiness displayed so proudly on his face that the image would be forever ingrained into her memory. His fangs were on display, but, they weren't threatening, nor imposing. In that moment, tears welled up in her eyes as well. Atricha seemed even more shocked, frozen to the spot, her own tears of happiness and shock rolling gently from her eyes. The grin was so wide, so happy. Yet, just like his smiles, it fitted him. It was happy, it was handsome. A mirror imagine of Naruto's very own grin, one that stretched his face widely. It was the first time he had ever grinned like that in over three-hundred years. Even the flames of hate couldn't compare to the happiness he felt within his chest. It was as if he could quell those flames with the flick of his wrist. Tears still fell freely, his hands trembling. When he spoke, his voice was weak, even braking slightly. But, it was what he said that she would truly remember for the rest of her years. Because, it was the moment that any lingering hatred left his heart, crushed under the force of his happiness, consumed by his pride as a Father.

"S-Sorry, Hinata..." he paused, words failing him in this moment. Yet, his grin remained, and tears still fell, his mane of blue spikes shifting slightly. "B-But, I'm just s-so happy, you know?!"

oOo

I'm not even sure what I can say here. I suppose, there isn't really anything I can say.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	26. The man clad in the shadows

*All the life problems* I really should of finished this earlier, but, Insomnia got in my way once more, and, of course, life, as always, is forever trying to get in my way!

However, I'm sure everybody will enjoy this chapter! trust!

oOo

Naruto looked down to the selection of folders in front of him, a small pile, only containing four of five of them, somewhat haphazardly piled in front of him. Tsunade stood at the other side of the desk she was so used to sitting at to, half leaned over pointing to the documents. Her eyes were hard, testing the much younger blue eyes of the next Hokage. His cloak, almost identical to his father's, hung around his shoulders, somewhat longer sleeves going over his black ninja vest.

"These, Naruto, are documents only our eyes can see." the younger Hokage looked up, blue eyes dancing in both confusion and mystery. "These documents must not be shown to anyone. Not even Shizune, or Tyven, or Atricha. Nobody. Understand?" The younger Hokage nodded, just barely. His blonde spikes, much resembling his father's, shifting slightly with the action. He almost felt hesitant, but, it was his duty as Hokage to know these things. Silently, he shuffled the folders, spreading them further out across the desk. There was one in particular that caught his eye. A small file located at the back, only a few pieces of paper inside. Yet, it was the picture on the front that caught his attention. Because there was several pictures of Tyven attached to the front. One from almost ten years ago, his blue hair still in his fluffy ponytail, glaring angrily at the camera, as if, by sheer presence, he was threatening the picture taker. Then, there was another. One of him much later on, from when he became a chunin. His hair now in its usual mane of spikes, with two bangs falling either side of his face. The slightest upturn in his lips, staring at the camera calmly, a singular yellow eye looming back to him , the other lost in its usual abyss of white. He noted that there was two more pictures attached to the front of the folder. One must have been taken yesterday, because Tyven looked back to him, his body covered in the white and silver armor of the Fuuton Guard. Yet, it was the last picture that truly caught his attention. Because it was blurred, almost to the point where it was simply a mess of blurry colors. Yet, a figure could clearly be seen in the top center of the picture, no doubt jumping over one of the roads in the land of fire, jumping from tree to tree. The figure itself was extremely blurry. But, blue smudges could easily be interpreted as a mess of spiky blue hair, pulled into a fluffy, low ponytail. Yet, it was the two yellow blurs slightly below that truly stood out, so bright in the picture that it was undoubtedly the blue haired picture. Yet, when his blue eyes reached the cloak he wore...he felt his blood run dry, his mouth falling open wordlessly. The older Hokage could only frown, looking down at him, watching as the blood left his face. She noticed how his hands began to tremble, barely able to grasp the edge of the folder. For now, the others were left aside. She could remember her own reaction, almost a twin to that of Naruto's. If possible, his eyes went wider at the information inside.

"I-Impossible..."

* * *

Twin yellow eyes, forgone of their usual cockiness, empty of their usual loud words and creeping eyes. Swallowed up in the darkness of his own room, only the empty sound of calm breathing surrounding him, the gentle light of stars a million miles away passing through his window. Yet, upon the face of Teegan Durlakken, one did not find the usual arrogant grin, nor a smile full of razor sharp fangs. His eyes didn't follow every feminine body he saw, nor did his feet twitch with the eagerness to fight. His hands, in place, trembled. Words running through his mind, over and over, constantly reminding him of what he was. _You're pathetic, little Brother. _Fangs gritted together, his whole body beginning to tremble. Those words. The way he had looked to his little brother, broken and beaten upon the floor of his own room, with eyes so heartless, so cold. His breathing was uneven, ragged even. Slowly, hidden by the darkness of his own room within the Nala base, tears fell from his yellow eyes. Within his hands, laid a small picture frame. The digital photos slowly changing, constantly moving by. Below him, a picture sat. Two calm faces looking up to him, yet, even here, he could see it in his eye. Tyven Durlakken and Alyrella Athene. Her calm red eyes, looking out to the camera with a mother's gaze. The Queen of an entire race, her wild, blood red hair, her tattoo upon her forehead. Yet, he barely even had the heart to look her son in the eyes. Mother was gone now. Yet, she, the queen of the Samadorian empire, was always there. Always acting as a mother to those with none. Her hand, un-gloved for once, upon his shoulder, the smallest upturn in her lips. Her smile looked so.._real. _But, he could still see it on _his _face. Pain. Even though his smile was genuine, he could still see his pain. In that eye of his. So overshadowed with the knowledge that his older brother was still there, that he was still alive. Tyven had made a promise that day. A promise that...A promise that he would never forgive him. No matter how many years passed, no matter how many things he did. Tears fell to the picture, dotting the digital display, he cursed. His fangs coming together tighter, tears falling faster.

"Look what y-you've done, Brother.." His legs were brought up, resting against his chest. Toned, but thin, muscles quaking and trembling, seemingly filled to the brim with his own shame, his own regret. Because, he knew what we was. There was only one word to describe somebody who looks down at their own little brother, eyes as cold as ice, with steady, while their brother lies broken, beaten to a mess. And then...to call him pathetic, to call weak. He should of helped him up, stormed to the hospital, downright demanded that they fix him this minuet. He should of stayed behind, swore to his damned father that he was going to crush him into the nearest star if he dare lay a hand on his brother. His head sank to his knees, short, messy blue hair falling lightly over his face. He should of done something, anything! But..he didn't. He insulted him, he looked down on him, called him weak..called him _pathetic. _He was the one who was pathetic, to pathetic to even help his own brother when he needed him the most. Yet...there was only one word to describe somebody like him. A_...Monster. _

* * *

Cautiously, she sniffed, as if the looming black clouds weren't enough to confirm her weariness. Slightly, she frowned. A storm was coming. Two yellow eyes, holding slit like pupils, looking back to their Brother. Still, his grin was connecting his ears, his own joyous laughter filling the room, instantly putting a smile on even the most stuck-up Hyuga. His laughter was the most calming thing, almost gentle in nature, yet, at the same time, loud and boisterous. Still, her eyes looked back to the window, looking to the dark gray skies, tinted black by the looming crowds. Yet, she caught her reflection in the glass. Tears still streaming down her face, gentle making their way from her calm yellow eyes. Because she was just so...happy. She couldn't quite capture the word to describe it. Tyven was that one step closer, that one step closer to becoming who he truly was under all those layers of warrior's pride, under all those walls he had built up. He had even added 'You know?!' to the end of his sentences. Her hands came to cover her mouth again, more tears rolling from her eyes. She was one step closer to having her Brother back. Silently, she thanked Hinata. She would tell her later, but, the shy and gentle woman had done something she could never dream of doing, something she had tried to do for three-hundred years. Yet, she had done it in a measly six. Always with her gentle smile, and the smallest of gestures. Holding his hand, soothing his pains. Yet, she had watched it with her own eyes. Watched as the pain slowly dimmed in his eyes. Yet, now, she could only watch. Watch as her brother slowly came back to her, watch as the light returned to his dark eyes. Watched as the darkness drained from his heart, watch as his cruel acts of hatred became less and less, watch as his violent hatred dimmed. She had thought it impossible, she had thought that he would never return. That she could never see his grin again, that his eyes would never glow with happiness again. The first heavy pitter-patters of rain hit the window, tapping against the glass enough to wake her from her thoughts. The streets and roads outside were empty now, the villagers having fled from the rain. Shops were closed down, windows lit by the soft yellow glow of the peoples , she thanked the Anbu standing guard around the hospital, under order of the Hokage. Because, according to the Hokage, this couldn't be treated as a normal birth. This was a Samadorian Birth. Once again, her heart felt warm at the treatment the people of this world gave them. Slowly, time passed her by. The rain getting heavier and heavier. Slowly, the various members of the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan slowly began to drain out, hoping to escape the approaching storm. She frowned lightly, looking to little Aveen. Sitting on Hinata's lap, curiously looking down to baby Fuyu, a gleam in her precious little eyes. Instantly putting a smile on the others faces. Hinata and Tyven were bound to the hospital for the night, both completely unwilling to leave Fuyu. The smallest a smiles graced her features, remembering how Tyven had glared at the nurse with the force of a supernova. Claiming that: he was staying here, weather they liked it or not. A slight giggle escaped her mouth. If she was honest, she had never seen somebody so intimidated into agreeing. Sighing contently, she made her way towards her brother, intending on bidding him farewell for the night. After all, the storm was beginning to pick up. She looked to Aveen, offering her a large smile and her hand. She frowned at first, pouting at having to leave her little cousin behind. Something which earned a soft laugh from Hinata, who patted the girl on the head, encouraging her to go with her mother. With another pout, the girl jumped down, her mood instantly flipping as a large grin came across her features, taking her mother's hand. Once again, Atricha could only chuckle. Although, upon bidding goodnight to her Brother, she found herself locked in a tight hug. His somewhat larger arms pulling her to him in a family's embrace.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much, Atricha. I-I can't even express.." his whispered trailed off, yet, her cheeks warmed slightly, a soft smile enveloping her features. Bringing her free hand up, she hugged him back. This was the Tyven Durlakken she knew. The one who could always make another smile, the one who's grin could light up a room in an instant. Somebody who could lead, somebody who could inspire. Like he had to herself. Her smiles, her grins, her boisterous laughter. They were all his. His gifts to her. He had given her those smile, he had showed her laughter, he had made her grin.

"Don't worry, Tyven, soon, we'll all be a big happy family again. I can feel it."

* * *

He watched, shadows obscuring him from the vision of the family making their way from the hospital, almost running down the main road to the village, making quick time towards the Inuzuka compound. He took a moment to analyze them, his features unmoving under the two heavy cloaks he wore. A completely stotic expression, bound in the silence of his lips, looking to the family as they unknowingly passed him. Despite the weather, they were still laughing, sharing in the comedy of their own situation. They were a family. Silently, he watched them with a sense of...awe. How very far, yet close, he was to his family. Just out of his grasps, yet, at the same time, so very, very far away. Deftly, he waited, counting their paces. Tyven had told him that, in rain like this, she have to be, at least, a hundred yards away not to hear his footsteps. He waited, making sure she was much further away, cold coal eyes calmly analyzing her movement, her breathing. When he was sure, he made his move. Quickly dashing through the rain, moving with the speed of a hunting tiger. Instantly moving to scaling the wall with chakra laden feet, moving along the direct path Tyven had given him, managing to avoid all of the Anbu guards with ease. He had to give the blue haired warrior credit, he had planned this precisely. A true trait of a genius. Moving upwards, he quickly reached the roof of the building. Upon entering the roof, he watched the last Anbu guard fall, a clone of Tyven Durlakken standing behind the unconscious Anbu, the slightest of smiles braking his otherwise emotionless facade. His smile grew somewhat, wordlessly beckoning him forward, pointing to a small window looking into one of the bedrooms of the hospital. Designed especially for nights such as this. It was the sight inside that brought a smile to the usually emotionless man.

* * *

A singular yellow eye looked through the rain drenched window, looking to the scene before them. His own wild blue hair was stuck to his head, drenched by the torrential downfall of rain above the hidden leaf village. The dark night sky concealing their faces from the light of prying eyes. He sighed, looking through the window at his original self. Yet, he looked to his right, seeing the heavily cloaked figure beside him, his own coals eyes staring in upon the scene with a delicate interest. Fuyu laid in the center of the large bed, carefully cradled in the much larger hands of her parents. They never left her side, both Tyven and Hinata, smiles etched into their features, both were calm and still. Their chests gently rising and falling with the embrace of sleep, their bodies curled protectively around the small child. His wild blue mane of spikes splayed out across the light blanket, while the hair of Hinata Hyuga was more controlled, and shorter. Gently hugging her shoulders and chest as she slept, the calmest of smiles upon her features. Love and admiration were evident upon her features, surrounded by the warmth of those she loved, kept of the tightest bonds. Bonds so strong that they could never be broken, bonds that transcended loyalty, that transcended planets. Eternal bonds of love, tying them together eternally. Her own heaven on earth.

"Fuyu...she's beautiful, isn't she?" his ears twitched to the deep, mysterious, and clam voice next to him. The man hidden under several rain-drenched cloaks. Silently, his lips curled upwards in a happy grin, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth, nodding in agreement with the cloaked man.

"You're her godfather, you know?" Surrounded by the same pitter-patter of rain, he heard the air leave the man's throat. His lips going dry, his face losing what little color it already had. Instantly, the man turned to him, looking more panicked than anything. His coal eyes staring at him with hard determination, his mouth hung open slightly. In return, the blue haired warrior only smiled back. Yet, the cloaked man took a menacing step forward, something out of character for the usually calm and collective man. His large black cloak swaying, his hood still remaining in place. It was rare to see the man even move so much, far from being his usual stotic and mysterious self. His black ninja shirt was grabbed, balled up in the man's hand in an almost threatening manner.

"I know you're not that stupid, Tyven." despite his stance, his voice was still calm, mysterious even, carrying deep undertones. Yet, it took a great deal to threaten a warrior like himself. But, for the sake of his friend, the warrior remained calm, looking down to the much smaller man with the same half grin on his features, the rain landing heavily on his face.

"Don't worry, friend." The hooded man let go on his drenched shirt, shaking his hands free of water as he let his sleeves, once more, fall to cover his hands. Yet, his coal eyes were still narrowed dangerously, glaring at the much taller man. Sighing, the playfulness left the warrior's features. The clone's blue brows lowering into a serious glare, something that seemed so normal to the tall warrior. "I won't tell a soul.-" The warrior patted his own chest lightly, the black rain soaked ninja shirt shuffling with the action. "Trust me. You know that I never reveal a secret." To this, the cloaked man smiled ever so slightly, the smallest upturn in his otherwise calm facade. His yellow eye watched, watched as his coal eyes turned back to the window, taking in the gentle scene once more. Slowly, the man exhaled. A deep, long sigh. After all, this was a sight he may never have the chance to see again.

* * *

For a while, they remained, the rain pouring down upon the village of Konoha. The Anbu guards hidden from it's downpour, however, two lone figures stood. A proud, powerful ninja of the hidden leaf, and a mysterious, hooded figure, clad in the shadows of his own doing, witnessing the scene of his own goddaughter, his coal eyes filled with hope for the future generations, faith burning brightly in his heart for the parents of this child. Faith that they would raise a hero, somebody that would be looked up upon. Somebody with their face engraved within the mountain of Hokage. Time passed them by slowly, but, soon, the mysterious figure had to take his leave. One as ominous as him could not remain for long, constantly moving, constantly waiting. Waiting for that fated day. And so, the man departed, bidding the shortest of goodbyes to the rain-drenched clone. Yet, as the man jumped from the building, making his way outwards from the village hidden in the leave, the wind caught his large black cloak, revealing a secondary cloak he wore underneath. The mere sight of this cloak would of made others tremble in fear, or rise up with a furious rage, but not for the blue haired warrior. No, in place, he grinned, laughing slightly at meeting his old friend once more.

Yet, he took no heed of the black cloak, with red clouds emblazoned upon its dark surface.

oOo

Tyven has links with the Akatsuki... Furthermore, the godfather of Fuyu Hyuga is a member of the Akatsuki.

Is Tyven truly as loyal to the hidden leaf as he claims?

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	27. Quasar Forge! And, Tyven Athene?

The latest chapter of 'A brave, bold, new world'! Aye! For once, I got it out in time! Although, I think I might be in love with this chapter, mainly because it hints so much towards future events of Brave new world, and introduces a character that I, personally, love.

Also, I really want to tell anybody reading this to go and visit Poi-grzyb on DeviantART. She's a close friend of mine, and makes a lot of art relating to this story. Including the cover-art, and, A piece called 'Waiting for the sound darker' or 'Brave new world' on my profile. Firstly, her art is amazing, secondly, her art is amazing, and, thirdly, I like it, all of it. So much so, that I've even put it all up on my walls! Okay, so, without further to do, I give you permission to read my story *imagine a amazing [terrible] Bane impression there*

On with the story!

oOo

She yawned loudly once more, stretching her arms wide, earning a few satisfied clicks from her back, her feet padding softly of the dirt roads of Kononha. Yet, Atricha Durlakken couldn't quite keep her smile down, despite how groggy and cranky the woman usually was. The storm had passed, a new, bright day dawning upon Konoha, and while the woman, who resembled a zombie at this time of day, found herself walking the streets for her groceries, a task which was usually left her her slav-mate, but, for the time-being, she let him have a day off. After all, today was Akamaru's usual visit to the vet, and there was no way she was doing that trip. She still shuddered at the memories from last time. As it turns out, unless your name as Akamaru, dogs and tigers don't get along well. She groaned again, hunched over, her arms hung limply at her sides. Briefly, she stopped at the Ramen stand. The Hokage already enjoying his usual seven bowls of Ramen for breakfast. Practically throwing herself on the chair, laying her head on the desk, she groaned once more, attempting to get the attention of whoever was behind the stand.

* * *

Naruto could only laugh, looking down at the half zombie half tiger. To say that she didn't like this hour of the morning was an understatement. She wore her usual dark blue ninja shirt, barely even put on the right way around by the looks of it, a small golden necklace still hanging around her neck. Her hair, which was usually messy, was even more so, random spikes sticking in each and every direction, her eyes half lidded, large bags hanging under them. Her black ninja pants, once again barely put on the right way around, were loosely put on, one leg still rolled up, something which he was sure the tigress was not aware of. The bandages connecting her ninja sandals were also loose, a few strands falling free. Yet, the tigress didn't even seem to care, near passed out on the table in front of her, her hand lazily slapping the counter, try and failing to find the small bell which alerted the owners. Eventually, she found it, almost crushing the poor thing.

"Hey...Ayame! Ayame!" the woman in question came near barreling out of the back of the shop, a panicked look on her face. It seemed, like most others, she knew not to irritate the tigress when she was awake so early.

"Yes, Atricha-san?" he had to hide his chuckle, looking to the almost frightened woman, who, in turn, was staring down rather confusedly at the mess of hair that was laying on the counter. Just barely, Atricha managed to raise her head, yellow eyes meetign the coal ones of Ayame.

"Get me a bowl of something spicy...no! Make it two bowls!" with that, the tigress let her head fall to the table once more, making a bang. Neither the Rokudaime Hokage nor the young lady questioned her, simply allowing the women the calm and quiet she wanted. Just as Ayame was about to, once more, enter the back of the stand, Atricha spoke up once more, not even bothering to lift her head. "Oh! And get me some tea!" To this, Ayame seemed to sweat bullets.

"But, Atricha-san, we don't serve tea here..." Naruto watched, fear twisting his gut like the menacing growl of a tailed beast, watching as the tigress' head lifted from the table, her blue brows lowered in an all-mighty glare, furious slit-like pupils glaring at the young woman.

"Tea. Now, woman! Or the chuckling Hokage here won't have a Ramen stand to return to!"

"KYAAH! YES, ATRICHA-SAN, RIGHT AWAY!"

* * *

Softly, her lilac eyes opened, a smile immediately gracing her gentle features, looking across the bed, seeing her precious people. Tyven, a serene smile edging on his lips as he slept soundly, the calmness displayed upon what one could previously call a warrior's face bring a smile to her face. He was happy, he felt at peace. Yet, cradled in between them was a sight even more precious than his serene smile, a sight that warmed her heart. Fuyu Hyuga, her daughter. So tiny that she was barely bigger her hand, yet, at the same time, having so much power over them. Already, a mere day after her birth, she had managed to change her father in ways she could only begin to describe. Yet, she herself had never felt such peace before. The gentle sunlight warming her face through the window, the calm and equally peaceful village of the hidden leaf displayed through said window, the village quietly waking itself up, shops beginning to open, the general hustle of village life slowly beginning to form upon its streets. Truly, she could think of no better place to raise a child.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" worriedly, she glanced back, afraid that she had accidentally woke her partner from his sleep, yet, in place, she was met with a sight that still took her breath away. His grin. Wide and large, displaying his happiness, his pride. His fangs looking harmless and innocent, gleaming under the morning light. She could only smile back, looking to the man, propped up one one elbow, his left hand still holder hers, and, at the same time, holding Fuyu. The sheets pulled down slightly, revealing some of his tattooed chest. She noted that he had another tattoo. A roaring tiger, tattooed across the left of his chest. It was, in its own right, a beautiful piece, but, she couldn't help but halfheartedly glare at his chest.

* * *

He could only laugh, watching his precious person with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He had to resist the urge to snicker, temporarily covering his mouth with his hand. If he was honest, he couldn't resist getting a new tattoo every now and then. Especially one of a tiger. Yet, not for a moment, did his grin fade, shifting his shoulder so he was laying back down again, looking up to his mate, his eye still wondrously happy and bright. Her disapproving frown didn't last long, in place, a gentle upturn of her lips sprung to her face. He chuckled once more, looking up to Hinata, a pale blue sleeveless shirt covering her body, her hair a mess of frizzles. He knew he probably didn't look much better. Yet, for the sake of him, he couldn't even pull himself to care. Because of the gentle heartbeat under their hands, and the ever quiet and gentle snoring of Fuyu. It still hadn't properly sunk in yet, but, he was was a father. A grin wide enough to rival Naruto's spread across his face, the warrior laughing once more. He just couldn't believe it. To believe that somebody like him, somebody who had done the things that he had, had been given such a chance to make right, to raise his own daughter right. He would never become what his father had, no matter what. He would always be there. Contently, he sighed. Enjoying the peacefulness of the room, allowing it to mix with the quiet commotion of the hospital around him. Reaching his free hand out, once more, he lifted himself up, leaning over Fuyu, meeting his precious person half way. Because it was moments like these that he would forever cherish, moments that he would remember a thousand years from now. Eventually, the need for air rose. Pulling away, he let his forehead rest upon her's.

* * *

She could see it now, see it in his eyes. She could feel it, in the way he acted. The dark, seething pain that had once gripped his heart had been replaced, the last dwindling of it vanishing from existence. Instead, it was replaced with a brightness, soft and gentle in nature. Yet, so much more powerful. Gently holding him within its embrace. Her mind was taken back, taken back ten years ago. To that time when they first met. His eye had been so angry then, so fueled by hatred, pain and revenge taking priority over all other things. She had been scared of him, because she had seen that look before. In the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Yet, his eyes hadn't even compared to Tyven's. But, she had felt a connection. She had felt that, somewhere, under all those layers of hatred, there was somebody pure, somebody untainted. Screaming out for help, tears falling from his eyes so freely, pain burdening his soul like no other. She had felt compelled, compelled to cure the hatred. But, nobody else seemed to notice, or even care. Tyven seemed to be just another person to them, not somebody who was trapped far, far away from home, not somebody who was so pained by his own existence. Her smile was soft, leaning in, kissing the warrior, once more, on the tip of his nose, earning another smile from the man. She could only smile back, looking down to the small child below them, still sleeping peacefully. There would be a lot of work ahead them, but, they would work through it. Together, like they always did.

* * *

Still looking like a zombie, Atricha continued. Her legs, now including fixed pant legs, barely getting by, still feeling stiff and unresponsive. In her arms was a brown paper bag, filled to the brim with groceries. Even for two Samadorians and a giant dog, they didn't eat a great deal. Well, considering Tsume refused to not cook dinner for them, there was little need for a great deal of food. After all, she was a member of the Fuuton guard now. Missions would be coming in a lot more frequently, and, a lot of them would be longer. Escort missions, visiting other villages, accompanying Naruto. Stopping with that thought, she made note that she should probably go and apologize to Naruto. Huffing loudly, she continued on dragging her feet. Offhandedly raising her hand in a pathetic attempt at a greeting to a certain woman in a shop she knew quite well. The tattoo parlor. A few steps later, she stopped abruptly, hearing a very certain padding of feet. A dog running up next to her, from one of the various dog-walkers in the village. She didn't have time for this. And, after all, Tigers always beat dogs. A loud, snarling growl came from her left, the owner of said dog attempting to pull the animal back. Her head snapped around, two slit like pupils glaring down at the mutt. Her fangs parted slightly, a loud, deep rumbling growl coming from her chest, loud enough for the whole street to hear, her glare intensifying, blue brows lowered dangerously. It didn't take long, the dog barking pathetically before shrinking off to hide behind its owner. She didn't even blink , moving swiftly on, grumbling about 'damned dogs'. Moving on, her eyes caught sight of a gleam. Something gold, gleaming in the early morning sun. Turning her head, her gaze landed squarely on two women. Possibly in their early thirties, with what she could only describe as: 'A damned good fashion sense'. They were drawing a few eyes, at least. Their clothes were more casual than anything, although, they were certainly dressed for summer, a lot of skin on show. Briefly, her eyes went down to her ninja pants. Well, Kiba's ninja pants. They were a bit short in the leg, but, they were nothing compared to her spandex shorts. Frowning, she huffed again. Offering a glare to the two women. Although, her mind reminded her that they couldn't move faster than a mangekyo sharingan, nor could they summon tigers the size of a tailed beast. Yet, her yellow eyes caught sight of the gold glint she had previously seen. Piercings. Both of them had identical gold earrings, two small loops in each ear, she also spotted a small silver stud on one of the left of one of their noses. She huffed again, trying, and failing, to act unimpressed. Her hand went to her ear, there wasn't anything there bar from a few small scars. It was in that moment she noticed a new shop, a large, single floor building right on the main road. Several signs outside, depicting pictures that made her gasp. Various males and females, all of them with piercings. Some of them more...different. Yet, there was one woman that caught her attention, on a small poster to the left of the door to the shop. Her hair was blue, almost the exact same color as her own hair. Except, her hair was short, set into very messy style. She looked rather...seductive, dare she say. Dark green eyes looking out to her, looking mysterious and illusive. Her eyelashes were as black as night, a light coloring of blue above her eyes, matching with her hair, and, finally, her lips a perfect red. But, what truly caught her attention was: her piercings. Her left ear held five rings, going up her ear, each and every one of them silver. They blended with her hair, adding a contrast to the messy blue hair. On her right eyebrow, which was also blue, she had another silver piercing, once again, another ring. She also had a nose piercing, which was silver, similar to the women she had saw previously. Then, her eyes landed on her lips. A silver piercing was in her lower lip, a small silver bauble, gleaming lightly in the light of the camera. Like most things, it didn't take her long to decide, walking the few steps into the shop, pulling the poster from the wall as she walked in. Little did she know, she had just found a replacement for her tattoos.

* * *

Her feet carried her swiftly, walking through the halls of gold, her senses swirling in a conundrum. The feeling of the many galaxies and stars swirling around this holy place. Yet, it was a place her father would defile without a second thought. But, it was her father's power that clouded her mind now. So overwhelming, swallowing up everything around him. Yet, he was on her tail. Two steps behind her in the grand universe out there. So she moved faster. Light feet taking her through the golden halls, moving towards one of the only energies that could even come anywhere close to matching her father's. The energy of Ezarah Dedorian. The holy energy, the goddess to which she offered her prays in times of need. Unlike her mother and father, being called to this holy place was an honor rarely spoken of. The ultimate gift. Yet, for the time being, even those thoughts didn't pass through her. She came to the main hall, passing through the large golden gate.

* * *

Her hands were locked in eternal prayer, the barely audible hum of energy surrounding her in its gentle embrace. Her golden hair, curled in many spikes flowing behind her as she stood, turning to face her visitor at the sound of quick steps upon her golden floor. Her white dress flowing with her as she stood, facing the girl in front of her. Her body cloaked, a large hood covering her features for safety outside of her sanctum. She knew their time was limited.

"You don't have to hide your face from me,-" The hooded figure apologized quickly, still kneeling in front of her, yet, still managing to be taller than her. Her hood was pulled down in one swift movement, golden blonde hair, set into choppy layered spikes, with two large bangs, leading down to her chest, hanging either side of her eyes. A spiked blonde braid falling from the back of her head, curling over her right shoulder, meeting the thick black cloak she wore, which concealed all but her standard white boots. The red eyes of the Athene, a three pointed star for a pupil, looking up to her "-Korra Athene"

"My father is only a few miles behind me, he'll be here in no time, my lady Erazah." Her voice was smooth, gentle in tone, paying honor and respect to all those to hear its gentle sound. The child-like goddess held no response, simply walking forward, her bare feet lightly padding upon the golden surface below her.

Her orange eyes, glowing in power. She had the same gaze. The same all powerful, looming gaze of her father. Orange eyes so drowned in power, even in a child's body like her own, she could feel it everywhere. The pure, brilliant orange power of the Dedorian clan. The power of the Nashadda Del-karra, the power of the super Samadorian. In the end, it was the Dedorian who would stand victorious, her father, his eerily silent gaze, void of any emotion, towering over anything around him. His legendary blade in hand, his Susaaro bowing to his every command, then, most of all, the legendary power of the ten paths. With power enough to bring the universe to it's knees, he became more than a god, yet saw himself as a mere mortal. And yet, she was his daughter. A Samadorian who would do no harm, who would speak no ill. With no power to speak of, unwilling to harm even the most evil of people.

"Do you know why I summoned you, Miss Korra?" she shook her head in the negative, unwilling to speak under such a powerful gaze. She felt crushed between the two powers. That of her father, getting closer and closer. He had purposefully waited, letting her get ahead. Even if he had deemed for her not to leave their side, the summoning of Ezarah was still not something he took lightly. Especially of anybody outside of himself and mother. A hand was placed on her head, small and gentle, barely pushing her wild spikes aside. "It's because, in this time, your actions will bring about the end of Tysus Dedorian." her eyes went wide. That name. The name of the second warrior of the ten paths. The name of the demon who hides in the shadows. Her body trembled at the mere thought of him, fear crawling in her chest, spreading throughout her body. H-Her actions would bring an end to Tysus? "I don't know how, how it is that you, child, will bring an end to that of Tysus. But, Mother has told me of this. Like she told me of the rise of Jayden Dedorian, or the coming of Korra Dedorian." even her voice held the power of her eyes. As if the whole universe trembled and quaked under the power of Dedorian. As if it was the power of Dedorian that kept the planets in orbit, and the galaxies swirling. As if the word of a Dedorian was law. A light began to emit from the goddess' hand, a brilliant white in color. The light, as if it had a mind of its own, seemed to engulf that of Korra Athene. Knowledge flooding her mind, images flashing by. Images of a white light, with rays so bright that they were visible, and they were spinning wildly. "In light of this, I have decided to grant you a power. A power that I denied to your parents, a power that I denied to Korra Dedorian, a power that I denied to Jayden Dedorian." Her blonde brows were lowered, a deadly serious expression, worthy only of a Dedorian, upon the features of the goddess. She looked up to the goddess, her trikarren eyes bathed in both confusion and worry. Because she had the responsibility of power. Power that wasn't even granted to her parents. "I grant you this power, Korra Athene, because, unlike your parents, unlike Korra Dedorian, unlike Jayden Dedorian, you know the limits of your power.-" she paused, orange eyes snapping to the gates. Her own trikarren eyes were wide. Her father, he was already here. Yet, the goddess seemed calm. "-Unlike them, you know the limits of your power. However,-" she paused, her orange eyes, so powerful and looming, returning to look down at her "-this ability knows no limits. It can be forever powerful.-" her blonde eyebrows lowered in a deadly glare. "It can even surpass that of Reaver Law, if the wielder is powerful enough." the young Athene's jaw fell limp, her body trembling. She was to hold that much power? Yet, her mind begged her for an answer. What was more powerful than Reaver Law? What was more powerful than something that, when fired, could both destroy and create a new universe? Yet, why her? Why somebody who didn't hold a level of power close to that of her parents? Her mind could only flash to her parents. Alyrella Athene, her eyes so powerful that they dwarfed anything of the kind. Even with a glance, she could send someone to a thousand years of damnation. Why not her? Or, better yet, her father. The legendary Dedorian prodigy. The wielder of the planet-crusher Susarro, the original warrior of the ten paths. With energy so volatile, so powerful that the laws of nature bowed to him? "Your parent's power knows no limit, Korra Athene. You could never even imagine the extent of the true power of your mother's eyes, nor the power of your father's ten paths. But you. You don't strive on power, you don't use your power, not for good or evil. You know your limits, like that of Tyven Durlakken.-" Her mind briefly flashed to the blue haired warrior. Known throughout the universe for his cold, calculating ways. He wasn't that man anymore, but even his previous reputation brought a spike of fear to her chest. He had been ruthless, the 'perfect warrior' some could say. She would even be scared to go up against him, let alone somebody of Tysus' status. "But, unlike Tyven, your heart is not corrupted from past deeds. You're a free bird, flying high in the sky, without hatred burdening your wings. Or even, in Tyven's case, the flames of hate."

"It is because of this reason, Korra Athene, that I bestow upon you, the power of the Quasar Forge, the white light of holy reckoning!"

* * *

Hair as red as blood, falling down to his lower back in long, thick spikes. A headband, stained with blood, tied around his forehead. The symbol of the village hidden in the leaves displayed upon his forehead, the metal bruised and worn. Two large, spiked bangs falling either side of his face. The man was clad in white armor, like that of the Shinobi of old. Various symbols of the hidden leaf displayed upon his armor, which, in itself, was worn and scarred, various scratches and dents covering its surface. The signs of war. Yet, it was his eyes those who opposed him would forever remember. Blood red in color, a perfect white, fifteen pointed star replacing his pupil. The legendary Mantenkarran. Eyes inherited from a woman who's legacy forever lived on in a world so scarred and broken. A scar ran over his left eye, a unhindered legendary eye displayed within its grasp. Two piercings marked his lower lip, that of fangs. Similar to a man known as Pein, who, for him, was little more than a memory of the past. Yet, his eyes glared at scene before him. The village hidden in the leaves, scarred by years of war, engulfed in hellish flames. Yet, one building remained free of flames. The Hokage tower. But, his legendary eyes grew in furious rage and anger, red brows lowered in as deadly, all powerful glare. But, his glare was met without hesitation. Met by the two individuals who stood atop the Hokage tower. Orochimaru of the sannin, and Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor. The snake's yellow eyes and the Uchiha's eternal eyes glaring down at them. To his right stood a woman, her long purple hair falling to her lower back. The outfit of a joinin displayed proudly, yet, it was splattered with blood, the very same as his own armor. Hinata Athene Hyuga. Her gentle lilac eyes were a thing of the past, three scars marking the right side of her face, another on the left side of her head. Yet, it was her eyes. Because they too were as red as the blood that ran through his veins, with a bold white, ten pointed star replacing her pupil. The eyes given to her by a warrior of legendary status. This was their final fight. They had to win, no matter the cost.

* * *

oOo

The Quasar forge! Something to even rival that of Reaver Law? Will the actions of Korra Athene truly bring an end to Tysus Dedorian? And what of this red haired warrior? Is this truly Tyven Durlakken we know?

Moving on. Well, there it is, the chapter that will leave a good few questions, I hope.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	28. The dark side of the Dedorian clan

Here it is! The next chapter of 'Brave New World'!

And, while I'm here, I want to say a few things. Firstly, when I was writing this chapter, and midnight mind you, I had the news open in a separate tab, and, of course, I heard about the Boston Marathon bombing. Now, I'm not here to focus on the negatives, nor the explosions themselves. Because, I, myself, am American. And, of course, I'm greatly disturbed by the scenes I'm seeing on the news. While, unfortunately, I can't be in my home country right now, I simply want to send my best regards and wishes to those in Boston right now.

On top of this, I also wish to give my regards to both of my friends, who happen to be knowns as 'Rose'. Mainly because one of them is going through a very hard time, and, th other is helping her through. So, my best regards to both of you.

As for the rest, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

oOo

Orange eyes, looming over everything around them, looked to the sky.  
Calm, yet, at the same time, ominous. Such orange didn't belong to such a place so..peaceful. Yet, the sky was bright upon this day, a slight summer breeze blowing in the winds, the dying remnants of summer.  
The giant being took one step further, stepping out of the metal pod. Thick trees surrounded him, yet, they seemed to pale in comparison to the man.  
His entire body covered in a thick black cloak, the hood pulled up, shadowing his features in darkness. Yet, even in the glaring sunlight, shadows cloaked the man, orange eyes, alight like a blazing inferno, glaring out from the darkness of his hood.  
A black case was held securely in his hands, both covered by the long sleeves of his cloak, a depiction of a ten pointed star emblazoned upon its surface.  
The man made haste, metal clinking from under his robes with each step, leaves and twigs being crushed underfoot as he walked by, making his way through the thick trees. His cloak swayed, various symbols displayed upon its back. Ten comma markings, each one a fiery orange, a twin to his own eyes, displayed in two rows of five across the back of the abyss cloak.  
Animals fled from the being, moving away from him, in all directions, fearing him like an approaching storm, his heavy footsteps upon the land, deadly and powerful. The mark of a almighty warrior, the mark of a man who held all the cards.  
Ki lightening arced between the branches, a fiery orange in color.

* * *

Sharingan infused eyes glared, the epitome of power within their red depths. Black hair, blown by the wind, gently swaying.  
Four beings stood before him.  
Yet, when faced with such a challenge, not even a tremor resided within the chest of Sasuke Uchiha. Not an ounce of fear, not an ounce of doubt. After all, who feels the icy touch of fear when two gods take residence in your village? But, still, his hand was kept firmly on his Anbu blade. Just in case.  
Black brows lowered even further, hidden behind the stotic anbu hawk mask.  
His eyes took in the key details of the four presented to him. Briefly glancing back, the village in the hidden leaf a mere spec in the distance. Yet, he knew that both Tyven and Atricha could sense him easily.  
His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the male Durlakken. Mild irritation rising in his chest like a bad cough. His fist tightened, knuckles turning a few shades brighter than normal.  
That man. The leader of the Fuuton guard, one of the two gods who kept their presence here on this planet. His hair, almost the splitting image of Uchiha Madara, his eyes, just as deadly as the legendary Uchiha, they even shared similarities in their facial structure.  
Yet, he was one who reinforced the ideals of Hashirama Senju, claiming that Shinobi must endure, that, without the villages, the shinobi would would simply descend into chaos once more.

"Sasuke Uchiha..."  
His eyes darted upwards once more, meeting the face of a man with gray hair, his bangs covering his right eye, his lips a dark purple in color, his skin almost as pale as the blue haired warrior himself.  
Yet, he noted the man wore no symbols. No village symbols, not even that of a missing ninja. A red necklace, composed of beads, hung around his neck, swaying slightly as the man took a step forward. "...They call me Sakon, of the sound four...". Sasuke's black brows, tinted with confusion, raised under his mask. Once again, he looked back to the leaf village.  
It seemed further now than it had been. The feeling of uneasiness grew in the pit of his gut. The sound four. He had heard of them. The, supposed, personal bodyguards to Orochimaru. Which meant the other three were the other members of the sound four. The Uchiha huffed, taking off his mask, storing it in his pouch for now.

"So...Why is it that you've spent time to search for me?"

* * *

Almost casually, he raised his hand. Grasping the arm of the man, effectively stopping his assault.  
Yet, the man with gray hair, and a headband tied around his head, yanked at his arm, trying, and failing, to pull free from his grasp.  
Orange eyes, hidden by the shadows of his hood, narrowed, glaring down with a glare so deadly powerful, that it made the man stop, sweat easily forming, his breathing labored and tormented, looking up to the giant man with fear in his eyes, glasses balanced perfectly on the bridge of his nose.  
His mouth hung open, his whole body trembling from the giant's mere presence. In a desperate act, his right arm came up, laden with chakra intended to stop the muscles of the mighty cloaked man.  
The cloaked man made no reaction. Orange eyes, with the force of thunder looming behind their thin veil, glaring down at him, as if just a blink of his eye could end his life.  
His fingers, outstretched and laden with chakra, made contact.  
Yet, upon the very moment of contact, he felt his own arm go numb.  
Orange energy danced across his left arm, spawning from the upper bicep, directly where he had hit his opponent. Now, fear was raised in his chest like a dead poison. Those eyes...looming like that of Uchiha Madara himself. Brilliant orange, the smallest of black pupils resting within their orange depths.  
Was this the power of a Dedorian?!

"Kabuto Yakushi..." coal eyes, hidden behind glasses, went wide, pupils thinning, his voice strained and desperate.  
No...this being...he was on a whole new level.  
Yet, how did he even know his name?  
His voice...it was deep. Booming like thunder around the hideout, the walls themselves seeming to kneel to his power. "...I'm here to offer a...opportunity to Orochimaru of the sannin.-" he released his arm, the long sleeves of his abyss cloak still hiding his hands from sight.  
His lips curled upwards into a deadly, fiendish smirk. White fangs gleaming under his hood.  
The giant being turned, the comma markings upon his cloak swaying as the man turned on heel, walking towards the exit of their hideout once more, ducking his head to avoid the door-frame. "-I'll be waiting outside. Oh, and make it quick.-" His smirk widened, orange energy, taking the form of lightening, arcing across the walls and ceilings, the candle-lit flames dying out immediately, seemingly bowing to the will of this being. "-I'm not somebody who likes to be kept waiting.."

* * *

"We want you to join us, Sasuke.."  
He felt the need to laugh, to mock these fools for everything they believed.  
Yet, in place, his black brows lowered into a glare, sharingan eyes looking between the members of the sound four.  
The moon illuminated behind the sound four, the darkness of dusk surrounding them.

"And...why would I do that? Here, in Konoha, we are among the presence of two Samadorians. Both of them extremely powerful. Not to mention Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka." Were these four mad? Was this just a ploy on Orochimaru's hand to get rid of the sound four?  
Yet, the woman with red hair stepped forward, finally stopping her bickering with the fatter one.

"Because we know where Itachi is."  
His black brows rose quickly, but, soon, he lowered them again, hiding his momentary surprise.  
Although, The Sound Four didn't miss it.  
Yet, his mind went to the blue haired warrior again.  
His whole race, decimated in an instant.  
His ancestors forced to watch as everybody they knew died with the planet. Were they not just examples? Examples of what would happen, when the cycle of hatred continued?  
Hatred. Tyven hadn't learned it of his own accord. At least, not at first. He had been taught, from the very moment he was born, that, if he wanted to survive, he had to hate. He had to despise, to destroy. He had to take the life of others.  
Yet, he did it without hesitation, without fault. He took the life of anybody, of anything that got in his way. Planets fell to his hand, thousands of them. Trillions of lives, and all of it feed his growing need for vengeance.  
A true-to-life avenger.  
A monster, a fiend. Yet, so cold and viscous, calculating every little detail, working every situation to his advantage.  
Blue hair, yellow eyes. The perfect warrior. But, on the inside, he was broken, twisted, and confused. Crying out for help. He didn't want to become something ever close to that.  
If that truly was his fate, then, for all he cared, his brother could live. He would restore the Uchiha to their rightful place, and, maybe some day, he would put an end to his twisted brother.  
But, even now, he couldn't help but feel...separated.  
Left in the dust. Naruto had cured the hatred from the heart of the kyuubi, Tyven had awakened his protective Ki. And Atricha...she had revealed her true power. To think that she was miles above even Tyven, to think that she could defeat even him with a single blow. Where did that put him? The Uchiha huffed, glaring at the sound four.

"Is that it? I will face my brother when I see fit, his whereabouts are of no use to me, nor the village!"  
Thin coal eyes, belonging to Sakon, widened slightly. He hadn't expected his dedication to the leaf to be quite this...strong. After all, this was the Sasuke Uchiha.  
The renowned Uchiha, he wouldn't expect any less from such a man. His lips curled up, a wicked smirk forming on The Sound four's leader's face. Even he hadn't expected to have to go this far.

"Then...what if we tell you the truth of Tyven Durlakken?"  
Sasuke's eyebrow raised once more, the blue haired warrior coming to his mind again. The truth...of Tyven Durlakken? What could the man have to hide?  
Yet, he thought of that blind eye of his. Always hiding from the light, yet, whenever it was brought forward, anger seemed to rise in the man.  
When the blue haired warrior stopped Orochimaru from planting the curse seal upon him, but, the power behind the eye only became truly prevalent when he fought Hurlock Havor.  
So much hatred, such a maddening thirst for revenge. But, such power. However, his mind was taken, once more, back to Orochimaru.  
Remembering when he had reeled away in pain, having almost put the curse seal of Tyven in place, claiming that the man held 'so much evil and hatred', enough to make him choke.  
But, what was that evil? That hatred?

"Go on.." the leader of The Sound Four could only smirk at the Uchiha's curious reply, lips curling even more into his smirk.  
Because he had seen the true face of the blue haired warrior that day, because he had seen what true hatred is. He had experienced it, even enough to force him to run, fear clinging to his chest like an infection.

"It was on a night, many years ago. The night after we fled from Konoha-" The Uchiha's eyes lowered in a glare, remembering what they had done. "-Except, it wasn't just us that left. You see, Tyven was there as well, watching the fight between the third Hokage and Orochimaru-sama.-"  
Once more, the Uchiha's glare lowered more, anger rising the pit of his belly.

"And he didn't save the third?"  
To this, the Sound Four's leader could only laugh, thinking about the irony behind that. Saving the man who had took everything away from you.

"Don't get to hasty, Sasuke-kun."  
His smirk deepened, his lips curling downwards mockingly. "Tell me, would you save the man who took everything away from you? Your loved one, your precious person? Would you save Itachi?"  
This time, the Uchiha didn't hide the fire in his eyes, his Sharingan glaring with full force.

"Never! Itachi is a villain! He's scum, less than scum even!"  
Once more, his mocking frown turned into a smirk, Sakon opening his arms wide, laughing almost bitterly.

"Then how do you think Tyven felt about the third Hokage? Who took away his chances of ever seeing his only friend again.-"  
the Uchiha almost looked disturbed by that thought, his wide eyes and raised eyebrows looking past him, staring off into the distance.  
Yet, this time, he had no retort.  
For once, the Uchiha was deadly silent. "-Now, as I said, Tyven Durlakken watched that fight."  
The leader of the sound four chuckled, his eyes closing briefly. "Yet, I never thought that I could be scared. At least, not after Orochimaru put us through, correct?"  
the other members of The Sound Four nodded, each ominously silent on their own accord. "But him...Tyven Durlakken. He ambushed us, a mere day after we fled the village.-"  
Sakon chuckled again "-We never even stood a chance. Not against him. He was brutal, merciless. Even crushing the ribs of Jorobo with a single hit, leaving him to the climate, even when we were using the full force of our curse marks..." the man fell silent for a brief moment, his arms lowering to his sides.  
Sasuke's eyes might have been playing tricks on him, but he could of swore that he saw the man shudder, his pupils little more than thin, almost nonexistent dots.  
Was...was that fear he saw in his eye?  
Even just fear of mentioning the blue haired warrior's name? "On that night, under the rain-sodden sky, we, The Sound Four, learned the truth of Tyven Durlakken, and now, we wish to share that truth with you..."

* * *

He, the legendary snake tamer, hadn't know it at the time. But, when he exited the hideout that night, he had come face to face with destiny itself. He had come face to face with the perfect warrior. The perfect ally in his scheme.

* * *

Stepping out into the night, the legendary Sannin could only gasp at what he saw.  
So..Kabuto wasn't lying after all.  
Two cliffs opposed each other, a waterfall moving between them.  
Two outcrops were situated on either side of the waterfall, the dark gray stone seemingly carved and molded by the water.  
Yet, it wasn't this scene that took his breath away, because it had always been there.  
It was the figure that it held, and what it did to his senses.  
Situated, upon a stone throne, sat the warrior himself.  
Yet, carved into the very stone behind his throne, was that of a dragon, twisting and turning up the face of the cliff, its large wings spread out across the stone.  
Within its left eye, it held the tenkarren, and, in its left, it held the Rinnegan. An army was depicted below it, on the bottom of the cliff face, near to the floor of the outcrop, kneeling in worship oh the mighty beast. But, even above the dragon itself, ten comma markings were displayed, it two giants rows of five.  
Then there was the warrior himself, seated upon the large stone throne almost casually.  
Yet, the cloak still covered his body, his hood still pulled upwards, shadowing his face. Yet, those eyes...they seemed to loom. Dwarfing even the dragon, towering over everything around them.  
A fiery orange in color, as bright as the sun itself...yet surrounded by the darkness.  
They were cold, heartless. Seemingly completely empty, a blank glare aimed towards him, devoid of anything, even the slightest hint of emotion was gone from them.  
Slowly, his arm raised, the long sleeve still covering his hands, the arm slowly inching upward. Eventually, its movements stopped, the warrior's arm horizontal.  
The only noise between them was the roar of the waterfall.  
Even nature itself seemed to be deadly quiet. Not even the slightest whisper of any animals, as if, by instinct alone, they knew to fear this man, this...warrior.

"The case at your feet..." His voice...it was like booming thunder, so deep and so powerful. Resonating with the environment, like the almighty roar of a dragon. "...Pick it up.."  
slowly, his hand, once more, fell to the arm-rest of his throne. Looking down, he did indeed find a black case, the same ten comma markings emblazoned upon it in white script. For now, he did as the warrior said.  
Picking up the somewhat small case. It was easily held with both of his hands, he noted that there were three small golden clasps on the front of the case. "...open it..." His eyebrow raised tentatively, but, once more, he did as the cloaked warrior dictated. Yet, both his eyebrows shot up at what he saw inside.  
Vials, two rows of them, tightly sealed within the box, a red felt carefully layered over the surface, keeping the vials secure. Yet, it was on the inside, he found something. He found his answer.  
It was DNA.  
"...Inside those vials..." his head snapped up to look at the cloaked man, his booming voice alerting him once more of his mighty presence "...is the DNA from some of the strongest warriors in the history of this universe..."  
He paused again, his orange eyes seemingly loom once more. "...I understand that you have been researching Samadorians for quite some time...six years, if I'm correct..." once again, the cloaked man paused.  
Yet, he couldn't even force his voice to work. He felt dwarfed...dwarfed by what he even held within his grasp, dwarfed by this cloaked man's presence. How? Yet, he forced himself to, at least, nod.  
Even his hands were trembling. "...consider this...a gift. Because, just like you, I seek the destruction of Tyven and Atricha Durlakken. Both of them pose a threat to my...ideals"  
Once more, his eyes went wider temporarily. This man...he knew too much. Not even Kabuto truly knew of his intentions. Yet...this man...this warrior, he knew everything.  
Yet, he noted a flaw in his plan. Somehow, he found the will to speak in the presence of this being, his lips morphing into a twisted, wicked grin.

"You know, cloaked man, if you intend for me to use Edo Tensei to resurrect these beings-"  
he licked his lips, even holding this box was overwhelming. The power that even these samples of DNA held...it was almost overwhelming in it of itself.  
To think that such beings could even exist. "-I'm positive any of them could simply deny Edo-tensei out of sheer will-force or power.."  
the cloak man, for a time, made no sound, however, in the shadows of his hood, his fangs gleamed, his lips curled upwards in a deadly smirk, all too similar to his own.

"...As a Dedorian... one gains the ability to grant their power to others, to move the flow of energy through this world. Through this...these warriors can be summoned, and controlled..."  
His eyes went wide once more...this man...he was a Dedorian?!  
As if to prove his own point, lightening arced across the waterfall, dancing up and down the giant flow of water. Yet, he felt his lips go dry. It was orange. "...And I'm most certainly a Dedorian.."

"B-But...h-how? Isn't Larven Dedorian supposed to be the last Dedorian?!"  
No, this couldn't be right. He had studied, studied everything they had found. Larven Dedorian was the last one to carry the Dedorian name! Yet...here, before him, was a Dedorian. "Who are you?!"  
the man chuckled, even the seemingly foreign noise sounding loud and booming like thunder.  
Slowly, his hands came up, held out at his sides, orange eyes wide underneath his hood. Yet, still, the sleeves of his cloak didn't fall.

"Call me a shadow of a past long forgotten, or the Dedorian clad in brilliant darkness, or the shadow who can even influence Tysus of the five clans..."  
he paused, once more, his fangs on display once more. His lips curled up in a cruel, twisted grin.  
"...I AM THE DARKNESS OF THE DEDORIAN CLAN!"

oOo

The darkness of the Dedorian clan! Who is this mysterious Dedorian? What is his link with the ten paths? And, more importantly, who are these legendary warriors? And can the cloaked man truly give Orochimaru the power to both summon and control these legendary warriors? Find out...in the next installment of Brave New World!

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


	29. Parents and family

Oy, oy! A new chapter of 'Brave New world'!  
My apologies for the late chapter, however, there is a more detailed explination in the footnotes to the chapter. (where I post my random drabble on what happens in the chapter, because i'm an egotiscical motherfucker like that)

Anyways, on to the story!

oOo

Her eyes, a ten pointed star within each, were heavy, exhaustion filling them.  
Her arms felt heavy, her swords dropped lazily on the floor by their bed. Yet, at the same time, she felt...alive. Adrenalin still rushing through her veins like lightening, shocking her senses into action.  
It felt like years since her and Larven had enough time to even spar. Usually, she was too emotionally tired. After all, she was the one with unlimited physical energy, and he seemed to be the one with unlimited patience.  
But, stress was a bother. And, unlike most things, she simply couldn't make it disappear with her eyes.  
It was rare that she ever felt so physically...tested.  
That was who they were, after all. She was the one with unlimited energy, that would often refresh it self long before she could ever use it up, and he was the one with a very limited supply, yet, his was volatile and quick, and often overwhelming. The giant Susaaro, exploding into life within a few moments, which tended to be enough to remove his opponents from existence.  
Yet, she couldn't help but turn to the stand where her black and gold chest-plate hung. Or, rather, what was left of it.  
Half of it was crumbling, the right shoulder and breast completely shattered.  
She hadn't been able to dodge the mighty fist of the Susaaro in time. And, what was left from it, was broken, many cracks criss-crossing its surface.  
Her eyes slowly trailed over to the much larger chest-plate, surveying its damage. Just like hers, it was destroyed beyond repair. Hundreds of small scratches and cuts, all from her swords, dotting its surface. The armor it self was barely held together. As if by sheer luck, just as that thought passed her mind, part of the armor fell free, a large chunk from the left rib-cage of the armor.  
She couldn't help a small smirk come to her face at that, her eyes turning to glance at the man to which the armor belonged.A chuckle escaping her mouth.  
He looked exhausted, his chest rising and falling heavily, leaning against their window frame, little more than baggy black pants covering his body. A large black tattoo of a dragon upon his back, a simplistic design, yet, one that held meaning, its left eye that of her own Tenkarren, and its right eye morphed into a gray spiral-like pattern. The dragon itself seemed to hover, taking up a majority of his back, its wings outstretched to keep it aloft.

"You know, our armor is useless now, Larven." for a moment, the giant Samadorian didn't speak, his mouth folded into a frown, his orange eyes, so filled with power, emptying their glare into the coldness of space.  
Yet, in the reflection of the glass, she was met with his chest.  
Toned muscles, filled with the true power of a Dedorian, however, at the same time, giving company to the power of the ten paths. Ten comma markings were upon his chest, aligned in two rows of five, all ten of them glowing a brilliant orange with Ki.  
The gates to the ten paths.  
Her gaze caught the center comma marking on the top row. Its glow was much brighter, greatly outmatching that of its worn-out companions. The tenth path. A frown came to her features. "You still can't summon the tenth path, can you, Larven?" her voice was quiet now, as small as a whisper within silence of their room.  
Once more, the giant man offered little in the way of words. Yet, eventually, his response came.

"Your mother was close to the ten paths, was she not?" her lips turned downwards at the question.  
Her mother...A woman so clad in mystery, even her very existence was questionable.  
A woman of Athene lineage, she was known for her purple hair, a trait no Athene had ever bore, and an amazing level skill. But, beyond those simple facts, even she couldn't find more. Only a name.  
_Dariana Athene.  
_Even that had been a gift from the gods. The one fact that Dariana herself had permitted them to gift her.  
Her eyes knew more though.  
She could see it, the way her power radiated from a time before even she was of this universe, the radiation of her energy still traversing the universe. Energy strikingly similar to Larven Dedorian himself, energy that was drowned in the power of the ten paths.

"I'm not even sure, Larven. Wherever I look, the universe still holds remnants of her power. Even you can feel it, in the depths of space.-" she paused, her own eyes turning to the window, as if it held the answers to her problems. "-it's the power of the ten paths, yet it's also that of my Mother." Once again, the giant Samadorian fell silent. His frown deepening.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" the legendary warrior posed _that_ question. A question which had haunted her dreams, keeping her in the realm of the conscious on many sleepless nights.  
Her mother, the woman shrouded in mystery, could still be among the realm of the living. After all, if what little information they had on her mother held any value, she was only a few hundred years older than herself.  
She sighed, looking to her mate once more, his orange eyes, deadly powerful and ever prominent.

"She has to be. We would of known if she had died.-" Once more, she paused abruptly, waiting for one of the guards to pass by their room. Subjects such as these were...delicate. "-You remember when Hurlock Havor died, correct?-" he nodded, his blonde spikes shifting slightly. "-When he died, energy cascaded outwards. And, to this day, it still travels outwards, moving at the speed of light.-" lightly, she crossed her arms.  
Still sore muscles protesting to the movement as she leaned against the shoulder of the giant warrior, letting her gaze return to the vastness of space. "If my Mother had died, we would of known. After all, she gave birth to me, and taught your father almost everything he knew.-" his muscles tensed at the mention of his father, yet, his face remained unchanging, barely even the slightest hint of emotion upon his features, his left eye twitching just the very slightest.  
Her eyes caught notion of the scars the crossed his left eye and cheekbone. A mark of combat from his father. Who, in the end, had been one of very few to even get close enough. And the only one who had actually left a permanent mark.  
Turning her mind away from the former Dedorian, she returned to her mother. "-she might of even been on our level of power."  
the Dedorian only huffed quietly, an indigenous sound among the silence of their room. Yet, she could still see the question in his eyes, that desire to know more, always seeking. For now, her Mother remained a mystery. But, somehow, she knew that the mysterious Athene prodigy, the very person who had given rise to both her's and Larven's power, was connected to all this. She had to be.

* * *

She stretched, her arms and back clicking just perfectly.  
A thin layer of sweat still sticking to her body like a second skin, but, despite her aching muscles, she felt refreshed.  
Her jounin outfit replaced, a Hyuga emblem of her left shoulder displayed proudly.  
The early afternoon sun warm on her pale skin. It felt good to finally be getting back to work, especially after being off for so long.

"Hiiiiiiiinataaaa! Waaaaait uuuuup..." she had to stifle a giggle, looking behind her, seeing her blue haired mate, dragging his feet.  
But, she still couldn't escape his tone.  
It was...happy, cheerful almost. A million miles away from his usual gruff drone.  
She wasn't sure if the changes were permanent, but, she loved them. Even now, a month after Fuyu's birth, he was still greeting her each and every morning with a smile, his days full of grins and laughter.  
It was a strange sight, yet, something that suited him.  
Although, now, he seemed close to passing out.  
His fuuton guard armor clinking as he walked, adorned with a few new scratches and all, she had to get back into shape.  
Slowing her pace, she let her blue haired mate catch up, maintaining her pace to walk alongside him.  
Even the villagers seemed pleased to see them now. Various greetings being offered as they walked by.  
Tyven, once more, grumbled halfheartedly. "I don't even know why you needed to train, I mean, was it just an excuse to beat me to a pulp?" she could only laugh apologetically, leaning up, planting a gentle kiss on the man's cheek. She didn't miss the various bandages going down his right arm either.  
She knew that, to them, it wasn't a harmful injury, yet, still, she felt the need to apologize, even after wrapping his arms up in bandages and apologizing profusely. Her lips gently curled upwards, offering the man a shy smile.

"Sorry, Tyven, I thought I would of gotten a bit rusty..."  
Upon Tyven standing up straight, her words trailed off, the man's lips curling upwards, snickering despite himself.  
For a moment, she found herself almost speechless.  
He was grinning. His eyes closed, brilliant white fangs on display. Once more, she found they didn't look threatening. She felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. To see Tyven grin..

"Hinata.-" his left arm reached around her shoulders, pulling her to him,absolutely 'glomping' her against his chest, laughing loudly all the same, in despite of her flustered and red face from doing such things in public. "-You don't need to apologize! After all, I'm the one who told you to go all out against me!-"  
his grin widened further, his eyes closing, further laughter escaping his mouth "-if anything, I'm glad you beat me up. It just shows how strong you are! Heck, I've got a lot of catching up to do!" With that, the warrior leaned down, embracing his mate, ever so briefly planting a kiss on her lips.  
After all, he didn't want to embarrass her too much, but, he still had to get his own back on his ever shy mate. Even if, when he released her, she looked as red as a tomato.  
He could only laugh again, poking her in the ribs playfully, instantly causing the shy Hyuga into a fit of giggles.  
With that, they finally parted ways. A warm, happy smile remaining upon her features as she turned towards the academy, the faint noise of Tyven's loud calls of 'See 'ya in a few hours for lunch' still hovering in the air.  
It would be good to see her students again.

* * *

Keen, yellow eyes just peered over his hiding place.  
Looking to the doorway leading into the main hall of the Nala headquarters.  
Among being one of the top perverts in the Samadorian empire, Teegan Durlakken was also known for being one of the best, worst, tricksters out there.  
And, now, it was time for a classic.  
A thin string was tied across the bottom of the sliding door frame, leading up to bucket of water being suspended from the ceiling. The man snickered, hiding behind a second door-frame leading into the kitchen area. Behind him, seated upon the dining room table, was that of Sash and Tark. The silver haired siblings enjoying their lunch.  
Sash sighed, adjusting her black square framed glasses, looking up from the small tablet in her hand, the daily news displayed upon it, offering a halfhearted glare to the pervert.  
Once more, she was almost devoid of clothes. It was just too damn hot in here! Luckily, on Tragg's request, she wore bandages to cover her...'vital areas'. Fanning herself with her hand, adjusting her purple baggy gi pants slightly, she offered a word of advice to the childish baka.

"You know, even if Tragg did fall for your trap, wouldn't he just beast you to a pulp like he does EVERY TIME you try and pull one of these stunts?"  
this man...the legendary speedster Teegan Durlakken, the legendary Durlakken sibling who stopped a galaxy spanning criminal organization singlehandedly, within the space of a week, not to mention a student of Alyrella Athene, and brother to the Tigress herself.  
Yet, here he was before her, still wearing his teddy-bear pajama pants, hiding behind a door-frame, waiting for his 'arch-enemy' to return, so he could drop freezing cold water on him.  
She chuckled, shaking her head nonchalantly.  
Next thing she knew, Larven Dedorian would turn out to be a budding romantic, and Alyrella would be afraid of spiders.  
Well, she supposed, not all legendary warriors were super serious and positively _bad-ass.  
_Completely ignoring the words of warning, he snickered once more, quickly hiding behind the door-frame, looking across the main hall of the Nala headquarters.  
The main door had just opened.  
Listening tentatively, he heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
They seemed lighter than Tragg's, but, at the time, he had never considered the implications of this small fact.  
His grin was earsplitting as he heard the wire snap, and the water fall.  
Instantly, he jumped out, laughter filling the room.  
However, the moment he saw just who his prank had been played on, his laughter died down to a whimper, all the blood leaving his face, his muscles trembling in fear.

Blood red hair, set into an now drenched array of red eyes, exploding into a ten pointed glare seemingly looming over him.  
Set into a deadly, absolutely _terrifying _glare.  
The type of glare that even made the gods themselves run to the hills. Orange energy, taking the form of Ki flames, spread outwards from the woman.  
Her muscles trembling, rage burning through her veins like an overwhelming inferno, her fists balled so tight, veins bulging in her forehead.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

His right hand reached upwards, grasping the Sakura petal as it blew him by in the dying summer breeze.  
A calm, relaxed smile upon his once harsh and deadly features.  
Within his left hand, cuddled against his chest, sat his new precious person. Fuyu Hyuga.  
The month old baby snoozing gently in the protective embrace of her father, forever safe within his embrace.  
Even now, the father's muscles were no longer tensed to the point of snapping, allowing his mind and body to rest. A simple long-sleeved dark blue ninja shirt covering his chest, carefully hiding the bandages covering his right arm, black ninja pants, leading into his usual sandals, covering his legs.  
The man gave off an aura of calm, gently resting upon the grassy hill, enjoying the last rays of the peaceful summer.  
His mane of blue spikes rested upon the lap below him, almost acting as another layer between him and his other precious person.  
To his right, he was joined by his partner in life, the woman who he loved, adored and respected above all others.  
The woman to which he owed everything, the woman who had given him a new life, a new chance to start afresh, and do things right, who acted as his light in the unending darkness.  
Hinata Durlakken Hyuga.  
His hand released the petal, allowing it to continue its journey upon the calm summer's breeze.  
His head laid in her lap, a singular yellow eye meeting her two lilac ones in a harmonious gaze, his lips curling further upward, softly kissing her hand as she ran it through one of his bangs, earning a soft, shy smile from the woman.  
She too was dressed casually, simply using the remnants of her jounin garb.  
He could only offer a small, teasing chuckle, smiling even brighter up at the woman to which he owed everything.  
It was these moments, these quiet, calm moments which he bestowed his honor to. Because, he would remember them forever. No matter how many and how far or wide they were between. Because they allowed him to see, to see his light.  
In these moments, he could accept his heritage, he could swallow his warrior's pride. Safe in the knowledge that: he was doing something right, that he was, finally, making a positive change to the universe.

* * *

"War was different back then, Alyrella Athene.-"  
Her eyes watched, open and wide with shock. Once more, she found herself returned to a time nigh far of one million years before the birth of Jayden Dedorian. "-No society is ever perfect, not even that of the Ancient Samadorians. But...-"  
Her mouth hung open, looking at the scene before her. Looking to those who called themselves members of he five great clans. They were...partying.  
Mingling with the others. In despite of their destructive or protective Ki "-the ancient Samadorians...they, in all their glory, got close to that goal."  
she found herself...confused. Were these not the warriors who had been the origin of all the chaos? Of all the bloodshed? The legendary members of the five great clans? "In times of old, Alyrella Athene, war was not something that caused harm. Albeit destruction, yet, no harm came to those who chose one side or another. War was a bout of ideals and opinions, not a mess of blood and hatred."  
The words of the goddess seemed to sink in, the queen, who was, once again, situated in the shadows, watching the large, open aired festivals, so large that they spanned the entire ground level streets.  
She watched, through Tenkarren eyes, as they singed and danced, the brilliant night sky, filled with all its stars, hanging above.  
Her eyes picking out the legendary clan members themselves.  
She even spotted many who weren't even of Samadorian heritage. Tourists, migrants. Yet, not a single downward gaze was aimed to them. As if...as if they were accepted, as if no ill will was wished upon them. "The festival of the rising moon. I don't believe you know of it, do you?" the queen could only shake her head, fixated on the sight before her. "It celebrates the ever-lasting peace among the Samadorians.-" the goddess chuckled, yet, it was dry, humorless. "-I suppose there isn't any reason to hold such a festival now though, is there? In a universe so full of strife and revenge.."  
Her legendary eyes snapped open, her blood red brows lowering into a glare.  
_His _name exploded into life inside her mind.  
_Tysus of the five clans.  
_The one who called for revenge, who called for a war on a scale never seen before.

"Then I'll change that."  
she could practically feel the lips of the goddess behind her curl upwards at that sentiment. "I'll bring back a universe where this scene is a possibility." to see such a peace once more...to look upon mere citizens dancing with even the legendary leaders of the great clans themselves.  
Her eyes...Larven's strength, her sword, his paths. Together, they could bring such a universe into existence again.

"And what makes you think such a feat can be achieved, Alyrella Athene?"  
Her voice, the voice of a goddess of strength, filled with undertones of hope, yet edged with an almost mocking humor. "A world where mere mortals can sing and dance with the legendary warriors themselves? A world where the sight of blonde hair and orange eyes are looked upon not with fear, but with joy, with respect?-"  
the goddess stood, pointing to the scene over her shoulder, her back still turned to the shadows. "Samadorians have changed, Alyrella Athene, they're born warriors. Like yourself. When you're born, you will age quickly, growing into a young child by the age of thirteen, quickly adapting and growing to defend yourself. Even now, after you and Larven, two of the five children of destiny, have come to power, this empire still gives rise to warriors, not children.-" Her legendary eyes were downcast.  
Her mind suddenly caught on her own trials of childhood. "But, Alyrella Athene, you have accomplished things many, including myself, had thought impossible. So tell me...can you create a world where-" once more, the goddess pointed to the scene over her shoulder, the legendary queen matching her point with her gaze, forever ingraining such an imagine into her memory  
"-this is a reality?"

And so the queen stood as well.  
Her legendary eyes, brimming with power, a flame burning brightly in her heart.  
Alyrella Athene, the warrior queen, the legendary daughter of blood, Mother to Tyven Durlakken, to Korra Athene and to Hella Shedarrah, her eternal gaze forever looking over her empire, capturing it within her might gaze, forever protecting it from evil's devilish claws.  
Today, she stood tall, her eyes filled with a vision of hope for the future. No matter the hardships they would face, no matter the threats that stood before them, they would forever stand proud and tall.  
Together with Larven, she could change this universe, return it to its former glory.

"Not just a world, Shale, but a universe!"

oOo

Okay, readers, I want to apologize for the somewhat long wait, but, i'm afraid that, due to the exam sessiosn coming up, I, most likely, won't be able to post these chapters every other day like I normally do. Because they are, at least, three and a half thousand words long, and have hours of planning and re-writing behind them. However, this doesn't mean the pace will slow down entirely. Sometimes I may take a a day or two longer to finish it, nothing much more than that. However, now I've reached a good point in the story. Mainly that of: the time-skip. Here's hope you, the awesome fans and readers, are looking forward to the future of the tale of Tyven Durlakken! Because it's coming alright. I won't announce just how large of a time gap it will be, but, I assure you it's no small gap. After all, this story is meant to be that of maturity, and exploring who all these characters truly are as people.

I'm not sure if you caught it, but, look at Shale's words closely. Mainly when she speaks of new-born Samadorians,and how, during the first thirteen years of life, they will grow rapidly. Now, turn your mind to Fuyu. Essentially, what i'm pointing you towards is that: during the first thirteen years of her life, Fuyu will grow at the same rate as a human child.  
I think i'll just leave you with that little fact.

Don't forget to review! It helps, I swear!


End file.
